GUARDANDO SECRETOS
by Gisselle Cornwell Andley
Summary: CANDY HA DESCUBIERTO QUE SIENTE ALGO POR ALBERT Y SU AMOR ES CORRESPONDIDO, TAMBIÉN SU SUEÑO SE HARÁ REALIDAD ENCONTRARÁ A SUS PADRES SIN SABER QUE ESTAN MÁS CERCA DE LO QUE CREE
1. Recuerdos parte I

**Guardando secretos**

Ya han pasado 2 años desde aquella fatídica mañana en la que anunciaron una de las peores noticas que ha tenido que recibir Candy en toda su vida la muerte de su primo Allistair Cornwell en la primera guerra mundial, trepada en su padre árbol en la colina de pony ella se preguntaba:

Maldita guerra Cuantas personas más vas a matar- con unas gruesas lagrimas recorriendo su rostro- Talves la tía Elroy tiene razón- se preguntaba- talvez yo he sido la causante de todas las desgracias de la familia Andley, primero la muerte de Anthony, luego la rebeldía de todos sus sobrinos y nietos favoritos incluyendo a Albert ya que había desafiado a su tía el día que impidió el anuncio del compromiso de Neal y Candy , la muerte de Stear o Dios porque me castigas así y encima de todo eso tengo que soportar el hecho de que mis sentimientos por Albert no son correspondidos.

Mientras ella seguía metida en sus cavilaciones muy cerca de ahí dos ojos color almendra dejaban salir sentimientos reprimidos desde hace mucho tiempo, Archie recordaba los buenos y malos momentos que había vivido con sus 2 mejores amigos su hermano, y primo:

Hay Stear como te extraño, extraño tus consejos, pienso que sin ti no podré soportar más este amor que siento por Candy pero que no es correspondido, tus inventos fallidos, nuestras aventuras, nuestro nombramiento como los 3 paladines de Candy tu, yo y Anthony , Anthony como te extraño a ti también extraño nuestro juegos y aventuras, extraño como nos escabulliamos de la tía Elroy.- con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos- ¡Aaaa! Son tanto recurdos que vuelan en mi mente.

Y en camino al hogar de pony Albert iba pensando en la forma de cofesarle sus sentimientos a Candy

Luego de ese momento para los tres jóvenes ellos dijeron – ya se que es lo que voy a hacer.

Minutos más tarde 2 jovenes se encontraban en diferentes puntos del hogar de pony ayudando a la señorita pony y a la hermana María a hacer la cena para los niños y las visitas que acababan de llegar ya que de un imponente auto en color negro salían George Annie , Albert, Paty y su abuela.

Archie y Albert fuerón a la sala y Albert le compartió a su sobrino la idea de confesarle sus sentimientos a Candy entonces en ese momento Archie pensó- si no me apuro puede que sea mi ultima oportunidad.

Todos comieron amenamente excepto tres personas allí sentadas en la mesa que no emitían ni un solo sonido solo se limitaban a masticar sus alimentos. La cena concluyo en risas y pensamientos por parte de los tres jóvenes hasta que :

Candy! – dijeron los dos al unisono 

Si?- dijo ella aun aturdida por el tono de sus palabras

Me acompañas afuera?- dijeron los dos de nuevo al unisono

Y solo eso basto para que todos estallaran en carcajadas , excepto los dos jóvenes que no entendían el porque de las risas de todos

Luego Archie interrumpió - Candy enserio debo hablar contigo-dijo el al comprender las miradas entre los dos rubios

Pero lo que yo tengo que decirte es urgente Candy, te juro que no puedo esperar-dijo Albert al comprender lo que sus sobrino estaba haciendo

Candy no sabía que contestar hasta que Paty intervino- Archie porque no vas a hablar con Candy mientras Albert se queda y nos cuenta un poco sobre sus viajes.

Todos quedaron atónitos por la repentina actitud de Paty, pero Candy pensó que era una buena idea, así que se limito a asentir y salio en silencio de la habitación seguida de Archie.

Albert en ese momento pensaba-O Dios Archie eres un tonto tu sabías que era lo que iba hacer- para luego dirigir una mirada asesina que le caló los huesos a Archie mientras Albert deseaba que se le abriera un agujero de bajo para que fuera su turno en ese momento. 

Mientras tanto Archie y Candy se encontraban en la salita del hogar de pony sin emitir una palabra en un silencio un tanto incomodo

Candy- dijo el rompiendo el silecio

Si?- dijo ella

Candy tu….. Sabes digo sabias que Anthony Stear y Yo siempre de hemos amado en secreto?-Dijo el un poco temeroso

Archie Yo…yo ….. No sabía que Stear y tu también estuvieran enamorados de mi – Dijo ella temiendo lo que se avecinaba

Entonces el decidió abrir su corazón e inicio diciendo- Candy yo te amo a mas no poder he reprimido estos sentimientos a más no poder , cuando eramos pequeños mi hermano y Anthony … Nosotros te amamos desde la primeras vez que te vimos y bueno pues nosotros no te o dijimos así de repente Anthony fue el primero que te demostró sus afectos así nosotros sentimos que no debíamos interponernos entre ustedes por el cariño fraternal que nos teníamos , luego el muró en aquel trájico accidente – dijo el con la voz inciando a quebrársele y sintiendo que las lagrimas le recorrían esos bellos ojos almendra que poseía- Entonces Stear y yo decidimos que lo mejor era que te sobre pusieras al dolor.

Ella solo se limitaba a escuchar y sintiendo que los ojos se le cristalizaban por las lagrimas que se avecinaban a sus ojos

Archie al ver que ella no emitía palabra entonces continuo diciendo- Luego de eso decidimos regresar a Londres a terminar nuestros estudios y nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que el Ti abuelo te mandaría también a Londres , y yo decidí que te confesaría mis sentimientos por ti pero- guardo silencio un momento – Apareció ese ¡ARISTOCRATA MALCRIADO!- Dijo el casi en un grito , golpeando con su puño la pequeña mesita que se encontraba en el lugar- Y luego otra entrometida no me dejó declararte mi amor por tí la entrometida y llorona de ¡Annie!- dijo el, En ese momento a las dos personas que se encontraban ahí tuvieron una ráfaga en la mente- Annie – dijeron los dos al unisono pero por diferentes motivos.

Candy en ese momento sintió que estaba traicionando a su mejor amiga

Y el por su parte sintió que la había olvidado por completo al decidir todo tan de golpe, pero no le importó y siguió hablando- Candy luego de ello el te ejó sufriendo y Al.. digo quedaste sufriendo mucho por el – dijo el recordando que no debía mencionar a Albert en ese momento- en ese momento vi mi oportunidad contigo pero recordé que estaba con Annie y encima de todo las ideas de mi hermano en enlistarse en la guerra y morir allí Candy, yo .. yo .. no tuve la oportunidad pero si tu me ladieras te juro que…

Candy estaba muy confundida con la confesión de aquel hombre que siempre había visto como su primo favorito y nunca como un hombre al que pudiera amar , en ese momento Candy decidió emitir palabra- Archie –dijo ella con voz firme- tu sabes que te quiero mucho pero tus sentimientos hacia mi no son correspondidos tu sabes que Anthony fue una persona muy importante para mi pero luego los vi solo como mis primos y no como algo más- dijo ella sintiendo que una confesión venía de su parte- Archie además yo estoy enamorada de otra persona yo estoy muy enamorada de el auque se que ese amor no es correspondido.

Sigues enamorada de ese "ARISTÓCRATA MALCRIADO"- DIJO el sintiendo que le hervía la sangre

Pero ella intervino y le dijo – No yo … estoy enamorada de Albert – lo siento Archie espero me comprendas, además tu sigues al lado de Annie y bueno pues ella es mi mejor amiga y somos casi hermanas.

Archie se sintió derrotado en ese momento pero en ese momento dijo- Candy respetaré tu decisión pero quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré 

Minutos después los dos se dirijían a la habitación de Candy para que fuera a dormir así que Archi en ese momento le dijo a Candy – amigos?

No Archie Hermanos- Dijo Candy

Archie no pudo contenerse más y la abrazó sin percatarse que dos ojos azul cielo los observaban interpretando mal la escena que estaba precensiando- En ese momento Albert escuchó una voz dulce que le decía a sus Espaldas – Aveces es mejor no mirar – Albert se sobresalto al divisar a Annie detrás de el con una sonrisa triste

Annie -dijo él un poco asustado

Bueno me voy a dormir Buenas Noches Albert – Dijo ella retirándose del lugar temiendo lo que tendría que enfrentar el día de mañana

-Albert en ese momento prefirió ir a su cama al llegar ahí pensó- no no puede ser Candy me ama lo he visto en sus ojos ella me ama a mi y voy a luchar por su amor , mañana hablaré con ella.

Mientras Albert pensaba eso Archie se prometía- No dejare que Albert hable con Candy sino de seguro perderé de nuevo y mañana terminaré con Annie para estar libre del todo si eso haré

Y Candy en ese momento se sentía aliviada por haber compartido con alguien sus sentimientos por Albert, y se dijo mañana le diré a Albert la decisión que tomé.


	2. Recuerdos parte II

Guardando secretos

Capitulo 2 recuerdos

El astro rey hacía su aparición por la ventana de Candy mientras ella estaba sentada en un rincón de su habitación sollozando por el sueño tan terrible que tuvo la noche anterior, ella soñaba sobre la vez en que Anthony le contaba que antes de que su madre muriera las hojas de las rosas se desojaban, también revivió aquella escena cuando vió morir a Anthony aún lo recordaba muy bien

FLASH BACK

Recordaba el galopar de los caballos ella junto a Anthony mientras el le decía así

-A! Anthony eso es peligroso – al ver que el saltaba una valla

\- Tienes miedo Candy

-pero es demasiado alto

\- he aprendido a cabalgar

\- como te sentiste al saltar

\- Me sentí muy bien Candy

\- Puedo acompañate Anthony puedo saltar contigo?

\- Candy….. mi madre se entusiasmaba como Candy al hablar de caballos le gustaba cabalgar

\- tu madre-

\- era delicada de salud, finalmente murió y solo una vez cabalgó conmigo- dijo el con un dejo de tristeza –Candy quien es tu príncipe de la colina?

\- Ahora si creo que lo se Anthony

-Como?

\- Encontré al príncipe Anthony eres tú , tu eres mi príncipe

\- Candy….. quería decirte algo pero lo haré cuando vallamos a la colina de pony

\- Anthony!

\- dime una cosa Candy ese príncipe que conociste era igual a mí?

\- Así es Anthony

\- Se me ocurre una idea, cuando era pequeño otro chico de ojos azules estaba con mi madre, ya comprendo .

AA! CUIDADO!- dijo al ver que un zorro se acercaba y su caballo se lastimaba la pata con la trampa para zorros

Y fue ahí, en ese momento que sintió que su mundo se vino abajo que todo desaparecía a su alrededor y ella gritaba desesperada ANTHONY! Al ver a el chico de sus sueños caer del caballo, Candy callo desmayada junto a el al no soportar la impresión.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Pero Candy también soñó con otro de sus queridos primos, Stear, aquella escena que vivió antes de irse a New York , la ultima vez que vio a Stear su primo adorado.

Flash Back

-Candy! Candy!- gritaba Stear tratando de alcanzar a Candy

-O Stear

\- Hoo llegue pensé que no llegaría

\- Stear viniste a despedirme tan temprano

\- si pero no soportaba la idea de que te encontraras tan sola

\- Si pero volveré

Luego aquel silecio que le alerto que algo anba mal entonces preguntó

Que te pasa estas distinto hoy?

No nada Candy dale saludos a Terry

Uchas gracias te traeré un regalo por venir a despedirme hoy

Que bien!

Tienes frío será mejor que entres al tren

Estoy bin ya es casi la hora de partida

Candy Stear – dijeron los dos al unisono

Que pasa Candy?

O nada pensaba que es la primera vez que podemos hablar a solas.

Tienes razón

Stear yo-en ese momento se escuchó el silbato el tren alertando a los pasajeros que abordaran el tren- Partimos

El solo asintió

Bueno me voy adiós Stear

Candy!

Que?

Esto es un regalo- dijo el mostrándole una pequeña caja musical- un invento especial.

Aaa! Qué es?

Es la caja de la felicidad

Felicidad?- dijo ella escuchando la música que salía de allí- una caja de música que belleza gracias

Cada vez que abras la caja y oigas la música te sentiras más feliz

Gracias Stear

Candy tienes que ser feliz-

Pero Stear hablas como sinó nos volviéramos a ver

Adios Stear- dijo ella sintiendo que el tren se movía

Candy! – dijo el

Que pasa Stear?

Candy! …

Hasta pronto Stear

Candy – dijo el en tono de suplica-

Stear

Adios Candy! Adios Candy! – dijo el con desesperación- Adios Candy, Adios- dijo el sin saber que era un adiós definitivo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y luego aquella visita inesperada en el hospital

Flash Back

-Ha visto a la enfermera Candice White Andley- dijo un muy agitado George a la persona que atendía en la ventanilla

-Si por supuesto déjeme la llamo- Dijo la señorita divisando a Candy

\- Candy! Ven aca - le dijo la señorita

\- Sii! Voy- dijo Candy sintiendo una punzada en el corazón añ ver a George allí parado

\- Señorita Candy – dijo George- La señora Elroy quiere verlos a todos en la mansión, incluyéndola, ella… ella tiene una noticia para ustedes

\- Pero George estoy de turno no puedo abandonarlo yo..- cuando fue interrumpida por el doctor Lenard

\- Valla señorita Candy, si la necesitan, debe ser urgente- dijo el doctor

\- Está bien George, espéreme un momento solo me cambio de ropa.

Luego se dirigieron a la mansión Andley, mientras el auto se detenía frente a la entrada de la mansión George le dijo- Candy debes ser fuerte, porfavor se fuerte- le dijo George dejándola muy asobrada porque era la primera vez que el la tuteaba- Eta bien George lo haré- Candy entro a la mansión encontrando a Archie, Annie, Paty, Los Leeagan, George y la tía abuela Sentados y con caras muy impasientes.

Buenas Tardes- dijo ella entrando al salón y haciendo una reverencia a la Tía Elroy.

Candice, toma asiento porfavor- dijo la tía Elroy algo impaciente

Entonces George se levanto y dijo lo siguiente

Buenas Tardes, el motivode mi visita esque traigo una noticia muy tiste por parte del señor William- dijo George tomando una bocanada de aire- El señor William me ha encomendado la tarea de informarlos sobre, bueno como todos sabemos que el joven Allistear Cornwell ha partido a la guerra temo decirles que el ha fallecido en un avión pero nos han dicho que no encontrarón su cuerpo- dijo George con voz templorosa.

Todos los ahí presentes se quedarón petrificados excepto Archie que rápidamente se levanto y agarró de las solapas del saco a Geoge y le dijo- Maldita sea George no juegues con eso yo se que mi hermano sigue vivo yo lo sé Geoge no me hagas esto- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desplomarse en el piso mientras los Leeagan se retiraban discretamente, Annie, Paty y la tía Elroy lloraban desconsoladas y las mucamas y el jardinero ayudaban a Archie a recuperarse, Candy quedó petrificada, su primer pensamiento era- Stear la un¿ltima vez que nos vimos me dijiste "Adiós Candy" y yo te dije "Hasta pronto Stear" sin saber que sería un adiós definitivo- en ese momento Candy corrió a buscar su abrigo pero antes de llegar sus piernas le flaquearón y se desplomó en el suelo cual papel, rápidamente George corrió en su ayuda mientras le ayudaba a recostarse en el sillón, el día siguiente fúe el velatorio de Stear.

Fin del Flash Back

Mientras Candy sollozaba una figura masculina entraba a su habitación, al no verla comenzó a buscara, en ese momento la ve sentada en la esquina de la misma entonces se dispone a abrazarla y consolarla como un padre a su hija, entonces Candy voltea y queda asombrada al ver que la figura que la abraza como un padre es George

George!- dijo ella un poco sorprendida

Candy que te pasa- dijo el con inmensa ternura-porque lloras pequeña

George- dijo ella lanzándose a los brazos de George

George se limito a abrazarla y decirle que se tranquilizara, luego de que estuviera más tranquia le preguntó Candy que te pasa porque lloras?.

George he recordado a la muerte de Anthony cuando lo ví caer del caballo y la noticia de la muerte de Stear- dijo ella , en ese momento George se sintió un poco culpable porque sabía que le había dado esa trágica noticia de la muerte de Stear, entonces le dijo- Candy no llores por favor hija no llores- al pensar lo que había dicho anteriormente se retractó y le dijo- Señorita Candy por favor no llore mire el señor Albert quiere hablar con usted el la espera en la salita por favor dese una ducha y baje a hablar con el señor Albert no llore señorita Candy vamos sea fuerte.

Momentos después Candy se calmó e hizo lo que Geoge le dijo

Mientras George pensaba- Le dije a Candy hija por Dios me tengo que controlar pero como? Si se parece tanto a Elizabeth


	3. Recuerdos parte III

Guardando secretos

Capitulo 3

Recuerdos parte III

George al salir de la habitación de Candy recordaba a su primer amor a Elizabeth Sumersfield y el gran parecido que tenía con Candy, el recordaba toda su historia juntos

Flash Back

Un joven y cansado hombre hacía su aparición por primera vez en la mansión Andley solicitando trabajo ya que sus títulos universitarios no le habían servido de nada entonces decidió buscar trabajo como jardinero o cocinero en alguna mansión de ricos así que toco el gran portón de la mansión Andley y el mayordomo lo atendió diciendo así-Buenas tardes, en que le puedo ayudar?

Señor - decía George en un tono de suplica

Quien es Frank?- decía William Andley al salir de la pequeña salita

Es un pordiosero señor Andley, que busca trabajo Que hago con el?

Dile que pase

Esta seguro señor

Te digo que pase!- ordenó el señor Andley

Esta bien como usted diga

Señor….

George

Si señor George el señor Andley me ha dicho que lo recibirá, pase por aui porfavor

Gracias, muchas gracias

Minutos después George se encontraba en el estudio de Willian Andley , en ese momento vió que la puerta se abría entonces inició así:

Señor, buenas tardes mi nombre es George Jhonson y bueno pues he venido a solicitarle un trabajo de cualquier índole estoy dispuesto a trabajar de cualquier cosa

Asi que George Jhonson heee – dijo el inspeccionándolo- Mjj gustas- le dijo alcanzándole un vaso con wiski

Disculpe señor pero no es por desairarlo sinó que no he comido ni bebido nada en días entonces creo que mi estomago no soportará una bebida tan fuerte

A! entiendo, está bien entonces hablemos de trabajo, has ido a la Escuela?

Si señor hasta tengo 3 titulos Universitarios

Así, cuales son?

Tengo una licenciatura en Administración de Empresas, Una licenciatura en Economia, y soy Abogado y Notario

A que bien y tienes experiencia?

He, no señor acabo de terminar de estudiar en la Universidad entonces bueno no he conseguido trabajo desde ese momento, pero aprenso rápido y no le pido un trabajo de gerente o algo parecido, yo estaría dispuesto a trabajar de jardinero o cocinero nada extravagante

No , no como puedes pensar eso con esos títulos serpias un buen administrador y hombre de confianza, mmm déjame pensarlo , mientras te invito a cenar para que comas algo está bien?

No se moleste sino me necesita yo entiendo y bueno pues me retiro

No muchacho como vas a creer que dejaré ir así no ven conmigo insisto te invito a cenar

Está bien gracias

Entonces ellos se dirigieron al comedor y comierón amenamente con la esposa de el señor Andley, su hermana, y sus hijos Rosemarý de dos años y William de 1 mes

Minutos después George agradeció los alimentos y estaba dipuesto a retirarse cuando:

Muchacho Ven para acá

Si señor

Te tendré a prueba en mi empresa y si rindes bien serás mi administrador así que espero te levantes mañana temprano porque qiero que empieces mañana mismo

George no lo creía asi que solo repondió – gracias, hasta mañana no sabe lo feliz que me hace señor Andley gracias

Muchacho ven

Si señor

En donde estas durmiendo?

Pues.. pues en la calle señor Andley

No muchado tu te quedaras con nosotros y mañana te daré un traje para que te presentes a trabajar

No señor le estoy causando molestias mejor me voy, ya vere que hago para llegar mañana al trabjo

No, es una orden te quedas con nosotros y mañana te vas conmigo a la oficina, ENTENDIDO!

Si señor respondío un muy temeroso George

Desde ese día pasó una semana y George era mejor que cualquier otro trabajador que el señor Andley hubiera tenido así que le díó la buena noticia de que se quedaría a trabajar con ellos como su mano derecha y administrador de las empresas Andley

Y allí fue donde conoció al amor de su vida a Elizabeth Sumersfield ella era la hija de uno de los mas importantes banqueros de Chicago ella era hermosa tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda, cabellos dorado como el oro en bucles que caían por su espalda, era pequeña y tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su paso, ella era un angel una diosa

Se enamoró se ella al verla por primera vez ella era una linda chica , muy buena y cariñosa, ella no se sentía mas que los que la rodeaban

Por su parte Elizabeth sentía que había encontrado al hombre de su vida aquel hombre era alto, de cabello negro, muy guapo y con mucha pecencia y se preguntaba s era rico porque así no haría ningún impedimento para ser feliz a su lado

Los dos se habían quedado mudos al verse así que el caballero inicio diciendo- Buenos Días señorita es un placer - dijo el besando el dorso de su mano

El gusto es mío- dijo ella, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por la acción que habpia tomado el caballero

Luego de aquella escena George no hacía más que pensar en aquella dama, hasta que se enteró que estaba comprometida con otro hombre que no era el entonces la buscó y le dijo lo que sentía por ella y ella acepto ser su novia a pesar de saber que estaba comprometida

Meses después Elizabeth se entregó en cuerpo y alma a George por motivo de que su boda se acercaba cada vez más y hasta ese día habían hecho un plan para escaparse he iniciar una nueva vida todo iba perfecto hasta que:

Señor George Jhonson

Si – dijo el un poco temeroso

Conque se atreve a deshonrar a las prometidas de otros hee

Como dice?- dijo Geoge un poco asustado

Que se metío con la chica equivocada señor me las pagará por meterse con Elizabeth a mis espaldas

George en ese momento sintió una punzada en su cadera que lo había dejado inmóvil, le habían enterrado una navaja y lo habían malherido, en ese entonces George perdió el conocimiento, y no supo quien lo había llevado al hospital y curado sus heridas, ni mucho menos donde estaba

Muchacho, muchacho estas bien- le deía una voz que el conocía bien

A me duele el cuerpo

Muchacho no te esfuerces

Que pasó? Porque has quedado así

Esque….. esque me asaltarón pero como no llevaba nada me dejarón malerido- mintió George al no poder decir la verdad

Esta bien pero no hablemos de eso mejor descansa ya habrá otro día para platicar

Un mes después George salía del hospital pero se entera de una trágica noticia Elizabeth la mujer que amaba había muerto, pero el no sabía que era una mentira

No, no puede ser, no puede ser- se repetía

Que pasa muchacho? – le dijo el señor Andley

Señor Andley Elizabeth ha muerto

Si muchacho es muy triste pero no veo porque te afecta tanto

Entonces George se dispuso a contarle de su relación con Elizabeth y su lo relacionado a su accidente luego de ello ya no se habló más de ella ni de su padre, meses después la esposa del señor Andley murió y luego el señor Andley dejando a su cargo las empresa y todo lo relacionado a negocios mientras la hermana del señor Andley la señora Elroy se ocupaba de sus sobrinos

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Aa y así fué como el señor Andley guardaba mi secreto hasta la tumba.


	4. confesiones

Guardando secretos

Capitulo IV

Confesiones

Luego de recibir aquel abrazo y palabras tan reconfortantes de George Candy se dispuso a tomar una ducha y arreglarse para ver a Albert y decirle la decisión que había tomado y no podía esperar más tiempo para decírselo porque se le destrozaba el corazón al notar que su amor por aquel rubios de ojos azul cielo no era correspondido así que sin más salió de su habitación pero allí se topó con Archie que acaba de levantarse y le dijo- Hey gatita porque tanta prisa.

-He bueno pues me levante temprano y quiero salir a caminar- dijo ella pensando que no podía decirle que estaba por verse con Albert

\- Estas segura Candy te veo muy nerviosa- dijo Archie intrigado

\- He, no yo….-en ese momento escuchó una voz que la llamaba y la salvó repentinamente de Archie

\- Señorita Candy venga, necesito platicar con usted algunos asuntos a solas- dijo George notando que Candy estaba nerviosa y evadiendo a Archie, en ese momento creyó que era prudente intervenir

\- He, si George, hasta luego Archie- dijo Candy sintiéndose aliviada y agradecida con George

Se dirigían hacia el padre árbol en silencio hasta que Candy lo rompió

George, gracias por salvarme de Archie

De nada señorita, yo estoy para servirle- dijo George con un tono formal

George cuando estábamos hablando tu me tuteaste, y bueno fue la segunda vez y pues, tu sabes que yo desde que te conocí te he dicho que me trates como Candy pero tú siempre con tu tono formal por favor Georg yo quisiera que tu fueras como un padre para mí para poder sentirme un poco más protegida- dijo ella algo tímida

Señorita yo me siento muy alagado pero el señor William es su padre como se sentiría el con eso no lo ha pensado

Si George lo he pensado pero a el solo lo veo como un amigo no como un padre así que aceptas ser mi padre George

Está bien señorita Candy si ese es su deseo yo no soy quien para desobedecerla, y con gusto aceptaría ser su "padre"- dijo George sintiendo una felicidad que le llenaba el corazón sin saber cuál era la razón correcta

Que alegría! Pero de ahora en adelante nada de señorita solo dime Candy

Está bien seño.. digo Candy, pero debemos apresurarnos porque el señor William nos espera en el padre árbol

Está bien vamos

Y los dos se dirigieron hacia allá sintiéndose como padre e hija, hasta que llegaron a su destino entonces George se despidió de ella y le dijo que esperara un momento

Ella obedeció y se quedó allí hasta que escuchó una melodía que le parecía familiar era aquella melodía escocesa que le habían dedicado sus 3 paladines en su momento

/qp8obsLb2qk

Así que recordó aquella escena vivida hace muchos años

FLASH BACK

Ella se encontraba llorando porque había recibido una carta de Annie diciéndole que ya no le escribiera más cuando vio a un joven vestido como un príncipe que tocaba una melodía

\- y tu quien eres

\- quien crees que soy?

-Pareces un astronauta

\- Astronauta?

\- Usas pollera pero eres un varón y tienes una pipa con un estomago

-pollera? Esto es un kilt la vestimenta típica de Escocia y esto es una gaita nuestro instrumento musical

Entonces el muchacho comenzó a tocar su gaita pero fue interrumpido por una carcajada de la rubia que estaba parada frente a el- jajajaja parecen caracoles arrastrándose.

-jajajaja dijiste caracoles, jajajaja - rieron los dos-lo sabía eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras- dijo el alejándose de donde estaba.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ella recordaba todo lo que había sucedido hace unos años pero fue interrumpida por una voz que le decía – "ERES MUCHO MÁS LINDA CUANDO RÍES QUE CUANDO LLORAS"-entonces ella volteo y no logro distinguir quien era el hombre parado frente a ella por el reflejo del sol, entonces el hombre se le acercó más y ella supo que su "príncipe de la Colina" era nada más y nada menos que el hombre que ella amaba era Albert con su pollera escocesa y le dijo así:

Hola Candy

Albert!- dijo ella sin más lanzándose a los brazos de su amado

Candy mi pequeña no sabe cuánto te quiero y quiero quería que esto fuera formal y tú te sintieras cómoda con lo que voy a pedirte no sin antes confesarme contigo- dijo el con el corazón a medio salirse de su pecho así que inició:

Candy yo te he amado desde que te conocí primero te quise como una hermana , ya que tus ojos me recordaban a los ojos de mi hermana, luego al irte al colegio San Pablo te quise como una amiga, pero cuando perdí la memoria en aquel accidente de tren en Italia me enamore perdidamente de ti, hasta sentí celos de Terry porque el tenía tu corazón y yo no, aunque viviéramos tan cerca, no sé cómo pasó pero así fue, luego recuperé la memoria y recordé que eras mi hija adoptiva así que decidí que me alejaría de ti, pero cada día te necesitaba más y más así que tomé la decisión en muchas ocasiones confesarte mis sentimientos pero no pude porque las cuestiones de trabajo, mi familia, reuniones, bailes y algunas otras cosas me lo impedían, además hace mucho tiempo una persona me rompió el corazón y decidí que no quería sufrir de nuevo así y dejé de creer en el amor así que hoy en este amanecer vengo a preguntarte algo.

Candy solo escuchaba y pensaba que si en ese momento por ella fuera se desplomaría pero quería seguir escuchando y tomo fuerza de quien sabe dónde pero se sostuvo allí de pie sin decir ninguna palabra porque se sentía inmensamente feliz y que su corazón reventaría de amor en ese mismo momento

Entonces él se sentía nervioso por lo que iba a hacer pero tomo una bocanada de aire y le dijo así- Candy tu eres la mujer que yo he elegido para ser la madre de mis hijos, la mujer de mis sueños así que "¿Candy te casarías conmigo?"- dijo el sacando una caja aterciopelada de su kilt

Entonces Candy sintió que en ese momento iba a reventar de alegría y lo único que atino a decir fue- Albert yo sería la mujer más dichosa del mundo siento tu esposa, si me caré contigo- dijo ella lanzándose a los brazos de Albert quien le había colocado un anillo de compromiso muy bello del color de ojos de Albert y Candy así que luego de ello los dos sellaron su compromiso con un apasionado beso.

JARDÍN DEL HOGAR DE PONY

Pero en otro lado del terreno que comprendía el hogar de Pony una pareja estaba por terminar su compromiso definitivamente así que la pareja se encontraba en un silencio un tanto incomodo entonces el rompió el silencio diciendo:

Annie como has amanecido

Muy bien Archie y tú

Yo pues muy bien- dijo el al recordar a la rubia con la que se topó al salir de su habitación

Archie creo que estas muy raro hoy Qué te sucede?

Mira Annie voy a ser directo yo te he citado hoy aquí porque quiero que terminemos nuestra relación

Qué diablos estas diciendo Archivald Cornwall- dijo Annie con una furia que jamás se le había visto en los ojos

Los siento Annie pero lo nuestro no funciona creo que debemos terminar lo que hemos iniciado ya que yo creo que todo esto es una farsa

No Archivald, no , he desperdiciado 5 años de mi vida siendo tu novia solo teniendo ojos para ti, sin voltear a ver a otro hombre, sin hacerle caso a mi madre, sin oír a mi madre diciendo que tu amas a Candy , 5 años intentando que te enamores de mí, Archivald que no te das cuenta que Candy no te ama , ella NO TE AMA- dijo ella con las lágrimas desbordando en sus ojos y cayendo al suelo desconsolada

Annie los sien..-no pudo terminar porque la morena lo interrumpió

Archivald, nada de Annie lo siento- dijo ella burlándolo- yo te amo, todos esperaban nuestra boda Archie luego de 5 años de noviazgo todos creían que nos íbamos a casar pero no tu vienes y lo arruinas todo, no Archivald, las cosas no son así -dijo ella desplomándose sintiendo que se había liberado de un gran peso en su corazón

Annie los siento pero yo solo te pedí que fueras mi novia por Candy.

Candy , Candy maldita Candy todo gira en torno a ella, Candy esto , Candy aquello o Dios porque me has dado una amiga tan buena que lo que yo tengo es de ella, mis padres en un principio eran de ella, tu Archie siempre has sido de ella, las maestras aquí siempre la querían más a ella

Annie si mi corazón y mi alma son de ella yo soy de ella y siempre lo seré así que aquí las dejamos Annie adiós – dijo el alejándose pero Annie lo detuvo

Jajajaja Archivald jajajaja me das pena enserio jajajaja pero ella nunca será tuya, ya que en este preciso momento ella estará diciéndole el si acepto a Albert cerca del padre árbol y a que le está pidiendo matrimonio en este preciso momento jajajaja que pena me das Archivald.

No eso no puede ser si ella está hablando con George en este momento yo la deje con George

Jajajaja ve y compruébalo tu mismo

PADRE ARBOL

Entonces Archie corrió lo más que pudo hasta el padre árbol y allí la vio besándose con su tío con el hombre que ella en verdad amaba con un hombre que no era el, entonces pensó- no soy un tonto un inútil porque rompí mi relación con Annie porque no puedo quedarme solo, hay Stear ayúdame con esto por favor ayúdame desde donde quiera que estés a soportar este dolor- en ese momento rompió en llanto

JARDÍN DEL HOGAR DE PONY

Annie no aguanto mas y rompió en llanto un llanto frenético que no cesaba, cuando vio a una figura masculina que ella conocía muy bien y que siempre lo había tomado como una hermano ella notó en ese momento que el era un hombre indudablemente guapo no era de una familia acaudalada pero tenía cierta fortuna, entonces en ese momento el bajó de su caballo y le dijo -Annie, Annie que tienes porque lloras así

Hay Tom , es Archie el me terminó- dijo ella lanzándose a los brazos de Tom

No llores Annie tu sabes que yo estoy aquí para defenderte, pero ven límpiate esas lagrimas que no sepa que has llorado y entra como una mujer tranquila a disfrutar del compromiso de nuestra hermana no llores por favor

Esta bien Tom lo haré- dijo ella secándose las lagrimas y parándose como toda una dama

Tom ya no aguantaba más era su oportunidad para confesarle sus sentimientos a Annie pero no debía controlarse, ella acaba de terminar una relación no podía fijarse tan rápidamente en alguien más


	5. Buenas Noticias

Hola aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo de mi primer fic espero sus reviews y sus follows hasta pronto

Guardando secretos

Capítulo V

Buenas Noticias

Luego de aquella escena tan desmotivadora que Archie había presenciado en donde Candy y Albert sellaban un compromiso, y luego de pensarlo y lamentarse mil veces por no impedir que Candy saliera con George esa misma mañana, se dirigió al hogar de Pony y cuando entró se encontró con un desagradable anuncio que le arruinó de por sí el desayuno que comenzó así:

Señores el día de hoy me he convertido en el hombre más feliz del mundo porque la señorita Candy White a aceptado ser mi esposa- En ese momento se escucharon gritos de felicidad excepto de él porque en ese momento sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazos y dejaba de latir, así que decidió salir de la habitación pero alguien lo detuvo y le susurró al oído

Archivald sería una buena idea que anunciáramos nuestro rompimiento en este momento y que tú puedas recuperar a tu amada Candy a! no, lo siento, Albert te la ganó pero Qué? no te quedarás a felicitar a tu tío?

Cállate Annie- dijo el cuándo escucho que Albert hablaba de nueva cuenta

Señorita Pony, Hermana María quiero pedirles que formalmente la mano de Candy en matrimonio, porque ella ha aceptado ser mi esposa así que cual es su repuesta

Señor Andley creo que esto lo tenemos que hablar en privado solo ustedes y nosotras por eso niños les pedimos que vayan a lavarse los dientes y luego vallan a jugar con Tom a su rancho – dijo la hermana María- bueno si Tom no tiene problema con ello, Annie Archie porque no lo acompañan- dijo ella notando un poco tensión en los 3 jóvenes

He muchas gracias Hermana María pero yo necesito regresar a Chicago a resolver algunos asuntos en las empresas Andley

Cuales asuntos Archie? George no me informó nada- dijo Albert

He bueno pues la tía Elroy me hizo un encargo y bueno pues tengo que cumplir con ello- por eso me retiro adiós- dijo el despidiéndose

A bueno me imagino que debe ser urgente- dijo Candy despreocupada

No lo creo- dijo Albert

Cómo?- dijo Candy

No nada- dijo el

A está bien y tu Annie deberías de ir con Tom

He, si está bien, tiene mucho tiempo que no visito la granja Stevens

Que alegría!- dijo Candy

Señorita Pony, Hermana María vamos a la sala a platicar sobre esta situación allá estaremos más cómodos

Vamos señor Andley, Candy

Entonces en ese momento todos se dirigieron a la salita del hogar de Pony en el camino la pareja de enamorados pensaba que si la señorita Pony se oponía su amor no podía ser y estaba destinado a fracasar hasta que llegaron a la salía entonces los dos rubios tomaron asiento en un sillón y las dos mujeres que los acompañaban los hicieron cada una en asiento individual frente a la pareja, así que las dos mujeres iniciaron diciendo:

Señor Andley nosotras estamos conscientes de que sus intenciones son buenas para con nuestra Candy, pero pensamos que hay cosas que se interponen entre ustedes para que se unan en sagrado matrimonio- dijo la señorita Pony sin rodeos

Señorita Pony yo sé que Candy me ama y no veo impedimento para casarnos.- dijo el con seguridad

Se equivoca señor Andley nosotras sabemos cuáles son- dijo la hermana María

Si señor en primer lugar está que Candy aún es su hija legalmente- dijo la señorita Pony

Por eso no se preocupe señorita Pony yo le he dicho a George que cancele la adopción de Candy como mi protegida además ella no es mi protegida es la hija de mi tía Elroy es por eso que Candy vendría siendo como mi prima

Qué?- dijo Candy muy sorprendida

Así es princesa la tía Elroy es tu tutora – dijo Albert en un tono preocupado por la reacción de Candy

Pero yo pensé que tu era mi padre

Si amor pero ella me ha pedido tu custodia porque me imagino que en algún momento pensó que se podía deshacer de ti pero nunca leyó que necesitaba mi consentimiento

Aaa! con razón aún soy una Andley – dijo Candy sacando la lengua

Si pero aún hay más impedimentos por ejemplo la señora Elroy está al tanto de su propuesta, cree usted señor Andley que ella dará su consentimiento, xon eso que nunca quiso a Candy como una Andley- dijo la hermana María

Si yo sé que ella dará su consentimiento, pero si no lo hace ella no puede sobrepasar mi autoridad como cabeza de los Andley

Bueno y que me dice de la familias Leegan usted sabe que ellos nunca tratarón bien a Candy y bueno nosotras como sus madres no queremos que sufra de nueva cuenta

No tenga cuidado que si por m fuera los Leegan hubieran sido repudiados de la familia hace mucho tiempo pero mi tía no me lo permitió por el "que diran" según ella arruinaríamos la reputación de la familia Andley pero a mi no me importa

Muy bien señor Andley oyendo todo lo que usted nos dice no tenemos más impedimento para que ustedes dos se casen y unan sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio, solo le pido que la cuide y proteja señor Andley, por favor se lo suplico- dijo la señorita Pony

No se preocupe Señorita Pony haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que ella sea feliz

Entonces no hay más que decir solo desearles suerte en su próxima vida

Luego de ese tiempo en el hogar de Pony y el tiempo que Annie estuvo con Tom en el rancho Stevens todos excepto la abuela Martha fueron un tiempo a Lakewood para terminar sus vacaciones y comunicarle a la señora Elroy su decisión de casarse así que un día en el almuerzo le comunicarón su decisión de casarse así:

Tía deseo hablar con usted de un tema muy importante para mi y para Candy

Entonces habla hijo- dijo la señora Elroy

Tía usted sabe que yo he amado a Candy en secreto desde que perdí la memoria en el tren a Italia así que hace unos días le he pedido que me honre con ser mi esposa y ella a aceptado así que quiero pedir su bendición para nuestra boda

Claro hijo que esperabas que te dijera, estoy feliz de que Candice haya aceptado, además quiero pedirle una sincera disculpa a ella por lo mal que la he tratado y que sepa que estoy en deuda con ella por haberte cuidado desinteresadamente- dijo la señora Elroy dejando a todos boquiabiertos con su repuesta

Guau tía gracias

Así una cosa más Candice espero que me dejes organizar tu boda y la fiesta de compromiso y que tus amigas, las señorita Britter y la señorita Obryan me ayuden si no les molesta claro y que tu trabajes solo medio turno en el hospital para que también estés al tanto de todo, estás de acuerdo Candice

Si señora Elroy -dijeron las 3 muchachas al unísono

Díganme tía porque Candice, Annie ustedes muy pronto serán mis sobrinas y tu Patricia también dime así porque a pesar de que mi querido sobrino haya muerto se que lo quisiste mucho por eso es que yo también te he tomado aprecio

Gracias Tía -dijeron las tres muchachas con una sonrisa en los labios pero fingida por dos de las muchachas allí sentadas porque la tía no estaba enterada del rompimiento de Archivald y Annie y Paty se sentía muy conmovida por las palabras de la tía al recordar a su amado Stear

George, ven porfavor- dijo la tía Elroy

Si señora

George dile al cocinero que nos traiga una botella de champagne para celebrar el compromiso de William y Candice porfavor

Claro señora enseguida

Momentos después venia George con una botella de champagne para celebrar

Graicas George

De nada señora me retiro

No, George ven siéntate aquí celebra con nosotros tu sabes que desde hace mucho tiempo eres parte de la familia

Gracias señora por ese gesto

Por nada George

Entonces todos bebieron celebraron y recordaron hasta que la tía se levantó de la mesa dejando a todos los jóvenes solos

Momentos después todos los presentes abandonaron el comedor solo dejando a los dos enamorados allí

Príncipe no crees que es rara la actitud de la tía Elroy con respecto a nuestro compromiso?

Si la verdad me pareció raro pero tu desde cuando me dices príncipe?

Desde hoy príncipe, porque tu eres mi príncipe de la colina

A muy bien entonces tu eres mi princesa

Si mi príncipe, pero siguiendo con lo de la tía no te pareció extraño que no mostrara oposición en nuestro compromiso?

Si pero es mejor así

La verdad si pero me siento un tanto decepcionada porque venía preparada para la batalla campal

Si pero que le podemos hacer, sabes que tengo la solución para todos tus problemas- dijo el con una sonrisa picara

Cual- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Esta – dijo el besándola apasionadamente

Sabes Albert, estaba esperando eso desde hace muchos días

Si yo también pero siempre todos estaban vigilándonos – dijo Albert

Si lo se es algo molesto- dijo Candy

Pero falta poco para que solo seamos tu y yo- dijo Albert con una picara sonrisa

Si lo sé eso espero – dijo ella seductoramente

Horas más tarde todos dormían plácidamente excepto tres personas en esa casa en las que los sueños y remordimientos los atormentaban por estar guardando secretos

NOTAS

GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC ES EL PRIMERO Y BUENO PUES ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PORQUE LO HE ESTADO HACIENDO CON TODO MI ESFUERZO JAJAJA CREO QUE HE ENREDADO TODO PERO NO LE HACE LUEGO LO DESENREDO

Stormaw: si jejejeje a mi también me cae muy bien Archie pero se que con el timpo se repondrá y yo le daré una ayudadita para eso y te agradezco mucho por seguir mi fic

Guest: Gracias por estar al pendiente y bueno aún faltan muchos más secretos por revelar pero ten calma que pronto los desenmascararé muajajaja


	6. Malos Sueños

Hola aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo de mi primer fic espero sus reviews y sus follows hasta pronto

Guardando secretos

Capitulo 6

Malos sueños

Todos en la mansión Andley dormían plácidamente excepto tres personas que se encontraban allí a la Tía Elroy, George y Paty los malos sueños no los dejaban descansar luego de un día agotador

Elroy's Dream

Ella se encontraba en la sala de la mansión de Lakewood sentada en su sillón favorito aquel sillón de piel en color café oscuro el cual le traía mucho recuerdos felices porque recordaba cundo era pequeña y jugaba al pie del sillón con su padre el gran William Andley observándola y luego con su hermano y su cuñada compartiendo experiencias del día con una taza de té y como olvidar a su pequeña Rosemary sentada junto a ella jugando y bebiendo té , los tiempos de felicidad con el pequeño William y el nacimiento de Anthony – A! tantos recuerdos- se preguntaba ella con una gruesa lagrima recorriendo su arrugado rostro- Quién está allí?- dijo ella viendo una gallarda y conocida figura debajo del umbral de la puerta de la sala

Elroy soy yo ¿Qué no me recuerdas? – dijo la figura parada debajo del umbral de la puerta

No, no puede ser eres tú- dijo ella sintiendo que necesitaba lanzarse a los brazos de la persona que siempre la había apoyado y consentido en toda su vida

Si hermana soy yo William- entonces ella no dudó más y como una chiquilla se lanzó a los brazos de su fallecido hermano

Ho William! No sabes como te he extrañado- dijo ella llorando en brazos de su hermano

Lo se hermana yo también te he extrañado pero aún no es tu momento, pero ven dime que tal esta William

Bueno él está bien a punto de casarse- dijo ella con un tono melancólico

Si lo sabía , nosotros estamos tan felices de que haya encontrado el amor y tan pronto

Estamos?

Si tía estamos muy felices- dijo otra voz muy conocida para ella

Rose- dijo ella – e..eres tú

Si tía soy yo ¿Cómo ha estado?- dijo ella en un tono dulce que la caracterizaba

Ho mi querida Rose bien he estado un poco cansada pero bien

Me alegro tía

Si bueno y dime enserio apruebas a Candy como novia de William- dijo el hombre que se encontraba allí

He bueno pues en realidad no me gusta que William se haya comprometido con una huérfana, pero todo sea por ver a William feliz

Estas segura que es por eso tía- dijo Rose

Bueno no solo eso creo que es una manera de disculparme con Candice por la manera en la que la he tratado además ella cuido de William los meses que perdió la memoria comprobándome así que es digna de ser una Andley y bueno con el secreto de tu sabes no puedo dejar de pensar que le he ocultado la verdad a todos 6 años enteros

Si tía creo que es tiempo de revelárselos- dijo Rose

Si Elroy creo que es tiempo además él está por despertar y querrá salir de ahí lo más pronto posible para buscarla a ella

Si pero no lo se, nose como lo van a tomar

Tía tienes que decirles por lo menos a ella necesita saberlo antes de tomar la decisión más importante de su vida- dijo Rose

Si hija pero no soportaría ver a William destrozado nuevamente

Lo sé hermana pero debes hacerlo además se que ella lo ama y no lo va a dejar sí nada más

Esta bien se lo diré pero todo a su tiempo

Gracias tía, hasta pronto – dijo Rose en ese momento saliendo de la habitación

Adiós Elroy, cuídate- le dijo su hermano dándole un reconfortante abrazo que minutos después se deshacía desapareciendo a su hermano

Entonces Elroy Andley despertó de su sueño bañada en lágrimas, por la impresión de ver a su fallecido hermano y su sobrina adorada en ese sueño, pero luego se dijo- me van a odiar el resto de su vida pero tendré que revelar el secreto que me ha atormentado por 6 años a esto será difícil espero me perdonen- dijo ella disponiéndose a dormir de nueva cuenta

Mientras en otro punto de la mansión Andley un muy conmovido George despertaba abruptamente por el sueño que minutos atrás había tenido, entonces se dispuso a bajar al estudio a tomar una copa de whisky y meditar sobre lo que acababa de soñar , sentado en un sillón recordaba lo que minutos antes había soñado

George's Dream

George se encontraba en un espacio vació en blanco y pensaba que debía encontrara porque su vida dependía de ello

Entonces la vió ella sostenía un bulto y se le acercaba y le decía – mira George es tu hija –

Entonces el sintió un felicidad inmensa al saber que tenía una hija con Elizabeth su querida Elizabeth pero luego sintió como su corazón se le desgarraba al ver que ella se alejaba con su hija

Ella se desvanecía ante sus ojos pero luego escuchó la voz de su querida Elizabeth diciéndole que no se diera por vencido que debía buscarlas que por favor buscara a su hija y que ella estaba cerca y los encontraría pronto y no estarían separados nunca más

Luego se le venían a la mente recuerdos de las pocas veces que había ayudado a Candy pero luego también recordaba las veces que la había visto llorar y los sentimientos que sentía hacia ella, que eran de protección y cariño de pare e hija, él recordaba las veces que había tenido la necesidad de protegerla y no podía hacerlo

Entonces fue cundo el se despertaba abruptamente

Fin George's dream

No, no puede ser que este viva y tengamos una hija sería mucha coincidencia, además ella está muerta no puede ser , no puede ser pero lo haré cumpliré sus deseos, pero tendré que pedirle a William que me apoye

Luego el escucho que la puerta de la mansión había sido abierta pero al salir del estudio se percató que nadie la había abierto y que nadie estaba fuera de su habitación excepto el, qué equivocado estaba, George no se había percatado que Paty había salido corriendo de la mansión Andley con muchas lágrimas inundando sus ojos y miles de recuerdos agolpándose en su cabeza sobre los momentos que había pasado con Stear

Hay Stear porqué, estas con otra, porqué – decía ella entre sollozos

/C1rd9V2-a_o

/0Y3H7nF_7GY

Paty's Dream

Paty estaba en Inglaterra luego de la muerte de Stear ella había perdido la esperanza de volverlo a ver gracias a que era 1919 se había acabado la guerra y ella podía regresar a vivir con sus padres y su abuela a Inglaterra, luego de instalarse de nuevo decidió ir a dar un paseo aprovechando que no habían carretas ni autos transitando en ese momento por las calles, luego divisó un parque con bancas el cual como cosa rara no había sido destruido en uno de los bombardeos y allí fue cuando lo vió a él, a su Stear, las piernas le flaquearon y sintió como las esperanzas volvían a ella pero en ese momento sus esperanzas se derrumbaron al ver que una mujer se le acercaba y lo besaba tan apasionadamente que ella sintió un vuelco en el corazón luego sintió que sus piernas le daban fuerza para moverse pero en ese momento callo en un agujero sin fin al llegar al fondo pudo percatarse que estaba en las puerta de una iglesia en donde se celebraba una boda y los novios decían sus votos

Yo Monic la Fontain te acepto a ti Allistear Cornwall como mi mejor amigo para toda la vida prometo honrarte, animarte y animarte durante nuestro caminar juntos. Cuando el camino se haga difícil prometo permanecer junto a ti,y alentarte para que atravez de nuestra unión podamos lograr más de lo que podemos lograr solos. Prometo trabajar nuestro amor y siempre hacer de ti una prioridad en mi vida, te amaré con toda mi alma, este es mi voto solemne

Luego el dijo sus votos

Yo Allistear Cornwall te acepto a ti Monic la Fontain como mi mejor amiga para toda la vida prometo honrarte, animarte y animarte durante nuestro caminar juntos. Cuando el camino se haga difícil prometo permanecer junto a ti, y alentarte para que atravez de nuestra unión podamos lograr más de lo que podemos lograr solos. Prometo trabajar nuestro amor y siempre hacer de ti una prioridad en mi vida, te amaré con toda mi alma, este es mi voto solemne

Cuando Paty logró escuchar la voz de su querido Stear comenzó a buscarlo como loca pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando lo encontró el sacerdote ya había dicho esas palabras que en ese momento eran las más dolorosas que había escuchado "LOS DECLARO MARIDO Y MUJER, PUEDE BESAR A LA NOVIA"

Ella sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba al ver que el amor de su vida se había casado con otra persona, una persona que no era ella y luego calló en otro agujero en donde vió como todos los momentos felices que habían tenido juntos se iban desvaneciendo

Fin de Paty's dream

Así fué como se despertó y decidió salir de esa mansión recordando todo lo pasado con Stear- no puede ser, Stear, yo te amo, no me atormentes así , o Dios no Stear se te olvido tan rápido lo que hicimos antes de que tú te fueras a la guerra- dijo ella llevando una cuchilla en mano


	7. Revelaciones

Guardando secretos

Capitulo 7

Revelaciones

Paty se encontraba ya en el jardín de la mansión Andley en Lakewood corriendo por todos lados hasta que sintió que no podía más entonces ella decidió que era el momento de estar junto a su amado Stear en el cielo

Entonces ella agarro la cuchilla que tenía en la mano y comenzó a hacerse cortes muy profundos en ambas muñecas pero como no aguantó el dolo que le provocó, soltó un pequeño grito-Haa! , ya está hecho pronto estaremos juntos Stear- dijo ella cayendo desmayada por el dolor, minutos después una rubia de ojos verdes, salía a inspeccionar quien había emitido ese grito de dolor que aunque fue pequeño fue muy audible, entonces fue ahí que encontró a su amiga desangrándose de las muñecas ya casi sin signos vitales en ese momento fue cuando comenzó a gritarle a Archie, George, y Albert para que la ayudaran a levantar a Paty y la llevaran a un doctor- Archie ven por favor ayúdame, George, Albert ayúdenme, Paty se desangra –

Los jóvenes al escuchar los gritos de Candy pronto salieron en su ayuda al salir a Archie lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir al jardín y ahí fue en donde las vio a las dos una cubierta de sangre, y la otra intentando levantar a su amiga- Paty! Por Dios que hiciste – fue lo que dijo Archie- Que pasó Candy?, Qué pasó?-

No los sé Archie, yo salí de la mansión a ver quién había gritado y fue ahí cuando encontré a Paty llena de sangre, pero por favor ayúdame a levantarla

Si no hay tiempo que perder- dijo el levantando a la ex novia de su hermano

En ese momento dos hombres más aparecieron frente a Candy y Archie – Que pasó? – dijeron los dos hombres al unísono aterrorizados por el estado en el que se encontraba la castaña

No lo sabemos pero démonos prisa – George por favor llama al médico de prisa

Vamos Archie yo curaré sus heridas- dijo Candy - necesito toallas, vendas, agua y sales de prisa vamos Albert consigue todo

Si Candy, está bien- dijo el rubio corriendo a la cocina y al baño por todo

Archie lleva a Paty a su habitación vamos corre

Si Candy- dijo un muy asustado Archie pensando_ hay Paty porque lo has hecho, porqué mi hermano donde quiera que este, nunca me perdonará por no haberte protegido, siendo tú y Candy su mayor tesoro

Minutos después llegaba un muy agitado Albert al cuarto con todo lo que Candy le había pedido entonces ella se dispuso a lavar y desinfectar las heridas de Paty, en ese momento George hacía su aparición con el médico que se dispuso a curar las heridas de Paty y revisarlas para sacar de ahí un diagnóstico certero si viviría o nó, ya que sus heridas eran muy profundas y realizadas con un arma contaminada con tierra y óxido así que el doctor y Candy hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por salvar a Paty

Las otras dos damas que habitaban la mansión, al escuchar el bullicio que tenían afuera decidieron vestirse y salir a investigar que ocurría, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que la dulce Patricia O-Bryan tenía planes de suicidarse, fue ahí que Annie comenzó a sollozar pensando que si su amiga no vivía era su culpa por no prestarle atención y La señora Elroy pidiéndole a Dios que protegiera a la señorita porque ella era una buena persona, que con lo poco que tenía de conocerla le había simpatizado siempre

1 hora después salía Candy y el médico con unas alentadoras noticias- Que pasó Candy?- dijo Annie preocupada por su amiga

Ella está débil pero bien, se va a salvar no se preocupen por suerte las venas no se dañaron a profundidad así que sanaran, eso si necesita reposo, le he dejado a la señorita una lista con las indicaciones que deben seguir al pie de la letra- dijo el médico familias- señorita Candy déjeme felicitarla por ser una enfermera muy esficiente- dijo el doctor

Gracias, y no se preocupe, seguiremos al pie de la letra sus indicaciones- dijo Candy despidiendo al docto

Muchas gracias doctor, podemos pasar a verla- dijo un muy preocupado Archie

Si pero solo uno a la vez

Está bien gracias doctor hasta luego- dijo Archie

Lo acompaño- dijo George dirigiéndose al doctor para acompañarlo a la salida

Entonces todos se dispusieron a entrar en la habitación cuando Candy los detuvo – solo uno a la vez

Si Candy- dijeron todos al unísono

Candy puedo ser el primero- dijo Archie

Si pasa – pero solo un momento en lo que regreso irme a cambiar

Te acompaño- dijo Albert un poco pícaro, haciendo que Candy se sonrojara

William tú te quedas aquí , la señorita Britter acompañará a Candice- fue la escueta interrupción de la señora Elroy

Si tía -dijo un muy molesto Albert

Ven Candy vamos – dijo Annie divertida por la contestación de la tía

Si vamos –dijo Candy seguido de una risilla traviesa

Las dos mujeres se encaminaron a la habitación de Candy mientras la tía y Albert hablaban

William como se te ocurre el acompañar a Candice a su habitación- dijo la señora Elroy

He… tía ella pronto será mi esposa no le veo nada malo

Tu lo dijiste, PRONTO, pero aún no lo es, así que deberías medir tus palabras William- dijo la señora Elroy

Si tía- decía Albert lamentándose por lo que acababa de hacer

Mientras en la habitación de Paty un muy preocupado Archie se lamentaba por lo que le había pasado a Paty diciendo que era su culpa lo sucedido y que Stear nunca lo perdonaría por lo que le había sucedido a Paty

Momentos más tarde todos entraron a ver como se encontraba Paty hasta la tía entro y oró por su pronta recuperación

Al día siguiente su abuela llegaba del hogar de Pony para estar con ella y cuidarla, ella se había impresionado mucho al escuchar la noticia, pero se dispuso ser fuerte por Paty

Pasarón dos semanas y Paty no reaccionaba hasta que un día, en el que Candy le limpiaba la heridas despertó llorando de una manera in consolable

Paty que te pasa- dijo Candy muy asustada

Hay Candy no morí, no morí

Si Paty que alegría es excelente estar vivo

No Candy ya no puedo seguir viviendo sola sin mi bebé y sin Stear – dijo Paty dolida

Bebé? ¿qué bebé?- dijo Candy confundida

Candy ven siéntate quiero contarte algo no sin antes jurarme que no le dirás a nadie , ni me jusgaraz- dijo Paty temerosa de la respuesta de la joven rubia

Cierra la puerta por favor que lo que te voy a decir es algo delicado

Entonces Candy decidió pararse a cerrar las puertas , ya cerradas , Candy se acomodó al lado de Paty

Paty tomó una bocanada de aire para darse valor he inició diciendo

Candy, hace algunos años antes de que Stear se fuera a la guerra yo … bueno nosotros el día en el que te fuiste a New York a buscar a Terry, Stear se apareció por mi casa me invito a dar un paseo, lo note raro pero segui con eso entonces fuimos dar un paseo y… y bueno nosotros pasamos frente a una iglesia, estaba repleta de flores porque momentos antes se había celebrado una pequeña boda, fue entonces que Stear me pidió que me casara con él y sin pensarlo dos veces yo le dije que si , y pensé que tal vez estaba extraño porque quería decirme eso pero entonces el me interrumpió y me dijo, Paty que dirías si te dijera que nos casemos hoy mismo?, luego de unos segundos de pensarlo yo le respondí que no lo podía hacer porque no habían damas, sacerdote, y no estabas tu ni Archie para poder ser los testigos y que esto fuera legal.

Si que podemos he hablado con el cura de la iglesia que vez allá y me ha dicho que si nos va casar – me respondió el – entonces dime ¿aceptas?

Stear ya lo tenías planeado le dije

El me respondió de la manera más cariñosa posible- si princesa solo faltaba que tu aceptaras

Pero los anillos y los testigos de sonde losa vamos a sacar

Los anillos están aquí- me dijo el mostrándome una cajita aterciopelada con dos anillos uno con la A de Allistear para mi y otro con la P de Paty para el para que siempre estuviéramos juntos- y los testigos son los ayudantes del cura son empleados de confianza entonces dime, aceptas

Si claro que si Stear- le dije sin chistar

Luego me llevo a la pequeña iglesia el cura y los testigos nos esperaban luego se llevó a cabo la boda, sin lujos ni familiares solo ni familiares solo nosotros dos y otros cuatro extraños que fungían como nuestros testigos, luego en la noche me entregué a él como tanto lo había anhelado y así de inexpertos como éramos los dos nos entregamos el uno al otro como lo que éramos, marido y mujer luego de la noche de pasión yo me sentía la mujer más feliz de la vida y pensé que a Stear se le habían olvidado estas locas ideas de irse a la guerra , a la mañana yo pensé que todo había sido un sueño al no encontrarlo conmigo, pero luego encontré una nota diciéndome que comprendiera y que no me preocupara por el ya que había partido como voluntario a la guerra

Entonces sentí que el corazón se me estrujaba, así que me vestí, entregué la habitación del hotel en donde pasamos la noche y fui en busca de el a la estación de tren pero no lo ví, el tren acababa de partir hacía New York, pero nadie con el nombre de Allistear Cornwall estaba en la lista de pasajeros entonces corrí a la mansión Andley con esperanzas de encontrarlo allí pero no el en verdad había partido al frente y me había dejado sola después de la noche que pasamos juntos no eso no podía ser

Candy en ese momento bañada en lágrimas solamente escuchaba silenciosamente así que Paty decidió continuar

Luego al mes siguiente a la partida de Stear me comienzo a sentir, mareada, tenía vómitos, la cabeza me estallaba y comía muy poco porque la comida me daba asco, recuerdas todos esos síntomas en mí Candy?

Si Paty lo recuerdo- dijo escuetamente Candy

Entonces decidí que no podía seguir y fui con el doctor y allí me dieron la grata sorpresa de que estaba embarazada y tenía aproximadamente un mes de Gestación entonces allí pensé que llevaba dentro de mí un pedacito de Stear y mío entonces sentí la necesidad de escribirle a Stear él se alegró por la noticia y me respondió que volvería lo más pronto posible, el mismo día que recibí la carta de Stear tú me encuentras en la iglesia en sonde nos casamos pidiéndole a Dios por la seguridad de Stear y de mi bebé, entonces vienes me regalas la caja de la felicidad que fabricó Stear, a la mañana siguiente me encuentro con un mozo de la familia Andley que me necesitan allá y luego llegas junto a George y nos dan la terrible noticia de que Stear estaba muerto, en ese momento me quedé estática no pensaba más que en mi bebé y que el padre se había muerto, en ese momento solo noté que Archie se levantó de su asiento y luego cayó al piso y tú te desmayaste, luego sentí como las lágrimas nublaban mis ojos y luego no supe más.

El día en el que tú, Archie y Annie me fueron a despedir en la estación de tren me sentía mal física y psicológicamente y solo pensaba en luchar por mi bebé pero luego de subir al tren a la mitas del trayecto comencé a desangrarme y luego perdí el conocimiento allí conocí a mi bebé que ya era todo un hombre y luego estuvimos platicando un rato y me dijo que no me sintiera mal ni que me deprimiera porque en un futuro iba a ser muy feliz , entonces escuche que mi abuela lloraba junto a mi, pero no la logré localizarla allí fue cuando desperté y me dieron la noticia de que había perdido a mi bebé entonces caí en depresión y nos quedamos a vivir unos meses en Tennesse y luego unos sueños horrendos comenzaron a atormentarme en donde Stear estaba vivo y se casaba con otra mujer Candy , ya no aguanto más debo estar con Stear y con mi hijo en el otro mundo- dijo Paty intentando quietarse las vendas- yo tuve la culpa de que mi bebé muriera Candy, yo tuve la culpa por no cuidarme.

No Paty tu no hiciste nada- dijo Candy tratando de que Paty reaccionara

Si Candy yo tuve la culpa- dijo ella lanzándose a llorar a los brazos que Candy le ofrecía

No Paty no llores, sé que es duro pero no te aflijas, yo te apoyaré en lo que sea necesario, pero por favor no me vuelvas a asustar así, mira Paty, cuando Anthony murió yo sentí que no podía vivir más pero luego apareció Terry y luego Albert ,y mírame ahora yo estoy comprometida por favor no llores

Si Candy tienes razón debo ser feliz, dejaré de pensar en lo sucedido- entonces las dos amigas se fundieron en un abrazo y estuvieron tan conmovidas que ni cuenta se dierón que después todos los que habitaban la casa las observaban y tan conmovidos estaban que hasta lagrimas botaban

Meses después de la conmovedora escena la tía Elroy no podía dormir más porque el secreto la estaba matando por dentro así que decidió que luego de la fiesta de compromiso que se celebraría en dos días le diría a Candy lo sucedido así lo decidió, pero ella no sabía que su secreto había despertado de un largo sueño de seis años con la mentalidad de buscar a su amada y ver si todavía podía recuperarla.


	8. Fiesta de compromiso

Guardando secretos

Capitulo 8

Fiesta de compromiso

Faltaban dos días para la fiesta e compromiso de los dos rubios y la tía Elroy se había hecho cargo de todos los preparativos hasta del vestido de Candy porque le había permitido seguir trabajando en el hospital hasta la boda eso sí solo medio turno, también fue una de las condiciones que ella se quedara a viviera en la mansión de chicago al igual que Paty, ya que Annie tenía una casa en Chicago ella viviría en la suya y así pasaron los meses de volada de detalle en detalle para que todo quedara perfecto hasta que hoy ya solo faltaban un día para anunciar el compromiso de Albert y Candy, por decisión de la tía todas las familias de abolengo de Chicago habían sido invitadas y algunas familias Escocesas que tenían relaciones con los Andley así que todo ya estaba casi listo, pero había algo que inquietaba a Candy, algo que no sabía que era

Princesa, vamos ven conmigo – dijo un rubio parado en frente de ella

Si mi amor, ya voy- dijo ella- a donde vamos

A dar un paseo- dijo Albert

Esta bien mi amor- dijo ella

Princesa, no quiero que creas que no me quiero casar contigo…. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo el rubio

Si mi amor no te preocupes, sabes también yo lo siento, siento que algo malo va a pasar, a no lo sé- dijo ella confusa

Si lo sé y esto me viene persiguiendo desde ayer-dijo el rubio

Albert creo que sería mejor que pospongamos la fiesta de compromiso- dijo ella

No princesa yo me quiero casar contigo lo más pronto posible , además el anuncio en los periódicos ya está y el encabezado salió hoy diciendo que mañana se dará una gran fiesta en la mansión y todas las familias de abolengo de Chicago están invitadas, hasta los Sumersfield estarán y eso que bueno cortamos relaciones hace mucho tiempo

Si lo sé, pero estas seguro que es lo correcto porque por mí no hay problema en posponerla-dijo ella

No además la tía me ahorcaría, con todo el trabajo que ha realizado para que todo salga perfecto

Si tienes razón, pero que dices vamos a comer un helado- dijo ella

Hay princesa tu siempre tan comelona, pero está bien vamos

Así que los dos se dirigieron a comer un helado, a almorzar y entre charlas y risas pasaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche juntos hasta que llegaron a la mansión y fueron a sus habitaciones y luego durmieron como nunca lo habían hecho, y al fin llegó el día de la fiesta todos en la mansión estaba de arriba abajo acomodando mesas fuentes, listones y lo que hacía falta en el gran salón de la mansión Andley en Lakewood todos partieron muy temprano en la mañana hasta Annie para arreglar a la novia e ir como invitada de honor, luego de que todo estuviera listo Candy, Annie y Paty subieron a arreglarse la primera en vestirse fue Paty y luego Annie, entonces las dos mujeres centraron su atención en la novia la cual iba a lucir un vestido color verde esmeralda en forma de A y unos aretes plateados con una esmeralda incrustada en el medio y unos guantes color blanco largos conjunto que la hacía ver toda una dama entonces cuando ya casi estaban por terminar de arreglar a Candy los invitados comenzaron a llegar momentos después de que todos los invitados estuvieran dentro de el gran salón bajaba Candy del brazo de Albert vestido con un frak negro y la insignia del patriarca de los Andley seguidos por Annie que lucía un vestido color azul acompañada de un elegante hombre que lucía un frak color azul marino con la insignia de los Andley y luego le seguía Paty luciendo un vestido color beige del brazo de George entonces todos al llegar a la planta baja pensaron que debían en entrar primero los escoltas y luego los novios así que entrarón ylas personas los vierón pero no les pusieón atención pensarón que eran otros invitados, pero la tía Elroy advirtió que los novios estaban por llegar

Fuera del salón dos rubios platicaban

Candy como mi prometida debes utilizar una insignia como la mía así que mandé a hacer una para ti

Ooh Albert gracias

No hay de que, es una tradición además te lo mereces más que cualquiera así que toma- dijo el colocando el prendedor en un costado del vestido de Candy- vamos mi amor,

Vamos- dijo ella

Entonces dentro del salón todos los invitados advirtieron la presencia de los novios y se dispusieron a aplaudirles, muchos de los invitados murmuraban, los hombres alababan la belleza de Candy y la mujeres envidiaban a esa chiquilla por casarse con el soltero más codiciado de Estados Unidos así que los dos se dispusieron a tomar la palabra, mientras ellos hacían eso un rubio parado en la entrada de la mansión Andley de Laewood hacía su aparición luego de seis años de no verla, se dispuso a entrar iba vestido con un frak color negro y la insignia de los Andley. Dorothy al verlo entrar se desmayó de la impresión y otro empleado más contratado hace un año e pregunto cual era su nombre y el respondió- Mi nombre es Anthony Brown Andley y vengo a buscar a la señorita Candy White.

Si señor pase al gran salón ya lo anuncio dijo el mayordomo

Gracias- dijo Anthony

Mientras dentro del salón los Sumersfield recordaban a cierta hija de ellos que se parecía mucho a Elizabeth- no puede ser- dijo el patriarca de los Sumersfield

Que pasa padre- dijo su hijo mayor

Es idéntica a Elizabeth- dijo el

No son solo alucinaciones tuyas

En otro lado de el gran salón los dos novios tomaban la palabra

Buenas noche a todos- dijo Albert- como patriarca de la familia es de mi agrado comunicarles que la señorita parada aquí a mi lado ha aceptado casarse conmigo, y bueno como todos ustedes saben esta fiesta ha sido organizada para anunciar mi compromiso así que te lo vuelvo a preguntar Candy me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?- dijo Albert mostrando una bello anillo de compromiso

Por supuesto- dijo Candy emocionada, pero a lo lejos se escuchó-

No!, Candy como puedes hacerme esto- decía Anthony

Candy al oir esa voz volteo y buso al dueño de la voz al igual que Archie, Annie, y Albert esa vos se les hacía conocida pero en ese momento vierón a un guapo hombre parado en la entrada del salón – no, no puede ser, tu estas muerto- dijo Candy desmayándose al instante-

Candy!- gritó Anthony al ver que Candy se desplomaba y caía en brazos de un muy sorprendido y preocupado Albert

Annie y Archie se quedaron estáticos al ver a la aparición correr hacia donde se encontraban los novios

La señora Elroy se desmayó al instante de ver a Anthony – porque sintió que su secreto había sido revelado- tía Elroy -dijo Archie al ver a su tía desmayada- llévensela dijo Paty yo despediré a los invitados

Entonces George y Archie se llevarón a tía a su habitación mientras todos los invitados habían quedado sorprendidos on la actitud de las dos mujeres

Todos fueron a la habitación de Candy a ver como seguía mientras el médico la revisaba

Paty al despedir a todos los invitados subió a ver a todos y a preguntarles porque estaba en Shock


	9. Fiesta de compromiso parte II

Guardando secretos

Capítulo 9

Fiesta de compromiso parte II

Luego despedir a todos los invitados, entonces se dirigió a ver a los demás y a preguntarles el por qué estaban en shock luego de ver a ese muchacho entrar por la puerta hasta Candy y la tía se habían desmayado

¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo está Candy y la tía? – dijo Paty preocupada dirigiéndose a Archie y Annie

Archie estaba en shock no lo creía aún ni le había dirigido la palabra a Anthony solo Albert platicaba con el entonces Annie repondió- no lo sabemos el médico aún está con Candy y nos nos ha informado nada.

Entonces debemos esperar- dijo Paty , pero la aparición de ese muchacho aún la intrigaba al ver que en ese momento Albert lloraba y abrazada al muchacho rubio que tenía un gran parecido con él, así que le preguntó a Annie – Annie quien es ese muchacho acaso es hermano de Albert?- dijo Paty intrigada

No Paty aún no se si pueda ser él pero al parecer si- dijo Annie enredando las palabras y hablando en clave

De quien hablas Annie?- dijo Paty

Luego te explico creo que todos estamos muy nerviosos por la aparición de el y no sabemos si se trate de la persona de la que creemos, solo mira a Archie él está en shock- dijo la pelinegra señalando a un muy asustado Archie

Hablando de eso porque tu no estas con él en estos momentos?- dijo Paty

He bueno yo ….- alcanzó a decir ella pero fue interrumpida al ver que el doctor salía de la habitación de Candy

Como está mi prometida doctor- dijo Albert dejando a Anthony con la boca abierta al notar que su propio tío le quietaba al amor de su vida

Ella está bien solo fue la impresión, pero no sé que le causó tal impresión que le hizo bajar la presión de un momento a otro de una manera tan delicada-dijo el doctor- también debo decirles que ha despertado

Todos respiraron aliviados y luego se acordaron de la tía Elroy entonces Albert preguntó por ella- ¿ y mi tía doctor como está?- dijo el

Ella también está bien pero hay algo que me hace dudar un poco que es más grave, tendré que pedirle que la lleve a hacerse unos estudios –dijo el doctor

Si doctor yo personalmente me encargaré de eso- dijo Albert

Puedo pasar a ver a Candy – dijo Anthony, ganando las miradas asesinas de todos, echándole la culpa de que Candy estuviera así por él

No crees que sería prudente que le preguntaran a Candy a quien quiere ver-dijo Paty

Por supuesto que a mí- dijeron Archie, Albert, Anthony y George al mismo tiempo

Por favor señores iré a preguntarle a ella a quien quiere ver- dijo el doctor entrando a la habitación de Candy

Está bien- dijeron todos al unísono

Momentos después salía el doctor de la habitación de Candy con una respuesta- ella dice que quiere ver a su padre- dijo el doctor

Entonces Albert se dispuso a entrar pero alguien lo agarró del brazo, era George- disculpa William pero creo que quiere verme a mí- dijo George dejando atónitos a todos

Pero como por qué- dijo Albert

Luego les explico, si me permiten- dijo George entrando a la habitación

Todos afuera de la sala se quedaron pensativos el por qué quería ver a George y no a Albert entonces Archie rompió el silencio- por que quiere ver a George y no a Albert

No lo sé- dijo Albert

Si es muy extraño- dijo Annie

No lo creo- dijo Paty

Porqué lo dices Paty- dijo Albert

Creo que es más prudente que ella se los explique- dijo Paty

Pero…- dijo Albert al ver que Paty se retiraba a la habitación de la tía a hacerle compañía

Dentro de la habitación de Candy George entraba y veía a Candy recostada en su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo, pero al ver que George se sentaba a su lado, no esperó en contener más las lágrimas y se tiró a llorar a los brazos de George, el solo se limitó a acariciar sus bucles dorados luego de varios minutos e llanto cesó entonces George se aventuró a decir- Se… digo Candy, yo me aventuré a entrar porque pensé que era a mí a quien quería ver – dijo George un poco temeroso

No te preocupes George, era a ti a quien quería ver, necesitaba desahogarme y que mejor que con mi padre- dijo Candy

Gracias por considerarme su padre Candy- dijo George con una lágrima callendo de sus ojos recordando aquel sueño de su hermosa Elizabeth y que aún no cumplía su deseo de buscar su hija perdida

Pero Candy dígame porque llora, no se siente feliz de saber que el joven Anthony está vivo- dijo George

Si me siento tan feliz pero por qué se presenta ahora que me voy a casr con Albert- dijo Candy

Candy disculpe que me meta pero…- dijo George poniéndose serio- usted ama a William?

Si con toda mi alma- dijo Candy

Entonces no veo donde está el problema

Pero George por qué cunado más lo necesitaba no estuvo conmigo- dijo Candy comenzado a llorar de nuevo

No Candy no llore, todo se da por algo así que …- dijo George siendo interrumpido por unos gritos que habían afuera

Que pasa? Que es eso?- dijo Candy iniciando a preocuparse

No se altere Candy yo iré a ver , tranquila- dijo George levantándose

Si George- dijo Candy

Mientras afuera minutos antes de los gritos

Mira Archie, él si es Anthony- dijo Albert

Anthony, amigo- dijo Archie dándole un cálido abrazo a Anthony

Archie amigo como estas?- dijo Anthony des haciendo el abrazo

Bien Anthony pero en donde has estado todo este tiempo- dijo Archie

Luego te lo explicaré, pero dime en donde está Stear?- dijo Anthony

El….- dijo Archie sintiendo que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla- pues hubo una guerra y el murió al enlistarse como voluntario-dijo Archie con la voz quebrada pero luego reponiéndose

Los siento tanto no debí preguntar- dijo Anthony preocupado y triste al saber que Stear había muerto

No te preocupes ya pasó – dijo Archie- pero tío lo que si me sorprende es que Candy no haya querido verte en lugar de George, siendo tu su prometido- dijo Archie sin notar que aún rubio ahí parado le hervía la sangre al escuchar que Candy se iba a casar con otro y que era su propio tío

Si a mi también me sorpre….- no puedo terminar la frase porque Anthony le había propinado un golpe- óyeme que te pasa- dijo Albert levantándose a propinarle un golpe a Anthony en la cara

Que me pasa como que, que me pasa?, me has quitado a la mujer que amo y aún me preguntas que me pasa, dijo Anthony tirándose a darle de golpes a Albert así iniciando una pelea, haciendo que todos se alarmaran hasta Paty salió a ver qué pasaba

Que pasa?- dijo Paty

Anthony y Albert se están peleando

Archie detenlos-dijo Paty alarmada, entonces Archie se armó de valor e iba a parar la pelea cuando una figura salía de la habitación de Candy

Que pasa? Porque tanto escándalo- dijo George

Ellos dos se están peleando- dijo Annie

Entonces George se dispuso a separarlos pero le propinaron un golpe sin intención entonces se enojó y le propino un puñetazo muy fuerte a Albert en el estómago y otro a Anthony pero en la cara dejando a los dos inmóviles, entonces George le dijo a Paty-señorita O-Bryan entre al cuarto de Candy y no la deje levantarse por nada del mundo ni le diga que ha pasado, solo dígale que ya vuelvo

Está bien George- dijo Paty entrando al cuarto de Candy

Señorita Annie vaya a ver a la señora Elroy, yo tengo que hacer algo – dijo George volteando a ver a los dos hombres en el suelo

Si George –dijo Annie

Entonces George se dispuso a llevarse a los dos hombres afuera de la mansión, a rastras los dos levantados de las solapas de la camisa, ninguno de ellos había visto a George enojado pero ese día verían como era y no les gustaría- vamos hombre levántense- dijo George en el jardín de la mansión dejando su saco a un lado y aflojándose la corbata- no que muy bueno peleadores venga quieto ver que tanta fuerza tienen- dijo George

El primero en correr hacia el fue Anthony tratando de regresarle el puñetazo que le había propinado momentos antes, pero se encontró ahora con un George furioso que le dio otro puñetazo pero está vez en el estómago y una patada en las piernas haciendo que Anthony cayera al suelo retorciéndose del dolor

Luego George se dirigió a Albert- ven William no que muy machín y muy buen boxeador- dijo George retándolo

No George como crees que te voy a pegar eres como una padre para mí además Anthony empezó yo no tengo culpa de nada- dijo Albert

Ahora si verdad me tienes miedo- dijo George- y tu fuiste el que me propino un golpe así que me vengaré -dijo George dándole una patada en el estómago y un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo retorciéndose del dolor

Vamos!- dijo George agarrándolos nuevamente por las solapas de la camisa arrastrándolos a sus habitaciones al primero que subió fue a Albert a su habitación dejándolo tirado sobre la cama y con llave y el siguiente fue Anthony, pero como el no tenía una habitación lo llevó a la suya dejándolo tirado sobre la cama y con llave el ya vería en donde dormiría

Bueno ya está hecho por lo menos tengo asegurado que ya no se volverán a pelear- pensó George dirigiéndose a la habitación de Candy, al llegar a la entrada se percató que no traía su saco entonces bajo a traerlo y luego subió y entró a la habitación- señorita Paty gracias por cuidar a Candy

De nada George de todos modos es mi amiga- dijo Paty

Gracis señorita valla a descansar- dijo George

Hasta mañana Candy, tienes mucho que contarme- dijo Paty despidiéndose de ella- Adiós George

Si hasta mañana- dijo Candy

Buenas noches Señorita- dijo George

Luego de que Paty saliera George se sentó al lado de Candy – se siente bien Candy- dijo George

Si George- dijo Candy- pero cuéntame que pasó porque Paty no me quiso contar fue algo grave?

No Candy no se preocupe todo está bajo control solo que William se resbaló y cayó encima del joven Anthony-dijo George

Pero no es nada de cuidado?- dijo ella preocupada por Albert

No se preocupe

George cuéntame, disculpa que me entrometa y cambie de tema pero estuviste enaorado alguna vez?

Si Candy una sola vez , estuve enamorado de Elizabeth Sumersfield

Sumersfield dijiste, ella es parte de los Sumersfield- dijo Candy sorprendida

Si, bueno era- dijo el

Cómo?

Entonces George y Candy se dispusieron a platicar sobre George y entre platicas llantos y emociones no se dieron cuenta cuando se quedaron dormidos, George Acariciando los bucles de Candy como padre e hija

Mientras en otro lugar Paty le decía a Annie que fuera a descansar y que ella cuidaría a la tía ya que le había tomado un gran cariño por el apoyo que le había brindado desde el accidente.


	10. Fiesta de compromiso parte III

Guardando secretos

Capítulos 10

Fiesta de compromiso parte III

A la mañana siguiente del conflicto , la fiesta y la sorpresa, el primero en despertar fue George, con sumo cuidado se levanto de la cama para no despertar a Candy que yacía descansando en su regazo, luego de apartarse de la cama el se dirigió a la puerta y salió en silencio de la habitación, luego de salir decidió tomar el camino que lo llevaría a su habitación para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa pero al pasar en frente de la habitación de Albert el notó que el rubio ya estaba despierto - William que haces despierto?- dijo George apenándose al instante por el recuerdo de los golpes que le había propinado una noche anterior

George bueno he yo…-dijo Albert siendo interrumpido

William discúlpame por lo de anoche, no sé qué fue lo que se apoderó de mi

No , no George no tienes que disculparte yo acepto que estuve mal en ese momento Candy se sentía mal y yo también porque ella no quiso verme a mí sinó a ti- dijo Albert haciendo un puchero

Jajajaja- río George – por eso estás enojado, jajajaja- siguió George, cuando el se calmó entonces Albert le dijo

George me harías un favor?

Si lo que ordenes

Dile a toda la familia incluyendo a Paty y Annie que los espero en la sala a las once en punto, hay junta familiar.

Y si ellos no quieren ir?

Diles que no me interesa si se sienten indispuestos que es una orden de William Albert patriarca de los Andley y que sus órdenes no se cuestionan se acatan- dijo Albert imaginándose quienes iban a poner resistencia- hazlo por favor George- retirándose – a y tu también asiste – dijo ahora si cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Entonces George se retiró del lugar pensando en el genio con el que se había levantado Albert esa mañana, minutos después fue interrumpido en sus cavilaciones por Paty quien salía de la habitación de la tía Elroy, porque se había quedado cuidándola toda la noche

Buen día George- dijo Paty

Buen día señorita- dijo el caminando unos pasos y luego volviendo- Señorita O-Bryan

Si George?

Señorita me haría el favor decirle a la señorita Britter y a la señora Elroy que William las espera a las once en punto en la sala por motivo de una reunión familiar- dijo George con mucha formalidad- a, usted también debe asistir- dijo George

Pero George yo no soy de la familia

Pero son ordenes del señor William y sus ordenes nunca son cuestionadas

Está bien George- dijo Paty

Muy bien y sean puntuales

Luego retomó su camino y se topó con Archie vestido y arreglado para ir a la oficina

Joven Archivald- dijo George

Si George – dijo Archie

Joven el señor William me ha pedido que le informe que a las once en punto habrá reunión familiar en la sala

Y si no queremos asistir?- preguntó Archie sin ánimos de asistir a la famosa reunión

El señor Andley dijo que era una órden y sus órdenes no se cuestionan

Bien George tu ganas- dijo Archie retirándose del lugar

Por fin George llegó a su habitación y vió que Anthony aún estaba dormido entonces opto por ducharse y luego cambiarse en silecio, al terminar buscó un traje que le quedara a Anthony y luego le escribió una nota que decía así

 **Joven Anthony**

 **Dúchese en el baño y cambiese de ropa**

 **Con el traje que le he dejado encima del**

 **Escritorio, está completo y luego baje a**

 **Las once en punto habrá reunión familiar**

 **Sea puntual.**

 **George**

Luego salió de su habitación en silencio a la habitación de Candy con el fin de despertarla e informarle de la reunión, pero al llegar ella estaba de pie frente a la ventana con un semblante pálido y la mirada perdida en algún punto del jardín entonces el la interrumpió-

Candy como se siente?

Bien George

Está segura se ve un poco pálida

Me siento un poco mareada pero ya se me pasará, pero dime George que necesitas

Venía a informarle que el señor William necesita verlos a todos en la sala a las once en punto porque habrá reunión familiar

George no quiero ir

Lo sé Candy pero debe estar allí para apoyar a su prometido

No George no quiero

Vamos señorita además no estrá solo usted estará el joven Archie y sus amigas y pues también yo

Está bien George tu ganas iré

Mientras en otro lugar precisamente en Sunville una familias adinerada pasaba tiempo de calidad en "familia", el hombre de la casa leía el periódico publicado esa mañana , pero un articulo llamó su atención

Jajajaja- reía el señor Reagan- que bien me alegro por ellos!

Que pasa querido?- dijo Sarah Reagan

William y Candy se casan- dijo el señor Reagan con tanta naturalidad que no notó las caras de frustración de sus familiares

Como?- dijeron dos jóvenes allí sentados

Como lo escuchan William y Candy se casan- volvió a repetir el señor Reagan

No, no puede ser que Candy se case con William, ella va a tener más poder que nosotros, no puede ser- dijo Sarah Reagan

Maldita sea que tiene el que no tenga yo- dijo un muy furioso Neal

No te ofendas hermanito pero el tío William no es un borracho que se la pasa en la calle con malas amistades- dijo Eliza- jajajaja esa dama de establo pesco bien, ajajaja ahora será rica para toda su vida jajajaja- dijo Eliza burlona

Veo que tuvierón razón en no invitarnos a la fiesta de compromiso- dijo con pesar el señor Reagan

Querido como puedes decir eso, es una humillación para la familia el no ser invitados por nuestra propia sangre a un evento tan importante- dijo Sarah

Cof, cof, cof, cof,- tosía el señor Reagan ahogándose con la taza de té que bebía

Que te pasa papá tanto te dolieron las palabras de mamá- dijo Eliza

Calla Eliza, que pasa papá?- dijo Neal

Es Anthony está vivo- dijo con horror el señor Reagan

Anthony donde?- dijo Eliza

Estas seguro papá- dijo Neal

Si velo tu mismo- dijo el entregándole el periódico a Neal- debo ir a la mansión de Lakewood

Yo voy contigo- dijo Neal

Yo también- dijeron Sarah y Eliza al unisono

Entonces los Reagan se dirigierón a la mansión de Lakewood

Llegó la hora de la reunión, todos ya estaba en la sala, Annie y Paty sentadas en un sillón triple, la tía en su sillón individual, cerca del escritorio de Albert se encontraban George y Archie, Candy yacía sentada a la derecha de Albert, Albert sentado en su silla de piel especialmente fabricada, solo faltaba Anthony, un silencio incómodo invadía la habitación, en ese momento se abría la puerta de madera dejando ver a un rubio muy guapo entrando por la puerta.

Buenos días- dijo Anthony en general, rápidamente se dirigió a saludar a Candy pero un rubio y otro hombre se lo impedían colocándose al frente de ella en señal de protección, Candy agradeció el gesto porque aún no asimilaba que Anthony estuviera vivo, entonces el rubio solo se dio la vuelta y camino a un asiento libre a la par de Paty y Annie, Albert comenzó diciendo

Como todos saben mi sobrino Anthony ha regresado, al que todos creíamos muerto hace 6 años ha regresado, pero como nunca vimos el cuerpo en el ataúd no podemos descartar que sea él y como nos conoce a todos no hay duda que sea el , pero aún me queda una duda porque no te presentaste hace mucho tiempo, quisiera pedirte que nos cuentes todo,

Buenos días, pues la historia es muy breve, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba cabalgando con Candy y luego un zorro se nos atravesó en el camino, entonces caí del caballo y solo sentí un dolor punzante en la cabeza, escuchaba que Candy gritaba pero no podía levantarme- a Candy en ese momento le empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus bellos ojos al recordar aquella escena tan horrorosa que había tenido que presenciar

Que pasa mi amor?, que tienes princesa?- dijo Albert al ver que pequeñas lágrimas caían sobre su mano reposada en el regazo de Candy

Que pasa Candy te sientes bien?- dijo Achie al ver que no contestaba

Candy que pasa?- se paró George al ver que seguía con la mirada perdida

He, yo, nada- dijo Candy saliendo de sus cavilaciones

Está segura Candy, quiere que la lleve a su habitación a descansar- dijo Geoge

No, quiero saber porque me abandonó todos estos años- dijo Candy, haciendo que el corazón de Anthony se quebrará en il pedazos al escuchar esas palabras

Estas segura mi amor, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para protegerte y cuidarte lo sabes verdad- le dijo Albert- Vamos no llores recuerda que "Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras"- esas palabras resonarón en la mente de Anthony

Tu eres el príncipe de la colina- dijo Anthony

Si Anthony yo soy el príncipe de Candy- dijo Albert dejando a todos muy confundidos

Estas segura que quieres quedarte Candy – preguntó Archie

Si muy segura

Entonces Anthony prosigue- dijo Albert

Luego estuve en coma 6 años por la secuelas del golpe en un hospital muy cercano aquí- dijo Anthony- también recuerdo que escuchaba a la tía habaldome de vez en cuando y bueno los últimos 2 meses no fue a vere y fue cuando me rehabilite en la movilidad y mirenme ahora esoy aquí

La tía sentía que su mundo se venía abajo al escuchar a su sobrin decir eso entonces pensó en salir de la habitación pero una voz la detuvo

Tía porque se va tan pronto si esto acaba de empezar- dijo Albert

Hola a todas bueno pues he recibido muchos reviews anónimos que el sitio no me los puede mostrar todos así que he decidido crear un correo especifico para que me envíen sus comentarios entonces me los pueden enviar a **ggisselle46** así que espero sus reviws hata luego

Stormaw gracias por seguir mi fic


	11. Reunión Familiar

Guardando secretos

Capitulo 11

Reunión familiar

Tía abuela porque se va tan pronto si esto acaba de empezar – dijo Albert

Este… me siento un poco afligida por todo esto me iré a descansar- dijo la tía Elroy

Tía quédese por favor- dijo Albert exasperándose

No William me siento cansada sigan ustedes con la reunión- dijo la tía llegando a la salida cuando una voz firme la interrumpió

Tía quédese, no se lo estoy pidiendo se lo estoy ordenando – dijo Albert piediendole perdón al cielo por lo que acababa de hacer, porque nunca había tratado así a su tía

Si William – dijo la tía abuela con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, sintiendo que Albert ya no la quería, ni la respetaba como antes

Bueno tía abuela- dijo Albert luego de que esta se sentara- usted sab+ía lago sobre Anthony, y que el estaba vivo?- preguntó

No William- dijo Elroy

En ese momento un médico entró a la sala, corriendo muy asustado

señora Elroy el muchacho se escapó de la clínica no está- el doctor volteo a ver a Anthony y dio un respiro de alivio- aaa! Que bien pensé que el muchacho había escapado, pero veo que no, usted lo fue a traer uf! Que alivio- dijo el doctor

la tía palideció de un momento a otro se puesó blanca como un papel y sintió que todo su mundo se desmoronaba al ver la mirada furiosa de Albert, y los ojos llorosos y decepcionados de Candy porque a pesar de todo había aprendido a querer a esa muchacha además se sentía en deuda con ella por haber cuidado desinteresadamente a Albert cuando perdió la memoria

Hijo…. yo …. -Dijo la tía

Quien lo diría de usted tía Elroy- dijo Albert decepcionado y muy furioso – porque lo hizo?

Hijo creo que no es apropiado hablar de esto ahora- dijo la tía temerosa

No es el momento, que no es el momento, entonces cuando va a ser el momento?- dijo Albert casi gritando

Lo hice para protégelo de Candy- dijo ella , seguido se tapó la boca en un gesto rápido pensando- que tonta como se me ocurre decir la verdad

Tía abuela!- dijeron todos los presentes al unisono

Pero de que lo iba a proteger!- dijo Albert

Es que bueno yo pese que era una caza fortunas y una ladrona como los Reagan dijeron bueno Sarah dijo que…- dijo la tía Elroy al ser interrumpida por alguien que había estallado en furia

Pero tía que le pudo haber hecho ella…- dijo Albert

Candy al escuchar las palabras de la tía abuela se sintió triste, frustrada y furiosa porque ella había aprendido a querer a la tía , había puesto todo su empeño en caerle bien y estos últimos dos años pensó que lo había logrado, más aún cuando aceptó la boda con Albert, pero al parecer la tía Elroy no había podido aceptarla en la familia como una Andley más pero eso se había acabado hoy .

Tía abuela yo se que usted nunca me ha querido en la familia Andley , siempre me ha maltratado, yo había decidido aguantar todo eso porque no me quería alejar de Anthony, Stear y Archie y luego de Albert pero esto es el colmo- dijo ella con lágrimas de rabia comenzando a salir de sus ojos- pero el esconder a Anthony fue el colmo el tope de mi paciencia, usted vio cuanto sufrí y que fue lo que pase, pero como veo que eso no le importa, se lo aguanto, pero usted vio el mar de lágrimas que botaron Stear y Archie el día del entierro de Anthony, no le remordió la conciencia el ver sufrir a sus sobrinos, no le dolió ver el sufrimiento en la cara del señor Brown, no le dolió ver a Albert sufrir de nuevo porque había perdido el único recuerdo que le había dejado su hermana, no le recordó el sufrimiento que usted tuvo al ver morirá a su hermano el único que la comprendía, me imagino que no, porqué usted no tiene conciencia ya que nunca le importó ver mi sufrimiento ver el sufrimiento de una niña que aún no sabía la dureza de la vida, que lo único que miraba era juegos y lo bueno que tenía la vida- dijo ella poniéndose de pie

La tía Elroy solo se limitaba a escuchar ya que sentía que el corazón se le partía al ver a Candy recriminándole lo que había hecho, y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón en lo que le decía entonces sintió como se le humedecían los ojos de lágrimas, saladas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejías. Entonces Albert se dispuso a intervenir al ver el semblante mareado de Candy pero ella no lo dejo y prosiguió

Tía abuela no crea que porque está derramando lagrimas que le remuerden la conciencia el corazón se me va a ablandar y la voy a perdonar, no tía abuela esa Candy ya murió- usted y los Reagan se han encargado de matarla- dijo ella con mucho rencor acumulado en su corazón- Albert he tomado una decisión, no quiero ser parte de la familia Andley y es por eso que no puedo casar contigo porque la tía me haría la vida imposible de nuevo y eso no lo volveré a soportar- dijo ella esta vez con un llanto en el cual creía que se desvanecería pero se prometió que eso no volvería a pasar que debía ser fuerte- lo siento, adiós mi amor- dijo ella dejándole el anillo en la mano a Albert, dirigiéndose a la puerta

Albert sintió que su mundo se venía abajo, el no podía seguir perdiendo a sus seres queridos y de nuevo por la tía no, no lo permitiría entonces se levantó rápidamente de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia Candy

George y Archie estaban muy sorprendidos por las palabras de Candy pero al alejarse vieron que ella se tambaleaba al caminar entonces la siguierón

Entonces los tres caballeros fueron detrás de Candy y la detuvieron Archie por el brazo derecho, Geroge por el brazo izquierdo y Albert por los hombros la tenían aprisionada entonces ella pensó en zafarse pero no pudo entonces Archie habló

Candy no te vallas, eres lo único conocido que me queda, mi hermano se ha ido, Anthony no sabe nada de lo que hemos reído y sufrido, mis padres no están nunca conmigo, Candy tu eres mi única amiga, mi hermana, he comprendido cual es mi lugar en tu corazón y lo respeto pero no nos dejes- dijo Archie evitando mencionar su rompimiento con Annie y el amor que sentía por ella

Candy no se valla, tal vez la tía no la quiera pero yo sí he aprendido a quererla como una hija y usted sabe perfectamente que me recuerda a una persona que fue muy importante para mí entonces, le pido no como un empleado ni como un amigo, sinó como su padre le pido que se quede

Entonces fue el turno de Albert de hablar pero no sabía que decir pero aún así comenzó hablando con todo su corazón – Candy, mi amor, mía razón de existir, no me hagas esto, tú le recriminas a la tía abuela que solo piensa en su bienestar, y que no se fijó del sufrimiento de sus seres queridos de Stear, Archie y el mío pero ahora te pregunto algo tú te estas fijando en el dolor que me causaría que me dejes aquí con ilusiones de un futuro juntos con pequeños Albert y pequeñas Candy's corriendo por toda la mansión- dijo Albert y a Candy se leformó aquella escena que había vivido hace poco más de dos años era una noche muy fría de invierno esa escena dio en un hospital, no en una mansión, en las escaleras, no en la salida de la sala más grande que había visto, era con un hombre castaño y no con un rubio, es escena le trajo los más tristes momentos de su vida entonces ella se quedo paralizada un momento entonces Albert continuo hablando- por favor no me quites esa ilusión a menos que no me ames- dijo Albert- dime que no me amas y te liberare, dime que no me amas serás libre para luego ser feliz con el hombre que amas- dijo Albert cayendo al suelo de rodillas porque ya no tenía más fuerzas para estar en pie, luego comenzó a llorar- dímelo y te dejaré libre.

Entonces Candy volteo y le dijo- Albert mi amor, no volveré a cometer el mismo error que me costó la felicidad hace algunos años, y no puedo decirte que no te amo porque sería mentirte, así que he visto mi error tratando de escapar sin pensar en la felicidad de los que me rodean, veo que no puedo, he decidido quedarme pero quiero que sepan que es por estos 3 hombres aquí a mi lado- dijo Candy

Entonces te quedas- preguntó Albert

Si…- dijo ella. Entonces los 3 hombres la abrazaron con mucho cariño

Luego de es emotivo momento habló Albert- tía Elroy aunque usted no quiera yo me casaré con Candy y usted no se opondrá tampoco le permitiré que trate mal a Candy de nuevo ni a los Reagan se los permitiré- en ese momento comenzaron a escuchar que una voz chillona ingresaba a la mansión y que la persona que la portaba era muy desagradable para todos, momentos después una chica peli-roja entró por la puerta y todos al verla se sorprendieron al ver que se le tiraba encima a Anthony - Eliza- dijeron todos al unisono

Eliza al entrar a la mansión gritaba- Anthony!, Anthony!,- y al verlo no lo pensó más y se tiró sobre el, en parte porque quería darle celos a Candy y por otra parte la hacía feliz ver a Anthony vivo.

Eliza compórtate- dijo Sarah-

Es cierto- dijo el señor Reagan horrorizado al ver a Anthony allí

Anthony -dijo Neal con un poco de terror

Anthony estaba quitándose a Eliza de encima y luego que lo consiguió pretendía pedir la palabra pero Albert lo interrumpió

Reagan por favor tomen asiento- dijo Albert y luego entonces lo Reagan tomaron asiento

Bueno, mi amor aquí en frente de ti quiero pedirles a los Reagan que te pidan perdón por todo el daño que te hicieron y luego que te prometan que no lo harán más- dijo Albert

Pero William- dijo la tía

Usted callese tía que se lo pediría también pero sería mucho castigo para usted, aunque se lo merezca- dijo Albert

William como puedes hacer eso nosotros nunca le pediremos perdón a ella- dijo Sarah

Yo si lo haré- dijo Neal

Yo no madre- dijo Eliza

Bueno como tienen resistencia entonces serán repudiados de la familia Andley , bueno entonces me despido

Espera William- dijo Sarah

Si Sarah que deseas- dijo Albert

Lo….. lo haremos- dijo Sarah

Está bien – entonces todos los integrantes de la familia Reagan hasta Eliza se levantaron de sus asientos e iban a ir a pedirperdón pero Archie los interrumpió

Eliza, Neal, se acuerdan que hace algún tiempo ustedes le enseñaron a Candy como pedir perdón entonces les pido que lo hagan de esa forma.

Entonces ellos dijeron nerviosos- de que forma Archie

De rodillas!- dijo Archie

Entonces el señor y la Sra. Reagan , Eliza y Neal se dispusierón aincarse hasta que:

No lo hagan- dijo Candy entonces ellos se detuvierón

Pero Candy te lo deben- dijo Albert

Si Candy se lo merecen- dijo Archie

No, el señor Reagan no se lo merece a pesar de todo el siempre se portó bien conmigo lo hago por él y por nadie más- dijo Candy

Gracias, Candy pero debemos hacerlo, son ordenes del patriarca de los Andley- dijo el señor Reagan

No señor si el destino y el tiempo lo permiten yo seré la futura señora Andley, además yo tengo conciencia, algo que la Sra., Eliza y Neal no poseen pero usted sí así que le pido que no lo hagan

Está bien Candy no lo haremos – dijo el señor Reagan

Mi amor tienes un gran corazón – dijo Albert dándole un gran abrazo

Gracias amor- dijo Candy, ella ya no aguantó más el calor que la invadía a causa de la impresión de todos los acontecimientos y ya no lo aguantó más y cayó desmayada

Candy- dijo Albert con preocupación – Candy que te pasa dime mi amor que te pasa

Candy!- dijo Archie preocupado

Vamos a su recmara- dijo George

Llamen a un doctor- dijo Paty atreviéndose a hablar por primera vez

Entonces todos corrieron hacia la habitación de Candy, minutos después el doctor ingresaba a la habitación de Candy, luego salió y les dijo que no la aturdieran demasiado porque aún estaba débil y luego se fue.

Horas mas tarde ella despertó y Albert la acompañaba

Princesa estas bien- dijo Albert

Si mi amor solo fue un desmayo- dijo Candy

No sabes cuanto me preocupaste

Discúlpame- dijo Candy apenada

Si, no te preocupes

Mi amor porfavor llama a Anthony porque necesito hablar con él

Estas segura?

Si lo estoy

Entonces Albert salió de la habitación y se acercó a su sobrino y le dijo – Candy quiere verte- con una voz muy dura- no la aturdas, ni la angusties

Ahora voy- respondió el, para luego entrar en la habitación

 **hola hola gracias a todas las chicas que siguen mi fic ahora lo voy a enredar más aún pero se que les gustará porque he tomado en cuenta sugerencias para realizar los demás capitulos así que gracias y bueno el capitulo anterior ya no complete mi correo y bueno pero se los voy a completar es ggisselle46 arroba yi meil punto com (ya ustedes lo escriben bien , el usuario si está bien escrito) bueno les agradesco sus reviws y ahora si voy a poder ver todos hasta el siguiente capitulo bye bye**


	12. Reunión Familiar II

Guardando secretos

Capitulo 12

reunión familiar parte II

Entonces Albert salió de la habitación y se acercó a su sobrino y le dijo – Candy quiere verte- con una voz muy dura- no la aturdas, ni la angusties

Ahora voy- respondió el, para luego entrar en la habitación

Candy preocupada en el momento en el que Albert salió de su habitación porque no sabía que sentiría al ver a Anthony luego de creer que estaba muerto no sabía si sentiría odio y resentimiento, no sabía si se sentiría como una chiquilla enamorada, o solo sentiría nostalgia al recordar los bellos momento que pasaron juntos, pero segundos después el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la sacó de sus cavilaciones y allí estaba el parado debajo del umbral de la puerta con una triste sonrisa , entonces notó que lo único que sintió por él fue cariño de familia y no amor como el que sentía por Albert luego notó que el rubio se sentaba en un costado de la cama y se le quedo viendo fijamente

Anthony , Candy yo …- dijeron los dos al unisono

Candy yoo… pienso que debo disculparme porque pensé que tu me habías dejado por otro sabiendo que yo estaba vivo y te seguía amando pero ya veo que no sabías que yo estaba vivo, también me quiero disculpar porque pensé que eras una persona cruel por no irme a ver cuando estuve en coma- dijo el muy avergonzado

Candy se quedó atónita al ver que Anthony había dicho que seguía enamorado de ella y por un momento se sintió tan mal por no corresponderle ella agarró fuerzas para responderle- Anthony no tienes porqué disculparte, me imagino lo mucho que debiste de haberme odiado al no ir a verte a la clínica, pero dime ya te sientes bien

Bueno a decir verdad me siento bien físicamente pero psicológicamente me siento muy triste- dijo Anthony

Dime, porque estas así?- dijo Candy

Bueno la verdad me dolió mucho saber que..- dijo Anthony con lágrimas empezando a brotarle de esos ojos color azul- cielo, - Stear está muerto y que murió de una manera , a la que nadie le deseo, imagino que el paso de la guerra fue muy triste para toda la familia

Si fueron tiempos muy tristes la muerte de Stear nos dejó muy mal a todos sobre todo a Archie que perdió a su hermano y a su primo y que sus padres no estuvieron nunca ahí para apoyarlo porque ellos solo vinieron unos días a velar y al entierro de Stear y luego se retiraron de nuevo a Europa según ellos para aliviar el dolor que les había causado la muerte de Stear pero al parecer no les importó mucho lo que estaba sufriendo Archie nadie lo sabía excepto yo que el se encerraba en su cuarto y se ponía a llorar y a gritar el nombre de Stear y a maldecirlo por haberlo dejado solo, hubierón muchas veces que yo entré a su habitación a consolarlo y a curarle heridas en las manos por pegarle tanto a las paredes – dijo Candy recordando esos horribles momentos en los Archie estaba en depresión total

Veo que Archie ha sufrido mucho y tan joven, pero dime Candy como ha sido tu vida, tu has sufrido mucho por mi supuesta muerte? Tu has sufrido mucho con abusos de la tía? Te enamoraste de alguien más que no fuera mi tío?

Entonces Candy se dispuso a contarle toda su vida hasta con los detalles más equeños para que el estuviera enterado de todo

Pero en la sala de esa mansión 3 caballeros degustaban un Whisky muy preocupados por Candy y por Anthony todos por diferentes motivos

George y Albert hablaban sobre la salud de Candy pero Archie estaba muy callado ni en la reunión había emitido palabra algo le pasaba entonces Albert le preguntó – Archie que te pasa estas muy callado te sientes mal

No tío la verdad si hay algo que me inquieta pero no es de importancia- dijo Archie

Vamos joven díganos que le pasa – dijo George

Si Archie dinos es sobre Anthony?- dijo Albert

Si pero es muy extraño creo que la tía tenía planeado el accidente de Anthony- dijo Archie

Porque lo dices Archie- dijo Albert

Bueno la verdad es que el día del accidente nosotros con Stear teníamos un zorro vivo en una jaula en la cochera de Stear ya que íbamos a decir que fuimos los primeros en cazar un zorro entonces no dirigimos a la mansión y cuando vimos la jaula ya no estaba pensamos que Anthony la había agarrado entonces nos dirigimos a cazar a otro de verdad luego escuchamos a Candy gritar y nos dirigimos hacia ella cuando vimos que dos trabajadores de mi tía levantaban el cuerpo de Anthony y de Candy supuestamente Anthony ya estaba muerto pero no nos dejaron tocar u cuerpo porque según ellos debían llevárselo de inmediato a la mansión entonces preguntamos cómo estaba Candy y nos dijeron que ella solo se había desmayado de la impresión porque su caballo no tenía ninguna lesión entonces lo comprendimos y le fuimos a avisar a todo el clan del accidente de Anthony y que estaba muerto ya cuando llegamos a la mansión la tía no estaba, dos horas después llegó y e preguntamos que a donde había ido , según ella había ido a la funeraria y que luego traerían a Anthony para velarlo y así fue horas después llegó el féretro que supuestamente contenía a Anthony, George tu puedes decirme si la tía ese día se había dirigido a la funeraria?

No joven , yo no acompañé a la tía ese día, yo ví cuando salió en un carruaje de la mansión pero no supe a donde iba

Es muy extraño- dijo Albert

Bueno luego al día siguiente fue el entierro pero antes de sacar el féretro para la procesión Stear y yo nos detuvimos a verlo por última vez pero cuando lo íbamos a abrir la tía nos detuvo diciendo que debíamos recordarlo en vida alegre como siempre pero a Stear le surgió la duda y lego de que la tía se fuera trató de abrir el féretro pero yo lo detuve y le dije que la tía tenía razón, si el hubiera abierto el féretro desde hace mucho tiempo

supiéramos que Anthony estaba vivo – dijo el apretando sus puños con fuerza

No, no Archie no te culpes por lo que ocurrió vamos creo que esto ha sido una bendición el tener a Anthony vivo, lo único que me preocupa es que Candy vuelva sentir algo por Anthony- dijo Albert inseguro

A!, no eso si que no Candy no es así, ella te va ser siempre fiel y te aseguro que no debes dudar de ella- dijo Archie un poco molesto por la inseguridad de Albert

Si William tu debes tenerle confianza a ella, yo se que te ama y no te dejará por otro- dijo George

Tienen razón debo confiar más en Candy – dijo Albert

Bueno vamos hacía la habitación de Candy porque recuerdan que la señora Elroy dijo que quería hablar con ustedes- dijo George

Bien vamos – dijeron los dos jóvenes

En la habitación de Candy los dos rubios se estaban poniendo al día pero Anthony no aguantó más y le preguntó a Candy lo que lo preocupaba,

Candy yo quiero saber algo- dijo el después de que Candy terminara su relato

Que más quieres saber?- preguntó ingenua Candy

Candy aún sientes algo por mí?- dijo Anthony

Bueno yo…. – dijo Candy

Con eso me has respondido

No, Anthony déjame explicarte que pasó

No Candy me dolería más el corazón porque yo aún te amo

Anthony escúchame por favor

Esta bien

Mira, yo te tomé un gran cariño cuando éramos niños pero no sentí amor un amor que me pusiera nerviosa cada vez que te viera, por favor! Eramos niños no podíamos saber que era amor y que no, la verdad es que pensé que sí te amaba pero ahora veo que es un gran cariño de amigos de familia el que siento por ti, no como lo que sentí por Terry y lo que siento por Albert - dijo Candy- te juro que cuando tu caíste del caballo sentí que mi mundo se veía abajo y que no podría vivir más pero dime tanto amor que profesas tenerme y me evitas todo el tiempo desde que llegué, además no me dijiste nada cuando iba a salir de la sala

Si bueno disculpa la verdad es que no se me pasó pero quiero que sepas que te amo y no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente

No Anthony lo tuyo no es amor mira yo creí amarte pero luego compredí que que era y lo encontré, encontré un verdadero amor , que me lo demostró a su manera un amor rebelde, y por Albert siento un amor aventurero y protector que nunca me dejará sola por eso te pido que busques a alguien para tu esposa que se casen y tengan muchos hijos, prométemelo

No Candy no importa lo que digas yo te seguiré amando- dijo Anthony

Por favor busca alguien más no te sigas lastimando

Esta bien Candy haré lo que tu digas- dijo Anthony cruzando los dedos prometiendo que la reconquistaría

Gracias Anthony en ese momento se escucharon unos pequeños toques en la puerta – pasé- dijo Candy

Gracias Candy, vengo a avisarle que la señora Elroy quiere verla, a usted al joven Archie y a William

Gracias George ahora voy dile a Albert que me espere afuera

Si le diré, joven Anthony puede salir

He si George

Los dos caballeros salieron y Candy se arregló luego salió Albert la estaba esperando en ese momento se fueron de la habitación

Toc, toc , toc- sonaba la puerta de la señora Elroy

Pase- dijo la señora al ver que los tres jovenes que había llamado mometos antes estaban ahí se dispuso a despedir a los Reagan – Sarah, jóvenes, por favor retírense luego los llamaré

Está bien tía abuela

Candice, William, Archie pasen por favor

Si tía dijeron los dos jóvenes pero Candy solo se limitó a pasar

Siéntense

Si nos quiere decir algo dígalo en este momento tía que me siento indispuesta y quiero descansar- dijo Candy con un tono de frialdad

Si hablaré con ustedes – Archie y Albert comprendían la molestia de Candy por eso no la reprendieron

Tía que es lo que nos quiere decir- dijo Archie aligerando el ambiente

Primero quiero pedirles perdón a todos sobre todo a ti Candice por haberles escondido a Anthony

Si tía no tiene porque preocuparse- dijo Albert

Si tía la perdonamos- dijo Archie tratando de no contradecir a su tío- verdad Candy

-Candy no respondió y se volvió a sentir un aire tenso

Bueno – dijo la tía Elroy resignada quiero decirles que yo planee todo

Que?- dijo Candy atreviéndose a hablar

Si yo lo planee, pensé que Candy era la ruina de la familia y maté a la posibilidad de emparentar con nosotros pero veo que el desino se empeña en hacer lo que tine provisto y mira William será la futura señora Andley, aunque no me lo crean me alegra porque le he tomado cariño a Candice más aún cuando desinteresadamente te cuidó poniendo en riesgo su reputación- dijo la tía viendo a Albert- también me siento feliz porque fue la única que comprendió a Archie luego de la muerte de Stear, cuando ni la misma Annie pudo hacerlo, Candice aunque no lo creas yo te he tomado aprecio y te considero parte de la familia

..- Candy solo se limitaba a escuchar

También creo que se merecen una explicación por la muerte de Anthony bueno se los diré

Yo planee todo pero no quería que Anthony quedara en coma solo que se golpeara para que Candy se fuera a Inglaterra y olvidara a Anthony pero les contaré como pasó todo

Primero yo me dí cuenta que Archie y Stear habían cazado un zorro vivo en una jaula en la cochera de Stear entonces me dispuse a soltarlo cerca de Anthony para que el caballo se asustara y callera luego, sabía que no podía hacerlo yo entonces contraté a mis sirvientes más fieles ellos tenían instrucciones de cargar a Anthony y que nadie lo tocará porque estaba vivo luego del accidente llegaron con Anthony en brazos y lo llevamos en carruaje a una clínica en donde me esperaba un médico que había contratado para cuidar a Anthony en el tiempo en el que estuviera inconsciente entonces le hicieron unos exámenes y dijeron que estaba fuera de peligro y yo regresé a la mansión entonces ahí ya tenían el féretro con un joven que había muerto en un accidente pero que no había sido identificado por eso les dije que no abrieran la caja luego de tener el acta de defunción y comprobar que si era Anthony volví a ir con un notario a constatar que yo adoptaba a Anthony como mi sobrino registrándolo con su nombre luego William me comunicara que iría a Inglaterra a proteger a Candy yo fui a ver a Anthony y me dijeron que estaba en coma y que no sabrían si despertaría ahí fue cuando entendí que fue un error y me arrepentí durante todos estos años yo no sabía que él me escuchaba aveces lloraba porque era por mi culpa que el estaba así y cuando había perdido las esperanzas el despertó les juro que yo se los iba decir pero luego de la fiesta de compromiso.

Pero tía lo bueno es que se ha arrepentido- dijo Albert

Gracias hijo, quiero pedirte que me dejes hacer la fiesta de la entrega del emblema a Archie y a Anthony y que me dejes organizar tu boda

Lo de la fiesta sí pero la boda no lo sé

Por favor William dame una ultima oportunidad no te defraudaré lo juro

Que dices Candy – dijo Albert

Mi amor tu quieres que la **señora** organice nuestra boda?- dijo ella haciendo énfasis en señora sin llamarla tía

Bueno lo que tu quieras- dijo Albert notando lo que Candy había dicho y su molestía

Ven mi amor – dijo ella llevándoselo a la esquina- dime quieres que la tía lo organice

Si bueno ella es como mi madre me gustaría que ella la organizara- dijo Albert

Bueno entonces lo hará pero espero me comprendas que no puedo perdonarle esto si mi amor- dijo ella seduciéndolo

Bueno si te comprendo, pero dale otra oportunidad- Albert

Lo pensaré, pero dime me acompañarás al jardín al atardecer, recuerda que no me has dado mi beso de buenos días- dijo Candy

Si lo haré , gracias mi amor- dijo Albert

Tía dejaremos que usted organice nuestra boda- dijo Albert

Gracias , eso quiere decir que me perdonas Candice?

No tía quiere decir que la dejaré hacerlo por Albert no porque la perdono

Bueno está bien Candice

Me retiro compermiso – dijo ella

Yo también – dijeron los dos jóvenes al unisono

Candy al salir del cuarto no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar libremente, la verdad el dolía todo lo que había hecho la tía y le dolía verla arrepentida entonces Albert y Archie salieron y la encontrarón así llorando a mares

Que te pasa si hace un momento estabas bien?- dijo Albert

Gatita que tienes?- dijo Archie

Albert, Archie, dijo la rubia tirándose a llorar en los brazos de Albert – aunque no lo crean me dolió todo lo que la tía me dijo pero sabía que tenía que mantenerme fuerte pero no pude más- dijo ella

Gatita no llores por favor, no lo hagas

Princesa sabes que " **Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras"**

No Albert no puedo más, necesitaba sacar un poco de lo que me atormentaba, como puedo ella culparme de la muerte de Anthony cuando ella lo planeo todo , como se pudo aprovechar del dolor de Stear, Archie del señor Brown y la tuya , como pudo quitarte a tu único sobrino por 6 años- dijo ella furiosa

No gatita no sufras, ella cometió muchos errores pero son de ella, ella ya cargó con ese sufrimiento por 6 años con el remordimiento de quitarme la única compañía que me quedaba luego de la muerte de Stear, por favor perdona a la tía, Candy si?- dijo Archie

No lo sé debo pensarlo, la verdad dejé que ella organizara la boda porque es como una madre para Albert pero no me pidan que la perdone tan rápidamente luego veremos ,sí?

esta bien Candy lo que tu digas- entonces los dos rubios se dirigierón al jardín dejando a Archie en la puerta de su habitación

hola hola ,gracias por sus reviws bueno pues creo me salió mejor lo del correo porque ahí mandan sus reviews anónimos los cuales no puedo ver aquí y bueno creo que aún faltan unos 3 secretos más y bueno en el otro capitulo a sugerencia de jenny6789 va a aparecer un personaje muy importante tanto en el ánime como en el manga así que me despido y hasta el otro capítulo

gracias por sus reviews a

edygjk

rubio8962

ivango

jenny 6789

stormaw

guest 8907

que son los que han estado pensientes de mi historia


	13. La Aparición de un nuevo Adeversario

Guardando secretos

Capitulo 13

La aparición de un nuevo adversario

 **New York**

En New York se encontraba un excelente actor del grupo Stratford, el actor que abarrotaba una vez más los teatros de Broadway, la promesa de Estados Unidos para actuar en Europa y todo el mundo, era el joven Terruce G Grandchester, que salía del teatro luego de una de sus mejores actuaciones de la temporada ya que muy pronto saldrían de gira junto con su equipo de trabajo en todo el país llegaba de nuevo a su casa en la cual se encontraba una bella rubia pero no la que el deseaba ver al llegar luego de un ajetreado día de trabajo, no era una rubia pecosa, sino una rubia muy hermosa y sin señal de pecas en su nariz, no era una rubia con bucles recogidos en dos coletas, sinó que era una rubia con el pelo lacio recogido en una cinta con un moño, no era Candy , sino Susana Marlow la mujer por la que había dejado su felicidad a un lado para darle paso al deber. La rubia al ver que su esposo había llegado a su casa le dijo

Hola cariño, como te fue? Imagino que has de haber llenado los teatros de nuevo.- dijo ella muy entusiasmada

Si, oye vengo muy cansado quisiera irme a acostar –dijo el dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartía con Susana

Cariño!, vena quiero contarte una buena noticia- dijo Susana

Lo podemos dejar para mñana?, te juro que vengo muy cansado para oir tus reclamos- dijo el sin detenerse

Candy se va a casar!- gritó Susana desde la planta baja

Que?! Como es eso posible!- gritó Terry desde el segundo piso bajando apresuradamente

Si como lo oyes, ella va a rehacer su vida con otro así como tú lo estas haciendo conmigo- dijo Susana molesta por la importancia que le daba su esposo a la noticia

Callate! Con quien se va a casar?- dijo el levantando el periódico que estaba en la sección de Sociales

Bueno creo que se casará con un millonario patriarca de una familia muy importante en Estados Unido- dijo Susana igualmente molesta por la reacción de Terry

Que?! Y te dices ser mi mejor amigo?- dijo Terry al ver con quien se iba a casar

Conoces al prometido de Candy?- dijo Susana sorprendida

Si ¡!- dijo Molesto- es mi amigo traicionero-dijo Terry subiendo r+ápidamente y llamando a su mayordomo el cual tenían a sugerencia de Susana-Jack,Jack! Sube de inmediato carajo! Te necesito ya!

Que te pasa Terry?- dijo ella

..- el no respondió porque se había encerrado en su estudio

Si Señor en que puedo servirle – dijo el mayordomo

Hazme un favor enciérrame en esta habitación y no me dejes salir hasta que sea hora de irme a ensayar entendido!- dijo Terry muy furioso

Si señor como usted ordene- dijo el mozo retirándose con una llave y luego dejando con seguro la habitación donde se encontraba el actor

Luego de que el mozo hubiere desaparecido Terry comenzó a sacar una botella de Whisky y un vaso entonces se sirvió un vaso y luego se lo bebió como si fuera agua pura- hijo de ¿#4%%& como pudiste hacerte pasar como mi mejor amigo, el único que yo creía que tenía , con razón no me dejaste ver a Candy el día que la fui a buscar a la clínica con que razón no me dejaste verla y yo que creía que era por mi bien eres un hijo de #$%&/(&() como pudiste- dijo el tirando la copa a la pared ,

A Susana le preocupó la reacción de su esposo entonces fue a ver que le pasaba – que te pasa porque gritas?- dijo ella preocupada

Vete déjame solo- grito él furioso deseando matar a su esposa por alejarlo del amor de su vida, luego se pasó maldiciéndose a sí mismo por dejar a Candy con Albert y luego lamentándose porque Candy se iba a casarse con otro, hasta el punto de beberse 3 botellas de whisky y romper todo lo que había a su paso

A la mañana siguiente en la casa Grandchester- Marlow arrivaba una bella rubia que a pesar d los años se conservaba muy hermosa, madre de la promesa de la actuación en Europa llegaba con un buen regaño para su hijo entonces se dispuso a tocar la puerta pero para su sorpresa su joven hijo fue el que le abrió como si la noche anterior no hubiera pasado nada

Mamá que sorpresa pasa- dijo Terry al ver a su madre a punto de tocar la puerta- jajaja al ver tu cara parece que hubieras visto al mismísimo diablo jajaja que no te alegra verme completo?- dijo el sarcástico

Hay Terry que voy a hacer contigo, ya estas casado pero no maduras- dijo ella muy enojada

Pero ahora que hice?- dijo él

Ven vamos a dar un paseo que no quiero encotrarme con tu desagradable esposa – dijo ella casi huyendo

Jajaja pensé que te caía bien Susana como tienen la misma profesión- dijo el riéndose de la cara de odio de su madre

Vamos hijo entremos aquí esta cafetería es poco frecuentada- dijo Eleonor Baker

Si mamá, primero las damas- dijo Terry cediéndole el paso a su madre

Luego ellos buscaron una mesa vacía se sentaron en ella recibiendo una atención inmediata por parte de los meseros al ver que era la gran Eleonor Baker y Terruce Grandchester entonces ellos le pagarón al mesero por u silencio y luego les sirvieron su orden, cuando los meseros se retiraron ellos pudieron platicar a gusto

Supongo que ya te enteraste- dijo ella

Si lo sé ni me los menciones- dijo Terry- es un traicionero no dejó que yo la viera

Fuiste a buscarla?- dijo Eleonor sorprendida

Si fui a buscarla, pero hace mucho tiempo-dijo el

Hace cuanto hijo?- dijo ella intrigando

Hace como 2 años cuando regresé porque según yo Albert me hizo comprender que era mejor estar al lado de Susana para no hacer sufrir más a Candy y mira de lo que me vengo a enterar el se va a casar con el amor de mi vida, y hasta el artículo dice que hubo una sorpresa inesperada alguien más se presentó para impedir el compromiso alguien que no era yo-dijo el en un tono de lamento

Lo siento hijo pero tu ya tienes una esposa y se ve que ella está feliz pero si es cierto que aún la amas búscala

Pero mamá no puedo tengo más presentaciones y pronto salimos de gira y bueno ella se ve feliz- dijo él- creeme ganas de partirle la cara a Albert no me faltan pero él trabajo me lo impide

Bueno y porque no le dices a Hathaway que visiten de primero Chicago o que solo hagan presentaciones en Chicago

Si mamá eso le diré a Hathaway el entenderá lo sé

Bueno dime que le dirás a Susana – dijo Eleonor

Le diré que me tomaré unas vacaciones en algún lugar de la gira y bueno que me quedaré por un tiempo

Bueno si estas seguro vé y reconquístala déjala que tome su decisión y si no te elige dejala en paz entendido?

Si mamá , parece que me estuvieras regañando por alguna travesura que hice jajaja – dijo él divertido- ni que tuviera 5 años

Jajajaja no los tienes pero te tengo que jalar la rienda de vez en cuando- dijo Eleonor

Aa! Ahora soy caballo?- dijo el sarcástico

Cállate Terry me harás enfadar – y la actriz dijo eso y los demás comensales hicierón una fila en su mesa y luego comenzaron a pedir autógrafos a Eleonor y a Terry- Tery! Que has hecho

Que has hecho tú, tu mencionaste mi nombre- dijo el- y todas las chicas se volvierón locas

Callate ahora tendremos que salir de aquí no se como

Espera ahora lo arreglo- entonces el se dirigió a la barra de meseros y les dijo que formaran a las personas en una mesa y que ahí les daría autógrafos los meseros obedientes lo hicierón entonces Terry vió su oportunidad de escapar y salió de la cafetería pero una voz femenina lo detuvo fuera- pensabas dejar a tu madre sola adentro- dijo Eleonor lo que hizo que Terry se enderezara y luego Eleonor se carcageara por la actitud tan infantil de Terry

No mamá como crees – dijo el

Entonces porque saliste sin mí- dijo ella aguantando la risa

Jjaja lo siento si te iba a dejar

Que mal hijo eres- dijo Eleonor comenzando a caminar

No te enojes mira te voy a llevar al teatro

Para que quiero ir al teatro Terry si yo me la paso allí- dijo ella

Si pero en donde yo trabajo está Hathaway – dijo Terry bromista lo cual hizo que a Eleonor se le subieran los colores- mamá que creías que no sabía de tu relación con Hatahway –dijo Terry

Ya se porque Candy te dejó además no andes de indiscreto- bueno ven vamos al teatro

Y los dos se dirigierón al teatro y luego entrarón Eleonor vió a Hathaway y en un movimiento rápido le metió un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro

Auch! Elly y eso porque- dijo Hathaway

No deviste decirle a Terry

Pero yo que? Tery le dijste que te lo dije- dijo Hathaway viendo con una mirada asesina a

Lo siento papá, digo lo siento jefe jajajaja- rio Terry

Callate- dijo Hathaway implorándole perdón a Eleonor

Qué es tan gracioso -dijo Karen Claise, la cual se había hecho muy amiga de Terry

Mira que aquí mi madre y mi casi padre me están reprendiendo- dijo Tery con un puchero

Ahhh! Felicidades Eleonor, Robert que escondido se lo tenían- dijo Karen

Terry- dijo la pareja al unisono reprendiendo a Terry

Jajajaja mira como me regañan!- dijo Terry

Bueno ya necesitamos trabajar – dijo Robert

Si pero ante debo hablar contigo- dijo Terry

Claro vamos a mi oficina- dijo Robert

Entonces los dos se dirigier´n a la oficina de Robert- que pasa Terry- dijo él

Bueno quiero saber cuando salimos de gira?- dijo Terry

Maso menos en 3 semanas

Y cuando vamos a Chicago?

Es una de las últimas presentaciones

Pero Robert no la puedes adelantar?

No Terry ya está todo vendido y bueno no puedo dar marcha atrás

Bueno pero si le digo a mamá

No!

Bueno lo intente

Pero dime porque quieres ir a Chicago es por la rubia

Si

A está bien te daré una semana de vacaciones después de la parada en Chicago para que arregles tus asuntos de acuerdo con eso te lo compenso

Si perfecto, gracias

Bueno solo eso?

Si Robert aH! Si lastimas a mi madre te las veras conmigo- dijo Terry

Entonces Robert rio lo más fuerte que pudo


	14. La Aparición de un nuevo Adeversario II

Guardando secretos

Capitulo 13

La aparición de un nuevo adversario

 **Chicago Illinois**

A kilómetros de los planes en New York una pareja estaba en el jardín sentada sobre las bancas de madera clavadas cerca de unas muy singulares rosas las cuales les fueron regaladas a una jovencita pecosa con ojos verde-esmeralda, y así estableciendo una nueva fecha de cumpleaños para la joven, Candy olía el delicioso aroma de las dulce Candy mientras Albert la observaba embelesado y preocupado por la reacciones de Candy hacia Anthony su sobrino

Candy que estarás pensado de él- dijo el lo suficientemente audible para Candy

En quien?- dijo Candy volteando a ver a Albert

Ha?-dijo Albert

en quien crees que estoy pensando-dijo Candy

Me escuchaste?- dijo el sin percatarse que otro rubio los veía desde una puerta

Si te escuché que te pasa?- dijo Candy

Candy ven aquí – dijo el señalando el asiento vacío a su costado

Está bien pero dime que te pasa amor – dijo ella preocupada al ver la preocupación de Albert y que desde que están comprometidos solo cuando estaba enojado o cansado la llamaba Candy

Mira yo…. Es difícil para mí decir esto pero….- dijo Albert

Que pasa dime de una vez- dijo Candy ya un poco molesta

Que sientes por Anthony?- dijo el

Candy se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta pero no porque sintiera algo por Anthony sinó porque Albert estaba muy preocupado pero entonces habló- nada no siento nada- dijo ella muy segura

Un rubio que los observaba desde una puerta que daba al jardín quedó muy desconcertado al escuchar algo que ya sabía pero con tanta seguridad-no la voy a perder, debo ir – dijo Anthony pero alguien lo interrumpió

Aveces es mejor no ver- dijo Archie

Archie tu también la amas- dijo Antony

Todos la amamos- dijo Archie

No, como mujer la amas?- preguntó Anthony

Si, si la amo, pero ella no me corresponde pero como yo la amo la dejaré ser feliz con el hombre que ama

No puedo, es mi propio tío el que me la quita- dijo Anthony

No, no te la quita, ella fue y siempre será de el – dijo Archie con pesar-

Como que fue y siempre será de él?- dijo Anthony

Mi tío me ha contado que el es su príncipe de la colina fue su primer amor- dijo Archie

No, yo se que ella me ama-dijo Anthony

No, es de mi tío comprende- dijo Archie tomando a Anthony de las solapas del traje, en parte porque sentía celos y por otra porque no quería ver sufriendo a Candy por amor de nuevo- pero si quieres atormentarte ve como se profesan amor los dos- dijo Archie asomando a Anthony por la ventana

En el Jardín

Yo quiero saber que es lo que sientes?- dijo Albert

Nada te he dicho que nada, tu sabes que hace mucho tiempo le tuve un gran cariño pero no fue amor, por Dios Albert éramos unos niños inmaduro como crees que me voy a enamorar a tan corta edad, además yo estaba enamorada de mi príncipe de la colina- dijo ella

Me dices la verdad Candy?- dijo Albert

Si no te preocupes, no me digas que estas celoso de tu propio sobrino? Dijo Candy

…-Albert se levantó culpándose porque había dudado del amor de Candy hacia él

Ahora que pasa- dijo Candy preocupada al ver que Albert se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacía un árbol que estaba allí en frente de ellos

Que pasa – dijo ella

Como pude ser tan estúpido- dijo él lamentándose y golpeando el tronco del árbol

Porque mi amor- dijo Candy con ternura acercándose a él

Discúlpame- dijo el volteando e incandose frente a Candy

Porqué? Si tu sabes que te amo y nadie podrá cambiar eso- dijo Candy

Si mi amor discúlpame por pensar que aún sentías algo por Anthony, pero es que él llegó a interrumpir la fiesta y dijo que lo habías engañado- dijo Albert

No te preocupes -dijo ella- yo se que tienes duda pero nuestro amor es más fuerte y nadie podrá separarnos

Albert no se contuvo más y le dio un furtivo beso a Candy que los hizo perder el equilibrio y él cayó encima de Candy, entonces comenzó a acariciar sus caderas y su cintura, Candy solo se dejaba llevar porque ella también lo deseaba, Albert encontró bajo su mano hasta las piernas de Candy y comenzó a acariciarla debajo de la falda- dime que pare por favor, sinó no lo haré , dime que pare en este momento- dijo Albert con la respiración agitada

No, no pares- dijo Candy igualmente agitada

Entonces Albert recobró la cordura y luego se paró y levantó a Candy- no Candy por favor debemos escoger la fecha de la boda yo no quiero faltarte el respeto antes de casarnos

Si lo sé cuándo quieres que nos casemos?- dijo ella

En 3 meses quiero que nos casemos – dijo Albert

Yo pensaba que en más tiempo- dijo ella

Si pero la tía no nos dejaría además en mayo es tu cumpleaños y no quieres tener a tu esposo en esa fecha tan especial para ti?- dijo Albert

Si mi amor claro que quiero pero entonces casémonos a fines de abril

Bueno está bien, pero es demasiado tiempo- dijo Albert

Si lo sé pero necesito tiempo para planear todo porque tu familia va a querer una gran fiesta para nuestra boda además la fiesta de Archie y Anthony es en poco tiempo y bueno no podemos poner juntas las dos fiestas- dijo Candy

Bueno está bien pero con que me convencerás?- dijo el

Con esto- dijo ella dándole un furtivo beso en donde sus lenguas danzaban un mismo compás, un beso largo y apasionado que dejo hipnotizados a los dos hasta que les faltó el aire y tuvieron que separarse lentamente

Si está bien me convenciste pero hay otro favor que quiero pedirte- dijo él

Que es lo que desea señor Andley?

Yo quisiera que perdones a la tía- dijo el

Entonces Candy le dijo –no puedo Albert no la puedo perdonar, pero seré un poco más pasiva con ella- dijo Candy

Gracias Candy , no sabes lo importante que es para mí- dijo Candy

Si lo sé pero no puedo perdonar a la tía, y si lo hiciere lo haría de mentira- dijo Candy

Lo comprendo pero dale tiempo ella sabrá ganarse tu cariño- dijo Albert

Si mi amor, le tendré paciencia- dijo Candy

Entonces los dos se dirigieron a la casa tomados de la mano

2 Semanas después todos habían regresado a Chicago y habían retomado sus actividades Albert y Archie trabajaban duro para no cargarle mucho trabajo a Archie cuando Albert no estuviera porque se iría de luna de miel, y Paty y su abuela habían ido a Florida a desocupar su casa porque la abuela se mudaría definitivamente al hogar de Pony y Paty se mudaría a Chicago por un año ya que esperaría al fin de año para pasarlo con sus amigos y luego regresar a Inglaterra cuando todo estuviera más calmado por allá entonces , ya que ella había decidido estudiar para convertirse en una gran psicológa y ayudar a todos los que necesitaban ayuda por la partida de una ser querido como le había pasado a ella con su querido Stear y Annie había llegado a su casa con sus padres destrozada por la ruptura de Archie pero luego se dedicaría a recuperarlo, mientras Candy ahora vivía en la mansión Andley reiniciaba sus labores como enfermera pero aprovechaba cada momento porque ella dejaría de trabajar luego de casarse con Albert ya que abriría una fundación para niños huérfanos de la cual ella sería la directora y Annie la sub-directora y segunda beneficiaria de la fundación

Un día como cualquier otro todos se dirigían a sus actividades pero la tía Elroy ese día llamó a Candy a su habitación porque quería hablar con ella de los preparativos de la boda, entonces Candy se dirigió hacia allá e ingresó a su habitación

Deseaba verme señora Elroy- dijo Candy

Si- dijo la tía

Que necesita- dijo Candy

Quería que vieras las invitaciones para la boda que será en tres meses- dijo la tía entregándole las invitaciones

Si creo que estas están bien- dijo ella escogiendo una de las invitaciones

Bien!- dijo la tía – veo que tienes muy buen gusto, no esperaba menos de la futura matriarca de la familia- dijo la tía sinceramente

Necesita algo más- dijo Candy aún sin poder creer que la tía la había adulado pero manteniéndose seria

Si Candice necesito que me apoyes en la fiesta de Archie y Anthony y nuestro fallecido Stear – dijo la tía

Digame- dijo Candy

Necesito que pases a traer los 3 emblemas familiares de los chicos y los traigas aquí – dijo la tía enseñándole una caja de madera fina tallada con el apellido Andley

Está bien tía pero el de Stear para qué- dijo Candy sin percatarse que la había llamado tía

Porque a los Andley que no han recibido un emblema y están muertos se les entrega a la esposa o a los padres- dijo la tía

Candy se puso nerviosa en ese momento porque sabía que Stear estuvo casado con Paty y ella se merecía tener el emblema de Stear, pero calló porque sabía que era un secreto

Que pasa Candice- dijo la tía al notar su turbación

He, nada bueno entonces me retiro- dijo Candy

Si ve a tu trabajo pero regresa temprano- dijo la tía

Entonces Candy salió pensativa sin saber si contarle o no a Paty que ella debía recibir el emblema de Stear como recuerdo pero luego decidió que era lo correcto decírselo pero era mejor decírselo en persona de todos modos llegaría en menos de 2 semanas para la fiesta así que pensó que tendría tiempo y entonces se dirigió al hospital

Ya allí saludó a todos como era su costumbre pero comenzó a sentir una punzada en el corazón pero no era un malestar era un presentimiento, en ese momento llevaban a una mujer en una camilla, ella tenía cabello rubio entonces en un impulso ella los siguió luego instalaron a la mujer en urgencias porque había tenido un infarto entonces Candy sintió que debía ayudarla pero luego ella vio que llegó corriendo Archie al hospital muy alterado preguntado por un doctor y por Candy entonces Candy lo vio y corrió hacia él

Qué pasa Archie- dijo Candy

George fue herido

Porqué? que pasó?

Trataron de asaltar a una mujer y él la defendió entonces la mujer se desplomó y le dio un infarto al ver que apuñalaron a George a la mujer la levantó un hombre y se la llevó pero a George lo llevó Albert vamos Candy llama a alguien para ayudarnos

Si enseguida- dijo Candy la cual sentía mucha preocupación – doctor Martín necesito ayuda- dijo ella

Que pasa Candy- dijo el al ver la preocupación de Candy, (el doctor Martín luego de superar su alcoholismo fue contratado en el más prestigioso hospital de Chicago al igual que Candy)

Necesito que me ayude George fue herido venga conmigo a la mansión por favor- dijo ella

Pero Candy no puedo salir me van a retar- dijo el galeno

No le dirán nada yo me ocuparé de eso pero por favor venga conmigo no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Candy

Está bien vamos- dijo el doctor

Luego 3 personas se detuvieron frente a una gran mansión y entraron apresuradamente

Que pasa- dijo el doctor Martín

Apuñalaron a George pase por aquí- dijo Albert

Yo también voy- dijo Candy

Si ve- dijo Archie

Entonces el doctor Martín y Candy entraron en la habitación allí estaba Dorothy curando a George

Miremos como está -dijo el galeno

Si- dijo Candy

Luego revisaron a George y lo estabilizaron y salieron de la habitación ya muy entrada la noche porque tardaron en parar el sangrado

Como está George- se apresuró a preguntar Albert

Ya está estable- dijo Candy

Haa!, que bien- Dijo Archie

Si es muy fuerte pero hay que tenerlo supervisado, Candy se encargará de cuidarlo- dijo el doctor Martín

Si yo me haré…. Auch- dijo ella llevando su mano al corazón y sintiendo una punzad muy fuerte

Que pasa te sientes mal?- dijo Albert

No solo fue doctor Martín lléveme al hospital

Pero Candy es muy tarde

Por favor hágalo por mí

Pero te sientes mal Candy- dijo Archie

No, necesito ir y si ustedes no me llevan me iré sola- dijo ella apresurándose a abajr las escaleras

Bien Candy te llevaré, pero quien cuidará a George

Yo luego regreso necesito asegurarme de algo

Bien Vamos, dijo el doctor Martín y luego salierón de la mansión

Minutos después George despertaba y pedía hablar con Albert

William ayúdame te lo suplico- dijo George

Si George te duele algo?- dijo Albert

No, ayúdame a buscar a mi hija y al amor de mi vida

Pero George como?- dijo Albert

Entonces George le contó toda la historia de Elizabeth y como soño que tenía una hija con ella, y sus sospechas de que la mujer a la que había salvado era Elizabeth

Bien te ayudaré, mañana mismo llamaré al detective para que las busque está bien?

Gracias William, no se como pagártelo

No hay de qué, por algo eres el hombre en el que más confió en el mundo- dijo Albert

Mientras 2 personas ingresaban muy apresuradas en el hospital

hola hola ,gracias por sus reviws bueno pues creo me salió mejor lo del correo porque ahí mandan sus reviews anónimos los cuales no puedo ver aquí y bueno creo que se viene lo bueno y que faltan pocos capitulos para que les ponga el capitulo final

gracias por seguir mi historia y bueno les dejo mi correo ggisselle46 g mail punto com para sus reviws hasta la proxima BYE!

gracias por sus reviews a

edygjk

rubio8962

ivango

jenny 6789

stormaw

guest 8907

serenatsukin20

lisa6758

bjbbgirl


	15. Sentimientos

Guardando secretos

Capitulo 15

Sentimientos

Candy y el Doctor Martín entraban apresuradamente en el hospital

Candy, Candy tranquilízate ve más despacio que no ves que estoy muy viejo y no aguanto como tu – dijo el doctor Martín que la seguía

Vamos doctor Martín apresúrese necesito ver como está- dijo Candy

Sabes que muchacha mejor ve corriendo tu sola- dijo el Dr.

Gracias- dijo ella saliendo disparada de allí dirigiéndose a la sala de urgencias donde habían trasladado a aquella mujer con la que Candy había quedado intrigada.

Al llegar al lugar pudo ver que se daba un conflicto entre un hombre y unos doctores y enfermeras que trataban de restringirle la entrada ella al acercarse pudo apreciasr que el joven era de la alta sociedad por lo que vestía entonces preguntó:

Señor le puedo ayudar en algo- dijo Candy

Déjenme pasar necesito ver a mi amiga- dijo él

Señor le estoy hablando- dijo Candy molesta al ver que no le había hecho caso

Cállese que no sabe quien soy yo?- dijo él dándose la vuelta

Pues no me importa- dijo ella, y luego con una cara de asombro al ver a un conocido

Señorita usted es la prometida de William- dijo él

Señor Summersfield, es usted?- dijo Candy

Si Señorita, Candy verdad, mi padre y yo estuvimos en su fiesta de compromiso y los Summersfield tenemos negocios con William también- dijo el

Si lo recuerdo- dijo ella

Si a por cierto déjeme felicitarla por su compromiso- dijo él

Si gracias bueno con tantas sorpresas ese día ni a mis amigos pude despedir- dijo ella- pero digame que lo trae por acá- dijo ella

Estoy viniendo a ver a mi.. digo a una amiga mía, pero como ve señorita Andley no me dejan ´pasar- dijo el algo molesto

Dígame señor que le pasó a su amiga- dijo Candy

Creo que le dio un infarto- dijo él- esque ella es delicada del corazón

Entonces Candy pensó- será la misma mujer- entonces le preguntó-digame como se llama talvez lo pueda ayudar?- dijo ella

Se llama Elizabeth S… Brown- dijo él

Elizabeth S Brown?- dijo ella

No, solo Elizabeth Brown- dijo él

A entonces entraré- dijo ella- lo dejaré pasar si veo que ella está esable, está bien?- dijo ella

Gracias señorita Andley- dijo él

Aún no señor- dijo ella desapareciendo de allí

Candy entró a la sala de emergencias la cual estaba infestada de pacientes y de doctores y enfermeras pero todos se concentraban en una camilla

Candy que bueno que llegaste- dijo Monic (una amiga enfermera de Candy)

Porqué que pasa que hacen todos allí concentrados en una sola camilla?- dijo Candy

Candy ella es Elizabeth Brown una amiga de uno de los hombres más poderosos de Chicago- dijo Monic

Por Casualidad es la amiga de Frederick Sumersfield?- dijo Candy

Si Candy lo conoces?- dijo ella

Si lo conozco es un amigo de William- dijo Candy- quiero verla Monic

Candy ella dice cosas y dice el nombre de un hombre- dijo Monic

Que dice dime- dijo Candy

No lo sé no lo entiendo- dijo Monic

Entonces las dos mujeres se acercarón a la camilla y Candy logró escuchar algunas cosasde lo que ella decía

George, George, cuida a nuestra hija por favor, la van a matar- dijo Elizabeth

Candy quedó sorprendida por lo que decía y le preguntó al doctor en donde la habían encontrado-Doctor Alexander en donde encotrarón a la señora?

La encontramos cerca de las instalaciónes de los Andley en un callejón un hombre estaba tirado al lado de ella entonces el señor William Andley llegó y lo recogió, y se lo llevó y nosotros trajimos a la señora aquí pero no sabemos quienes son sus familiares- dijo el Galeno

Candy pensó en George y que el había sido el que había salvado a la señora, pensó que era la misma persona, luego volteo a ver a la señora Elizabeth que había dicho algo

George….. no me salves….. busca a mi hija….. a nuestra…. Hija … Ca….- dijo ella pero no terminó la frase-

Candy sintió una punzada en el pecho y se puso palida pensó que había dicho su nombre

Candy te sientes bien?- dijo Monic

He…..- dijo Candy

Que pasa Candy?- dijo el doctor Alexander

Haaa…. Nada- dijo ella

Candy mejor retírate ya mañana vienes y descansada- dijo el doctor

Gracias- dijo ella saliendo muy rápido de ahí pasando a un lado de Frederic Sumerfield sin hacele caso a lo que le dijo

Candy- dijo Albert parándose frente a ella

Albert!- dijo ella sorprendida

Que pasa princesa- dijo él

Vámonos!- dijo ella casi gritando

Pero que pasó- dijo él

Nada en la casa te explico- dijo ella corriendo hacia el auto

Albert encendió el carro y luego se dirgió a su casa en total silencio en el cual pensaba- que pasaría en el hospital- pensaba y pensaba no lograba encontrar una repsuesta, al fin llegarón a la mansión y Candy bajó apresurada del carro pero Albert la alcanzó ya adentro de la mansión, ella iba subiendo las gradas pero Albert la detuvo agarrándole un brazo- A donde vas?- dijo él

Quiero ver como está George- dijo ella tratando de soltarse

No te preocupes el está bien, Archie lo está cuidando, ven conmigo- dijo él

Bueno- dijo ella

Entonces los dos se dirigierón al jardín pero un rubio al escuchar los ruidos y el forcejeo de los rubios se levantó a ver que sucedía pero al llegar solo vio como los rubios desaparecían por la puerta del jardín entonces decidió seguirlos

Ya ahí en el jardín Albert le dijo a Candy- quiero que me digas porque te has puesto así

Yo? No por nada- dijo ella nerviosa

Candice White, dime porque te has puesto así- dijo él enojado

Candy quedó sorprendida al escuchar su nombre, y había aprendido que cuando lo escuchaba era porque estaba enojado

Dime que pasó princesa- dijo el más calmado- te hicierón algo, te forzarón, que te hizo el doctor Martín, que?, Que?, Que?, dime porfavor- dijo él muy preocupado al ver que no le respondía

Entonces ella le respondió- Albert quiero buscar a mis padres- dijo ella

Para que?, porque?- dijo el confundido

Albert escuche a una mujer decir que un hombre debía buscar a su hija Candy y bueno hay no sé me surgió el deseo de conocer a mis padres aunque ellos no me quieran quiero que mi padre me entregue en el altar y que esté de acuerdo con que yo me casé contigo- dijo ella

Pero no lo necesitas George es como tu padre y como mi padre y bueno no sé la tía es como tu madre podríamos decir?- dijo él lamentándose por lo que había dicho

Bueno de George lo sé yo también lo quiero como un padre pero la tía?, si ella nunca me ha querido – dijo ella

Pero entiendela- dijo Albert

Tía, tía , tía es lo único que tienes en la boca Albert escúchame bien, yo no creo perdonar a la señora Elroy pronto, tal vez nunca pero si esto va interferir en nuestra relación es mejor que la dejemos aquí porque no pienso soportar de nuevo abusos de tu tía y que quiera controlar mi vida, Albert Albert, contéstame ya vez solo la palabra tía tienes en tu boca y ahora nada

Entonces Albert la besó de una forma apasionada como nunca había besado a alguien, la beso y luego de poner resistencia sintió que había cedido a su beso minutos después sus lenguas comenzaron una danza coordinada que solo ellos sabían momentos después ellos se separaron lentamente porque necesitaban aire entonces Albert le dijo- no tengo la palabra tía en mi boca lo único que tengo en ella y guardo como un tesoro son tus besos esos besos que me hacen vibrar cuando me los dás sabías que te amo y me vuelves loco

Albert no hagas eso por favor tu sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo ella respirando agitadamente

Porque no princesa, si nadie nos vé

Albert por favor respóndeme lo que te pregunté

Te juro que dejaría mi patriarcado en la familia Andley solo por estar a tu lado y volver a aquel departamento que compartíamos juntos como hermanos pero ahora como Marido y mujer, así que quiero preguntarte algo una vez más

Que es?- dijo ella

Me amas- dijo él

Si Bert te amo- dijo ella

Entonces te casarás conmigo, sin importar quien se interponga en nuestro camino?

Si- dijo ella- pero por favor te lo suplico no me vuelvas a pedir que perdone a tu tía, entiéndeme por favor

Si te entiendo, entramos?- dijo él

Entremos porque hace frío- dijo ella

Los dos rubios entraron y Anthony no sabía si pegarle a Albert por haber besado a Candy en su presencia pero también pensaba que no debía haber visto eso entonces mejor optó por esconderse detrás de la puerta, momentos después los dos rubios subierón y Albert escoltó a Candy hasta su habitación y ahí se detuvieron Albert le dijo:

Candy porque me dices Bert- dijo él

No lo sé, creo que me gusta como suena y como tu me dices princesa yo quiero decirte Bert, porque me lo preguntas?

Porque mi hermana Rosemary me decía así, cuando aún vivía- dijo él, en tono melancolico, con una lagrima rodándole por la mejía

Candy le limpio esa lagrima con un beso y luego le dijo- Bert no llores que ella siempre estará ahí para cuidarte al igual que Stear- dijo ella

Lo sé princesa, bueno te dejo para que descances, adiós- dijo el alejándose

Bert espera- dijo ella

Que pasa?- dijo el

Ven- entonces Albert se acercó a ella y ella le dio un furtivo beso en los labios

Candy!- dijo el luego de que se haya disuelto el beso

Feliz noche amor, dulces sueños- dijo ella entrando a su habitación

Feliz noche princesa – dijo él alejándose con una deliciosa sensación en los labios por el beso

En la noche dos rubios no podían dormir porque los dos habían tenido sueños maravillosos y habían soñado con una persona en común con la señora Rosemary Brower Andley

 **Albert´s Dream**

El se encontraba en el jardín de las rosas en lakewood estaba disfrutando del aroma de las dulce Candy cuando una voz lo llamaba, la cual no había escuchado en mucho tiempo era la voz de su hermana, el volteo muy lentamente y ahí estaba ella sonriéndole

Rose, eres tú- dijo Albert

Mi querido Bert como has estado?- dijo ella recibiendo a Albert en sus brazos

Rosemary, no puedo creer que seas tú- dijo Albert derramando muchas lagrimas

No Bert no te confundas no estoy viva pero si estoy contigo quería platicar contigo- dijo ella

Que pasa Rose?- dijo él

Ven siéntate conmigo- entonces los dos rubios se sentaron en una banca que estaba frente a las dulce Candy- Bert quiero preguntarte como Estas?

Bueno he estado bien imagino que has de saber que me voy a casar- dijo él

Si lo sé y te apoyo, Candy me parece una mujer muy buena y se que te ama con el corazón pero quiero hablarte de mi hijo

Que pasa con Anthony?- dijo Albert preocupado

Mira Bert, el aún ama a Candy pero ella a él no- dijo Rose notando el alivio de Albert- entonces quisiera que convencieras a Candy para que hable con él y le deje las cosas claras él tiene a una mujer que lo espera aunque ninguno de los dos se hayan tratado ni sepan que se aman

Si Rose lo haré pero quien es la chica- dijo Albert

Tu la conoces a su tiempo lo sabrás pero dime como está Archie con lo de su rompimiento con Annie- dijo Rose tapándose la boca al instante

Que Archie terminó con Annie?- dijo Albert sorprendido

He si bueno el no les ha dicho nada pero muy pronto lo hará- dijo Rose

Cuando?- dijo Albert

En el lapso de 1 mes- dijo ella

Bueno entonces no me dirás- dijo él

No Bert no me es permitido decirte- dijo ella

Si bueno está bien, pero dime como has estado- dijo él

Bueno he estado bien aunque me siento un poco sola sin los gritos de Stear, Archie y Anthony y tu compañía para tomar el té y la de la tía, aunque tenga la compañía de mis padres aquí me siento un poco sola pero comprendo que aún falta mucho para que sea su turno de partir

Rose te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo él

Si dime?- dijo ella

Como hago para que Candy perdone a la tía?- dijo él

Otra vez con eso Bert- dijo ella- Candy te ha dicho que aún no la puede perdonar dale tiempo no la presiones, porque con tu presión haces que la odie más y que te empiece a odiar a ti- dijo ella

Si lo sé pero dime la va a perdonar- dijo él

No lo sé Bert es lo único que nose- dijo ella

Bueno está bien- dijo él desconcertado

Bert tengo que dejarte porque debo irme pero quiero que no presiones a Candy y que cuides a mi hijo por favor- dijo ella

No lo dudes hermana- dijo el poniéndose de pie y abrazando a su hermana

Hermano defiende tu amor a toda costa porque vienen tiempos difíciles- dijo ella

Entonces ella se alejó y Albert durmió feliz soñando el furtivo beso que le dio el amor de su vida

 **Fin de Albert´s Dream**

 **M** ientras en otro lado de la mansión un joven soñaba con su fallecida madre

 **Inicio de Anthony´s dream**

Anthony se soñaba en la mansión de Lakewood contemplando su jardín pero ahí vió como la sombra de una mujer se asomaba por ahí pero el no distiguía quien era ella pero al acercarse notó que era su madre la mujer que estaba viéndolo con una sonrisa en los labios , el comenzó a correr hacia ella y a llorar hasta que llegó y la abrazó hasta le dio vueltas en el aire- Anthony hijo bájame, veo que eres un hombre fuerte- dijo ella

Mamá como has estado, dime que has estado haciendo?- dijo él

Hijo he venido a hablar rápidamente contigo – dijo ella

De qué?- dijo el

Hijo quiero que hablemos de Candy- dijo ella

Que quieres decirme- dijo él

Hijo quiero que dejes a esa muchacha en paz y la dejes ser feliz con tu tío porque ella no te ama – dijo su madre

Pero yo a ella sí y luchare por su amor- dijo él

Pero hijo entiende ella a ti no, nada más sufrirías a su lado, hay otra persona que te quiere más y que está esperando por ti, por favor recapacita hijo- dijo ella

Quien madre quien?- dijo él- quien va a querer a un muerto?- dijo él

No hijo tu estas vivo ve y busca a la mujer de tu vida pero prométeme que no seguirás obsecionado por Candy

No madre no lo hare no puedo prometerte eso

Por favor Anthony no te claves a un amor imposible prométemelo, sí?- dijo ella

Lo voy a pensar – dijo

Esta bien hijo, bueno me voy porque no tengo mucho tiempo, cuídate sí y defiende el amor de tu tío y Candy porque vendrán tiempos difíciles- dijo ella

Si mamá te lo prometo- dijo él

Al siguiente día todos en la mansión se levantaron y bajaron a desayunar Albert fue el primero en bajar luego bajaron los demás y por ultimo bajo Candy saludando a todos y luego dirigiéndose a Albert

Bert como amaneciste amor- dijo ella acercándose a él plantándole un beso en la mejilla

Bien princesa- dijo él

La tía Elroy sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar a Candy porque ella dijo **Bert** porque así se lo llamaba Rose a su querido William- Candice me ayudarás el día de hoy en la planeación de la fiesta para entregarle el emblema a Anthony y Archie y entregarle el emblema de Stear a sus padres, sabes que falta poco para eso también me ayudará Annie y Patricia cuando regresé – dijo la tía

Si señora la ayudaré en lo que pueda- dijo Candy

El desayuno trascurrió normal luego de que todos hubieran terminado dijo Candy:

Señora necesito hablar con usted un momento la espero en el patio por favor no tarde- dijo Candy

En un momento Candice

Gracias- dijo Candy retirándose al Patio y susurrándole en el oído a Albert que lo esperaba en su despacho

Bueno yo me retiro a mi habitación – dijo Annie

Si tío nos vamos?- dijo Archie

Espérame un momento, olvidé unos papeles en mi despacho en un momento nos vamos- dijo Albert

Si tío, George y yo te esperamos en el auto- dijo Archie retirándose

La tía Elroy se quedó ordenando a los sirvientes en sus tareas ya luego iria al patio

Mientras Albert ya estaba en el despacho entró y luego cerró la puerta al voltear se encontró a Candy parada frente a él y luego se agacho para darle un muy apasionado beso, pasados unos momento se deshizo el beso y el le dijo:

Qué quieres hablar con la tía-dijo Albert

Lo siento pero no puedo decirte- dijo ella

Pero porque acaso es una sorpresa?- dijo Albert

Si una muy grande pero no es para ti- dijo ella

Pero? Entonces par quien- dijo él

Para Paty- dijo Candy

Que le darás- dijo él

Quiero que Paty reciba el emblema de Stear creo que ella se lo merece más que sus padres además ella fue su e… digo su prometida no?- dijo ella

Si pero son sus padres, Candy pero bueno te comprendo me imagino que ha de ser muy importante para Paty recibir ese emblema- dijo él

Si lo sé, por eso lo hago- dijo ella

Mi amor para que querías que yo te viera aquí- dijo ella

Para darte tu beso Bert de despedida – dijo ella

Ha…. Solo uno me darás- dijo él haciendo un puchero

Porqué?, no te gustó- dijo ella

Si pero ese fue el de despedida y el de buenos días- dijo él

Ese te lo díe en el comedor- dijo ella

Eso no se vale ese fue en la mejilla , pero como no me lo quieres dar te lo tendré que robar- dijo él

Pero…..- no alcanzó a decir más porque Albert había apresado sus labios contra los de ella pero pronto un golpe en la puerta los saco de ese beso

Tío apurate, apurate que se nos hace tarde- gritaba Archie desde afuera

Ya voy- dijo él

Lo siento princesa debo irme princesa

Adiós Bert sabes que te amo- dijo ella

Si lo sé adiós- dijo él, saliendo de él estudio

Tío encontraste los papeles- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos

Si los esncontré- dijo Albert agitado

Ya veo- dijo Archie – y como estuvo la despedida- dijo Archie

He?- dijo Albert

Nada tío vámonos, adiós Candy- dijo Archie

Adiós- gritó Candy dentro del despacho tapándose la boca inmediatamente

Albert se puso rojo como tomate- jajajajajajajaja- dijo Archie – lo sabía

No le digas a la tía que de seguro me mata, además no hicimos nada malo- dijo él

Si aja, si aja, tío- dijo Albert

Vámonos Archie- dijo él

Continuará

 **Hola hola mis chicas como están espero bien bueno he aquí mi** **capitulo 15 y espero les este gustando este capitulo lo hice mas grande que los demás pero no sé si está bien así que espero sus reviews ya saben a ggisselle46 arroba yimail punto com (ya ustedes lo escriben bien)**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a**

 **edygjk**

 **rubio8962**

 **ivango**

 **jenny 6789**

 **stormaw**

 **guest 8907**

 **serenatsukin20**

 **lisa6758**

 **bjbbgirl**

 **mgho**

 **HaniR**

 **Luis Fercho**

 **Amiguis7658**

 **Sailor5748**

 **Albertanohito**

 **Candyfan4657**


	16. Un Invitado No Invitado

Guardando Secretos

Capitulo 16

La llegada de un invitado no invitado

Luego de que Archie desubriera a su tío en la habitación con Candy los tres caballeros, Archie, Albert y George llegaron a la oficina y se dirigieron a sus puestos pero Albert interrumpió a los dos caballeros- caballeros necesito platicar con ustedes dos en este momento- dijo Albert en tono serio ya que no podía mostrarse como amigo en su empresa

Que necesitas William?- dijo George

Necesito platicar contigo y con Archie de algo muy serio- dijo Albert

Pero tío que pasa – dijo Archie

Vamos pasen a mi oficina

Entonces los 3 caballeros se dirigieron a la oficina de Albert entraron y cerraron la puerta con seguro a petición de Albert

Si jefe que necesita – dijo Archie en tono bromista

Archivald quiero hablar contigo muy seriamente porque sabes que no tolero las mentiras- dijo Albert

Pero tío ahora que hice- dijo Archie

Que tienes William- dijo George

Ustedes dos saben que no tolero los secretos ni las mentiras ni los secretos yo sé que no me debo meter en la vida personal de ustedes pero esto afecta a su desempeño y al consorcio Andley- dijo Albert

Pero dinos ya que pasa- dijo Archie impaciente

Esta bien, porque me has ocultado tu roptura con Annie- dijo Albert

Quien te lo dijo? fue Annie verdad, no que no quería que se hiciera un escandalo pero ahí va contigo a hacerse la victima- dijo Archie

Así que es cierto, tu sabes que estábamos por financiar a los Britter en un negocio no muy seguro y que solo lo hacía para apoyar tu relación con Annie- dijo Albert molesto- ya ven por eso no tolero los secretos ni las mentiras, recuerdas que hace poco te pregunte como iban las cosas con Annie- dijo Albert- y me respondiste que iban bien, desde cuando terminaste con ella-dijo Albert

Desde que tú y Candy se comprometieron- dijo Archie temeroso

Desde hace tanto como pudiste no habérmelo dicho o es que tu ya no me tienes confianza- dijo Albert

Claro que sí tío pero Annie me pidió que no dijera nada a nadie hasta la boda tuya y de Candy pero ya no la aguanto más- dijo Archie

Aja y cuando hablaras con sus padres- dijo Albert

Luego de la boda- dijo Archie

Está bien pero sabes que no estaré aquí por un mes por mi luna de miel

Si lo sé tío por eso lo haré durante tu ausencia para no meterte en problemas

Bien Archie espero lo hagas – dijo Albert

Pero señor William yo que tengo que ver en esto – dijo George animándose a hablar por primera vez

Nada George- dijo Albert

Entonces?- dijo George

Quiero que me digas como es que tienes una hija- dijo Albert

Esque bueno yo…..no sé como explicarlo la verdad no lo sabía – dijo George

Ahh! Entonces no estas seguro- dijo Albert

Si estoy seguro bueno no sé- dijo George

Pero qué tienes una hija George- dijo Archie

He, si- dijo George

Pero si tú nunca te casaste, ahora que recuerdo nunca te he visto con una mujer- dijo Archie

Yo tampoco explicate- dijo Albert

Mira William, joven Archie yo no puedo decirles además porque….no puedo- dijo George

Pero George dinos confía en nosotros sinó no te ayudaré a encontrar a tu hija, ni a tu novia- dijo Albert

Pero William es mi vida privada- dijo George

Por favor George dime- dijo Albert

Está bien pero no te vallas a sorprender ni a bromear sobre esto que es muy serio, entendido- dijo George

Si George- dijeron los otros 2 caballeros

Pues mi amante era la señorita Elizabeth Summersfield, ella era la ultima y única hija del señor Summersfield pues la primera vez que la ví fue en el consorcio y me enamore de ella como ella se enamoró de mí, entonces comenzamos una relación pero su padre se enteró y le dijo que cortara toda relación conmigo , a ella no le importó y seguimos una relación luego ella se comprometió con un joven de buena familia que se apellida Brown creo, pero no nos importó así que al faltar 1 semana para su boda ella se entregó a mí y preparamos un plan para escapar de su prometido pero una semana antes de su boda unos hombre me atacarón a golpes y me dejarón malherido con una navaja, en esas circunstancias, William tu padre me ayudo y me llevó al hospital- dijo George viendo a Albert- en donde estuve por un mes al salir me enteré que Elizabeth había muerto antes de casarse – dijo George con lagrimas comenzando a brotar de sus ojos

Guau George veo que si te enamoraste- dijo Archie

Calla- dijo Albert

Lo siento- dijo Archie

Pero George eso no explica el porque tienes una hija- dijo Albert

Verás William el día en el que la señorita Paty se hirío en ambas muñecas yo soñé con ella tenía a una niña rubia pecosa en brazos y que me decía que ella estaba cerca y que buscara a nuestra hija, en esa misma noche empece a recordar mometos vividos con la señorita Candy, luego de ese día yo no he podido dormir bien, recuerdan el día en el que asaltarón a una mujer y yo la defendí- dijo George

Si – dijeron los dos al unísono

Pues me pareció ver a Elizabeth que estaba huyendo- dijo George- pero luego de eso no recuerdo nada excepto la herida que me recordó a la vez que me separarón de ella es por eso que te imploro que me ayudes a buscar a Elizabeth por favor- dijo George

Claro que sí George lo haré además debo buscar a los padres de Candy- dijo Albert

Para qué- dijo Archie

No lo sé ella dijo que estaba sintiendo la necesidad de saber quienes eran sus padres

Bueno si ella lo dice- dijo Archie

Jove Archie, yo comprendo a la señorita porque yo tampoco gozé de la compañía de mis padres porque esyuve estudiando o trabajando toda mi vida- dijo George

Guau George eres una caja de sorpresas – dijo Archie

Bueno caballeros es todo vamos a trabajar- dijo Albert

* * *

Mientras los caballeros se disponían a trabajar dos damas tenían una platica un poco incomoda para ambas y hasta dolorosa

Candice ven siéntate a mi lado- dijo la señora Elroy

Si señora- dijo ella sentándose al lado de las señora }Elroy en una banca de madera en el patio

Candice quisiera pedirte perdón por todo lo que he hecho- dijo la tía

\- Candy la iba a interrumpir pero la tía no la dejó

Candice comprendo que no lo hagas pero por favor no dejes a William por mi culpa, ya bastante sufrí con ver a Anthony en coma, con ver a Stear sufriendo por la lejanía de sus padres y la supuesta muerte de Anthony y luego su muerte en combate, con Archie al ver como caía en el alcohol después de la muerte de Stear , pero lo que más me dolio fue el a ver a mi querido William sufriendo por su hermana, su sobrinos Stear y Anthony, y sus padres que nos habían dejado en este mundo te pido que no lo dejes por mis errores, porque si tú te fueras de su lado el no sería el mismo de antes, el sería una persona amargada, acepto que tu has sido el soporte emocional de mi sobrino en los momentos difíciles por favor no lo hagas, yo prometo no meterme entre ustedes, ni en su relación ni en nada pero por favor te pido que lo hagas feliz- dijo la tía

Señora Elroy, yo amo a Bert y no me quedaré con él solo porque usted me lo pide, sino porque lo amo y no pienso sacrificar mi felicidad de nuevo por una mujer, mi relación con Terry no funcionó porque los dos cometimos muchos errores pero no dejaré que la historia de vuelva a repetir- dijo Candy

Gracias Candice por no dejar a mi sobrino – dijo la tía

ya le he dicho que no lo hago por usted así que no tiene porque agradecerme….- dijo Candy pero escuchó que alguien entraba al jardín, era el mayordomo

señorita Candy la buscan- dijo el mayordomo

encerio?- dijo Candy

si señorita la espera en la entrada- dijo el mayordomo

jupy debe ser Paty ha regresado- dijo Candy levantándose y hechandose a correr a la entrada de la mansión

no señor…- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el mayordomo porque Candy había salido del jardín

Candy corría muy rápido hasta llegar a la entrada pero se paró en seco al ver que no era Paty, sino un hombre alto, Castaño, y oji-azul el que estaba parado frente a ella- Terry- dijo ella desvaneciéndose callendo en los brazos de Terry

Candy- dijo Terry asustado por la reacción de Candy al verlo- no debí venir- dijo Terry

Que pasa escuche el grito de…. Candice- dijo la tía- que pasó? Quien es usted?- dijo la tía

Señora debemos llevar a Candy a su habitación- dijo Terry- y por favor llame a un médico- dijo Terry disponiéndose a cargar a Candy a su habitación

Si vamos- dijo la tía- Ben, llama al médico dile que venga lo antes posible, y llama a William dile que Candice se puso mal- dijo la tía

Si señora como ordené- dijo el mayordomo

* * *

 **Consorcio Andley**

En el consorcio Andley 3 hombres muy inquietos revisaban papeles pero no pasaban de la primera línea hasta que Archie habló

Tío me das permiso de salir- dijo Archie

Y a donde vas- le dijo Albert

A tomar aire, lo necesito, - dijo Archie

si yo también William, no logro concentrarme- dijo George

entonces vamos a tomar aire porque yo tampoco me puedo concentrar- dijo Albert

Cuando se disponían a salir el mensajero de la mansión irrumpió en la oficina de Albert

señor William lo necesitan urgentemente en la mansión- dijo el mensajero

que pasa- dijo Albert

la señorita Candice se puso mal- dijo el mensajero

Que le pasó?- dijeron los tres hombres

No lo sé solo me mandaron a llamarlos- dijo el mensajero apenado por no poderles brindar más información

Entonces los tres caballeros salieron rápidamente del consorcio, llevaron el auto de Albert y llegaron muy rápidamente a la mansión, ya ahí, se bajaron, entraron y subieron rápidamente a la habitación de Candy, Albert no vio a Terry parado afuera de la habitación solamente entró a la de Candy, encontrándose ahí al doctor Martín, que la revisaba

Como está- dijo Albert preocupado

Está un poco delicada ya que últimamente ha recibido muchas impresiones fuertes, le recomiendo que no la exalten, porque podría darle un ataque cardiaco- dijo el Doctor Martín

Si doctor no se preocupe- dijo Albert- pero que le habrá pasado- pensó

Bueno entonces me retiro -dijo el doctor Martín

Si doctor gracias- dijo Albert

Ah… y Señor William – dijo él doctor Martín

Si doctor- dijo Albert

Le he dejado unas pastillas ahí- dijo el doctor

A que hora se las tengo que dar?- dijo Albert

No señor son para usted- dijo el doctor

para mi?- dijo Albert

si señor las necesitará, solo tómelas cuando se sienta enojado- dijo el doctor

gracias lo tomaré en cuenta- dijo Albert

mientras afuera de la habitación se encontraban la tía, George, Archie y Terry, conversando muy fuertemente

Que pasó tía?, que le ha hecho a Candy- dijo Archie

No lo sé cuando entre a la mansión al escuchar el grito de Candy ya se había desmayado- dijo la tía

Terry fue tu culpa eso no te lo voy a perdonar- dijo Archie agrrrandolo por las solapas la camisa

Terry?- dijo la tía- usted es Terry Grandchester el ex novio de Candy?- dijo la tía sorprendida

Si , déjeme presentarme creo que el desmayo de Candy no lo pude hacer, mi nombre es Terruce Greum Grandchester soy inglés – dijo Terry soltándose de Archie

Si tía por su culpa fue que Candy se escapó del colegio San Pablo- dijo Archie

Usted fue el joven con el que las monjas descubrieron a Candy?- dijo la tía aún más asombrada

Si señora pero soy el hijo del duque de Grandchester- dijo Terry para defenderse del incidente en el Colegio San Pablo

Es usted hijo del duque Richard Greum Grandchester- dijo la tía aún más asombrada y viendo ahí un buen partido para Candy

Si señora, soy el primogénito- a Terry no le era un placer el mencionar a su padre pero si eso funcionaba para que Candy fuera su esposa lo haría

Si y que interés tiene usted en Candy- dijo la tía

Señora yo quiero casarme con ella- dijo Terry yendo de una vez por todas al grano

Mmmm me pareces interesante su propuesta tal vez lleguemos a un acuerdo- dijo la tía

A, no, eso si que no Candy no es ningún premio ni un mueble para vender- dijo George atreviéndose a hablar por primera vez

Si tía yo estoy de acuerdo con George ella no es un mueble- dijo Archie

Callense ustedes no tienen derecho de decidir el futuro de Candice- dijo la tía

Usted tampoco tía abuela- dijo Anthony que acababa de llegar a la mansión puesto que había ido con el especialista a revisar su estado físico y mental

Anthony pero que haces aquí?- dijo la tía

Pues esta es mi casa- dijo Anthony

Terry palidecio al escuchar ese nombre, el único Anthony que había escuchado por Candy era el que estaba muerto no pero como podía ser el mismo, entonces el se dio la vuelta para verlo frente a frente

Disculpe señor con quien tengo el gusto- dijo Anthony

Bueno yo…. Yo soy Terruce Greum Grandchester- dijo Terry

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Anthony Brower Andley – dijo Anthony

Pero si tu estabas muerto- dijo Terry

Pues ya lo ve estoy vivo- dijo Anthony- disculpe señor pero no recuerdo haberlo conocido nunca – dijo Anthony

Bueno Candy me contó sobre usted y me había comentado algunas veces que me parezco mucho a usted pero déjeme decirle que no es cierto – dijo Terry burlón

Si lo sé como pudo haberle dicho eso si es mucho más notorio que soy más guapo que usted -dijo Anthony

Jajaja- río Terry sarcásticamente- como que es más guapo que yo además no parezco mujer plantando rositas en mi jardín- dijo Terry

Entonces Anthony le propinó un golpe por haberse metido con las rosas de su madre- para que veas que Candy tiene un hombre que la defienda de cualquier patan como tú- dijo Anthony

Si Anthony tienes razón para eso me tiene a mí -dijo Albert saliendo de la habitación de Candy

Tío!- dijo Anthony al escuchar a Albert

Si Anthony?, que decías?- dijo Albert

He… nada solo que Candy tiene quien la defienda de un patan como él

Entonces Albert volteó y vió un fuerte puño acercándose a su rostro, muy ágilmente lo esquivó- que te pasa Terry- dijo Albert Enojado

Jajajaja no hables imbécil y así te dices ser mi mejor amigo- dijo Terry

Pero por que lo dices Terry?- dijo Albert

Jajaj que no sabes- dijo dándole un peñetazo en el brazo a Albert

No lo sé -dijo Albert llegando a su límite

Pues bien te lo voy a explicar, tu el que me dijiste que eras mi mejor amigo, el único que tenía, me apuñaló por la espalda, comprometiéndose con la mujer que amo- dijo Terry furioso

Pero…. Siculpa Terry pero Candy ya no era nada tuyo, además ella me ama y yo a ella así que no podrás separarme de ella jamás

Jajaja aún crees que te ama jajaja como no te va mar si te pareces tanto a tu sobrino, te apuesto que ella al verlo se irá corriendo a sus brazos y te dejará solo como siempres has estado- dijo Terry

Albert no se aguanto más y le propinó dos golpes en el estomago y un puñetazo en la cara

Ahora que me pegas, eres un imbécil, cobarde,un idiota el día de hoy doy por terminada mi relación de amistad contigo- dijo Terry

Pues no me interesa que hagas o dejes de hacer pero vete de mi casa – dijo Albert

Ahora que eres cobarde y me hechas- dijo Terry

No Terry no quiero hacerte más daño vete de aquí- dijo Albert

Y quien me hecha ,tu? Ja- dijo Terry burlón

Si yo te hecho porque soy William Albert Andley dueño y señor de está casa y familia y te pido que te retires o yo personalmente te echaré de esta casa

Está bien pero volveré- dijo Terry

Albert iba a correr tras él para golpearlo de nuevo pero Archie Anthony y George lograrón detenerlo, en ese momento Terry salió de la mansión y Albert Cayó derrotado

Que pasa William?- dijo la tía

He echado al único amigo, que he tenido, de mi casa- dijo Albert . lo he echado, lo golpee, lo insulté no que me pasa- dijo Albert corriendo hacia el despacho

William?- dijo la tía

Déjelo señora, entre al cuarto de la señorita Candy y cuídela, yp iré por el señor William – dijo Geroge

George yo voy contigo – dijo Archie

También yo- dijo Anthony

Entonces todos se dirigierón a donde George les había indicado

Continuará

 **Hola hola mis chicas como están espero bien bueno he aquí mi** **capitulo 16 y espero les este gustando este capitulo lo hice mas grande que los demás pero no sé si está bien así que espero sus reviews ya saben a ggisselle46 arroba yimail punto com (ya ustedes lo escriben bien)**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a**

 **edygjk**

 **rubio8962**

 **ivango**

 **jenny 6789**

 **stormaw**

 **guest 8907**

 **serenatsukin20**

 **lisa6758**

 **bjbbgirl**

 **mgho**

 **HaniR**

 **Luis Fercho**

 **Sailor5748**

 **Albertanohito**

 **Candyfan4657**

 **Bertgirl**

 **candyserena20**


	17. Una Pequeña muy Larga conversacion

Guardando Secretos

Capitulo 17

Una pequeña muy larga conversación

" **No puedo ocultar el amor no correspondido, ni tampoco puedo luchar por el como todo el mundo lo hace"**

 **Anonimo**

Entonces todos se dirigieron a sus destino como George les había indicado, los tres caballeros habían llegado al estudio intentaron abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada con seguro

William ábreme por favor- dijo George

Tío por favor ábrenos, vamos se que quieres hacerlo- dijo Archie

Tío por favor abre vamos a charlar- dijo Anthony, en ese momento escucharon el sonido de un cristal estallando contra la puerta, asi que George sacó un juego de las llaves que le habían sido otorgadas y abrió la puerta en ese momento vieron que Albert yacía tirado de rodillas en el suelo

William que pasa- decía George

..- Albert no contestaba

Tío ven siéntate- dijo Archie

Vamos tío siéntate y calmate- dijo Anthony

Que no entienden que quiero estar solo?!- dijo Albert, dejando a todos pasmados

William!- exclamó George

Por favor déjenme solo- dijo Albert poniéndose de pie viendo hacía el jardín

Dime William que te pasa?- dijo George

Que me pasa?, quieren saber que me pasa, pues bien se los diré porque veo que no comprenden- dijo Albert enojado- pues me pasa que acabo de correr a mi mejor amigo de mi casa que me he sentido más que él, siendo la única persona que me comprendía y sabía el odio que me causaba el ser parte de la familia más importante de Chicago, aunque el no sabía que yo era el patriarca Andley, comprendía el por qué huía de mis obligaciones- dijo Albert enfadado consigo mismo

Pero William lo hiciste por defender a Candy- dijo George

No, no estuvo bien, que tal si luego de que Terry aparezca Candy ya no quiere casarse conmigo porque descubre que sigue sintiendo algo por él- dijo Albert- que pasará conmigo si eso pasa- dijo Albert triste

No tío, no debes desconfiar de Candy, yo sé que ella te ama y no te dejará por nadie, Terry es parte de su pasado- dijo Archie

Si tío además no te has dado cuenta la frialdad con la que me trata – dijo Anthony- no creo que sea capaz de dejarte así por así- dijo Anthony un poco triste pero aceptando lo que días atrás le había dicho su madre

Está bien lo sé debo confiar en Candy- dijo Albert

Eso es William debes tenerle confianza y verás que no te traicionará- dijo George

Gracias caballeros me siento mejor, pero sé que debo disculparme con Terry por correrlo de esa forma- dijo Albert

A, no eso si que no – dijo Archie- pero si el empezó- dijo Archie un poco enojado

Pero Archie, de todos modos pensaba invitarlo a la entrega del emblema familiar de ustedes- dijo Albert

Pero tío, es nuestra fiesta- dijo Anthony

Si pero no importa porque lo invitare es mi amigo y lo quiero presente- dijo Albert

Está bien tío como quieras- dijo Archie

En ese momento escucharón que la puerta se abría y todos se pararon rápidamente al ver que era la tía Elroy

Tranquilos, Candy esta bien- dijo la tía dejando a todos aliviados- pero- dijo de nuevo dejando a todos en alerta- quiere hablar contigo- dijo señalando a Albert

Ve William – dijo George

Si tío ve- dijeron los dos jóvenes

Entonces Albert salió de la habitación y subió las escaleras a la habitación de Candy , y se dispuso a entrar

Candy, princesa, me alegro que estes bien, no sabes cuanto me preocupe por ti- dijo Albert corriendo a abrazar a Candy

Gracias Bert, pero ya estoy bien, no te preocupes, disculpa por causarte tantos problemas- dijo Candy

No princesa tu no eres una molestia además sabes que te amo y haría todo por ti- dijo Albert

Si Albert pero..- dijo Candy

Si princesa pero descansa- dijo Albert acomodándole la almohada

Albert pero necesitamos- dijo Candy

Si pero será luego primero debes reponerte- dijo Albert evadiendo el tema que seguro tratarían

William Albert Andley!- dijo Candy casi gritando, dejando pasmado a Albert

Si princesa- dijo él fingiendo demensia

Disculpa, pero necesito que hablemos – dijo Candy poniéndose seria

Si princesa- dijo Albert- que quieres que hablemos

Ven necesito que te sientes a mi lado- dijo ella invitándolo a sentarse en un costados de la cama junto a ella, lo cual aceptó gustoso

Bien dime- dijo él

Oye Bert, supongo que te has enterado que Terry esta aquí- dijo Candy

Si lo sé-dijo cabizbajo

Que pasa?- preguntó Candy

He…..nada- dijo Albert debatiéndose internamente si decirle o no lo que pensaba de la visita de Terry y lo que había hecho con él

Albert sabes que no me puedes mentir – dijo Candy

Te aseguro que no pasa nada- dijo Albert

Si, estas seguro?- dijo Candy

No la verdad es que si pasa algo- dijo Albert

Bien dime- dijo ella tiernamente acariciando los cabellos dorados de su prometido

Sabes cuando llegue del trabajo mi único pensamiento fue el estar a tu lado y no dejarte sola porque sabes que me preocupas- dijo Albert- entonces al entrar no me dí cuenta que Terry estaba fuera de tu habitación, luego escuché que Anthony había llegado y me dispuse a salir pero escuché que peleaba con alguien y escuché que no podían decidir tu futuro y que tenías quien te defendiera, por eso fue que salí rápidamente y luego me dispuse a enfrentar a Anthony hasta que sentí que algo se aproximaba a mi , pero logré esquivarlo, era Terry quien me iba a dar un puñetazo en la cara pero luego comenzó a insultarme y a tratarte como un premio entonces ahí fue cuando lo golpee y lo eché de la mansión – dijo Albert cabizbajo

Pero Bert, tu no eres así, bueno no importa me siento tan agradecida contigo por haberme defendido, por favor no te sientas mal – dijo Candy- al final la que tuvo la culpa fui yo- dijo ella tratando de apasiguar el dolor en Albert

No princesa tu no tienes la culpa de nada, yo he sido el único que ha culpado, aún no me perdono el haber hechado a Terry- dijo Albert

Pues yo quería pedirte algo- dijo Candy

Dime princesa- dijo él

Quisiera hablar con Terry – dijo ella

Pero Candy?- dijo Albert

Si necesito hablar con el para aclarar las cosas- dijo ella- a causa de mi desmayo no logré hablar nada con él- dijo Candy

Bien, te dejaré hacerlo- dijo Albert un poco temeroso- pero cambiando de tema porque te has desmayado- dijo Albert

Pues no lo sé, la verdad es que solo sentí una pequeña opresión en la cabeza y en el pecho- dijo ella

Bien pero él doctor no te dijo que fue lo que te pudo haber ocurrido- dijo Albert

Pues no pero según mis estudios médicos, no debe ser nada grave- dijo ella

Bien pues eso espero- dijo Albert

Bien Bert creo que debo descansar y tu también porque mañana será otro día y sabes que este fin de semana es la fiesta de Anthony, Archie y ….Stear- dijo ella con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla

Vamos princesa no llores veras que nos la pasaremos bien- dijo Albert

Si pero me siento un poco triste porque Stear no presenciará la entrega de su emblema

Si mi amor, pero piensa que está feliz desde donde quiera que esté- dijo Albert

También estoy triste porque no te veré casi toda la semana dado que el miércoles nos vamos a Lakewood,- dijo Candy

Si princesa pero el viernes por la noche estaremos Archie, Anthony y George y yo por allá para poder pasar un día especial con todas las damas- dijo Albert

Bien pues vamos a dormir porque mañana es Martes y hay mucho que preparar

Bien princesa que descanses- dijo él dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

Bert quieres quedarte conmigo- dijo Candy

Pero princesa si alguien nos descubre…- dijo Albert

Vamos solo hoy- dijo ella

Bien princesa vamos a dormir- dijo Albert acomodándose en la cama al lado de ella

Y así fue como la pareja cayó en un profundo sueño, pero en otro lugar de chicago un joven castaño bebía en su departamento. Hasta ya muy entrada la noche, llevaba 4 botellas de Whisky y acaba de empezar una de Ron

Ese idiota, tuvo el atrevimiento de correrme, pero no sabe con quien se mete- dijo Terry

Es un estúpido por creer que me quedare de brazos cruzados al ver que se casa con la mujer que amo- dijo Terry aventando el 15vo. Vaso a la pared

No no lo hará o dejo de llamarme Terruce Grandchester – dijo Terry

Por lo menor tengo a la anciana a mi favor- dijo él – a la que lo único que le importa es el dinero- dijo, para luego servirse un nuevo vaso de Ron

Y siguió así hasta las tres de la mañana

Al siguiente día todos ya estaban prestos y dispuestos para realizar sus actividades diarias excepto Candy que ese día esperaría hablar con una persona a la que había mandado a llamar muy temprano.

A las 10 de la mañana Candy estaba en el jardín de la mansión de Chicago , ella estaba oliendo las rosas que hay se encontraban hasta las dulce Candy que por petición de Anthony estas se habían plantado ahí en ese momento una voz grave la llamó desde la puerta que da de la sala al jardín.

Candy, en donde estas?- dijo la voz de nuevo

Entonces Candy volteo y de inmediato reconoció a la persona que de encontraba parada frente a ella- Terry, buenos días- dijo Candy

Buenos días Tarzan Pecoso- dijo Terry

Terry por favor llámame por mi nombre- dijo Candy

Pero Tarzan Pecoso- dijo Terry

Por favor Terry creo que ya estamos un poco grandes para tratarnos con apodos – dijo Candy en tono serio

Bien señorita Andley de que quiere hablar conmigo- dijo Terry, sarcástico

Ven Terry siéntate- dijo Candy

Entonces los dos se sentaron en una banca de metal que se encontraba ahí- bien Candy dime, que te pasa, por qué tanta formalidad tu no eres así- dijo Terry en tono de reproche

Bien te lo diré, a que has venido- dijo Candy

Yo … bueno , yo he venido para conquistarte de nuevo- dijo Terry

Jajajaja conquistarme jajaj bien Terry , es enserio – dijo Candy

Si Candy es enserio- dijo Terry algo exasperado por la actitud de Candy- además no puedo permitirte que te cases con Albert, yo se que aún me amas

bien entonces con que derecho bienes a decirme esto, con que derecho bienes a irrumpir en la casa de mi prometido- dijo ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra prometido- y con que derecho puedes permitirme o no lo que yo haga o deje de hacer- dijo Candy furiosa

Candy como te atreves a desafiarme casandote con mi mejor amigo- dijo Terry

De que hablas Terry- dijo Candy- desafiarte pero si yo amo a Albert- dijo Candy

No eso lo dices porque estas confundida- dijo Terry

Callate, Terry – dijo Candy- eres un engreído, no lo hagas Terry, que ya no soy la misma chiquilla tonta- dijo Candy

Por que Candy porque me has desafiado?- dijo Terry

Callate Terry, tu no tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme, porque según yo tu eres un hombre casado- dijo Candy

A Terry se le abrieron los ojos- es cierto estoy casado pero , como puedo reclamare cuando yo mismo estoy casado y con algo que me ata a no estar junto a ella- pensó- Candy yo… puedo explicarlo- dijo Terry

Calla Terry, como puedes venir a decirme esto si tu mismo estas casado- dijo Candy

Pero ahora dime me sigues amando- dijo Terry que se iba acercando a ella cada vez más

Que has dicho- dijo Candy temerosa porque notaba la distancia que tenían entre los dos

Dime que aún me amas y yo dejaré a Susana- dijo él intentando besar a Candy pero ella notó la cercanía que tenían y volteo a tiempo su rostro

Plasss- sonó una bofetada, que Candy le había propinado a Terry en una mejilla- eres un idiota Terry, que no entiendes que estoy comprometida – dio Candy

Mientras en la puerta que daba de la sala al jardín estaba parada una figura masculina que se disponía a intervenir pero que al ver la bofetada que Candy le había propinado a Terry en la mejilla se limitó solo a apretar los puños con furia y ganas de moler a Terry a golpes

Pero Candy se que aún me amas- dijo Terry

Mira Terry yo lo siento, sé que te lastimo con mis palabras pero amo con todo mi corazón a Albert cuando el está lejos siento que me muero, no puedo vivir sin él- dijo Candy

Pero dime como sabes que lo amas – dijo Terry- que te gusta de él

Sabes Terry una vez escuche que él verdadero amor es el que no puedes expresar con palabras sino que solo pasa- dijo Candy- eso es lo que siento por Albert, no lo puedo explicar

Bien entonces como sabes que lo nuestro no fue amor- dijo Terry

Sabes Terry se creo que fue amor, más que amor una ilusión de adolescente- dijo Candy

Bien pero dime porque, porqué el- dijo Terry

Terry yo no lo sé, pero ahora que lo pienso el siempre estuvo conmigo en los momentos difíciles, es por eso que lo amo tanto- dijo Candy

Bien lo entiendo – dijo Terry resignado

Si Terry sabes tu para mí siempre serás un buen amigo pero no puedo ofrecerte más que una amistad sincera

Bien Candy lo comprendo pero dime estas segura- dijo Terry

Si Terry, además tu ya estas casado con Susana y no la puedes dejar a su suerte, sola- dijo Candy

Bien Candy pero entonces somos amigos- dijo Terry dándole la mano

Si Terry amigos- dijo Candy, dándole también la mano

La persona que se encontraba en la puerta del jardín rápidamente se fue de ahí , al ver que los amigos se despedían

* * *

Les agradezco a todas por sus reviewa disculpen por haberme tardado tanto en subir el capitulo (voy a recibier insultos) ji jijiji

gracias a:

 **edygjk**

 **rubio8962**

 **ivango**

 **jenny 6789**

 **stormaw**

 **guest 8907**

 **serenatsukin20**

 **lisa6758**

 **bjbbgirl**

 **mgho**

 **HaniR**

 **Luis Fercho**

 **Sailor5748**

 **Albertanohito**

 **Candyfan4657**

 **Bertgirl**

 **candyserena20**


	18. La Entrega Del Emblema

Guardando Secretos

Capitulo 18

La entrega del emblema

Entonces la pareja de amigos entró a la mansión y Albert yacía sentado en uno de los sillones con un libro en las manos

Hola princesa- dijo Albert

Albert que haces aquí- dijo Candy sorprendida de ver a su prometido en la sala

Nada Candy solo he venido a pasar toda la tarde contigo pero no sabía que estabas ocupada- dijo Albert fingiendo molestia

Bien Candy me retiro- dijo Terry al fin

Pero Terry, porqué no te quedas aquí un poco más recuerda que todos aquí somos amigos- dijo Candy arrepintiéndose al instante

No Candy es mejor así a menos que el gran William Albert Andley me deje quedarme un rato más, ya que el es el dueño de está mansión y de medio Chicago- dijo Terry sarcásticamente

Albert, que dices – dijo Candy acercándose a su prometido

Princesa quisiera que le dijeras al Joven Terruce Granchester futuro duque de Grandchester dueño de Villas en Inglaterra y en Escocia, que necesito hablar con él en mi despacho y luego discutiremos lo de si se puede quedar o no- dijo Albert

William que quieres decir, Sabes mejor los dejo solos porque para tu información no soy una paloma mensajera – dijo Candy molesta

Pero princesa como al Joven Terruce si lo ayudas y a mí no que soy tu prometido- dijo Albert

Sabes porqué- dijo Candy

No lo sé- dijo Albert fingiendo molestia

Porque él no goza de mi amor en cambio tu si lo gozas y gozas de mi compañía casi todos los días- dijo Candy

Sabes qué princesa mejor vuelvo luego para invitarte a cenar- dijo Albert ratirandose- pero antes deseo que el joven a tu lado pase a mi despacho neesito hablar con él- dijo Albert

Terry sabes deberías ir- dijo Candy

No pecosa yo mejor me voy al teatro- dijo Terry

A!, no eso si que no tu debes ir porque fueron mejores amigos y una amistad como la suya no es fácil de romper- dijo Candy

Sabes pecosa sigues siendo muy entrometida -dijo Terry

Bien vas a ir?- dijo Candy

Bien voy- dijoTerry

Minutos después ellos estaban en la puerta del despacho, tocaron y escucharon la voz de Albert que decía- qué solamente pase Terry

Terry toma asiento- dijo Albert

Gracias por concederme esta audiencia señor William – dijo Terry

Bien pero dime porfavor como has estado- dijo Albert

Bien Señor- dijo Terry cortante

Aaa, bien y que dice tu esposa- dijo Albert

Nada- dijo él de nuevo

Bien hace cuanto que no la ves?- dijo Albert

Hace un mes

Aaa, has de extrañarla- dijo Albert

La verdad no- dijo Terry

Y tu padre Terry- dijo Albert

No lo sé- dijo Terry

Y tu madre- dijo Albert

En New York- dijo Terry arrepintiendose al instante

La duquesa está en New York?- preguntó Albert

A decir verdad no- dijo Terry

Pero…- dijo Albert

Bien señor Andley que deseaba hablar conmigo- dijo Terry exasperado

Bien Terry deja esa actitud somos amigos- dijo Albert un poco enojado y hasta se sentía culpable

Pero señor Andley yo no soy su amigo porque usted es el gran patriarca Andley- dijo Terry sarcástico

Es encerio Terry, sabes quiero pedirte perdón- dijo Albert

No mi señor- dijo Terry de nuevo sarcástico

Calla- dijo Albert explotando

Si mi señor como ordene- dijo Terry

Bien Terry lo siento pero me exasperas, por favor perdóname- dijo Albert derrotado

Porque?- dijo Terry

Porque éramos mejores amigos- dijo Albert- también porque yo te escuchaba y tu me comprendías aunque inconscientemente, lo hacías- dijo Albert

Bien señor William si eso era lo que deseaba decirme – dijo Terry- yo paso a retirarme con su permiso

Ven Terry por favor necesitamos hablar, deseo saber si me perdonas- dijo Albert

Bien señor como usted desea saber mi respuesta, pues le digo que es no- dijo Terry con dolor

Pero porqué- dijo Albert

Todavía me pregunta porque, no encerio que es el colmo, pero bien te lo diré- dijo Terry- sabe una vez tuve un amigo incondicional, que me ayudaba y comprendía, era un amigo que conocí en una pelea en Inglaterra, se llamaba Albert y ese hombre era él único amigo que había tenido en toda mi vida pero sabe el se enamoro de la mujer que yo amaba, y lo mantuvo en secreto hasta vivió con ella, puede imaginárselo- dijo Terry

Albert no decía nada solo escuchaba

Y sabe señor yo amaba a esa mujer pero yo cometí el error de dejarla por otra, solo por mi maldito deber y sabe me dolió tanto, pero ese amigo se aprovecho y comenzó a enamorarla y se van a casar – dijo Terry- cuando llego a su casa sube al cuarto de su prometida y no ve y luego abusa de su poder y me hecha de su casa puede creerlo- dijo Terry- sabe señor ahí comprendí que los amigos no existen y que la amistad es solo un mito- dijo Terry

Ya basta no sigas, discúlpame Terry por favor discúlpame ese día perdí los estribos y ha no lo sé, pero discúlpame por favor- dijo Albert

No creas que es así de fácil el perdonarte tu sabes lo que me dolió que me hechars de tu casa- dijo Terry

Bien pues lo sé pero por favor perdóname que quieres que haga- dijo Albert

Bien arrodíllate- dijo Terry

Está bien lo haré- dijo Albert parándose de su silla y alejándose de su escritorio para luego disponerse a arrodillarse

No, no lo hagas nunca pensé que lo harías- dijo Terry sintiéndose culpable por lo que iba a hacer

Pero me has dicho que lo haga y así recibiré tu perdón- dijo Albert

Como crees que haría eso con mi mejor amigo- dijo Terry

Entonces eso quieres decir que me perdonas- dijo Albert con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Entonces los dos se dieron la mano en símbolo de amistad- bien dime Albert deveras estabas dispuesto a rrodillarte

Si lo estaba- dijo Albert- pero dime como es eso que tu madre está en New york- dijo Albert

Ahhh! Eso bien pues, no sé si deba decírtelo no creo que sea correcto- dijo Terry

Porqué? Que escondes- dijo Albert intirgado

Bien pero promete que no le dirás a nadie excepto a Candy que ella ya lo sabe- dijo Terry

Pero de que hablas, que la duquesa no es tu madre- dijo Albert

A decir verdad es mi madrastra mi madre es…, Eleonor Baker- dijo Terry

Que?! Eleonor Baker la gran actriz de Broadway!- dijo Albert

Si ella- dijo Terry

Bien pero como? Porqué?- dijo Albert

Entonces Terry le contó porque ella era su madre la historia de su padre etcetéra hasta que los dos sintieron que era hora ya de almorzar porque tenían mucha hambre entonces todos en el comedor estaban listos excepto Candy que escuchaba por la puerta y Albert que hablaba con Terry

Sabes Terry yo tengo hambre tu no?- dijo Albert revisando el reloj que cargaba

Si también tengo hambre – dijo Terry

Ven vamos al comedor creo que es hora y sin mi no pasan la comida- Candy al escuchar eso salió disparada hasta el comedor pero tropezó y cuando se levantó ya era tarde los dos caballeros la habían visto

Candy que haces aquí?- dijo Albert aguantando la risa ya que la había visto tropezar muy graciosamente

Jajaja pecosa, ya no eres un mono ahora eres una liebre jajaja- dijo Terry

Pero… me vieron- dijo Candy

Si pecosa jajaj y caíste muy graciosamente- dijo Terry

Albert solamente se aguantaba la risa porque no quería que Candy se enojara con él- bueno que les parece si vamos a comer porque yo tengo mucha hambre-dijo Albert

Bien vamos yo también- dijo Candy

Candy tu no cambias – dijo Terry

Candy le saco la lengua nada más y los 3 se dirigierón al comedor

Hasta que te aparees- dijo la tía- sabes que llevamos más de media hora esperándote-dijo la tía enojada

Disculpe tía pero estaba ocupado pero ya vine y traje un invitado- dijo Albert

Bien quien será- dijo la tía enojada pero cambiando el semblante en un instante- Es usted señor Grandchester

Si madam buenas tardes- dijo Terry

Terry- dijo Archie

Elegante como estas, tímida- dijo Terry en son de burla

Hola Terry- dijo Annie de mala gana

Bien ahora que estamos todos vamos a almorzar-dijo Albert

Bien dire que nos traigan la comida – dijo Candy

Muy bien y que pasen otro plato al comedor a la par mía para el señor Grandchester- dijo la tía, mientras recibía miradas extrañadas de todos ella pensaba- si estuviera más joven no lo dejaría escapar

Bien señora- dijo Candy

Será una buena matriarca- balbuceo la señora Elroy nadie más lo escuchó excepto Albert que esbozo una sonrisa

Ya regresé la comida estará servida en un momento- dijo Candy

Luego todos comieron muy amenamente hasta él fin

Candice ya esta listo tu equipaje- dijo la tía

Ya señora – dijo Candy

Bien y tu Annie- dijo la tia

Me hacen falta algunas cosas pero seguro lo tengo hoy mismo

Bien señoritas descansen el resto de la tarde porqué mañana partímos solo debemos esperar a que llegue Patricia- dijo la tía

Si señora- dijeron las dos

Disculpen la indiscreción -dijo Terry- pero acaso vande viaje- dijo Terry

No Terry será la entrega del emblema de Archie y Anthony y de….. Stear- dijo Albert

Emblema?- dijo Terry

Verás Terry los Andley tenemos la tradición de que a los chicos Andley al cumplir los 21 años se les entrega el emblema y se hace una fiesta, a la cual por supuesto estas invitado, pero por la guerra no lo pudimos hacer antes entonces lo haremos ahora- dijo Albert-

Lastimosamente Stear no lo podrá presenciar- dijo Archie

Si Archie, siento mucho lo de tu hermano, era un buen tipo- dijo Terry- y gracias por invitarme estaré ahí presente y no faltare

Gracias, pero bueno no debemos ser pesimistas- dijo Archie – que tal si las chica van a comprar lo que les hace falta y en la noche cenamos todos juntos- dijo Archie

Bien yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Albert

Bueno yo no lo sé- dijo Terry

Vamos Terry será divertido- dijo Archie

Bien iré pero luego de la función- dijo Terry

Que tal si te vamos a ver actuar y luego vamos a comer – dijo Albert

Excelente dijeron todos los jóvenes

Bien Terry, entonces allá nos vemos dijeron todos y se dispusieron a realizar sus actividades en toda la tarde

* * *

 **Florida**

Mientras en Chicago los amigos se disponen a reunirse Paty y su abuela toman su equipaje para ir a chicago y después a Lakewood en donde definitivamente se quedará la abuela Martha ayudando al hogar de Pony

Vamos abuela se hace tarde- dijo Paty

Bien vamos- dijo la abuela

Tienes todo no falta nada- dijo Paty

Si hija, vamos tus padres vendrán a recoger todo los muebles y los llevarán a Inglaterra pero vamos se nos hace tarde por el tren- dijo la Abuela

Bien vamos- dijo Paty

Sabes hija le deje instrucciones al mayordomo que si alguien nos venía a buscar, por quien fuera le dijera que estábamos en Chicago en la mansión Andley- dijo la abuela

Y porque lo has hecho abuela-dijo Paty

No lo sé ni yo me entiendo sabes que estoy muy vieja y no entiendo porque hago cosas impulsivamente- dijo la abuela

Bien lo sé – entonces las dos mujeres entraron al auto que las llevaría a la estación en el camino fueron platicando de muchas cosas pero de nada importante hasta que llegaron a la estación ya ahí alguien las ayudo a subir su equipaje al compartimento privado que habían alquilado

Uff por fin –dijo Paty- esta es la ultima-dijo subiendo la ultima maleta

Bien ire al compartimento- dijo la abuela

Bien te acompaño….. Auch!- dijo Paty al intentar subir al tren

Que pasa hija-dijo la abuela

No lo sé abuela fue una punzada en el corazón- dijo Paty

Pero no es algo grave, mejor vamos a que te revise un médico- dijo la abuela

No abuela estoy bien solo necesito descansar-dijo Paty

Ven vamos- y las dos subieron al tren y luego emprendieron su viaje a chicago

Mientras un joven de aproximadamente 22-23 años aparecía en la estación de tren rumbo a una posada muy barata ya que no cargaba consigo mucho dinero por el viaje en barco y luego el tren no le quedaba mucho así que decidió ir a hacer lo que debía, entonces fue ahí cuando vió a una chica que subía a un tren con rumbo a Chicago que iba acompañada de una anciana, pero en verdad que era atractiva esa chica, pero no debía distraerse porque el debía buscar respuestas de su pasado así que se dispuso a ir a su destino fue preguntando calle por calle hasta encontrar lo que buscaba – fuiuf!- resoplo- parece que es muy lujosa- dijo al ver la casa en frente de él y se dispuso a tocar

Toc, toc, toc, -hizo el sonido la puerta

Buenas tardes puedo ayudarle en algo- dijo el mayordomo de la casa

Bien quiesiera saber si la familia O-Bryan vive aquí- dijo el chico

Pues si ella vive aquí pero … quien es usted- dijo el mayordomo

Me creería que no lo sé- dijo el joven

Pues bien entonces no le diré en donde están- dijo el mayordomo

Sabe tengo una carta de la señorita O-Bryan que consta que la conozco- dijo el joven mostrándole la cata que algo desgastada aún se notaba el remitente, pero no el destinatario

Bien pero viene a quedarse?- preguntó el mayordomo

No la verdad no- dijo el joven- solo venía a buscarla

Bien mire la señorita O-Bryan y su abuela no se encuentran en Florida, están en Chicago y no van a regresar, pero como usted es migo de ellas puede quedarse aquí- dijo el mayordomo

Pero no quiero causar molestia-dijo el joven

Pero ellas me dejaron instrucciones precisas de que si venía alguien lo dejara quedarse y les dijera en donde estaban- dijo el mayordomo

Bueno si entonces agradeceré su hospitalidad y mañana mismo iré a chicago a buscarlas- dijo el joven y así lo hizo

* * *

 **En el tren**

Paty soñaba que Stear la llamaba y al encontrarla se reía de ella y le decía que se había vuelto a casar y que no la necesitaba más

No!- gritó Paty

Que pasa hija- dijo su abuela despertando de golpe

Nada abuela – dijo ella

Bien hija trata de dormir si?- dijo la abuela acomodándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja

Si abuela, sabes que, saldré a tomar aire, en un momento vuelvo- dijo ella

Está bien hija ve con cuidado- dijo la anciana

Si gracias- dijo Paty retirándose

* * *

 **Chicago**

Había llegado un nuevo día en la mansión Andley y las damas se disponían a bajar su equipaje y esperar a Annie y a Paty para poder irse a Lakewood a terminar los preparativos para la fiesta

A las 9:00 de la mañana legaba Annie a la mansión Andley y Paty llegaba a la estación de Chicago junto con su abuela 15 minutos después

Archie- dijo Paty

Paty- dijo Archie

Como está abuela- dijo Archie

Bien Archie y tu- dijo la abuela

Contento de que estén aquí- dijo Archie

Al final todos estaban reunido en la mansión todas las damas se irían a Lakewood y los caballeros llegarían después, a las 10:00 de la mañana todos los caballeros despedían a las damas que serían llevadas por George quien regresaría a trabajar y se iría el viernes con los caballeros

Bien señoritas y señoras nos vamos dijo George- tomando del brazo a la tía y a la abuela Martha

Adiós princesa cuídate te voy a extrañar- dijo Albert

Adiós Bert cuídate y no trabajes mucho- dijo Candy

Vamos par de tortolos despídanse – dijo Archie

Bien adiós- dijeron los 2 al unísono

Vamos- dijo George

Entonces todos se dispusieron a subir al auto pero Albert, Archie y Anthony los despedían

Hey George eres bendito entre todas las mujeres- dijo Archie bormista

Si George tienes para escoger entre jóvenes hasta mayorcitas- dijo Anthony

George solo se sonrojó

Excepto Candy ella no está disponible- dijo Albert molesto

Vamos tío solo era una broma- dijo Archie

Las mujeres solo se sonrojaron al oír los comentarios de Anthony y Archie, pero Candy le dijo a Albert- sabes Albert ahora estoy notando que George es muy guapo hasta más que tú- dijo Candy haciéndole señas a George de que apretara el acelerador y entonces se fué el auto dejando a Albert con la palabra en la boca

Jajaja tío te han dejado con la palabra en la boca- dijo Archie

Cuando George venga me las va pagar-dijo el

Si es que viene o lo dejan venir- dijo Anthony- tu me comprendes- dijo guiñándole un ojo

Albert solo apretó los puños y entró a la mansión rabiando mientras dejaba a Archie y a Anthony con sonrisas de oreja a oreja

continuará


	19. La Entrega Del Emblema parte II

Guardando Secretos

Capitulo 19

La entrega del emblema parte 2

Si es que viene o lo dejan venir- dijo Anthony- tu me comprendes- dijo guiñándole un ojo

Albert solo apretó los puños y entró a la mansión rabiando mientras dejaba a Archie y a Anthony con sonrisas de oreja a oreja

Como ves Anthony mi tío se enoja fácilmente más cuando le hablan mal de Candy- dijo Archie

Si jajaja lo que me preocupa es lo que nos espera allá adentro

Mientras en el auto de los Andley las muchachas y señoras se reían a carcajadas por lo que había hecho Candy y George jajajaja

Jajajajaja Candy viste la cara de Alber- decía Annie

Si jajaja estaba tan enojado- dijo Paty

Ya, ya, señoritas- dijo la tia Elroy divertida

Jajaja pero tía que no vió la cara de Albert- dijo Paty

Si jajaja se veía tan enojado-dijo la tía

Si jajaja es William si es muy celoso- dijo la abuela Martha

Tan distraídas estaban sin darse cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba George, entonces Candy se atrevió a hablar- pero George que te pasa- dijo Candy

Si ríanse como ustedes no tienen que regresar- dijo George burlón, fingiendo miedo

Jajaja George pero cuando regreses- dile que te hicimos cosas malas- dijo la abuela Martha seguido por el sonrojo de todas

Eso lo dice usted porque no trabaja para William- dijo George con un puchero

Jajajaja entonces en verdad te haremos cosas malas- dijo la abuela Martha -Así no tendras que decir mentiras- dijo de nuevo

Hay abuela que cosas dices – dijo Paty

Jajajaja señora que imaginación- dijo George

Luego de un rato de amenas platicas y de risas llegarón a la mansión en la que eran recibidos por todos los sirvientes que siempre habían atendido a los Andley desde hace mucho tiempo- buenas tardes- dijo la matrona luego de haber salido del auto presentado a las visitas que se quedarían con los Andley un tiempo

Candy al ver a Dorothy la saludo muy familiarmente- Dorothy!- dijo Candy

Señorita Candy – dijo Dorothy igualmente entusiasmada pero dando siempre un poco de respeto

Candice en donde están tus modales- dijo la tía con un tono serio fingido

Perdón señora- dijo Candy mordiéndose el labio inferior

Vamos señoritas entremos- dijo la tía

Señoras- dijo George dándole el brazo a la abuela Matha y a la tía

Entonces todos entraron a la mansión de Lakewood y se dirigieron cada una a sus habitaciones hasta George que tenía su propia habitación

* * *

 **Florida**

El joven se encontraba en la gran mansión de los O-Bryan y en ella había una pintura de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia estaba la abuela Matha y su esposo, los señores O-Bryan, los tíos de Paty, sus primos, y por último se encontraba ella al ser la menor de todos una chica un poco llenita con gafas y cabello castaño que erizó la piel al joven que la veía era hermosa la señorita entonces entró el mayordomo de la casa y le dijo:

Verdad que es hermosa la señorita O-Bryan- dijo el mayordomo interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del joven

Haa!- dijo el joven asustándose

Hey! Tranquilo no te asustes -dijo el mayordomo

Disculpa solo que estaba viendo las pinturas y la señorita que está de último me parece muy hermosa- dijo el joven

Si lo sé, he trabajado con ella desde que era un niño , hasta llegue a enamorarme de ella, pero sabía que nunca sería correspondido porque ella se había enamorado de alguien más- dijo el mayordomo

Disculpe usted la intromisión pero porque ella luce triste en esa fotografía - dijo el joven señalando una fotografía pequeña en un marco pegado en la pared

Verá señor…. Oiga usted enserio conoce a la familia O-Bryan- dijo el mayordomo intrigado porque no identificaba a Paty

Verá le parecerá extraño y hasta ridículo porque la verdad es que no lo sé- dijo el joven

Pero como no va saber- dijo el mayordomo asustado por haber dejado entrar a un extraño a la casa de las O-Bryan

Le contaré la historia pero quisiera que nos sentáramos y que luego me explique el porqué de estar triste de una joven como esa- dijo señalando a la fotografía de Paty

Pero si aún no sé quién es- dijo el mayordomo

Verá no sé si en verdad conozco a las O-Bryan porque tengo una carta que va dirigida a mi me imagino de parte de la señorita O-Bryan. Sabe….. yo participe en la guerra como piloto aviador luego fui derribado , una familia bondadosa me ayudó y por eso logré sobrevivir pasé dos años en Inglaterra para poder sanar completamente y luego venir a América para poder saber quien soy porque le confieso he perdido la memoria- dijo el joven

Espero se recupere- dijo el mayordomo

Gracias, pero ahora es su turno explíqueme- dijo el joven

Sabe…. Yo había estado enamorado de Paty desde hace mucho tiempo desde que eramos niños pero sus padres la enviarón al colegio San Pablo en Londres desde muy pequeña luego ella conoció a una amiga que no recuerdo su nombre pero esa amiga tenía dos primos uno era … ¿Cómo se llamaba?... así Archie y el otro fue el que me la robó- dijo el mayordomo

Si pero como se llamaba- dijo el joven

Se llamaba…. Para que lo quiere saber-dijo el mayordomo

Solo dígalo- dijo el joven

Se llamaba Allistear Cornwall – dijo el mayordomo

Ha! Pero que paso terminaron?- dijo el joven

No bueno luego de que se hicierón novios el inicio con la idea de que se quería ir a la guerra y ella se puso muy mal por eso, entonces el partió y luego, meses después, llegó una notificación de que había muerto en combate ella cayó en depresión y recientemente trató de suicidarse- dijo el mayordomo con pesar

Guau- dijo el joven – debió haber sido una mala experiencia- dijo él

Y lo fue…. A ya me acordé- dijo el mayordomo

De que? -dijo el joven

Del nombre de la amiga- dijo el mayordomo

Y como se llamaba?- dijo el joven

La amiga se llamaba Candy

Candy!- dijo el joven agarrándose la cabeza muy fuertemente- arghh!- dijo el joven

Que le pasa señor- dijo el mayordomo

Argh, me duele- dijo el joven cayendo inconsiente al piso

Que le pasa joven voy con un médico- dijo el mayordomo dejando al joven encima del sillón saliendo como rayo

* * *

 **Chicago**

Tio no te enojes era juego- dijo Archie

No me gusta que jueguen con eso- dijo Albert molesto

Pero porque si Candy solo te ama a ti- dijo Anthony con pesar

Si lo sé pero con todo esto de Terry y Candy y la fiesta, la empresa, son tantas cosas- dijo Albert

Comprendemos tío pero pronto te irás a tu luna de miel – dijo Archie

Si lo sé, por fin podremos pasar un tiempo a solas Candy y yo- dijo Albert

Saben le haré una sorpresa para su fiesta- dijo Albert cambiando súbitamente de tema

Si que sorpresa- dijeron los dos

Ya erán por lo pronto comuníquenme con Terry- dijo Albert

Y para que?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Ustedes solo aganlo- dijo Albert

* * *

 **Lakewood**

Paty –dijo Candy

Que pasa?-dijo Paty

Quiero hablar contigo de algo delicado- dijo Candy

Que pasa me asustas- asevero Paty

Quisiera que fueramos a un lugar privado y calmado….. ven vamos al jardín – dijo Candy

Entonces las dos se encaminaron al jardín y ya ahí se sentarón en la pequeña banca, justo frente a las dulce Candy- bien que quieres hablar conmigo- dijo Paty curiosa

Quisiera que tu recibieras el emblema de Stear- dijo Candy sin rodeos

Pero que dices? Yo no podría…..- dijo Paty

Si lo sé es muy tonto, pero viéndolo bien tu tienes derecho – dijo Candy

Pero Candy nadie sabe lo que Stear y yo…..- dijo Paty

Lo sé Paty pero deberías recibirlo tú- dijo Candy

No, no podría – dijo Paty

Pero Paty tu y Stear …. Bueno tu sabes y además eres su esposa legalmente- dijo Candy

Si lo sé pero solo 4 personas los saben y una de ellas está muerta- dijo Paty comenzando a llorar

Pero Paty- dijo Candy

Sabes Candy yo quisiera recibir el emblema de Stear pero no puedo porque la sociedad lo desaprobaría- dijo Paty- además te imaginas lo que digan los demás al saber que yo me casé con Stear- dijo Paty

Si Paty pero y eso que imprta- dijo Candy- tu lo amabas debes recibirlo debes hacerlo, yo perdonaré a la tía abuela si te deja recibier el emblema de Stear y si nó hablaré con Albert

No Candy no lo hagas me daría tanta pena que ellos se enteraran , que dirá Archie sobre esto- dijo Paty

Nada Archie estará feliz al igual que Albert de saber que tu e casaste con Stear con el primogénito Cornwall además estarán felices de saber que …- Candy se detuvo en seco

Que pasa Candy?- dijo Paty volteando la vista y viendo ahí a la tía ,a Annie, y la abuela Martha totalmente pasmadas por lo que acababan de oír

Que acaban de decir? – dijo la tía

Tía abuela, Annie, abuela Martha, nosotras…- dijo Candy

Ya Candy es hora de decir la verdad por fin me quitare un peso de encima- dijo Paty decidida

Osea que si es …- dijo la tía

Si tía hace más de dos años me casé con Stear exactamente un día antes de su partida a Francia- dijo Paty

Pero como?, nunca lo supimos- dijo la tía

Si lo sé, espero me perdonen- dijo Paty- pero yo lo amaba – dijo soltándose a llorar – y no pude decirle que no- dijo ella soltando en llanto

Pero Paty tu no eres así- dijo Annie pasmada

Como les he dicho yo lo amaba y como estábamos comprometidos pensé que sería bueno y no tendría que perder nada, de todos modos sería su esposa de cualquier manera- dijo Paty aún más triste cayendo sobre sus rodillas- pero nunca pude haber descifrado lo que iba a hacer el siguiente día- dijo ella, en ese momento Candy se acercó a ella y la levanto y abrazó dulcemente

No llores Paty si Albert me hubiera pedido lo mismo lo hubiera hecho- dijo Candy tratando de consolar a su amiga

Si Candy pero Albert, al casarse ocntigo no te hubiera dejado sola con un bebé en camino, ni abandonada y usada, sabiendo que no regresaría- dijo Paty

Estabas esperando un bebé- dijo la tía

Tía creo que es mejor que entremos y platiquemos sobre el asunto- dijo Candy- Annie ven ayúdame a llevar Paty- dijo Candy intentando levantar luego junto con Annie a Paty quien no podía equilibrarse bien

Entonces todas las mujeres entraron a la mansión y se sentaron en la pequeña salita, también pidieron un té para Paty, ya más calmada comenzó el interrogatorio

Bien Patricia explícame como es eso que te casaste con Stear- dijo la tía

Si señora como lo escucha me casé con Stear apenas un día antes de su partida a Francia, pensé que había olvidado la idea de ir a la guerra y por eso acepté, pero luego…- dijo Paty con la voz empezando a quebrársele

Tranquila Paty- dijo Candy a su lado abrazándola tiernamente al igual que Annie quien la abrazaba del otro extremo

Tranquila Patricia no te alarmes no soy tan mala no haré nada en contra tuya, solo quiero saber una última cosa- dijo la tía- estuviste embarazada?- dijo la tía

Hem…..- dijo Paty jugando con sus dedos- di estuve embarazada pero no lo sabía hasta que…- dijo Paty

No sigas Paty si esto te atormenta- dijo la tía, mientras la abuela Martha solo se dedicaba a escuchar

Necesito decirle señora, le pido no me interrumpa porque si no creo que no terminaré el relato- dijo Paty, tomando valor- señora yo….- dijo Paty- Stear y yo consumamos el matrimonio pero al siguiente día al despertar yo….. no lo vi y me sentí traicionada luego ví una carta que me dejó en donde decía que quería que comprendiera, al mes yo….. a mí no me vino mi periodo me pareció raro, pero no le puse interés pero al mes siguiente comencé a marearme frecuentemente y a comer muy poco fui al doctor y me dijeron que estaba embarazada me sentí tan feliz sabía que mi vida iba cambiar pero no sabía que era para mal…. Yo… le mandé una carta a Stear en donde le informaba que iba a ser papá y el me envió otra en la que me decía que regresaría pronto pero al siguiente día me dierón la noticia de que él había muerto- dijo comenzando a llorar al igual que todas las mujeres presentes allí en la sala- entonces al irme a Florida sabía que debía luchar por mi bebé así que me fui con nuevas esperanzas hasta que uno de los más temibles días de mi vida en donde desperté en la cama de un hospital con mi abuela llorando a un costado de ella y el docto entrando y avisándole que había perdido a su bebé debido a la fuerte impresión- dijo Paty ahora sí rompiendo en llanto no podía más- espero me perdone señora Elroy comprendo que no me quiera ver desde ahora mismo me iré- dijo Paty

Espera Patricia – dijo la tía – no creas que te echare por haber perdido al bebé, no porque yo también pase por eso cuando era joven y no se lo recomiendo a nadie, se siente como si hubieras perdido una parte de ti y que nunca volverá- dijo la tía

El padre de Sara nunca me perdonó y por eso y por la impresión murió- dijo la tía

Tía Elroy- dijeron Annie y Candy al unisono

Patricia te pido que no te vayas gracias a Dios lo has superado al igual que yo, quiero proponerte que recibas el emblema de Stear- dijo Paty

Pero señora sus padre lo merecen- dijo Paty- yo…. Yo no podría- dijo Paty

Claro que sí además la tradición dicta que si el Andley falleciere joven se le entragaría a sus padres pero en dado caso de estar casado de le entregaría a la esposa y ese es el caso de Stear así que te corresponde recibirlo- dijo la tía parándose de su asiento

Pero señora yo no puedo- dijo Paty

Si puedes Paty tendrás que ser fuerte y rehacer tu vida- dijo la tía dirigiéndose a ella y abrasándola como a la hija que nunca tuvo

Todas las mujeres quedaron sorprendidas con la actitud que la matrona había tomado así pasaron los días hasta llegar al viernes por la noche el día en el que los jóvenes llegarían a Lakewood

* * *

 **Florida**

Joven se encuentra bien decía el mayordomo al ver que el joven se despertaba y lo veía

Si me encuentro bien pero en donde estoy- dijo él

En Florida- dijo el mayordomo

Pero si yo me fui a la guerra y dejé a Paty sola y voy a ser papá- dijo el joven

Si, es casado?- preguntó el mayordomo

Si soy casado con la mujer más hermosa del mundo – dijo él

Bien y en donde vive- dijo el mayordomo

Vivo en Chicago lo siento me voy para allá quiero saludar a mi familia – dijo el joven tomando sus cosas y despidiéndose del mayordomo para luego ir a la estación a comprar un boleto para ir directo a Chicago

* * *

 **Chicago**

Bien ha llegado el día en que todos iremos a Lakewood- dijo Albert

Si lo sé vamos tío – dijeron los dos jóvenes Archie y Anthony

Si William vamos- dijo George

Si solo esperemos a ver a que hora vienen con el auto de lavarlo- dijo Albert

y a que hora llega Terry- dijo Archie

ya llegue- dijo Terry saliendo detras de ellos

Media hora después estaban en camino a Lakewood con George como chofer y los demás como unos pasajeros revoltosos, a las 8:00 de la noche estaban los jóvenes arribando a Lakewood mientras las damas los esperaban impacientes

Al llegar todos se saludaron muy efusivamente sobre todo Albert y Candy quienes al verse se abrazaron y besaron ignorando que todos los observaban

Al día siguiente llegaron los padres de Archie y los Reagan llegaron a Sunville mientras todos los integrantes del clan Andley arribaban algunos se quedarían en mansiones propias y otros en la mansión Andley y algunos otros en la mansión Reagan, todos estaban felices y contentos de saber que Anthony seguía vivo y entre risas, vueltas, y presentaciones se la pasaron todo el día sábado

* * *

 **Hola hola mis chicas como están espero bien bueno he aquí mi** **capitulo 19 y espero les este gustando este capitulo, no sé si está bien así que espero sus reviews ya saben a ggisselle46 arroba yimail punto com (ya ustedes lo escriben bien) y bueno también los invito para que lean mi historia "Errores de dos generaciones" llevo solo 3 cap. pero la hago con todo cariño por una sugerencia espero les guste**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a**

 **edygjk**

 **rubio8962**

 **ivango**

 **jenny 6789**

 **stormaw**

 **guest 8907**

 **serenatsukin20**

 **lisa6758**

 **bjbbgirl**

 **mgho**

 **HaniR**

 **Luis Fercho**

 **Amiguis7658**

 **Sailor5748**

 **Albertanohito**

 **Candyfan4657**

 **Bertgirl**


	20. La Entrega Del Emblema parte III

**Guardando Secretos**

 **Capitulo 20**

 **La entrega del emblema parte 3**

El día sábado por la noche todas las personas que habitaban en ese momento la casa se habían ido a dormir excepto, Candy, Annie, Archie, Anthony, Albert, la tía, los señores Cornwall y Paty a solicitud de la tía, al irse a dormir todos excepto ellos entonces Albert como cabeza de la familia se atrevió a preguntarle a su tía porque los tenía despiertos aún, un día antes de la fiesta

Tía dígame para que nos quiere despiertos aún- dijo Albert

Si tía dinos porque?- dijo la señora Cornwall

Bert, Señora Cornwall, dejen que la tía les explique- dijo Candy

Bert?- dijo la señora Cornwall quien sabía muy bien que su prima Rose le decía así a su hermano menor

Si , es una larga historia- dijo Albert

Bien jóvenes les he dicho que se queden despiertos porque…- dijo la tía volteando hacia Paty, quien asintió dándole a entender a la tía que ella lo explicaría

Ya dinos tía sin rodeos- dijo Anthony quien estaba muy cansado y quería ir a dormir como un bebé en su cama

Bien la señorita Paty tiene algo que pedirnos, y explicarles por qué… sobre todo a ustedes- dijo la tía viendo hacia los señores Cornwall

Que pasa cariño?-dijo el señor Cornwall quien tenía un impresionante parecido con Stear

Bien, pues…..- dijo Paty nerviosa jugando con sus dedos, Candy al notar eso, dejó a su prometido y se sentó al lado de Paty para apoyarla

Vamos- le susurro Candy

Paty tomo una bocanada de aire y luego la soltó, luego de unos segundos inició con su relato- señores Cornwall se preguntaran porque estoy tan nerviosa, bueno….. se los explicaré pero les pido no me interrumpan porque esto es muy doloroso para mí- dijo Paty

Claro –dijeron los señores Cornwall

Bien pues, yo….. Stear y yo nos casamos un día antes de que el partiera a la guerra- dijo Paty sin rodeos dejando a los señores Cornwall y Archie y Anthony, tan sorprendido porque conocía el carácter de Paty y el de Stear y sabía que nunca se atrevería a hacer eso- pues si aunque les conmocione….. nos casamos y …- dijo titubeando- consumamos el matrimonio Albert solamente pensaba en como Stear pudo haber hecho eso, pero fue sacado de sus cavilaciones por la voz de la tía

Patricia continua- dijo la mujer con el tono más suave que poseía

Yo no puedo señora..- dijo Paty

Vamos tu puedes se que ellos entenderán- dijo la tía

Si pero…..- dijo Paty

Vamos Paty yo estaré contigo –dijo Candy

Pues luego de consumar nuestro matrimonio Stear partió dejándome una pequeña carta el … y yo….. bueno nos escribíamos pero yo empecé a sentirme mal al mes y mi periodo se había retrasado, así que yo estuve embarazada de Stear, yo…- dijo Paty comenzando a llorar al igual que los señores Cornwall que aún sufrían por la muerte de su primogénito- le mande una carta en donde le informaba que iba a ser padre , y recibí una respuesta diciéndome que estaba rebosante de alegría y regresaría muy pronto- dijo Paty aún con voz audible- al siguiente día el murió y nunca pudo conocer a su hijo, al igual que yo- dijo Paty

Cómo?- dijo Archie saliendo del estado de trance en el que estaba, tantos años de convivir con Paty sin saber que era su cuñada- que dices Paty?- dijo Archie

Yo… al irme de Chicago en el tren…. Bueno yo… perdí a mi bebé y sé que fue mi culpa y debí cuidarme pero, yo estaba dispuesta a luchar por él y por la memoria de Stear- dijo Paty ahora sí soltando en llanto, pero logrando decir una cosa más- yo quisiera que me perdonen y no me juzguen, yo amaba a Stear. Señores, Archie, les pido me perdonen…..yo – dijo Paty

Entonces la señora Cornwall se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Paty con un semblante indecifrable, como enojada o triste, o conmovida- Patricia- dijo la señora

Madre no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- advirtió Archie al ver el semblante de su madre y hacia donde se dirigía

Entonces todos estaban atentos a lo que haría la señora- Patricia levántate, y veme a los ojos- dijo la señora

Paty se levantó y Archie iba a intervenir cuando… la señora Cornwall se acercó a Paty y la abrazó muy tiernamente, Paty correspondió el abrazo y la abrazó muy fuertemente y le dijo- perdóneme señora no le pude dar un nieto de Stear- dijo ella

No hay nada que perdonar hija, te comprendo, gracias por hacer feliz a Stear con la noticia, creo que mi nieto y el has de jugar juntos en el cielo- dijo la mujer

Y todos las miraban con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta Albert que era un hombre un poco inexpresivo y casi no le gustaba llorar enfrente de la gente, luego de un rato todos se calmaron y Paty prosiguió- les pido me perdonen mi atrevimiento pero….. quisiera ser yo la que reciba el emblema de Stear- dijo Paty muy avergonzada

Pues…- dijeron los señores Cornwall

Por favor madre ustedes me entregaran el mío y ya tienen el suyo creo que mi cuñada se merece eso por hacer feliz a mi hermano, además luego de todo lo que ha sufrido, no lo creen – dijo Archie acercándose a Paty

Si tienes razón hijo pero que recuerdo nos quedará de él- dijo él señor Cornwall

Que quede claro no estoy recriminando nada pero ustedes no estuvieron con nosotros en toda nuestra vida y casi no los veíamos cuando éramos pequeños así creo que Paty se lo merece más que ustedes- dijo Archie

Bien hijo, lo hemos pensado y creemos, que tienes razón ella se merece el emblema para tener algo de Stear- dijo el señor Cornwall

Si hijo, y Paty te comprendemos y esperamos que rehagas tu vida- dijo la señora Cornwall

Gracias- dijo Paty corriendo a abrazar a los señores Cornwall con lágrimas en los ojos, le correspondieron el abrazo

Patric se que es difícil para ustedes, pero es lo mejor que han hecho por ella- dijo Albert

Bien vamos todos a dormir, porque mañana es un lago día- dijo la tía

Si tía!- dijeron todos saliendo de la habitación, pero la anciana se quedó sentada en su lugar – Paty!- dijo ella

Si señora- dijo Paty

La señora Elroy se levantó de su asiento y le dio un abrazo- eres una chica muy valiente – dijo la tía

Gracias- dijo Paty agradeciendo el abrazo

Vamos niña- dijo la tía

Y así todo fuerón a descansar tranquilamente, Paty por primera vez desde la muerte de Stear descanso con tranquilidad sin nada que la despertara

Al siguiente día todos despertaron prestos y dispuestos para comenzar un nuevo día con alegría todo en la mansión Andley era un caos sirvientes familia cosas mesas pasaban de un lado a otro, al llegar el medio día las damas se adueñaron de la planta alta de la mansión y dejaron a los caballeros en la planta baja

La tía Elroy, se vestía en su habitación con la señora Cornwall, mientras Candy, Annie y Paty se vestían en la habitación de Candy, ya que era de las más grandes de la mansión

Chicas se ven preciosas- dijo Candy

Gracias Candy- dijeron las chicas al unísono- pero tu también te ves hermosa- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo de nuevo

Gracias chicas- dijo Candy

De nada Candy- dijeron de nuevo al unísono, y solo eso basto para que las 3 rompieran en carcajadas

Hey chicas veo que se divierten- dijo la Janis Cornwall entrando junto con la tía y la abuela Martha a la habitación de las chicas

Si señora- dijeron todas aún riendo

Bien chicas veo que están listas- dijo la tía

Si señora lo estamos- dijo Paty

Bien pues, Dorothy!- dijo la tía

Si señora- dijo Dorothy quien acomodaba el baño

Ve a llamar los caballeros están en la planta baja- dijo la tía

Si señora –dijo Dorothy dirigiéndose a la planta baja por los caballeros

Candy – dijo la tía

Si señora- dijo Candy

Como futura matriarca de los Andley te tocará recibir a los invitados junto con William y también te tocará decirles a todos en que orden bajar- dijo la tía

Pero señora yo no sé como….- dijo Candy

Claro que lo sabes me has ayudado mucho con la planeación de tu boda y de esta fiesta creo que ya es prudente que comiences a dar órdenes- dijo la tía

Si señora lo voy a intentar- dijo Candy no muy convencida

Bien si es pertinente, te ayudaré de acuerdo- dijo la tía

Si de acuerdo- dijo Candy un poco más aliviada

Mientras en la planta baja los caballeros ya listos charlaban muy amenamente todos con una copa de Whisky en la mano

Jajajajaja -reía Albert

Que tienes tío- dijo Anthony

Jajaja no te parece extraño que todos ya estemos listos y el único que falte es Archie- dijo Albert de nuevo

Hay mi hijo siempre tan vanidoso como su madre- dijo Edwin Cornwall

Si jaja Archie nunca cambiará- dijo Anthony

Si el joven Archie desde pequeño ha sido así de vanidoso- dijo George

Jajajajaja – rieron todos cuando de pronto se callaron al ver que alguien giraba la perilla era nada más y nada menos que Terry

Joven Grandchester- saludó George

George, caballeros- dijo Terry haciendo una reverencia

Hola Terry- dijo Albert recibiendo a su amigo con una mano y una palmada en la espalda

Edwin, el es mi mejor amigo Terruce Graham Grandchester- dijo Albert

Mucho gusto joven Terruce- dijo Edwin

Mucho gusto señor…..- dijo Terry

Cornwall, Edwin Cornwall- dijo el señor Cornwall

Mucho gusto, usted debe ser el padre del elegante y el inventor- dijo Terry

Elegante?, inventor?- dijo Edwin

Si bueno Archie y Stear- dijo Albert

A si yo soy el padre de ellos

Bien señor es un gusto conocerlo, déjeme darle mi sentido pésame por la muerte de Stear era un buen amigo, le tenía mucho aprecio- dijo Terry en tono serio

Gracias joven Grandchester- dijo Edwin

Terry, llámeme Terry- dijo Terry

Bien joven Terry imagino usted es hijo de Richard- dijo Edwin

Si soy su hijo- dijo Terry haciendo una mueca

Pues déjeme comentarle que somos muy amigos con el duque de Grandchester, que lastima que nunca se lo haya comentado- dijo Edwin

Si que lastima- dijo Terry escéptico

Familia como están ya están listos- dijo Archie entrando por la puerta

Jajajaja- río Terry

Que te pasa Grandchester- dijo Archie

Pareces mujer, elegante, no has cambiado en nada- dijo Terry

Si rebelde sin causa-dijo Archie tratando de jugarle con la misma carta- no he cambiado en nada para mi mi aspecto es importante pero veo que para otros no- dijo Archie

Jajajajaja ves Albert como te insulta y tu no le dices nada- dijo Terry

Archie solo hizo una mueca y Albert le dio un pequeño empujón a Terry, todos en ese momento estaban divertido cuando Dorothy entró por la puerta

Que pasa Dorothy?- dijo Albert

Señor la señora Elroy me dijo que les avisara que estaban listas y que se dirigieran a la habitación de la señorita Candy- dijo Dorothy

Si claro- dijeron todos al unísono

Bien vallan yo me quedo aquí esperando a que bajen -dijo Terry

A, no Terry tu vienes con nosotros- dijo Albert

Pero yo no….- dijo Terry

Pero mi tía me matará si no te llevo arriba- dijo Albert que sabía que su tía en secreto iba al teatro a ver actuar a Terry y que era su fan número uno

Está bien- dijo Terry

Entonces todos los caballeros se encaminaron a la habitación de Candy en donde aguardaban las damas

Toc, toc, toc, - decía la puerta

Pase – dijo la tía

Tía hemos venido a …- dijo Albert , quien ya no pudo terminar la frase por quedar impactado al ver lo bella que Candy se veía en un vestido color verde esmeralda que señía a la perfección su figura, con unos guates de color blanco, acompañado de unos pendientes de plata en forma de corazón con una esmeralda incrustada y una pulsera de plata con corazones más el anillo de compromiso que hacía tiempo el mismo le había dado, parecía una diosa con ese vestido, ya no era la misma niña de coletas, no, era ya toda una mujer.

Tío que te pasa déjanos pasar- dijo Archie

Entre todos empujaron a Albert y entraron a la habitación de Candy al verla todos quedaron con la boca abierta, al ver lo linda que se veía Candy todos no podían articular palabra, hasta George y Edwin se quedaron mudos, unos instantes después todos recobraron el sentido y la compostura porque escucharon las carcajadas de todas las damas

Se ven hermosas todas- dijo Albert, mentiroso porque a la única a la que veía era a Candy

Gracias- dijeron todas al unísono

Aja- dijeron los demás

Hola como están, Terry- dijo Annie al ver que Terry era el último que entraba

Bien dijeron todos-

Hola como están- dijo Terry- tímida, cuanto tiempo

Si Terry- dijo Annie

Gordita, como estas?- dijo Terry

Bien Terry

Tarzan pecoso, te ves hermosa- dijo Terry

Gracias rebelde sin causa

Señora Elroy a sus pies- dijo Terry haciendo una reverencia

Joven Grandchester- dijo la tía

Usted debe ser la señora Cornwall mucho gusto, Terruce Grandchester, para servirle- dijo Terry

Mucho gusto joven- dijo Janis

Señora Martha como le va- dijo Terry besandole el dorso de la mano

Bien Terry y tu- dijo la abuela Martha, despreocupada como siempre

Bien señora, gracias por preguntar- dijo terry

Bien, les diré como es que hay que bajar- dijo Candy al ver que algunos de los invitados comenzaban a llegar

Si Candy- dijeron todos

Primero les asignaré parejas, Paty, tu bajaras con Anthony, Annie, tu bajaras con Archie, señora Janis usted bajará con su esposo, Terry me harías el favor de bajar con la abuela Martha,

Si Candy con mucho gusto- dijo Terry

Albert, tu bajarás con tu tía y yo bajaré con George-dijo Candy divertida al dar las ultimas indicaciones

Ah, no eso si que no tu bajas conmigo- dijo Albert celoso

No William Candice bajará con George y tu conmigo o que te desagrado- dijo la tía conteniendo la risa ya que había comprendido la broma de Candy

Pero tía ella es mi prometida – dijo Albert

Jajaja lo siento William así son las cosas Candy me prefiere a mí- dijo George

Pero tía- dijo Albert

Jajajajjaja –rio Candy

Qué pasa Candy?- dijo George

Era una broma tu bajaras conmigo -dijo Candy señalando a Albert

Hay Candy me mataras de celos- dijo Albert

George tu bajaras con la tía- dijo Candy

Si señorita Candy- dijo George

Gracias bueno, todos bajaremos en este momento excepto, Annie, Paty , Anthony y Archie porque a ellos los vendrá a llamar alguien cuando sea hora- dijo Candy

Si Candy -dijeron todos

Bueno entonces vamos- dijo Candy

Si dijeron los demás al unísono y se dispusieron a bajar mientras Archie, Anthony y sus respectivas parejas se quedaban un momento más ahí

Primero bajaba Janis y Edwin Cornwall quienes portaban sus insignias, le seguían la tía Elroy con su emblema y un vestido color café quemado de seda del brazo de George quien vestía un frac color negro, luego venían Terry quien vestía impecablemente un frac negro del brazo de la abuela Martha quien vestía de color beige, y por último bajaba Candy con su prometido Albert quien vestía su kilt escocés con su tartan de gala y el emblema familiar un poco más grande que el de los demás excepto el de a tía Elroy que denotaban su rango en la familia Andley

Pasaron las horas y a las dos horas todos los invitados ya se encontraban en el gran salón de la mansión de Lakewood hasta los Reagan, los Britter y los Sumersfield quienes de habían vuelto a asociar con los Andley luego de mucho tiempo, todos estaban ahí, periodistas, las familias más ricas de Chicago, los más ricos de Escocia, y los ancianos del consejo Andley, excepto uno quien era de los más importantes y venía en camino.

Y así fueron a llamar a Anthony y Archie, Annie y Paty y así todos bajarón y esperaron en la entrada del salón hasta ser llamados, todos estaban nerviosos pero sobre todo Archie y Paty quienes sentían algo en el pecho Albert comenzó a hablar el centro del salón, junto a su prometida y su tía

Como todos saben el día de hoy hemos realizado una reunión con todos ustedes para celebrar que el día de hoy le entregaremos uno de los más grandes símbolos de la familia Andley a mis sobrinos- dijo Albert

Quienes en su corta vida has demostrado ser merecedores de este gran honor, como ustedes sabes este emblema se les entrega a todos los Andley al cumplir la mayoría de edad y ese día a llegado- dijo la tía

Así que sin más preámbulo les presentamos a los jóvenes Anthony Brower Andley, Archivald Cornwall y Allistear Cornwall quien en paz descansé – fue la señal que Candy dio, para que la puerta del salón se abriera y dejara pasar a Archie con su kilt escocés y tartán de gala, acompañado de Annie quien lucía un vestido color azul marino , seguido de Anthony quien al igual que Archie vestía su kilt y tartán de gala, del brazo de Paty quien vestía un vestido color marfil, llevando consigo la foto de Stear en brazos.

Todos los asistente a la fiesta aplaudían a los condecorados y más aún al entrar Paty y Anthony con la fotografía de Stear, los señores Cornwall se sentían tan melancólicos al ver la foto de su adorado Stear en lugar de a él caminando hacia el centro del salón

Al llegar al centro del salón los jóvenes se quedaron ahí parados Archie y Annie frente a la tía Elroy , Anthony frente a Albert y Paty frente a Candy entonces Janis y Edwin Cornwall pasaron al centro del salón con una caja de cristal en las manos, entonces ellos se colocaron en medio de los Andley

Archivald en estos 22 años que tienes has demostrado ser una persona digna de llevar el apellido Andley, desde que naciste sabía que de grande serías un buen hombre, verdadero y audaz como lo dice tu nombre este emblema te lo entrego el día de hoy pero no porque hayas cumplido la mayoría de edad si no porque te lo mereces- así concluyó la tía Elroy colocándole el emblema a Archie y dándole un abrazo fraternal

Bien Anthony el día de hoy, vengo a entregarte un símbolo que para los Andley significa que eres parte del clan oficialmente, al cumplir tus 21 años de edad eres merecedor de llevar este emblema, quiero que sepas que te aprecio demasiado eres el único sobrino que me dejó mi difunta hermana Rosemary, todos en esta familia lloramos tu muerte hace 6 años, pero gracias a las fuerzas divinas estas con nosotros el día de hoy, te entrego este emblema en símbolo de tu persistencia para luchar por tu vida y no dejarte vencer, espero sepas llevar este emblema, no solo como un recordatorio de que eres un Andley sino que como un compromiso y lazo que tienes con tu familia- dijo Albert colocándole el emblema a Anthony y dándole un abrazo

Paty el día de hoy tu habrás de recibir el emblema de uno de los miembros más importantes de la familia Andley, Allistear Cornwall quien siempre todos lo recordamos con una personalidad dulce y tierna, que velaba siempre por su primo y hermano que eran más pequeños que él, quienes no solo eran sus familiares sino sus fieles confidentes y mis protectores, quien nos hacía reir siempre que estábamos tristes con su infinita imaginación, el fue para mi como un hermano como un soporte como el terreno neutral- Candy hizo una pausa, mientras se limpiaba una lagrima al igual que los señores Cornwall y Archie- hace ya algunos años el….. dejó de estar entre nosotros, por cumplir con el significado se su nombre…. Defender a la humanidad, pero él también en esos momentos tuvo un soporte, alguien que estuvo con él en las buenas y malas desde que lo conoció y que logro capturar su corazón y defenderlo a capa y espada de cualquiera, es por eso que hoy esa persona que ha sido el soporte de Stear y logró capturar su corazón será la fiel merecedora de recibir este recuerdo de él de su esposo, Paty es por eso que hoy como futura señora Andley y como amiga, te entrego este emblema que es el símbolo de un Andley y que es un recordatorio de que el fue merecedor de este reconocimiento, por su valentía y carisma, espero sepas apreciarlo como un tesoro…- en ese momento todos quedaron paralizados porque la puerta del gran salón se abrió y todos voltearon a ver, dejando ver a un joven un poco delgado de cabello negro y muy alto, correr hacia el centro del salón con lágrimas en los ojos y un kilt escocés de gala que lo hacía parte de un clan escocés, Paty al ver al joven corrió hacia él al igual que el iba con lágrimas en los ojos y con una inmensa alegría de verlo nuevamente ahí de verlo una vez más, Archie estaba congelado, petrificado, no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Candy no lo creía, pensaba que sus ojos la engañaban, la tía Elroy lloraba, Janis y Edwin Cornwall lloraban de alegría al reconocer al joven que corría hacia ellos, Annie solo observaba sin habla alguna, y Albert solo observaba la hermosa escena que se sucitaba frente a sus ojos, Terry y la abuela Martha estaban tan sorprendidos por lo que veían, Anthony estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a su primo.

Paty corría hacia el joven lo más rápido que podía y el joven gritaba su nombre- Paty, Paty- decía Stear

Stear, Stear, eres tú Stear- decía Paty

Paty amor mío como estas- dijo Stear abrazándola con mucho cariño

Ho! Stear, como estas?, encerio eres tú no lo puedo creer estas vivo- dijo Paty

Si mi amor estoy vivo y nadie nos va a separar- dijo Stear dándole un tierno y apasionado beso a su esposa

Todos los invitados no creían lo que sus ojos presenciaban el joven Stear estaba vivo no lo creían aún

Instantes después Stear caminó junto a Paty con mucha felicidad y Janis, Edwin corrían hacia él para darle un gran abrazo que por tres años había quedado pausado

Hijo- decía Janis entre lagrimas

Hijo como estas, estas herido, tienes algo- decía Edwin revisando a su hijo

No papá, mamá, estoy feliz de volver a verlos

Archie solo estaba parado ahí, sin decir nada, eso a Candy la preocupo y llego hasta Albert para que los dos fueran con Archie quien se encontraba en Shock- Albert deberíamos ir con Archie- dijo Candy

Si mi amor creo que algo le pasa -dijo Albert

Archie que pasa?- dijo Candy acercándose a su primo

…- Archie no respondía

Archie que pasa?-dijo Albert pasando una mano por sus ojos- te sientes bien?

Archie! Ven hermano no me vas a dar un abrazo- dijo Stear

Candy explícame- dijo Archie desplomándose, siendo detenido por Albert

Archie!- dijo Candy

Archie!- dijeron Stear, Paty , Annie, los señores Cornwall y la tía

Pero como?- decía Archie balbuceando

Que tienes Archie responde- decía Albert un poco preocupado

Hijo que pasa- decía Janis

Archie vuelve en sí- decía Stear

….- Archie comenzó a llorar

Que tienes responde- decía Annie quien se había acercado a ver que pasaba

Debemos sacarlo de aquí- dijo una voz masculina tras Archie quien al oírla se recompuso y fue hacia él

Me mentiste- dijo Archie levantándose

Pero joven que dice?- dijo George

Me has mentido, me dijiste que Stear estaba muerto- dijo Archie

Pero joven yo no sabía que seguía vivo- dijo George

Me mentiste, yo lloré la muerte de mi hermano- dijo Archie levantando el brazo con la mano empuñada

Pero joven?... tranquilo- dijo George

Tranquilo Archie- dijo Albert

Tranquilo tío, nos mintió- dijo Archie

Pero estoy vivo ya paso -dijo Stear

No, no ha pasado, debo darle su merecido- dijo Archie yendo hasta George para darle un puñetazo siendo detenido por Albert, Edwin, Anthony y Stear quien se puso frente a él

Archie tranquilo, no me has saludado hermano dame un abrazo- dijo Stear

Stear, hermano, amigo no sabes cuánto sufrí por tu culpa- dijo Archie lanzándose a los brazos de Stear

Ya hermano llora- dijo Stear

Stear no sabes- dijo Archie

Luego de un buen rato, Archie se calmo y Albert habló

Hey Stear , no me vas a saludar- dijo Albert

Albert que haces aquí- dijo Stear- como estas?, tanto tiempo- dijo Stear

Si Stear bueno es una larga historia- dijo Albert

Hola Stear como estas?- dijo Annie

Bien Annie que gusto me da verte- dijo Stear

Veo que te has olvidado de tu tía- dijo la señora Elroy

Claro que no tía, como está- dijo Stear haciendo una reverencia

Dos años sin verte y así me saludas, ven aquí- dijo la tía

Tía!- dijo Stear

Espero no te olvides de los amigos- dijo Candy

Candy?, Candy!- dijo Stear corriendo hacia ella y levantándola haciéndola girar

Hey Stear bájame- dijo Candy

Jajaja que gusto verte- dijo Stear

Bueno que les parece si seguimos con la fiesta- dijo Candy

Si claro ven Stear te entregaremos tu emblema- dijo Candy

Claro- dijo Stear

Y siguieron con la ceremonia, Paty iba a ir con los invitados cuando…- ven mi amor mi esposa debe estar a mi lado- dijo Stear

Pero Stear- dijo Paty

Nada de peros- dijo Stear

Bien como les decía- dijo Candy gracias a la fuerza divina Stear está con nosotros así que el día de hoy tengo el agrado de entregarle el emblema de los Andley que como había dicho simboliza su integración oficial a los Andley y también el lazo que los une con la familia, así que yo como la futura señora Andley te entrego a ti Allistair Cornwall tu emblema familiar- dijo Candy con lágrimas colocándole el emblema y dándole un abrazo fraternal.

Aplausos se escuchaban llover en todo el salón de fiesta por esa emotiva escena Stear no soltaba el abrazo de Candy, ni ella del abrazo de él, los dos se encontraban llorando de la felicidad, hasta minutos después que Candy se separó de él y el de ella estaban muy felices Candy, felicito primero a Anthony quien se estremeció ligeramente ante el roce de sus cuerpos y luego Candy se dirigió a Archie dándole un fuerte abrazo

Candy- dijo Archie llorando

Archie, hermano, felicidades no llores debes estar contento- dijo Candy

Si Candy gracias, sabes que tu abrazo me da fortaleza- dijo Archie separándose de ella porque deseaba besar esos níveos labios pero bien sabía no le pertenecían

Gracias Archie, sabes que yo también te quiero como a un hermano-dijo Candy

Entonces Albert luego de las felicitaciones tomó la palabra- Ejem!- dijo Albert haciendo que el salón quedara en completo silencio- bueno para celebrar este acontecimiento quisiera que la bella dama a mi lado, mis sobrinos y mi tía junto a sus respectivas parejas, me acompañasen a iniciar este baile como, miembros oficiales de los Andley- y así lo hizo tomo a Candy del brazo quien gustosa caminó junto a él iniciando la orquesta a tocar un vals y así iniciando el baile de esa noche, luego de que ellos empezaran se les unió la tía Elroy y George, luego Stear y Paty, y por último y a regañadientes Archie y Annie, y así se le fueron sumando más y más personas al baile, hasta llenar el salón de la mansión Andley con parejas danzantes

Bert, gracias- dijo Candy inesperadamente

Por qué? Princesa- dijo Albert

Porque nunca me has dejado sola desde que me conociste, si yo hubiera sido Paty no hubiera resistido tanto- dijo Candy

No hay de que pequeña, pero debería ser yo el agradecido por haber movido tus afectos hacia mí- dijo Albert

No Bert, no los moví, siempre fueron tuyos- dijo Candy

Gracias pequeña- dijo Albert plantándole un beso en los labios, provocando un sonrojo en ella porque no era común que la besara en público

Albert!- dijo Candy

Que? Si eres la mujer que amo que se enteren todos- dijo Albert

Jajajaja-reía Candy

Jajajaja- reía Albert

Ven princesa, vamos al jardín que traeré una sorpresa para los chicos- dijo Albert

Y cuál es?- dijo Candy

Ya verás- dijo Albert llevándola hacia el jardín

Pero Albert como supiste- dijo Candy

Yo le dije- dijo un castaño atrás de ella

Tu le dijiste- dijo Candy

Si, a mi mejor amigo no puedo esconderle nada

Bien pero vengan vamos debo darles la sorpresa a los chicos- dijo Albert

Si -dijeron las personas que se encontraban ahí

Archie, Stear, Annie, Paty tengo que presentarles a alguien- dijo Albert llamando a sus sobrinos

Pero tío si es un socio de la empresa no estoy interesado- dijo Archie

Tío?- dijo Stear

Si Albert es el patriarca de los Andley- dijo Archie

Pero como?- dijo Stear sorprendido

Mañana te explico- dijo Albert

Pero entonces si el es mi tío y Candy se va a casar con Albert entonces eso quiere decir que…- dijo Stear

Si Candy será tu tía y futura matriarca de los Andley- dijo Archie

A Stear se le cayó la mandíbula del asombro-jajajaja – reía Archie- si vieras tu cara- dijo Archie de nuevo

Cállate- dijo Stear

Vengan chicos vamos- dijo Candy interrumpiendo

Si Candy- dijeron todos

Entonces todos se dirigieron a donde estaba Terry y dos personas más un hombre y una mujer- Buenas Tardes, Stear, como estas?- dijo Terry

Bien Terry- dijo Stear

Hey amigo no me saludas- dijo Terry a Stear

Claro Terry como estas- dijo abrazándolo y dándole un una palmada en la espalda

Stear- dijo Terry en tono serio

Si Terry- dijo Stear

Tienes merecido un buen regaño y nosotros merecemos una explicación- dijo Terry

Si lo sé -dijo Stear

Bien pero discutiremos eso mañana, ahora quiero presentarte a mi madre – dijo Terry

Pero como el duque y la duquesa están aquí- dijeron los chicos

No mi verdadera madre es..- dijo Terry

Soy yo- dijo Eleonor Baker dándose la vuelta

Pero como? Ella….. es tu madre con que razón nos ganaste en el concurso de fotos de Eleonor Baker dijo Archie

Por eso querías tantas fotos mía- dijo Eleonor

Si mamá tu sabes que me gusta ganar en todo

Si lo sé- dijo Eleonor

Nosotros somos sus fans no 1 – dijo Stear- Paty ve por el fotógrafo quiero una foto con ella para morir en paz- dijo Stear

Cállate Stear- dijo Paty

Por favor Paty ve no seas así , tu dijiste que me apoyarías en las buenas y malas y solo te pido que vallas por el fotógrafo- dijo Stear

Si lo sé pero ten cuidado con la forma en la que lo pides- dijo Paty

Lo siento linda pero ve rápido- dijo Stear

Ya, ya Stear deja a Paty ya regresé y con el fotógrafo- dijo Candy

Gracias Candy sabes que eres mi persona favorita- dijo Stear abrazándola muy efusivamente

Hey, hey, deja a mi prometida en paz- dijo Albert un poco celoso

Jajaja si Albert no te enojes, digo tío abuelo, digo tío, digo Albert ha! Como quieres que te diga- dijo Stear confundido

Dime Albert o si no tío- dijo Albert

Hay Bert acéptalo eres el tío abuelo William- dijo Candy

Sabes princesa entonces tu será la tía abuela- dijo Albert

Jajajaja tendrás el seño fruncido Candy- dijo Annie

Continuara…..

 **Hola hola mis chicas como están espero bien bueno he aquí mi** **capitulo 20 y espero les este gustando este capitulo lo hice mas grande que los demás pero no sé si está bien así que espero sus reviews ya saben a ggisselle46 arroba yimail punto com (ya ustedes lo escriben bien)**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a**

 **edygjk**

 **rubio8962**

 **ivango**

 **jenny 6789**

 **stormaw**

 **guest 8907**

 **serenatsukin20**

 **lisa6758**

 **bjbbgirl**

 **mgho**

 **HaniR**

 **Luis Fercho**

 **Amiguis7658**

 **Sailor5748**

 **Albertanohito**

 **Candyfan4657**

 **Bertgirl**

 **MaryAndrew**


	21. Explicaciones Parte I

Guardando Secretos

Capitulo 21

Explicaciones

Sabes princesa entonces tu será la tía abuela- dijo Albert

Jajajaja tendrás el seño fruncido Candy- dijo Annie

Cállense, que no creo que algún día pueda ser como la señora Elroy- dijo Candy

Ya mi amor no te enojes.-dijo Albert

Bien pero que esperan no se quieren tomar una foto con la señora Baker- dijo Stear colocándose al lado de ella dispuesto a tomarse una foto con ella

Yo sí- dijo Archie colocándose en el otro costado

Bien chicos sonrían- dijo el fotógrafo y todos sonrieron

Bien ya….. está- dijo el fotógrafo

Gracias no sabe como atesoraré esta foto, solo la recortaré un poco quitaré a Archie- dijo Stear

Pero porque a mi porque no sales tu- dijo Archie

Bien tranquilos- dijo Albert

Por qué no se toman una foto cada uno con la señora Eleonor?- dijo Albert

Si claro- dijo Stear

Si yo primero- dijo Archie

No eso si que no, yo soy el primogénito Cornwall así que yo voy primero- dijo Stear

No yo voy primero, porque soy el más pequeño y el consentido- dijo Archie

Pero yo…- decían los dos sin tener un fin hasta que….

Bien como nadie se pone de acuerdo Candy y yo nos tomaremos una foto con la señora Eleonor- dijo Albert abriéndose paso con Candy

Jajajaja chico parece que les ganaron a mi madre- dijo Terry

Hay tío- dijeron los dos a unísono

Señor Andley si no es mucha molestia quisiera tomarme una foto con su prometida y luego platicar con ella un momento a solas- dijo Eleonor

Si claro señora- dijo Albert

Gracias- dijo Eleonor

Si no se preocupe, siéntase en su casa- dijo Albert- pueden platicar en mi estudio o en el jardín- dijo de nuevo retirándose

Gracias- dijo Eleonor, en ese momento tomaron la foto

Bien señora, que tal si vamos al jardín- dijo Candy

Si Candy vamos- dijo Eleonor

Jóvenes hasta pronto- dijo Eleonor

Adiós- dijeron los dos jóvenes embobados

Las dos mujeres se encaminaron al jardín al llegar Candy le dijo que podían sentarse en la banca de madera, así estuvieron unos momentos hasta que Eleonor habló- Candy como has estado, desde que fuiste a Rocks Town

Hay señora Baker, he estado bien- dijo Candy haciendo una pausa- dígame ha venido a pedirme que regrese con Terry?- dijo Candy yendo al grano

La verdad Candy he venido a hablar contigo- dijo Eleonor

Pero sobre que?- dijo Candy

Mira Candy quería comprobar si tus sentimientos por mi hijo habían cambiado, además de que el señor Andley me llamó para darle una sorpresa a sus sobrinos- dijo Eleonor

Bien señora, yo…..- dijo Candy

Candy no debe explicarme me he dado cuenta que en verdad amas al señora Andley, así como yo hoy amo a Robert- dijo Eleonor

Pero entonces señora no está ofendida?- dijo Candy

No Candy cimo crees, mi hijo tomó sus decisiones y yo no puede hacer nada- dijo Eleonor

Si fue muy triste, y dígame como está Susana?- dijo Candy

Por favor Candy hemos venido a celebrar no me amargues el día- dijo Eleonor

Pero señora- dijo Candy

No me digas señora, soy Eleonor, además que haya aceptado a Susana no quiere decir que me caiga bien- dijo Eleonor

Si señora disculpe yo pensé- dijo Candy apenada

No te preocupes- dijo Eleonor

Si disculpe- dijo Candy

Sabes que… mejor entremos porque tu prometido ha estado sobre la ventana espiándonos- dijo Eleonor divertida

Si ya lo había visto, señora deme un abrazo por favor- dijo Candy

Para que?- preguntó Eleonor

Usted solo hágalo- dijo Candy, luego las dos se dieron un abrazo fraternal

A Albert en ese momento le recorrió un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo- pero que?- dijo Albert

Jajajaja entendiste Albert- dijo Stear

Ah, ah, que?- dijo Albert

Me estabas poniendo atención verdad- dijo Stear

He… si- dijo Albert

Si y te gusto- dijo Albert

Si invertir en autos es lo mejor – dijo Albert

Ah?- dijeron todos- yo no dije eso- dijo Stear

Ha perdón sinceramente no estaba poniendo atención- dijo Albert

Si lo sabemos tío- dijo Archie- noté que estabas concentrado en el jardín- dijo Archie en voz baja

He si no se que fue lo que pasó- dijo Albert

Ven tío hablemos- dijo Archie llevándoselo de ahí para que nadie más escuchara

Tengo miedo Archie, miedo de que me deje por Terry o por Anthony o que la señora Eleonor la haya convencido de que no se case conmigo- dijo Albert

Tranquilo tío no deberías estar así además Candy te ama y no debes temer- dijo Archie, en el interior comprendiendo la actitud de Albert porque si él estuviera en sus zapatos sentiría lo mismo

Si Archie pero como puedo estar seguro de que ella ha olvidado a Terry- dijo Albert

Solo preguntándoselo tío, pero no se porque quieres más ella te ama solo con mencionar tu nombre o verte se siente tan feliz y se ve el brillo en sus ojos- dijo Archie

Tienes razón Archie no debo preocuparme, prométeme algo- dijo Albert

Si tío lo que quieras-dijo Archie

Si alguna vez vuelvo a dudar de Candy me daras un puñetazo en la cara- dijo Albert

Si tío con gusto- dijo Archie bromista

Como?- Dijo Albert

A nada que si lo haré, sabes mejor entremos-dijo Archie- Stear tiene un anuncio que hacer

Me imagino que ha de ser- dijo Albert

Si yo también- dijo Archie

Todos Charlaban amenamente en la velada, Terry presentó a su "padre"- Chico quiero presentarles a mi padre- dijo Terry

Tu padre el duque?- preguntó Albert

No mi futuro padre- dijo Terry

Quien es Terry?- dijo Candy

El- dijo Terry señalando al acompañante de Eleonor

Pero si el es Robert- dijo Candy

Si mi madre y el están prontos a casarse- dijo Terry

Bien los felicito, llámalos Terry para poderlos felicitar- dijo Albert

Si claro- dijo Terry llamándolos

Que pasa Terry?- dijo Eleonor

Nada solo les quería presentar a tu prometido- dijo Terry

Hay hijo que entrometido eres- dijo Eleonor

Pero porque Elly si el solo quiere que conozcan a su futuro padre, verdad Terry- dijo Robert

Jajajaja si mamá eso quería- dijo Terry burlón porque sabía que a su madre no le gustaba que le dijera papá a Robert

Luego de que tuvieran una buena velada, Stear tomó valor y se llevó a Paty en donde tocaban los músicos, y les dijo que tocaran el Vals " **Primera Vez"** luego el hablaría, entonces comenzó el vals y todo se desvaneció para Paty era como un sueño hecho realidad, luego terminó y Stear tomó la palabra sonando un tenedor con una copa - Buenas Noches mi nombre es Allistear Cornwall Andley y el día de hoy quiero hacer un anuncio en frente de todos ustedes quisiera decirles que la señorita a mi lado es mi esposa , pero quisiera renovar mis votos matrimoniales es por eso que te pregunto Paty quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo Stear

Si, si, si claro que quiero- dijo Paty

Gracias mi amor me haces tan feliz- dijo Stear, y se escucharon aplausos en todo el salón de la mansión Andley

Hay Stear no sabes cuanto soñé con esto- dijo Paty

Si mi vida ahora ya no estaremos separados nunca- dijo Stear, entonces se unierón a los demás en la fiesta

Hey, hermano no pensé que te casaras tan pronto, mas bien de nuevo- dijo Archie

He si hermano ya lo tenía pensado – dijo Stear

Bien felicidades- dijo Candy

Gracias Candy- dijeron Paty y Stear

Si muchas felicidades sobrino, Paty- dijo Albert

Felicidades, inventor, felicidades Gordita-dijo Terry

Terry!- dijeron los jóvenes

Que?, no les molestaba en el colegio- dijo Terry

Terry debes aprender a comportarte como un hombre-dijo Eleonor

Si mamá- dijo Terry

Jajaja ya veo quien llevara las riendas en la casa- dijo Albert

Si imagínese lo que sufriré- dijo Robert, y todos estallaron en risas

Bien y como está eso que renovaran los votos?- dijo Eleonor

Verá señora nosotros nos casamos a escondidas antes de irme a la guerra- dijo Stear

Encerio?- dijo Eleonor

Si señora, eso hice- dijo Stear- pero ahora seré feliz junto a mi esposa y mi hijo o hija, Ah por cierto Paty en donde está que quiero conocerlo, aproximadamente deberá tener 2 años- dijo Stear, borrando las sonrisas de todos en ese momento, dejando a Paty muy alterada- Que pasa Paty?- dijo Stear

Tranquila Paty, respira- dijo Candy acercándose a su amiga, notando que había entrado en pánico

Paty que pasa?, que tienen?- dijo Stear- porque se ponen así?- preguntó de nuevo, agarrando levemente de la muñeca a Paty

Auch!- dijo Paty

Que tienes Paty que pasa?- dijo Stear

He nada- dijo Paty escondiendo sus muñecas tras ella

Como que nada déjame ver- dijo Stear

No nada-dijo Paty

Déjame ver- dijo Stear quitándole un guante- pero Paty que te paso- dijo Stear

Nada- dijo Paty- una caída

No Paty son heridas muy profundas para ser de una caída -dijo Stear

No te juro que no ha pasado nada- dijo Paty

Creo que es mejor que lo arreglen mañana- intervino Albert

Pero porqué? Que ha pasado? – dijo Stear

Vamos hermano has de estar cansado- dijo Archie llevándose a Stear pero el logró soltarse

No estoy cansado, explíquenme por favor- dijo Stear

Pero Stear mañana será otro día-dijo Candy

No Candy, tu no eres así, dime en donde está mi hijo y porque Paty tiene esas heridas- dijo Stear

Pero Stear, te lo diré mañana, ve a descansar-dijo Candy

No, no puedo, díganme en donde está mi hijo- dijo Stear

Vamos Stear por favor- dijo Archie

No, díganme o si no yo iré a buscarlo-dijo Stear

Joven cálmese por favor-dijo Robert Hathaway interviniendo por primera vez

No puedo- dijo Stear

Paty entró en pánico, si así estaba en ese momento, como se pondría al saber que su hijo no existía, al pensar que ella lo había matado, no, no podía decirle debía irse en ese momento

Paty a donde vas quiero una explicación- dijo Stear

Stear yo…- dijo ella desvaneciendose en ese momento atrayendo las miradas atónitas de todos los presentes que se habían percatado del pleito en los esposos

Paty- dijo Candy- Stear llévala a su habitación

Que pasa?-dijo Archie

Vamos Archie, Stear, Annie, lleven a Paty a su habitación- dijo Candy

Si Candy-dijeron los jóvenes

Terry, por favor llama al doctor Martín en el hospital Santa Juana-dijo Candy

George por favor lleva a los señores a una habitación para cada uno e instalalos en la mansión-dijo Candy

Pero Candy no te molestes-dijo Eleonor

Como no?, si son invitados al igual que Terry a el también lo instalaremos en la mansión- dijo Candy

Pero Candy no se preocupe-dijo Robert- nosotros nos iremos al hotel-dijo de nuevo

Por favor si no me quieren causar molestias acepten por favor-dijo ella

Bien Candy nos rendimos-dijo Eleonor

Gracias-dijo Candy-bien George guíalos por favor-dijo Candy

Si Candy-dijo George

Princesa y yo que hago-dijo Albert

Pues que más despedir a los invitados junto con Anthony -dijo Candy

Si claro-dijo Albert

Mientras yo iré a ver como está Paty, imagino se le subio la presión-dijo ella

Si amor ve, en un rato estaré con ustedes-dijo Albert

Si claro y dile a la señora Elroy que te ayude con los invitados-dijo Candy

Si amor-dijo Albert yéndose

Hay Paty en que lío te has metido-pensó Candy

Candy-dijo una mujer que se encontraba tras ella

Si-dijo Candy

Candy quiero ver a mi nieta que le pasó-dijo la abuela Martha

Si venga conmigo-dijo Candy y las dos mujeres se encaminaron a la habitación de Paty

Que pasa Candy porque nadie me dice nada-dijo Stear al ver subir a su mejor amiga por las escaleras

No lo sé Stear-dijo Candy fingiendo demensia

Pero Candy…- dijo pero ella no escuchó porque entró a la habitación de Paty

Paty que pasa-dijo Candy-pero se sorprendió al ver un camino de sangre que llegaba al baño había visto que las heridas se habría abierto un poco pero no pensaba que había sido tanto- Paty!- dijo Candy alarmada

Candy ayúdame-dijo Paty

Paty hija-dijo la abuela Martha

Paty pero que pasó-dijo Candy

Stear me apretó demasiado fuerte y las heridas volvierón a abrirse-dijo Paty

Tranquila toma esta toalla y aprieta fuerte-dijo Candy haciéndolo

Auch!-dijo Paty

Tranquila hija aguanta-dijo la abuela Martha

Abuela apriete fuerte-dijo Candy

Si Candy-dijo ella apretando fuerte

Candy salió de la habitación y ahí se encontró con Stear pero se dirigió a Annie a quien le habló a oído-Annie por favor trae vendas, algodón, agua caliente, sales, rápido que Paty tiene hemorragia-dijo Candy

Si Candy -dijo la pelinegra bajando a toda prisa

Que pasa Candy-dijo Stear

Nada Stear-dijo Candy

Archie ayuda a Annie-dijo Candy

Porque Candy que pasa-dijo Archie

Tu ve y entren sin Stear solo ustedes luego les explico-dijo Candy

Si Candy-dijo Archie dejando solo a Stear fuera de la habitación- Dios mío ayúdame, que habrá pasado-pensó Stear- tanto tiempo me he ausentado

Candy entró de nuevo a la habitación, instantes después entraron Annie y Archie quienes se espantarón por el camino de sangre

Annie, Archie, rápido traigan eso -llamó Candy

Si-dijeron los dos

Candy, que paso?-dijo Annie asustada

Stear apretó muy fuerte, las heridas de Paty y se comenzaron a desangrar-dijo Candy

Stear es un estúpido-dijo Archie

No Archie el no sabía nada-dijo Paty- Además me lo merezco

No Paty no lo mereces -dijo Archie

Vamos apúrense que debo curarla, Martha ayúdeme-dijo Candy

Si -dijo la abuela ayudando a Candy

Candy no siento las piernas-dijo Paty

Tranquila Paty, Archie ponte detrás de Paty por si cae la atrapas, es posible que este débil porque ha perdido mucha sangre -dijo Candy

Si Candy-dijo Archie

Vamos abuela sostenga esto con fuerza-dijo Candy

Paty estas muy pálida, Candy creo que será mejor que Paty se recueste-dijo Annie notando el semblante de Paty

No Annie no la podemos mover-dijo Candy-Paty resiste hasta terminar de poner el vendaje-dijo Candy

No Candy no puedo sostenerme-dijo Paty

Si vamos Paty casi termino-dijo Candy

Paty-dijo Annie

Annie sostén las manos de Paty no las puede bajar-dijo Candy

Si Candy-dijo Annie haciéndolo

Apúrate Candy porque aunque no lo creas Paty pesa -dijo Archie quien sostenía a Paty en peso

Bien terminé, Archie llévala a la cama

Pero que paso-dijo Albert entrando a la habitación

Albert ven al baño-dijo Candy

Candy que pasó, Paty, que pasó? Por qué hay tanta sangre?-dijo Albert

Ven Albert lleva a Paty hasta su cama-dijo Candy

Si Candy con gusto-dijo Albert levantándola sin mayo esfuerzo

Gracias-dijo Candy

Bien ahora Candy explica que paso-dijo Albert

Bien pues Stear apretó demasiado fuerte las heridas de Paty y se abrieron pero al no tratarlas rápido se volvió una gran hemorragia ella no se había desmayado, solo fingía para no darle explicaciones a Stear-dijo Candy

Pero princesa tarde o temprano se va a enterar-dijo Albert

Si lo sé pero ella debe tener sus razones-dijo Candy

Si Stear es un estúpido que tratar así a Paty-dijo Archie

Si pero estaba nervioso hay que comprenderlo-dijo Paty quien reaccionaba de nuevo

Buenas noches que pasó?-dijo el doctor Martin entrando a la habitación

Buenas noches doctor le explicaré luego, quisiera que revisara las heridas de Paty ya que se le abrierón de nuevo-dijo Candy

Si por supuesto-dijo el doctor acercándose a Paty-bien señorita le dolerá un poco pero debo hacer mi trabajo -dijo el doctor

Si doctor, nosotros saldremos-dijo Albert

Si por favor, Candy quédate-dijo el doctor

Si doctor Martin –dijo Candy

Entonces todos salieron del cuarto-que paso?-dijo Stear viéndolos salir- le ruego les suplico me expliquen-dijo Stear

No podemos Stear-dijo Albert

Eres un estúpido Stear-dijo Archie

Pero y ahora porque?, que hice?

Mejor cállate si?-dijo Archie

Pero explíquenme que pasa y mi hijo en donde está, díganme por favor-dijo Stear

No podemos-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Yo si-dijo la tía

Pero tía, no se lo permito-dijo Albert

Tranquilo William le diré lo necesario-dijo la tía

Bien tía si usted quiere-dijo Albert

Vamos Stear, acompáñame-dijo la tía

Si tía-dijo Stear

Entonces los dos se encaminaron a la habitación de la tía- bueno tía degame que le paso a Paty-dijo Stear

Mira Stear, primero quisiera pedirte un abrazo-dijo la mujer

Si claro, pero por qué?-dijo Stear

Hay hijo 2 años sin verte fueron muy duros-dijo Elroy

Si lo se , para mi también lo fueron-dijo Stear

Bien Stear quisiera decirte que no presiones a Paty ella te explicará todo en su momento, ella ha estado muy mal desde que nos dijeron que había muerto-dijo Elroy

Lo sé tía pero porque se comporta asi-dijo Stear

Porque ella ha pasado por algo demasiado difícil para una mujer-dijo Elroy- pero ha sabido superarlo tu aparición le ha hecho bien, pero te suplico no la presiones

Si tía lo que usted diga

Continuará

* * *

 **Hola hola mis chicas como están espero bien bueno he aquí mi** **capitulo 21 y espero les este gustando está historia, pero no sé si está bien, así que espero sus reviews ya saben a ggisselle46 arroba yimail punto com (ya ustedes lo escriben bien) los invito a leer mi otro fic que es Errores de ods Generaciones y espero les guste**

 **gracias por leerme, espero sus Reviews sean críticas buenas o malas yo recibo de todo, perdón por el atraso solo que se me fué la inspiarcion estos días.**

 **hasta el proximo capitulo Bye**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a**

 **edygjk**

 **rubio8962**

 **ivango**

 **jenny 6789**

 **stormaw**

 **guest 8907**

 **serenatsukin20**

 **lisa6758**

 **bjbbgirl**

 **mgho**

 **HaniR**

 **Luis Fercho**

 **Amiguis7658**

 **Sailor5748**

 **Albertanohito**

 **Candyfan4657**

 **Bertgirl**


	22. Explicaciones Parte II

Guardando Secretos

Capitulo 21

Explicaciones parte II

Si tía como usted diga-dijo Stear

Stear prométeme que entenderás a Paty-dijo la tía

Si lo haré, pero porque tanto misterio-dijo Stear

Mira Stear como ya te lo había dicho Paty ha sufrido mucho con lo de tu partida y su embarazo y luego….., mira Stear te puedo asegurar es muy difícil el haber pasado por lo que ella paso te lo digo por experiencia, prométeme que no te iras de su lado pase lo que pase-dijo la tía

Pero porque tía-dijo Stear

No puedo decirte porque solo dime, la amas?-dijo la tía

Si tía por eso la hice mi esposa, además no puedo dejarla ella tiene un hijo mío-dijo Stear

Pero si ese niño no existiera la desposarías-dijo la tía

Si tía pero si estábamos próximos a casarnos-dijo Stear

No Stear no me has entendido, dime si el niño nunca hubiera nacido la desposarías-dijo la tía

Si lo haría ella ha sido una de las 3 personas que siempre me ha apoyado-dijo Stear

Bien entonces no se diga más, ve a ver a tu esposa hijo, pero júrame que no la presionaras por una explicación ella te lo dirá en su momento-dijo la tía

Si tía Elroy, pero le pido comprenda mis actitudes-dijo Stear

Claro hijo, ve-dijo ella

Gracias tía-dijo Stear

Stear iba llegando cuando todos de repente se quedaron callados- hey amigos les pido una disculpa yo no quise comportarme así no fue mi intención-dijo Stear

Si claro-dijo Archie

Enserio hermano-dijo Stear

Si Stear te comprendemos-dijo Annie

Bien doctor puedo entrar a ver a mi esposa-dijo Stear

Bueno yo….-dijo el doctor Martín al ver la súplica de todos para que no lo dejaran entrar

Lo siento Stear no puedes entrar Candy se quedará con ella toda la noche, ella… lo ha pedido es mejor no molestarlas -dijo Janis Cornwall diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió

Si Stear ya ves que Candy es enfermera-secundo Albert, un poco nervioso

Bien si es así, no puedo hacer nada más, pero díganme en donde está ella-dijo Stear

Quién?-dijo Edwin Cornwall

Pues Candy-dijo Stear

A ella está con Paty ya vez que como es su amiga no la deja sola-dijo Janis

Si Stear, ven acompáñame te mostraré tu habitación-dijo Archie

Si hermano-dijo Stear

Bien como les decía la señorita Paty está bien pero lo que me preocupa es Candy ella ha tenido emociones demasiado fuertes y no sé sospecho 2 cosas pero no sé cual es la correcta-dijo el doctor Martín

Díganos doctor-dijo Edwin

Albert no has tenido intimidad con Candy aún verdad-dijo el galeno

No claro que no, yo la he respetado-dijo Albert

Entonces la situación es más grave-dijo el doctor

Que es doctor, díganos-dijo George realmente preocupado

Cuantas veces se ha desmayado Candy en los últimos meses-dijo el doctor

Una veces doctor y todas han sido por emociones fuertes-dijo Albert

Bien y ha tenido demasiado cansancio-dijo el doctor

A decir verdad si, ella ya no es tan vivaz-dijo George

Bien pues necesito que le hagan estos estudios es probable, que Candy tenga Isquemia –dijo el galeno

Pero y eso que es-dijo George

Pues es una enfermedad que afecta al corazón-dijo el galeno

No, doctor eso no puede ser, si Candy siempre ha sido tan vivaz-dijo Annie

Pues los antecedentes familiares podrían ser de gran ayuda-dijo el doctor-pero como todos sabemos ella no tiene padres-dijo el doctor

Pero que podemos hacer-dijo Albert

Hacerle los estudios y luego darle los medicamentos lo más pronto posible-dijo el doctor

Bien doctor mañana mismo la llevaré a realizarle los estudios –dijo Albert

Ya comprendo-dijo George

Que comprendes George-dijo Janis

Pues … yo….. William te espero en la habitación de Candy ahí te explico-dijo George

Si George-dijo Albert-bueno señores me despido-dijo Albert

Si luego nos cuentas Albert-dijo Annie

Si bueno adiós hasta mañana-dijo Albert

Bien señores, Terruce, Edwin,Anthony, Annie y yo nos quedaremos a cuidar a Paty y ustedes iran a dormir-dijo Janis

Si mi amor buenas noches-dijo Edwin me cuentas como siguen Candy y Paty-dijo Edwin

Si buenas noches-dijo Janis

Yo quiero ver a la pecosa-dijo Terry

Yo también-dijo Anthony

No hijo tu ve a des….-Eleonor no pudo seguir porque Terry y Anthony habían desaparecido

Bien creo que solo nosotros iremos a dormir-dijo Robert

Si Robert,-dijo Eleonor

Vamos Elly que debes dormir ha sido un día muy cansado-dijo Robert

Señora Cornwall llámeme si algo sucede con Paty y Candy-dijo Eleonor

Si señora no se preocupe y llámeme Janis-dijo Janis

Si claro, buenas noches-dijo Eleonor

Yo deseo quedarme con mi nieta-dijo la abuela Martha

No señora será mejor que descanse-dijo Annie

No, no creo que pueda, debo estar con ella-dijo Martha

Bien señora quédese yo me quedaré con usted-dijo Annie- y cuando los caballeros salgan iré con Candy imagino la tía abuela estará ahí también-dijo Annie

Se habrá de enterar por Albert-dijo Janis

Si además si no está la cuidaré, porque Candy siempre ha sido mi amiga-dijo Annie-es como mi hermana

Si bueno entremos porque será una noche larga-dijo Janis

Mientras en la habitación de Candy

Bien William entiendes-dijo George emocionado

Pero como dedujiste eso tan rápido-dijo Albert

De que me perdí-dijo Terry

Terry!-dijo Albert

Joven Anthony!-dijo George

Díganme o seré capaz de decirle a la pecosa que algo le esconden-dijo Terry

Bien Terry, Anthony siéntense-dijo Albert

Estas seguro William-dijo George

Si George él es de confianza-dijo Albert

Bien William confío en tí-dijo George

Pues creo que Candy es mi hija- dijo George

Pero como si tu nunca te casaste-dijo Anthony

George explícate-dijo Terry

Bien pues, hace mucho tiempo tuve una novia se llamaba Elizabeth Summersfield, ella era rubia tenía ojos verdes, era un poco extrovertida, era como Candy –dijo George- nosotros tuvimos una relación a escondidas y planeamos escaparnos un día, la noche anterior a escaparnos nosotros tuvimos intimidad, luego al día siguiente ella regresó a su casa a traer un poco de ropa y dinero lo mismo que yo, solo que al regresar yo… fui atacado por unos hombres, que pensaba que eran asaltantes, pero luego me di cuenta que no, que solo iban a atacarme a mí, yo quedé mal herido-dijo George

Tuviste novia, te felicito –dijo Terry

Calla Terry-dijo Anthony

Tu no me callas-dijo Terry

Ya los dos sigamos escuchando a George-dijo Albert

Si tío, George continua-dijo Anthony

Disculpa George, prosigue-dijo Terry

Bien pues luego me dejaron tirado en una acera pero una persona bondadosa me levanto, era el padre de William, el me curó y me cuidó hasta mejorarme, para entonces yo ya era administrador Andley, luego tarde un mes en coma, hasta que desperté y me encontré con una noticia en el periódico, aún recuerdo bien el encabezado de la nota, decía: " **Una tragedia azota a la familia Summersfield, la integrante más pequeña de la familia ha fallecido en un accidente, lamentable tragedia, nos solidarizamos con la familia"-** George con la cara ensombrecida- en ese momento creí que no debía vivir más pero el padre de William me ayudo a superarlo, luego hace algunos meses comencé a soñar con Elizabeth ella me decía que buscara a mi hija y que ella estaba cerca, yo no comprendía hasta que un día el joven Archie, William y yo veníamos saliendo de la oficina y como cosa rara nos regresamos a la misión caminando y luego pasamos por un parque en ese momento vi que estaban asaltando a una mujer entonces corrí rápidamente a defenderla , algo me decía que debía hacerlo entonces llegue y ahí la ví un poco mayor pero era ella estoy seguro era ella y me dijo George, yo me sentí tan feliz hasta que un cuchillo atravesó mi costado y comencé a caer, luego ella se desmayó y un hombre se la llevo y yo quede inconsciente-dijo George – luego comencé a notar que Candy tenía un gran parecido con ella y la empecé a tratar como mi hija con ella sentía una calidez especial, no lo sé ella me transmite tanto amor-dijo George

Bien pero que tiene que ver Candy con su enfermedad y tu como lo sabes-dijo Terry

Pues Elizabeth me comento una vez que su madre había fallecido de una enfermedad en el corazón y que ella también la tenía, pero que si se cuidaba no le pasaría nada-dijo George ya un poco más preocupado

Cómo?-dijo Archie quien había escuchado toda la plática atrás de la puerta

Archie-dijo Albert

Como?, felicidades George Candy es tu hija, pero que tiene ella como está-dijo Archie

Pues….. ella puede tener una enfermedad mortal en el corazón -dijo Albert, muy preocupado

Tranquilo tío el doctor dijo que le hicieras unos estudios para poder medicarla-dijo Anthony

Pero es que, no sé que haría sin ella-dijo Albert

Tranquilo Albert-dijo Terry

No puedo-dijo Albert

William debemos encontrar a Elizabeth ella aún está viva quiero saber si ella es o no la madre de Candy y es así eso quiere decir que ella es mi hija-dijo George

Y que está enferma-dijo Albert

Tranquilo William ella vivirá yo se que ella es muy fuerte-dijo George

Si tranquilo tío-dijo Archie quien sentía demasiada preocupación pero no lo demostraba

Bien quien se quedará cuidando a Candy-dijo George

Pues yo-dijo Albert

No William no puedes –dijo George

Pero por qué?-dijo Albert

Va en contra de las normas de la sociedad-dijo George

Pero yo quiero-dijo Albert

Sabes que tío mejor llamemos a la tía para que la venga a cuidar-dijo Archie

Ella no va a querer-dijo Albert

Vamos tío, o prefieres que se quede sola-dijo Anthony

Bien lo hare la iré a llamar-dijo Albert

Gracias William -dijo George

Toc, toc, toc,-dijo la puerta

Quién es?-dijo George

Soy yo Annie-dijo Annie

Bien gracias a Dios no es la tía-dijo Albert abriendo la puerta

Tía abuela!-dijo Anthony

Que hacen todos aquí encerrados con Candice, George eso no es de caballeros debiste haberles dicho que salieran-dijo la tía

Disculpe señora, eso trataba de hacer, hasta les dije que la fueran a llamar para que usted viniera a cuidar a Candy-dijo George

Bien George entonces me retracto-dijo Elroy-pero William tu que haces aquí tu también eres, mayor sabes que significa estar en la habitación de una señorita-dijo la tía

Que además es mi prometida-dijo Albert

Peor aún-dijo ella

Annie solo observaba divertida

Pero tía-dijo Albert

Ya ves Albert vete-dijo Anthony

Y tu jovencito mas respeto-dijo la tía

Si tía abuela-dijo Anthony

Jajajaja- reía Archie

Calla Archivald-dijo la tía

Si tía abuela-dijo Archie

Bueno ahora salgan- dijo la tía

Si tía abuela-dijeron todos retirándose

George se acercó a Candy y le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le susurro—que más diera porque fueras mi hija

George sal, por favor-dijo la tía

Si señora-dijo George

Ya todos afuera, George les dijo- tenemos que encontrar lo más pronto posible a Elizabeth

Mañana iremos todos a Chicago también Edwin, el señor Robert y Stear vendrán con nosotros para que parezca una salida de hombres-dijo Albert

Si George pero tendrás que decirles-dijo Albert

Si lo haré no importa -dijo George

Bien mañana a las 7:00 dijo George los espero fuera de la mansión, joven Archie avísele a su padre, joven Anthony avísele al joven Stear, joven Terry dígale al señor Hathaway-dijo George

Si- dijeron los dos

Bien señores los espero mañana, me retiro-dijo George

Y así todos durmieron muy tranquilamente hasta las mujeres quienes se habían distribuido, los cuartos para cuidarse unas a otras

En la mañana muy temprano los caballeros salieron y dejaron solas a las mujeres

Todas se levantaron a la misma hora hasta Candy y Paty quienes ayudadas por sus amigas, suegra, abuela, y tía, bajaron a desayunar

La tía Elroy estaba sentada en la mesa y llamó a Dorothy- Dorothy ven por favor-dijo ella

Si señora-dijo Dorothy

Sabes en donde están todos, los estamos esperando-dijo Elroy

Pues ellos salieron muy temprano-dijo Dorothy

Y sabes a donde fueron-dijo Elroy

No señora, pero se fueron muy casuales-dijo Dorothy- hasta George iba con ellos

Gracias Dorothy puedes retirarte –dijo la tía

Si señora-dijo Dorothy-permiso-dijo luego saliendo de la habitación

Bien Señoras-dijo la tía

Si tía-dijeron todas

Espero estén libres toda la tarde porque iremos a comprar las cosas para la boda-dijo la tía

Boda, ¿qué boda?-dijo Janis

Pues la boda de Candice y William-dijo la tía

Que? Tía y cuando pensaba avisarme?-dijo Janis

Pues señora, yo no sabía que usted estaba de vuelta en América-dijo Candy- sin embargo usted como parte de la familia Andley está invitada a mi boda-dijo Candy apenada

Gracias Candy pero yo quiero ayudarte a organizar tu boda, quiero que me dejes hacerlo en nombre de mis hijos Archie y Stear por todo lo que los has apoyado, también en nombre de mi sobrino Anthony y mi primo William porque se que los has alentado a que sigan sus sueños y siempre hagan lo correcto-dijo Janis- además quiero recompensarte por las fuerzas que me diste en la supuesta muerte de Stear-dijo de nuevo

Gracias señora por mi encantada pero no tiene por qué hacerlo si usted no quiere, yo no me engaño y se que no soy bienvenida en la familia, así que quiero que sepa que no está en deuda conmigo-dijo Candy

No Candy como crees tal vés por los del consejo no eres bien recibida porque todos hablan bien de ti, Stear, Archie, Anthony, William, los sirvientes, y la tía siempre nos han enviado cartas en donde nos describían como eras, como te comportabas, y también sobre tu buen corazón-dijo Janis

Jajajaja si me imagino-dijo Annie, sarcástica

Perdón es que no me cree, señorita?-dijo Janis

He si señora-dijo Annie apenada

Si aja usted es….-dijo Janis

Soy Annie Brighter-dijo Annie

A es hija del señor Brighter, el es muy amigo mio-dijo Janis

Si señora, así es-dijo Annie quien sabía de la amistad de el señora Cornwall y su padre

Señora disculpe por ser indiscreta pero Annie es novia de Archie que el no le habló de ella-dijo Paty

No señorita Paty…. Stear y Archie siempre me hablaban de Candy y de usted lo cual fue cuando se fuerón al Colegio en Londres-dijo Janis

Ahhhh!-dijo Paty-disculpe la intromisión-dijo Paty

Con que novia de Archie he.. y desde Cuándo?-dijo Janis

Desde el colegio señora-dijo Annie avergonzada y muy molesta

A pues espero entonces 3 bodas pronto –dijo Janis

No lo crea, señora-dijo Annie y Paty

Pero porque si Paty a ti Stear ya te lo propuso- dijo Janis

Si señora pero no sé como reaccionara cuando de diga lo del bebé-dijo Paty

Tranquila Paty conozco a Stear y se que el lo tomará de la mejor manera-dijo Candy- eso espero-pensó

Gracias Candy-dijo Paty

Bien señoras entonces creen poder estar disponibles hoy para ir a Chicago a comprar lo que nos hace falta para la boda y luego ir a New York por el vestido y el ajuar-dijo Elroy

Si señora-dijeron todas

Candy tu me has ayudado con mi hijo quiero recompensártelo, yo te quiero regalar el vestido de novia-dijo Eleonor

Pero señora no debe molestarse-dijo Candy

Si hija pero es para ayudarte con algo además yo vivo en New York y Terry y yo no volveremos a actuar hasta fines de mayo así que tengo tiempo suficiente-dijo Eleonor

Gracias señora… pero-dijo Candy

A ver Candy que no te hayas casado con mi hijo no quiere decir que yo te haya borrado de mi circulo de amistades yo acepto que ustedes cometieron sus errores pero eso no quiere decir que me caigas mal además estoy feliz de que te cases con alguien que te ame como loco-dijo Eleonor

Por qué lo dice señora?-dijo Candy

Por qué a leguas se le nota ayer no notaste la cara de preocupación que tenía a la hora de desmayarte –dijo Eleonor- ese hombre te ama no lo dejes ir Candy se que son el uno para el otro-dijo Eleonor

Gracias señora-dijo Candy

De nada Candy pero nada de señora dime Eleonor-dijo Eleonor

Pero ….-dijo Candy

Nada de peros-dijo Eleonor-entonces me aceptaras el vestido-dijo Eleonor

Si señora gracias-dijo Candy

Señora-dijo Eleonor

Perdón Eleonor-dijo Candy

No hay problema Candy-dijo Eleonor

Entonces todas comieron amenamente hasta la tía abuela reía y así pasaron media mañana luego a las 11:00 salierón todas de la mansión casualmente vestidas para ir a Chicago y comenzar con las compras para la boda que se celebraría en 2 semanas

Mientras los caballeros se encontraban en Chicago buscando e investigando en cada hospital, casa hogar y beneficencia que encontraban ahí pedían informes sobre todas las personas que tenían 43 años y llamadas Elizabeth entonces todos les entregaban paquetes y demás paquetes con las personas que se encontraban ahí y llamaban Elizabeth los hombres al no saber que hacer describían a Candy y así solo les entregaban uno o 2 expedientes de las personas, pero ahora te preguntaras por qué tan fácil, sencillo el apellido Andley les servía de mucho, al final de la mañana todos llegaron a la mansión Cornwall de Chicago en donde habían solamente habían 6 expedientes porque aún faltaba que George llegará

Como que a George se le hizo un poco tarde-dijo el señor Cornwall

Si padre, como que ya se tardó-dijo Archie

Si a donde dijo que iría-dijo Archie

Al hospital en donde trabaja Candy-dijo Albert

Bien entones vamos tal vez encontró algo interesante-dijo Robert

O tal vez…. No no puede ser porque eso sería que Candy siempre trabajó con su madre-dijo Stear

Bien pues mejor vamos para averiguarlo-dijo Robert

* * *

 **hola hola mis Candy amigas espero se encuentren bien, pues el día de hoy les presento mi capitulo 22 espero les guste**

 **quisiera aradecerles por estar al pendiente de mi esposo y mio luego del accidente automovilistico que tuve gracias a Dios me premió con un esposo muy valiente quien me protegio de todo lo que pasó les informo que gracias a Dios solamente tiene un brazo roto pero nada de gran cuidado y para todas aquellas que me estuvieron preguntando si estaba bien, pues si estoy bien pues les informo también que a mi angelito que viene en camino no le paso nada sigue en mi panzita así que no hay de que preocuparse**

 **y bueno lo que me queda es agradecerles su preocupacion y sus Reviews hacia esta historia**


	23. Explicaciones y Sorpresas

Guardando Secretos

Capitulo 23

Explicaciones y Sorpresas

\- Como que a George se le hizo un poco tarde-dijo el señor Cornwall

\- Si padre, como que ya se tardó-dijo Archie

\- Si a donde dijo que iría-dijo Archie

\- Al hospital en donde trabaja Candy-dijo Albert

\- Bien entones vamos tal vez encontró algo interesante-dijo Robert

\- O tal vez…. No no puede ser porque eso sería que Candy siempre trabajó con su madre-dijo Stear

\- Bien pues mejor vamos para averiguarlo-dijo Robert

Entonces todos se dirigieron al hospital de chicago sin saber que se encontrarían con demasiadas sorpresas, Candy, Annie, Paty, la tía, Eleonor, Janis, y la abuela Martha, paseaban muy agusto por las calles de Chicago, cuando de pronto notaron que George iba directo al hospital en donde Candy había tabajado hasta ahora, Candy se alarmó al verlo, entonces decidió seguirlo junto con las otras damas para averiguar si todo estaba bien, o alguien estaba enfermo y por eso habían salido a escondidas de la mansión, entonces las damas siguieron sigilosamente a George quien al notar la presencia de las damas rápidamente comenzó a escabullirse por los pasillos del hospital.

George no sabía en donde se encontraba, solamente caminaba para escabullirse de los ojos de Candy y las damas, sin saber como, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el jardín en donde paseaban algunos pacientes, en ese momento notó que Annie se asomaba por la puerta que conectaba el hospital con el jardín, entonces corrió hasta un árbol cercano a esconderse, luego se asomó un poco para ver si Annie seguía ahí, pero al ver que no entonces giro sobre sus talones para regresar por donde vino.

\- Al final todas las damas se dirigieron a la entrada del hospital- no Candy creo que te has equivocado George no está aquí-dijo Annie

\- Pero, yo estoy segura que lo he visto-dijo Candy

\- Tu vista te engaño –dijo Paty

\- Vamos Candice, gracias a Dios no era George-dijo Elroy

\- Si señora será mejor… -dijo Candy

\- hey que no es ese Archie-dijo Annie viendo que Archie se escondía de ella

\- Y ese es Edwin-dijo Janis

\- Stear!-dijo Paty

\- Anthony-dijo la tía al ver que hasta Anthony estaba ahí

\- Robert?-dijo Eleonor

\- Entonces si era George-dijo la abuela Martha

\- El ultimo en ocultarse fue Albert quien logró escuchar un grito que lo llamaba- William Albert Andley-dijo Candy

\- Albert se enderezó llamando a los otros con la mirada en son de auxilio-Candy que sorpresa-dijo saliendo de su escondite

\- Sorpresa la que yo me llevé, dime que hacen merodeando por el hospital-dijo Candy

\- Pues….. nosotros-dijo Albert

\- Anthony que hacen aquí-dijo Elroy

\- Nada tía solo pasábamos-dijo Anthony

\- Si y por eso se escondían de nosotras-dijo Elroy

\- Noooo, no nos escondíamos-dijo Anthony

\- Mj si claro-dijo Elroy

\- Stear-dijo Paty- tu tampoco te escondías-dijo Paty

\- No Paty como crees-dijo Stear

\- Robert tu tampoco te escondes verdad-dijo Eleonor

\- No claro que no, como dijo Anthony, nosotros solo pasábamos por aquí-dijo Robert

\- Si claro-dijo Eleonor

\- Encerio –dijo Robert

\- Si claro y no hay algo que nos quieran decir-dijo Eleonor- o algo que nos escondan verdad?-dijo Eleonor

\- No mi amor-dijo Robert

\- Si claro-dijo Eleonor

\- Y tu Terry no nos quieres decir que hace George aquí en el hospital-dijo Candy

\- No Candy-dijo Terry

\- Seguro?-dijo Candy

\- Si Candy-dijo Terry

\- Ya ven sabía que George estaba aquí-dijo Candy

\- Si Candy tienes razón-dijo Annie

\- Bien vamos a buscarlo para que me diga que hacen todos ustedes aquí-dijo Candy

\- No Candy, ven vamos por un helado-dijo Albert

\- Bert crees que aún soy una niña-dijo Candy

\- Vamos Candy-dijo Albert

\- No, vamos señoras debo saber porque están aquí, necesito saberlo hay algo que me dice que debo saberlo-dijo Candy

\- Entonces la mujeres comenzaron a buscar a George por el hospital, pero Annie notó que George estaba en el jardín, entonces se apresuró a llamar a Candy y a las demás, para su mala suerte Stear habían escuchado a donde se dirigían y se dispuso a decirle a los demás para su suerte todos estaban reunidos- Candy se dirige al jardín-dijo Stear

\- Pero si George no está ahí-dijo Edwin

\- Si escuche a Annie decir que ella estaba ahí-dijo Stear

\- Bien que esperan vamos, Candy no debe saber que hacemos-dijo Albert

Entonces todos se dirigieron al jardín, George al ver que no había nadie siguiéndolo giro sobre sus talones para regresar por donde llegó, pero al girar se topo con una mujer que por curiosidad se había acercado a él

\- Mi lady disculpe, no ví que estaba ahí-dijo George

\- Disculpe yo tuve la culpa-dijo la mujer

\- Dejeme ayudarle-dijo George levantando a la mujer

\- No se preocupe-dijo la mujer

\- Vamos la ayudo-dijo ofreciéndole la mano

\- Bueno-dijo tomando la mano, que le ofrecían, al pararse bien subió el rostro para agradecer a la persona frente a ella

\- No puede ser-dijo George

\- O por Dios-dijo la mujer- mis ojos no me engañan

\- Dios mío es un milagro, no puede… no puede ser-dijo George

\- Pero si eres tu-dijo la mujer

\- O Dios mío no sabes cuanto te he buscado-dijo George

\- No sabes todo lo que he pasado-dijo la mujer

\- Hay Elizabeth, porque te has ido-dijo George

\- O Dios George pensé que habías muerto-dijo Elizabeth

\- No Elizabeth yo pensé que tu habías muerto-dijo George abrazandola

\- No mi hermano siempre me dijo que había sido repudiada de la familia, y que por mi culpa te habían matado-dijo Elizabeth

\- Siempre pensé que te habían matado, al día siguiente al que me atacarón-dijo George

\- No mi hermano me ayudó a escapar de la casa, pero al llegar al muelle tu no estabas, luego mi hermano me dejó en una casa, y me dijo que me quedará ahí, al siguiente día llegó con la noticia de que habías muerto, pero que no podía regresar a casa porqué papa me había repudiado de la familia-dijo Elizabeth

\- No Elizabeth tu padre te lloró en la tumba porque salió una noticia en el periódico en el que decía que tu habías muerto-dijo George

\- George no sabes lo mucho que sufrí al perderte y saber que mi hija se quedaría sin un padre-dijo Elizabeth

\- Sin un padre, hija- dijo George- dios mío es verdar mi sueño era verdad-dijo George

\- Si George tu hija, lastima que …-dijo elizabeth

\- Que…..-dijo George

\- George unas personas entrarón a robarme cuando mi niña era pequeña, estábamos las dos en mi cuarto, yo la tenía cargada, me durmieron, luego no supe más, al despertar mi bebé ya no estaba, ella se había ido y se habían llevado todo lo que tenía de mi hija-dijo Elizabeth

\- No te preocupes-dijo George-te juro que la encontraremos-dijo George- aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-dijo de nuevo

\- No George, no sé si Candy seguirá con vida-dijo Elizabeth con la voz cortada y los ojos nublados por lágrimas

\- Candy!-dijo George sorprendido cayendo de rodillas

\- George!-dijo la mujer

\- Elizabeth, Elizabeth, si es ella, si es ella-dijo George

\- Quien George-dijo Elizabeth

\- Gracias Elizabeth-dijo George- me has hecho el hombre más feliz, por fin se acabaron las pesadillas-dijo George

\- Pero de que hablas-dijo Elizabeth

\- Desde la puerta veían todos la escena que se formaba entre George y Elizabeth, cuando vieron que George caía sobre sus rodillas sin soltar a la mujer junto a el, todos se alarmaron pensando que se había puesto mal, pero Candy sintió la necesidad de ayudarlo, así que corrió hacia el-George! -Gritó Candy

\- Al llegar con George, bajo hasta quedar a su altura y le preguntó- George estas bien?-dijo Candy

\- …- George no respondía

\- George, papá-dijo Candy, a quien se le hacia normal llamar así a George de vez en cuando

\- Papá?-se preguntaba la mujer a la par de la pareja, mientras los demás veían enternecidos la escena que se presentaba ante ellos, las damas no entendían lo que pasaba, pero si sabían que era un reencuantro, mientras los caballeros sonreían ante tal escena, y a más de alguno se le escapo una lagrima

\- Candy, Candy-dijo George

\- Levántate George-dijo Candy

\- Entonces los 3 se levantaron con ayuda de Candy ,al levantarse, George abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Candy-Candy Candy-decia solamente

\- George, que pasa?-dijo Candy

\- Nada Candy que felicidad-dijo George

\- Candy?, será que es la chica que me cuidó?, podrá ser ella mi hija?-se preguntaba la mujer, si todo encajaba, se llamaba Candy, le había dicho padre a George, tenía que ser ella, entonces la mujer se unió al abrazo

\- Pero que pasa?, señora Brower?-dijo Candy

\- La conoces-dijo George

\- Si claro ella es la señora Brower, amiga de Frederick Summersfield tu debes conocerlo el es socio del consorcio-dijo Candy

\- Si claro que lo conozco-dijo George

\- Ahora George explicame la razón por la que estas aquí-dijo Candy

\- A bueno yo…..-dijo George

\- George vino a buscarme a mí-dijo la mujer entendiendo el dilema de George

\- Señora pero como conoce a George-preguntó Candy intrigada

\- Bueno es un…..viejo amigo-dijo la mujer

\- A pues en ese caso venga con nosotros-dijo Candy

\- No Candy, puedo causar molestias es mejor que me quede aquí-dijo Elizabeth

\- No señora claro que no usted es amiga de George y el es parte de nuestra familia así que los amigos de George son bienvenidos en la familia-dijo Albert acercándose a Candy y guiñándole el ojo a la mujer, gesto que comprendió a la perfección

\- Gracias señor…..-dijo la mujer

\- William, William Andley, pero para mis amigos soy Albert-dijo el

\- Si bueno señor Albert, no quiero causarles molestias deveras que prefiero quedarme aquí-dijo Elizabeth

\- Vamos señora, venga con nosotros así basta con que ayude a Candy con la boda-dijo Albert

\- Boda? Que boda?-dijo Elizabeth

\- Señora Elizabeth, Albert y yo nos vamos a casar-dijo Candy

\- Que sorpresa, cuando pensabas invitarme-dijo Elizabeth

\- Bueno yo….. me faltan algunas cosas y entre ellas las invitaciones, la boda está prevista a celebrarse el 28 de abril-dijo Candy

\- Tan pronto, no habran hecho algo malo verdad?-dijo Elizabeth

\- No claro que no, ya tiene casi medio año que me lo propuso-dijo Candy un poco sonrojada

\- A bueno, que alivio, entonces Candy si me lo permites quisiera brindarte mi ayuda-dijo Elizabeth

\- Si gracias-dijo Candy-por mi encantada-dijo de nuevo

\- Vamos entonces a Lakewood no se diga más, regresemos-dijo Albert

\- Si claro-dijeron todos al unísono

\- Vamos George no seas tímido, lleva a tu amiga al auto-dijo Candy

\- Si Candy-dijo George apresurándose a tomar de la mano a Elizabeth

Al llegar a Lakewood todos bajaron de los autos y se dispusieron a ir a sus habitaciones pero George habló con Albert antes, para decir que todos estaban cansados y que debían dormir, pero que todos los varones se reunirían en el estudio sin que las damas supieran, pero como ella son muy astutas Eleonor siguió a Robert al estudio y se escondió en un lugar para no ser descubierta, instantes después veía que uno a uno se presentaban todos los varones en el estudio de Albert, y que los últimos en entrar fuerón George y Elizabeth quienes iban agarrados de las manos muy cariñosos.

Eleonor al ver que entraran se apresuro a contarle a Elroy, en donde por casualidad se encontraba Janis, ellas hablaban en la habitación de Elroy cuando dos muchachas y una abuela las sorprendieron hablando.

Todas quedaron de acuerdo en que pedirían explicaciones por separado, pero no era l+ogico que solo Elizabeth se encontrara con ellos, entonces todas la mujeres excepto Candy quien ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, bajaron a escuchar la conversación de los caballeros.

\- George encerio que tienes suerte como encontraste a tu mujer tan rápido-dijo Archie

\- Si George pero como la viste-dijo Stear

\- Tanquilos les explicaremos todo-dijo George

\- Bien George-dijeron todos, y así escucharon la explicación de George, las mujeres no entendían de que se trataba, pero cuando iban a intervenir se detuvieron con una pregunta que hizo Robert Hathaway

\- Bueno George,todo ya lo entendimos, pero ahora dime, como vas a hacer para comprobar que Candy es tu hija-dijo Robert, dejando a las mujeres muy sorprendidas, entonces decididas entraron al estudio, la primera fue Elroy, seguida de Eleonor y Janis, atrás la abuela Martha, y por último Paty y Annie

\- Que pasa aquí?- dijo Elroy-quiero una explicación

\- Si Robert que acabas de decir-dijo Eleonor

\- Como está eso y porque Elizabeth es la única mujer en esta habitación-dijo Paty

\- Bueno nosotros…-dijo Albert

\- Yo no se lo que digo-dijo Robert-perdona me confundí

\- Explíquenos ahora o vamos con Candy a decirle todo-dijo Elroy

\- Si señora lo haremos, pero antes júreme que no le dirá nada a Candy-dijo George

\- Si claro que no lo hare, lo juro, pero explíquenme-dijo Elroy

\- Vera señora Elizabeth y yo….

Continuará….

* * *

 **Hola Hola! Como están bueno pues aquí les presento un capitulo más de mi historia, espero les este gustando, se que me tardé demasiado pero he estado actualizando otra historia, y pues no lo sé, creo que se me cortó la inspiración para esta historia, pero la estoy retimando, creo que no ha pasado demasiado tiempo, creo que es prudente así que no me merezco una regañiza**

 **Gracias por preocuparse por mi y mi esposo, y mi baby, gracias por sus reviews, nos leemos hasta el próimo capitulo Bye.**


	24. Explicaciones y Sorpresas parte II

Guardando Secretos

Capitulo 23

Explicaciones y Sorpresas.

Señora Elroy pues Elizabeth y yo …-dijo George sin saber como iniciar a explicar

Habla George, que todo lo que tenga que ver con Candice me interesa-dijo Elroy

Pues bueno primero quisiera presentarle a Elizabeth-dijo George

Dime George cual es su apellido-dijo Elroy recordando que alguna vez había visto ese rostro

Bueno ella se apellida-dijo George sin saber si decirle o no a Elroy el verdadero apellido de Elizabeth

Yo soy Elizabeth Summersfield-dijo Elizabeth

Es una Summersfield-dijo Elroy sorprendida

Si bueno…..eso creo-dijo la mujer

William sabías que ella era parte de la familia Summersfield-dijo Elroy

No, lo siento tía-dijo Albert

Como es eso William si según tengo entendido has recuperado los negocios con ellos-dijo Elroy

Como usted tiene negocios con mi familia, pero si los cancelaron hace mucho tiempo por….-dijo Elizabeth

Porque señora, bueno esto es una enredadera expliquennos por favor-dijo Janis

Ya querida espera que ellos terminen de hablar-dijo Edwin acercándose a su esposa

Si claro pero…. Por favor expliquennos todo-dijo Janis

Si lo haremos pero por favor no nos interrumpan-dijo Elizabeth

Pero Elizabeth –dijo George

Debemos hacerlo ellos son amigos y familia de Candy puede que nos ayuden-dijo Elizabeth

Bien pero no les digas todo-dijo George

Bien solo lo que deben saber-dijo Elizabeth

Están de acuerdo-dijo Albert

Si estamos de acuerdo –dijeron las damas

Bien entonces creo que iniciaremos con lo de la cancelación de los negocios de mi padre con los Andley-dijo Elizabeth

Pero Elizabeth eso no es necesario-dijo George

Yo debo decirles para que entiendan lo que pasó después-dijo Elizabeth

Bien tu sabes que debes y que no debes decirles-dijo George

Gracias George-dijo Elizabeth- bien pues mi padre hace mucho tiempo cuando el señor William R. Andley era el gerente de las empresas Andley , destruyó sus negocios de las empresas por nuestra culpa-dijo Elizabeth, Albert solamente observaba porque mas adelante tomaría sus precauciones para proteger a Candy- yo estaba comprometida con un importante empresario y nos ibamos a casar, en ese momento apareció George como el administrador y mano derecha de los Andley, mi padre me había llevado un día a las empresas Andley porque luego esa tarde pedirían mi mano formalmente, al ver a George me enamoré perdidamente de el, entonces salimos por un tiempo a escondidas, pero la fecha de la boda acercaba cada vez más y más mi padre no sabía que yo amaba a George y sabía que se moriría si yo le decía entonces algunos días antes de la boda planeamos algo para que nos fueramos lejos solos y nadie nos encontraría-dijo Elizabeth

Entonces ese día pasamos la noche juntos, al siguiente día yo salí del hotel para recoger mis cosas en la mansión Andley pero en el camino me atacaron dejándome mal herido , yo fui encontrado por el señor William quien me cuidó durante un mes, el tiempo que mis heridas tomaron para sanarse físicamente, estuve un mes inconciente, el día en el que desperté me encontré con la peor noticia que había escuchado en la vida, un periódico anunciaba que Elizabeth había muerto, mis heridas físicas sanaron pero las heridas de mi corazón jamas sanaron, y se fueron abriendo más y mas gracias a la muerte de la señora Andley y luego del señor William, eso termino por molerme psicológicamente, mi único consuelo era Rosemary y William ellos eran los que hacían que yo viviera, gracias a ellos experimente ser padre-dijo George

Cuando George fue atacado yo fui raptada por mi hermano, quien me amenazó con no salir de donde me tenía cautiva porque mi padre me mataría, por haber metido con George, y que mi prometido estaba furioso y que había matado a George yo lloraba día y noche y lo único que quería era morir no quería vivir más, fueron pasando los día y comenze a sentirme mal, mi hermano se preocupó por mí y me llevó al doctor ahí me enteré que estaba embarazada, lo tomé con mucha ilusión, pero mi hermano había reforzado la seguridad de la casa, pero como me buscaban por cielo mar y tierra según mi hermano para matarme, mi seguridad peligraba, además de sufrir una pequeña enfermedad en el corazón entonces mi hermano me traslado a un pequeño pueblo cercano a Lakewood en donde pasé todo mi embarazo, yo tejía las cosas de mi bebé, por fin llegaron los 9 meses y dí a luz a una niña pequeña de cabellos dorados como el sol, y piel blanca como la nieve, y un aspecto muy dulce, entonces pensé en ponerle Candy en ese momento sentí que podía pasar todo para poder defender a mi bebé, tejí 3 muñecos que se parecían a nosotros como si hubiéramos hecho una familia, tejí un muñeco igual a George en donde decía su nombre, uno igual a mí que decía E, C, G-dijo Elizabeth, y tejí una ultima muñeca para mi bebé el cual decía Candy, no pensé ser más feliz en esos momentos, sin embargo mi felicidad se vió empañada porque me robaron a mi bebé, según mi hermano unos asaltantes entraron a la casa y se llevaron a mi hija y me dejaron inconciente.

Dios mío eso quiere decir que son los padres de Candy-dijo Annie casi en un grito

Eso es lo que queremos saber-dijo George

Claro que lo son, a Candy y a mi nos encontraron en un orfelinato hace mucho tiempo, ese orfelinato está cerca de Lakewood-dijo Annie

Niña tu eres huérfana, no tienes padres actualmente-dijo Elizabeth

Si señora soy hija de los Brighter quienes gentilmente me adoptaron-dijo Annie

Entonces tu como sabes que Candy es nuestra hija-dijo Elizabeth

Porque Candy tiene una muñeca que dice Candy es por eso que las hermanas la llamaron así y lo White es porque la encontraron en la nieve y porque si piel era blanca, además, bueno en que epoca mas o menos le robaron a Candy-dijo Annie

Pues es una fecha que jamas olvido fue un día antes e la víspera de navidad –dijo Elizabeth

Ya lo ve a nosotras no encontraron el 24 de diciembre-dijo Annie

Dios mío George lo escuchas-dijo Elizabeth

Me temo que si-dijo George

Porque George-dijo Elizabeth

Albert solamente puso una cara de dolor, lo comprendía, lo comprendía muy bien, Candy si estaba enferma del corazón-es que si realmente Candy es nuestra hija, es probable que ella tenga una enfermedad como la tuya en el corazón-dijo George

Dios mío-dijo Elizabeth tapándose la boca

Candy-dijo Albert en un susurro

Como puede ser eso-dijo Elizabeth

Bien pero si es nuestra hija hay probabilidad de tratarle la enfermedad-dijo George

Si bueno lo sé-dijo Elizabeth

Debemos averiguar si es su hija o no-dijo Albert con determinación

Si pero como-dijo George

Bueno sería conveniente que Elizabeth reconociera la muñeca-dijo Edwin

Es cierto así lo comprobaríamos-dijo Archie, en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una rubia que entraba a la habitación

Candy!-dijeron todos al unisono

Que pasa aquí?-preguntó Candy

Este… bueno … desde hace cuanto estas parada ahí-dijo Albert

Bueno lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que algo pasa y porque no me invitaron creo que tiene que ver conmigo-dijo Candy

No Candy como crees-dijo George

Pero como no lo voy a interpretar así si hasta la señora Elizabeth está aquí-dijo Candy

Bueno yo…-dijo Elizabeth

Candy sabes, la señora Elizabeth es una persona a la que le encantan las muñecas y más cuando tienen un gran valor sentimental-dijo Annie- porque no le muestras la muñeca que traías cuando te encontraron en el hogar Pony-dijo Annie

Para que?-preguntó Candy

Pues para que la vea gatita-dijo Archie

Gatita?-dijo Elizabeth

Si bueno esque Archie dice que tengo ojos que hipnotiza como los de un gato y que no estoy en paz-dijo Candy apenada

Ah!-dijo Elizabeth

Bien Candy la traes o no-dijo Annie

Si….siempre la cargo conmigo, bueno ahora vuelvo-dijo Candy saliendo de la habitacion

Annie-dijeron todos al unisono

Que?, entre más pronto mejor-dijo Annie

Pero Annie todo tiene un tiempo-dijo Albert

Que no quieren saber si Candy es hija de ustedes-dijo Annie señalando a George y a Elizabeth

Bien ya regresé-dijo Candy

La trajiste-dijo Annie

Si….se que está muy vieja pero es lo único que tengo de mis padres según me parece-dijo Candy extendiéndole la muñeca a Elizabeth

Es ella-dijo Elizabeth con las lagrimas avecinándose a sus ojos

Dios mío la encontramos tan fácilmente-dijo George

Que pasa?-dijo Candy

Hija-dijo George poniéndose de pie abrazando a Candy

Que pasa explíquenme-dijo Candy

Siéntate-dijo George tomando de la mano a Candy sentándola en medio de Elizabeth y de el

Explíquenme por favor-dijo Candy

Te vamos a explicar-dijo George

Bien pues, no te contaremos toda la historia porque es muy larga pero en resumidas cuentas, Candy, Elizabeth y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo, nos enamoramos pero nuestro amor era prohibido, así que tratamos de escapar, pero nos lo impidieron, nos separaron para que no estuviéramos juntos, Elizabeth estuvo embarazada hace 21 años y esa bebé era nuestra hija, Elizabeth le tejió una muñeca como la que tu tienes y le puso Candy, el cual es tu nombre a Elizabeth le robaron a la niña un 23 de Diciembre en el año 1998 año en el que te encontraron en el hogar de Pony, Elizabeth al dar a luz estuvo recluida en un pueblo muy cercano a Lakewood, en fin llegamos a la conclusión de que tu eres nuestra hija porque Elizabeth ha reconocido a la muñeca-dijo George

..-a Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas-eso quiere decir que no soy huérfana-dijo Candy

No Candy nosotros somos tus padres-dijo Elizabeth quien también tenía lagrimas rodando por su rostro

Papá-dijo Candy volteando a ver a George-Mamá-dijo volteando a ver a Elizabeth

Si hija si –dijo George

Gracias Dios,-dijo Candy

Hija me das un abrazo-dijo Elizabeth

Claro eres mi madre-dijo Candy lanzándose a abrazar a su madre, George se incorporó al abrazo, todos los presentes veían esa escena tan conmovedora las damas tenían lagrimas rodando por su rostro, y los caballeros solamente veían enternecidos esa escena, en ese momento Candy perdió las fuerzas, tanta impresión le había causado un desmayo- Candy-dijo George, al ver que no respondía se apartó y la movió-Candy, Candy, responde hija-dijo George

Candy hija-dijo Elizabeth

Candy-dijo Albert acercándose a ella- Dios hay que llevarla a su habitación-dijo Albert cargándola

Llamen a un médico-dijo Elroy

Stear vayamos por el médico en el auto-dijo Archie

Voy con ustedes-dijo Terry

Yo también- dijo Anthony

Dios santo-dijo Eleonor

Llévenla a su habitación-dijo Elroy

Momentos después que a Albert, George y Elizabeth les parecieron eternos llegó por fin el doctor Alexander compañero de Candy

Que le pasó?-preguntó el doctor

Recibió una noticia y se desmayó-dijo Albert

Tiene la presión un poco alta-dijo el doctor

Doctor puede que tenga una enfermedad cardiaca-dijo Elizabeth

Bueno sabiendo su historial pues podré saber si es cierto-dijo el doctor Alexander

Pues que podemos hacer para saberlo-dijo George

Bueno lo primero son estos análisis-dijo el doctor dándole un papel.

Si pero es probable que Candy haya heredado mi enfermedad doctor-dijo Elizabeth

Si es muy probable, por lo pronto creo que deben realizarle estos estudios-dijo el doctor-solamente así determinaremos que tiene su hija-dijo el doctor

Gracias doctor-dijo Albert –

Me retiro si notan alguna anormalidad no duden en llamarme, Candy es una chica muy querida para nosotros en el hospital-dijo Alexander

Gracias doctor, lo acompaño a la salida-dijo Albert

Gracias-dijo el doctor retirándose de ahí al igual que Albert.

Al salir de la habitación todos rodearon al doctor y a Albert pero ellos les explicaron que todo estaba bien solamente se había agitado mucho y por eso se había desmayado de tanto cansacio. Todos tuvieron que creerle a Albert y al doctor, mas sin embargo todos no pensaban que solo era por cansancio aquí había algo más. Pero bueno al final todos se retiraron dejando a 7 jovenes fuera de la habitación de Candy, Anthony, Archie, Annie, Paty, Stear, Terry y Albert hablaban sobre Candy hasta que Archie habló.

Candy tiene la enfermedad verdad-dijo Archie

Es probable-dijo Albert

Pero aun no están seguros-dijo Stear

No deben realizarle estos estudios-dijo Albert mostrándoles el papel que había dejado el doctor

Pero y si si la tiene-dijo Terry

Debemos esperar-dijo Paty

Si por lo pronto hay que hacerle los estudios-dijo Annie

Si mañana mismo la llevaré con el doctor-dijo Albert

Tío podemos ir contigo-dijo Archie

Creo que mejor no, de seguro tendré que llevar a George y a la señora Elizabeth –dijo Albert

Si tío lo comprendemos-dijo Anthony

Bien muchachos será mejor que vayamos a descansar-dijo Albert

Si tío ha sido un día muy agitado-dijo Anthony

Si me necesitan estoy en el estudio –dijo Albert

Si tío, no te mates trabajando-dijo Stear

No voy a trabajar se los prometo-dijo Albert

Bien-dijeron todos

Entonces comenzaron a dispersarse, Annie iba a irse con Paty y Archie con Stear, pero no pudieron porque rápidamente Stear agarró del brazo a Paty

Creo que me debes una explicación-dijo Stear a Paty

Otro día Stear,-dijo Paty un poco nerviosa

No debe ser ahora mismo-dijo Stear

Bien acompáñame a mi habitación-dijo Paty, Stear solamente asintió y siguió a Paty

Archie, Annie y Terry quedaban –yo iré con Albert creo que me necesita-dijo Terry

Te acompaño-dijo Archie

No quédate con tu novia-dijo Terry alejándose

Bueno yo voy a mi habitación-dijo Annie

No quédate, quiero saber algunas cosas-dijo Archie

Si….-dijo Annie

Bien yo me voy a descansar-dijo Anthony

Vamos al jardín –dijo Archie, siendo seguido por Annie a quien casi llevaba a rastras

Así todos se dispersaron los unicos que quedarón en la habitación de Candy eran George y Elizabeth y por supuesto Candy, George de un momento a otro comenzó a llorar

George que te pasa-dijo Elizabeth

Hay Elizabeth me siento tan feliz pero a la vez tan culpable-dijo George

Porque mi amor-dijo Elizabeth

Porque … me siento tan feliz por haberlas encontrado y que fueramos de nuevo una familia unida-dijo George

Pero..-dijo Elizabeth acariciándole el cabello

Pero me siento tan culpable-dijo George-yo debí cuidarla, no debí dejar que le hicieran todo eso a Candy-dijo George

Que le hicieran que?-preguntó Elizabeth

Que la violentaran cuando era pequeña, ella era objeto de abusos por los Reagan, de la señora Elroy, hasta aveces de las personas del hospital-dijo George

Dios mío, cuanto ha de haber sufrido en su niñez-dijo Elizabeth

Si y yo lo veía pero no hacía nada, me siento tan impotente, tan culpable, no pude cuidar a mi hija estando ahí con ella-dijo George

No te culpes-dijo Elizabeth-tu no sabías que era tu hija-dijo Elizabeth levantándole el mentón

Elizabeth prométeme que jamas nos volveremos a separar-dijo George rodeándole el rostro con sus dos manos

Jamas, siempre estaré a tu lado-dijo Elizabeth-pase lo que pase-dijo Elizabeth, acercándose a George y conteniendo la respiración, plas! Que George le planta tremendo beso, en ese momento Candy despierta y los ve besándose lo que hace que se le suban los colores al rostro. Tuvo que carraspear para que se detuvieran

Candy!-dijeron los dos sonrojados

Jajaja nunca pensé que el gran George Johnson el hombre más serio del mundo se sonrojara-dijo Candy

Candy recuerdas algo de lo que te dijimos hace unos momentos-dijo Elizabeth

Si claro que lo recuerdo, no saben lo feliz que me hacen-dijo Candy llamándolos

Candy abrazó a sus dos padres pero George comenzó a llorar- que tienes George –dijo Candy

Perdóname-dijo George

Porque-dijo Candy

Por no haberte protegido cuando eras niña, por no haber estado contigo, por no estar muy al pendiente de ti en Inglaterra, por no haber estado contigo en la muerte del joven Anthony, en el rompimiento con el joven Terry-dijo George

No George por favor no te sientas culpable, tu no sabías que yo era tu hija-dijo Candy

Pero debí protegerte, me sentía tan impotente al enterarme de los maltaratos de los Reagan y de la señora Elroy-dijo George

No te preocupes George lo importante es que ahora estamos unidos como una familia-dijo Candy

Gracias hija-dijo George

George puedo pedirte algo-dijo Candy

Claro lo que quieras-dijo George

Bueno en realidad son 3 cosas pero creo que así sería después de todo-dijo Candy

No te entiendo-dijo George

En primera quisiera pedirte que me dejes decirte papá, y en segunda que me entregues en la iglesia cuando me case con Albert y luego que me reconozcas como tu hija los últimos días que me quedan como soltera-dijo Candy

Claro hija me harías el hombre más feliz haciendo eso pero creo que con lo del reconocimiento no hay problema porque tu eres una Johnson desde que te comprometiste con William-dijo George

Como pero si yo pensé que Albert era mi primo-dijo Candy- bueno legalmente pro supuesto-dijo Candy

No la señora Elroy quería la adopción pero William no lo acepto entonces me pidió que yo me hiciera cargo de ti en lo que se casaban, cosa que yo acepté gustoso-dijo George

Papá-dijo Candy lanzándose a los brazos de George

Hija mía-dijo George con lagrimas rodando por sus blancas mejillas, después de todo Candy tenía el tono de piel de George ya que la señora Elizabeth era un poco más bronceada

Esa escena se formaba en la habitación de Candy pero en los demás rincones de la casa todo lo demás era tristeza, reclamos y explicaciones iniciando con Paty

Paty mi amor dime que pasa-dijo Stear

..-Paty solamente evitaba su mirada y jugaba con sus dedos

Dime yo comprenderé-dijo Stear- dime en donde está mi hijo, tus padres lo tienen, o me quieres dar una sorpresa, o lo mandas a estudiar, contéstame amor-dijo Stear

Stear comprende que es difícil para mí-dijo Paty

Debes comprender que no es fácil para mi también, ausente de casa por dos años, aun no comprendo muchas cosas, pero quiero que sepas que lo mas importante para mi eres tu y mi hijo o hija-dijo Stear

Stear-dijo Paty levantando el rostro

Si mi amor-dijo Stear

Dime si me amas-dijo Paty

Claro que te amo, tienes un hijo mío-dijo Stear

Bien y si ese bebé jamas hubiera existido te casaras conmigo-dijo Paty

Si claro-dijo Stear

Bien quiero que sostengas esto por un rato, si crees que es prudente que vuelva a ponérmelo lo haré pero si no lo comprenderé-dijo Paty alcanzándole el anillo de compromiso

Dime mi amor –dijo Stear con un dolor en el pecho al ver que Paty le alcanzaba el anillo de compromiso, pero sabía que debía ser paciente

Stear yo estuve embarazada hace dos años pero al recibir la noticia de que habías muerto me fui para florida con mis padres para olvidar, iba con la fiel determinación de luchar yo sola por mi bebé-dijo Paty- en ese viaje, imagino que por el estrés, la impresión, el dolo y la tristeza, me desmaye en el tren, al llegar a Tenesse me trasladaron a un hospital porque me estaba desangrando-dijo Paty levantándose del lugar en donde estaba sentada, para ocultar sus lagrimas- en ese hospital, le dijeron a mi abuela que..-dijo Paty con la voz entrecortada haciendo pausas en las palabras – que. Había perdido a mi bebé-dijo Paty cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Stear solamente cambio esa bella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba por una mueca de dolor al escuchar la confesión de Paty, las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar una a una por las mejillas de Stear, Paty lloraba en el lugar en donde cayó, Stear se levantó de su asiento, caminando firmemente hacia ella, y con gran ternura la levanto y la sentó sobre la cama, Stear y Paty lloraban, pero Stear por ser hombre reprimía un poco su dolor, así que el limpio las lagrimas de su esposa, y luego le dijo:

Paty no llores qeurida-dijo Stear-no fue tu culpa-dijo Stear acariciándole el cabello

Si Stear, si fue mi culpa, yo debí protegerlo, debí …. Cuidarlo, no pude Stear me siento tan culpable-dijo Paty

No Paty, tu no tienes la culpa-dijo Stear limpiándole las lágrimas- las cosas pasan sin que nosotros tengamos algo que ver –dijo Stear

Si pero debí…-dijo Paty

No Paty, eres la mujer, la que hace lo imposible por cuidar al ser que llevan en su vientre, no te preocupes, me duele que mi hijo…. Que nuestro hijo no haya logrado sobrevivir-dijo Stear con lagrimas recorriéndole las mejillas- pero las cosas pasan por algo, además no necesitas explicar más-dijo Stear- creo que esto te pertenece-dijo Stear colocándole el anillo

Pero..-dijo Paty

Que no me amas-dijo Stear

Claro que te amo-dijo Paty- pero no te dí el hijo que querías-dijo Paty

No mi amor, por lo pronto lo único que quiero es a ti-dijo Stear

Pero yo no logré tocarle las manitas, sus piecitos, su carita, no logré darle de comer, no pude-dijo Paty

Llora, mi amor, llora-dijo Stear-no es fácil estar en tu lugar, llora con todas tus fuerzas y saca el dolor de tu pecho-dijo Stear

Gracias mi amor-dijo Paty

No mi amor, no me agradezcas el poco que puedo hacer por ti-dijo Stear

Momentos después Paty comenzó a bostezar –tienes sueño-preguntó Stear

Si un poco-dijo Paty quien no se quería apartar del calor de su esposo

Bien que tal si nos acosamos-dijo Stear

Pero Stear y si nos descubren-dijo Paty

No importa, total somos esposos que no, además no haremos nada indebido-dijo Stear

Bien –dijo Paty

Y así los dos enamorados se acostaron en la cama y quedaron profundamente dormidos, cada uno disfrutando del calor del otro, de esa tranquilidad que se tiene, estando al lado de la persona que amas.

Mientras ellos disfrutaban del calor uno del otro, un alma muy preocupada se ocultaba en su estudio siendo descubierto por un joven castaño.

Albert- dijo Terry viendo a su amigo sentado en un rincón del estudio con una copa en una mano y recostado en la otra

Terry que haces aquí-dijo Albert recomponiéndose, secando sus lagrimas.

Vine a ver si necesitabas un amigo-dijo Terry

No e preocupes estoy bien-dijo Albert

Bien entonces no te molesta que me sirva una copa-dijo Terry

Claro que no adelante-dijo Albert

Entonces Terry se sirvió una copa y se sentó al lado se Albert- dime porque estas así-dijo Terry

Esque y si la enfermedad es muy dura-dijo Albert

Ya veras que no-dijo Terry

Me duele que este enferma-dijo Albert

Si pero debemos ser fuertes ella nos necesita-dijo Terry

Si debemos ser fuertes pero mi fortaleza se ha ido-dijo Albert

Pero si tu siempre nos reconfortas-dijo Terry

Pero Candy es mi talon de Aquiles, ella es mi vida-dijo Albert-si le pasará algo juro que me muero-dijo Albert

No Albert ahora es cuando mas fuerte debes ser, -dijo Terry-no lo hagas por tu familia, hazlo por ti hazlo por Candy-dijo Terry

No es tan fácil-dijo Albert

Hazlo por Candy ella te necesita, fuerte y feliza a su lado-dijo Terry

Gracias amigo pero no es tan fácil-dijo Albert

Yo se que no, pero veras que pronto lo lograras-dijo Terry

Si lo haré-dijo Albert con determinacion

Eso me gusta, ven brindemos por Candy-dijo Terry

Por Candy-dijo Albert chocando su copa con la de Terry

Gracias amigo-dijo Albert

No hay de que, para que son los amigos –dijo Terry

Ven vamos a ver como está Candy-dijo Albert

Si vamos-dijo Terry

Mientras eso pasaba en el estudio, en el jardín solamente eran reclamos y alegatas. Y algo más

Annie como pudiste decirle a mi tío que había terminado contigo-dijo Archie

Yo no le dije nada-dijo Annie

Si entonces dime como se enteró-dijo Archie

No lo sé-dijo Annie

Bien pero no que no querías que se enteraran porque la sociedad de Chicago pegaría el grito en el cielo-dijo Archie

Pues yo no he dicho nada-dijo Annie- ni a mis padres le he dicho-dijo Annie

Bien pues ahora mismo terminaremos esta farsa-dijo Archie jalando a Annie a la salida

Que haces Archie?-dijo Annie-me lastimas déjame

Voy a hablar con tus padres para comunicarles nuestro rompimiento-dijo Archie

No Archie por favor-dijo Annie

Si, vamos ya no aguanto más este teatro-dijo Archie

No no puedo-dijo Annie

Porque dime-dijo Archie zarandeando a Annie

Porque aun te amo-dijo Annie

Pero yo no-dijo Archie

No Archie, que no te das cuenta que la boda de Candy será dentro de dos semanas y tu aun sigues enamorado de ella-dijo Annie

No te incumbe-dijo Archie

Si me incumbe, no me gusta que sufras Archie-dijo Annie

Pero Annie entiende no te amo-dijo Archie

Vamos se que llegaras a hacerlo-dijo Annie- se que si ponemos de nuestra parte llegaras a amarme-dijo Annie

No Annie entiende, siempre estaré enamorado de Candy-dijo Archie- vamos que debo comunicárselo a tus padres-dijo Archie

Ahora si lo perdía, no debía desaprovechar la ultima oportunidad que le quedaba, le daría su primer beso a Archie, entonces en ese momento fingió una caída y Archie como el caballero que era la ayudo a levantarse en ese momento sus miradas quedaron fijas el uno en el otro Annie vió su oportunidad y le plantó un beso a Archie, Archie abrió los ojos de par en par, y trató de deshacer el beso pero Annie no lo dejaba lo presionaba más contra su cuerpo, así los labios inexpertos de Annie fueron profundizando el beso hasta volverlo pasional con un poco de urgencia, Archie poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso el comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de Annie, ella palpaba el torso de Annie, bien definido con musculos muy marcados por el ejercicio físico que realizaba, al poco tiempo necesitaron aire y se separan un poco pero sin dejar de abrazarse, a Archie lo habían dominado sus instintos carnales, y luego de tomar un poco de aire acostó a Annie sobre el pastó, ella tenía la respiración entre cortada, Archie comenzó a besarla desesperadamente en el cuello haciendo Annie gimiera lo que lo excitaba más, Annie se sentía en las nubes, Archie jamás la había tocado así, jamás le había hecho sentir eso, Archie se acostó encima de ella Annie estaba tendida respirando agitadamente pudo sentir que algo estaba amenzando por salir en el pantalón de Archie, Archie no se contenía más, hace mucho tiempo quería hacerle eso a Annie pero siempre que la iba a ver estaba con su madre o con su dama de compañía que no lo dejaba ni besarla, Archie respiraba fuerte – Annie dime que me detenga-dijo Archie

No Archie-dijo Annie-sigue dijo Annie con la vos entrecortada

Estas segura-dijo Archie

Si estoy segura-dijo Annie

Pero… no es correcto y si….-dijo Archie, Annie le tapo la boca con un beso apasionado, Archie comenzó a meter sus manos bajo la falda de Annie quien gemía de placer, Archie le bajó el panty a Annie y luego la ropa interior que cubría su virilidad la que estaba sumamente humeda

Dime que me detenga-dijo Archie

No te detengas-dijo Annie

Entonces Archie la levanto y la llevó tras un árbol del jardín, Annie lo besaba en el cuello y tocaba su torso con sus manos inexpertas lo acariciaba, Archie depositó a Annie en la grama dejando que ella le desabotonara la camisa, luego Archie con manos apresurada se desabrochó el pantalón sacándoselo por completo, Annie pudo observar que el miembro de Archie amenzaba con reventar su ropa interior, entonces con manos temblorosas Annie le quitó la ropa interior a Archie dejando al descubierto la gran erección que se aproximaba, Annie se exitó y comenzó a gemir, Archie miraba a Annie con deseo, entonces levantó la falda de Annie

Dime que me detenga-dijo Archie

Annie no dijo nada solamente abrió las piernas como una invitación para Archie, Archie no resistió más y penetró a Annie despacio sin prisas Annie por ser su primera vez hizo una mueca de dolor, Archie lo notó y comenzó a penetrarla más despacio hasta que logró entrar en ella Annie gimió de placer entonces Archie se quedó ahí mietras ella se acostumbraba a el Annie comenzó a mover las caderas haciendo círculos, lo que sacaba de Archie gemidos de placer, no paso mucho para que llegaran al extasis , Archie comenzó con embestidas suaves hasta lograr que se exitara, ellos fueron bajando poco a poco su temperatura, llegaron al final de su danza de amor, Archie recobró la compostura y creía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, Annie también se sentía demasiado culpable, no debió llegar a tanto, solamente quería un beso, un beso, Dios su padre la mataría.

Annie lo siento nose que me pasó-dijo Archie

No Archie yo lo siento-dijo Annie

Pero dime Annie-dijo Archie

Si Archie-dijo Annie

Te gustó-dijo Archie

Si –dijo Annie bajando el rostro que estaba sonrojado

No bajes el rostro Annie mírame a los ojos-dijo Archie levantándole el rostro a Annie- dime me amas luego de lo que te hice-dijo Archie

No hiciste nada-dijo Annie-y quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré-dijo Annie

Bien será mejor que regresemos a la mansión ya es noche ojala nadie nos vea-dijo Archie

Si termina de vestirte yo ire por lo que dejamos alla-dijo Annie

Si –dijo Archie

Dios mío que acabo de hacer-pensó Annie-Dios mis padres me matan si se enteran-pensaba

Dios como pude faltarle el respeto-pensó Archie-soy un tonto ahora, pero debo confesar que me siento orgulloso de ser el primero-pensó

Entonces los dos jóvenes se terminaron de vestir y entraron a la mansión de puntillas iban a subir las escaleras cuando de pronto los abordaron en las escaleras, en el descanso de las escaleras estaban todos sus amigos muy preocupados por no haberlos encontrado con los que supuestamente se iban a ir.

Que hacían en el jardín-dijo una voz muy grave delante de ellos

Los dos se enderezaron de golpe y prendieron las luces, todos al observar a los jóvenes reían en sus interiores porque llevaban restos de pasto, hojas y ramas en el cabello y la ropa, la tía abuela tenía ganas de reir pero sabía que debía llamarles la atención

Les pregunte algo, respondan-dijo Elroy

Bueno tía nosotros-dijo Archie, Annie se sonrojo

Dime Archievald que hacían-dijo Elroy quien sabía perfectamente que no hacían algo apropiado

Eleonor le dijo a Janis que se calmara, porque estaba furiosa al ver que su hijo estaba solo con Annie en el jardín y venían todos sucios-tranquila son adultos-dijo Eleonor

Adultos, ha-bufó-yo no era adulta a esa edad-dijo Janis

Tranquila recuerda que pronto tus hijos deberán casarse-dijo Eleonor

Janis solamente suspiro en forma de resignación

Respondan-dijo Elroy-estoy esperando-dijo Elroy

Bueno nosotros..-dijo Archie

Nosotros salimos a pasear y nos caimos en el lodos y por eso venimos así-dijo Annie sonrojada hasta las orejas

Bien espero que no se vuelva a repetir-dijo Elroy

Si tía bueno con su permiso-dijeron los dos al unisono

Annie-dijo Elroy

Si señora-dijo Annie

Candy te llama a su habitación-dijo Elroy

Gracias señora en un momento voy-dijo Annie

Y así pasaron todos la noche, los únicos que no se percataron de nada fueron Paty y Stear quienes estaban profundamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron muy temprano y fueron a desayunar, hasta Candy quien se sentía muy bien ese día entonces todos tomaron su lugar acostumbrado, y como siempre Candy a la derecha de Albert y la tía a su izquierda, ya habían servido el desayuno cuando Stear y Paty aparecieron agarrados de la mano.

Buenos días-saludaron los dos jóvenes

Buenos días-dijeron todos al unisono

Tía Elroy como a nosotros nos regañaste anoche y a Stear y a Paty no les dices nada-dijo Archie a la señora Elroy

Pues si no mal recuerdo, Stear y Paty se casaron hace mucho tiempo hasta hubo fruto de ese amor así que no veo nada de malo-dijo Elroy- además cuando has visto que Candice y William salgan solos por ahí y luego regresen todos sucios, porque disque se cayeron dentro del lodo-dijo Elroy

Todos rieron muy sonoramente al ver la cara de Archie con la explicación que dio la tía- jajajaj Elegante te han dado tu merecido-dijo Terry

Terry-dijeron Eleonor y Robert

Que?-pregunto Terry – si miren tu tan timida-dijo Terry señalando a Annie- y mira como regresaron ayer-dijo Terry

Terry!-dijo Eleonor

Si porque no creerás que fueron a jugar a las escondidas-dijoTerry, Archie y Annie solo se sonrojaron

Jajaja ya ves-dijo Terry haciendo estallar las carcajadas de todos excepto las de los señores Cornwall quienes estaban serios

Eleonor luego solamente pellizco a Terry para que dejara de hablar, porque la cara de la señora Janis era de pocos amigos.

Y díganme Willi, como te sientes por tu boda-dijo Janis cambiando de tema

Bueno me siento muy feliz porque me caso con la mujer que amo-dijo Albert, dándole un beso en la mano a Candy que como ya era costumbre siempre las tenían entrelazadas

Y tu Candy como te sientes-dijo Edwin

Bueno que les puedo decir-dijo Candy-me siento tan feliz de casarme y que mejor que con Albert-dijo Candy

Hay Candy-dijeron Annie y Paty con un suspiro

Que? –dijo Candy –si ustedes también muy pronto se casan-dijo Candy

Pues…-dijo Archie

pues que Archie no me digas que no se quieren casa, si siempre pensé que se casarían antes que yo-dijo Candy

No Candy no es eso-dijo Archie

Entonces?-preguntó Candy

Pues…..-dijo Archie

Candy no creo que sea el momento-dijo Annie

Bien no los presiono-dijo Candy

Y ustes-dijo Eleonor voendo hasta donde estaba Stear y Paty, digannos ya saben cuando renovaran sus votos-dijo Eleonor

Creemos que lo haremos luego de que Candy y Albert regresen de su luna de miel

Tan pronto-dijo Elroy

Si bueno la luna de miel de mi tío y Candy dura mes y medio entonces creo que en dos meses y medio está bien-dijo Stear

Pero hijo es muy poco tiempo, mira cuanto tiempo llevamos planeando la boda de Candy y Will-dijo Janis

Si mamá pero pensamos que es mejor una ceremonia intima-dijo Stear

Bien si eso quieren no puedo hacer nada-dijo Janis

Gracias mamá-dijo Stear

De nada hijo, pero eso si yo organizo la boda-dijo Janis- bueno si a Paty no le molesta

Claro que no señora creo que ustedes se preocupan más por mi que mis padres-dijo Paty

Gracias Paty veras que será sencilla pero muy elegante-dijo Janis

Continuará…

 **Hola Hola! Como están bueno pues aquí les presento un capitulo más de mi historia, no se si me quedo bien porque ando con una gripa terrible pero hay voy y espero les guste, además lo hago con mucho cariño.**

 **Disculpen mis horrores de ortografía, creo que hay algunos por ahí, espero sus reviews y sean piadosas conmigo.**

 **Hasta la próxima besos…..**


	25. Atando cabos sueltos

Guardando Secretos

Capitulo 24

Atando cabos Sueltos

Solamente faltaba una semana para la boda del patriarca Andley con la mujer de sus sueños Candice Johnson. George al igual que Elizabeth se sentían muy felices de que su hija estuviera a punto de casarse y con el hombre que amaba porque nadie se los iba a impedir.

Días antes Albert había llevado a Candy a hacerse los análisis y lastimosamente habían salido positivos Candy tenía una pequeña enfermedad en el corazón que era heredada por su madre, el doctor dijo que tenía que estar en un ambiente muy tranquilo antes de la boda si quería estar bien, afortunadamente la enfermedad no era maligna ni podría llegar a empeorar con el pasar del tiempo pero si debía tomar unos medicamentos por precaución,

Todas las damas habían dispuesto una semana para viajar a Lakewood para afinar los últimos detalles de la boda y que Candy estuviera tranquila no todas estaban muy contentas, Candy , Elizabeth y Paty no estaban tan contentas pero tuvieron que acceder por el bien de Candy y las supersticiones de que el novio no debe ver a la novia etc, etc, etc. Terry y Robert, tuvieron que viajar a New York porque según la madre de Susana ella se había intentado suicidar de nueva cuenta al enterarse por un anónimo que Terry estaba en Chicago y que estaba hospedado en la mansión Andley. (todas sabemos que ese anónimo fue nada más y nada menos que por obra de Eliza) ahora si estaba dispuesto a deshacer esa farsa que había construido con Susana el no la amaba y no quería que sufriera por su culpa, afortunadamente llegaría para la realización de la boda de sus mejores amigos

Las chicas finalmente se despidieron de sus esposos, novios, enamorados, amantes etc, etc, y partieron a Lakewood en donde como era tradición el patriarca se casaría en ese lugar.

Los hombres quedaron que harían una pequeña despedida de soltero para Albert antes de partir porque también esperarían a Terry y a Robert para irse todos juntos.

 **New York**

Eran casi las 2 de la tarde en el hospital San Joseph en New York dos hombres entraban en el hospital muy bien disimulados por ser actores con sus maletas, lo cual era seña que venían de viaje, preguntaron por la Señorita Susana Marlow y quedaron con la sorpresa que ella no se encontraba internada ahí, entonces Terry optó por ir a la casa de su madre a dormir porque creía que iba a matar a Susana por hacerlo viajar tan tontamente y haber arrastrado a Robert en sus planes quien seguramente estaba enojado también por haber dejado a Eleonor sola en Chicago .

Al día siguiente muy temprano los hombres fueron a casa de Terry y Susana tocaron la puerta y no estaban la ama de llaves le dijo a Terry que pasara pero el solamente le negó con un gesto y le dio la orden de empacar todas sus cosas y llamar a alguien que las llevara a casa de su madre en donde estarían hasta regresar a New York ya que compraría un departamento lo bastante grande como para vivir con toda comodidad y limpieza.

Terry tranquilízate-dijo Robert

Como quieres que haga eso si no hay nadie en la casa ni nada está como lo dejé-dijo Terry

Tranquilo que tal si vamos a desayunar-dijo Robert

Si claro-dijo Terry

Vamos caminando nos hará bien te lo aseguro-dijo Robert

Si-dijo Terry

Terry dime que piensas de la relación entre tu madre y yo-dijo Robert

Bueno sinceramente pienso que está muy bien, me pareció mejor idea que regresara con el duque quien no la valoró en su momento-dijo Terry

Robert dio un largo suspiro pensaba que Terry no estaba contento con su relación

Jajajaj parece que estas aliviado-dijo Terry

No parece lo estoy no sabes lo importante que eres para tu madre ella me ha estado rechazando la boda por tu culpa-dijo Robert

Jajajaja hay mamá-dijo Terry

Si pero ahora si no se escapa-dijo Robert

Como que no se escapa-dijo Terry

Tengo pensado proponérselo en la boda de Candy y Albert-dijo Robert

Bien hecho padre-dijo Terry

Hey muchacho-dijo Robert sorprendido

Dime te molesta que te diga así-dijo Terry

No por supuesto que no-dijo Robert- es solo que tu siempre tan reservado

Si pero eso cambiara-dijo Terry

De verdad que esa niña te cambia-dijo Robert

Si es cierto es el amor de mi vida-dijo Terry

Pero dime como te sientes con su boda-dijo Robert

Que puedo hacer si es su deseo-dijo Terry-solo quiero que sea feliz, además aceptó que la hice sufrir un poco con mi compromiso con Susana así que por eso no debo reclamarle nada, además de que nos hicimos la promesa de ser felices cada uno por su lado y creo que ella lo logró y que mejor que al lado de mi mejor amigo-dijo Terry

Estas triste Terry?-preguntó Robert

Sabes que no, me siento feliz por ella –dijo Terry

Discúlpame-dijo Robert

Porque?-dijo Terry

Por haberme entrometido-dijo Robert

No tengas pena-dijo Terry- es más tienes todo el derecho por ser ahora mi padre-dijo Terry

Jajaja aún no lo soy-dijo Robert

Jajajaja pero lo serás y estoy feliz por eso también-dijo Terry

Los dos hombre reían por la calle y alguien en la parte trasera de un auto los venía siguiendo y al ver la escena se entristecio porque en verdad parecían padre e hijo algo que nunca pasaría con el así que mejor optó por irse a su hotel ya en otra ocasión hablaría con su hijo.

Los dos notaron que un auto pasó a toda velocidad a la par de ellos no le pusieron mucha atención hasta llegar a una cafetería que era la preferida de ellos para comer con Eleonor y entonces fue ahí en donde vieron a una chica rubia muy comoda comiendo con un joven que aparentemente era su novio porque tenían enlazadas las manos al acercarse un poco más pudieron notar que el joven era Henry el compañero actor de los dos así que se enfilaron para saludar a Henry y sorprenderlo pero vaya sorpresa la que se dieron.

Hola Henry como, vaya, vaya, la niña suicida-dijo Terry sarcástico

Grandchester, Robert-dijo Henry

Jajajaja veo que te sorprende verme-dijo Terry – y tu gusanita no que muy enferma-dijo Terry

Terry pensé que estaba de viaje-dijo Susana

Si ya veo, que rápido has encontrado compañía-dijo Terry

Terry no es lo que crees-dijo Susana

No claro, por eso tienen sus manos enlazadas-dijo Terry

Entonces se apartaron raídamente-lo siento Grandchester yo… no se que decir-dijo Henry

No digas nada parece que a Susana le pareces mas lindo así-dijo Terry – o no Susana-dijo Terry sarcásticamente

Terry vamos a casa yo te explico-dijo Susana

Ve tu luego te alcanzo debemos discutir algunas cosas y me debes explicar esto pero por lo pronto déjame desayunar con mi padre-dijo Terry

Los acompaño Terry-dijo Susana

No hace falta quédate otros momentos con Henry el te quiere –dijo Terry

Buenos Días –dijo Robert casi empujando a Terry hacia otra mesa

Terry al llegar a la mesa esbozó una gran sonrisa- muchacho parece que no hubieras sido engañado pro tu esposa-dijo Robert

No sabes lo feliz que eso me hace ahora si no tendrá escusa para negarme el divorcio-dijo Terry quien estaba sentado a espaldas de Henry y Susana

Terry golpea tu puño contra la mesa porque Susana nos está viendo yo estoy actuando como si te estuviera tranquilizando-dijo Robert haciendo ademanes como buen actor que era

Terry hizo lo que Robert le había pedido pero contándole lo feliz que estaba, Susana al ver ese gesto se asustó demasiado pensaba que de esta si no se salvaría- Dios está furioso-dijo Susana

Dile la verdad no sigas mintiéndole-dijo Henry l

Lo haré pero me acompañaras cierto-dijo Susana

Claro hasta el fin-dijo dándole un beso en la palma de su mano

Entonces todos desayunaron y al terminar Terry y Robert se dirigieron hasta la casa de Terry en donde ya los esperaban Susana y Henry al llegar Susana y Terry hablaron en el estudio y Henry y Robert en la sala

Terry déjame explicarte-dijo Susana

Bien dime-dijo Terry

Todo pasó hace dos meses yo estaba triste porque me enteré que estabas en Chicago y al ver la cara que pusiste cuando Candy y el señor Andley se casaba supuse que te divorciarías de mí así que como estaba me fui a un bar pero en el camino Henry me encontró y le conté todo el me ofreció su apoyo y yo lo acepté paso una semana de frecuentarlo y nos hicimos muy cercanos un día no se como paso pero amanecí en su cama desnuda y supuse que…. Bueno tu sabes…. El me lo confirmó y entonces fue cuando decidimos alejarnos pero hace una semana me enteré que-dijo Susana

Que que Susana-dijo Terry muy serio pero muriéndose de la felicidad por dentro

De que estoy embarazada-dijo Susana por fin

Terry fingió una cara de dolor la cual le salió muy creíble, Susana habló- entonces yo se lo comunique y el me ofreció su apoyo y lo rechazé por amor a ti-dijo Susana

Jajajaja -río Terry de buena gana

Que tienes-dijo Susana

Nada solo que aún piensas que me amas-dijo Terry

Esque enserio te amo-dijo Susana

Si aja-dijo Terry

Enserio-dijo Susana

Muy bien Susana no hay más que decir-dijo Terry- ten aquí están los papeles de divorcio-dijo Terry sacando unos papeles de su chaqueta y alcanzándole una pluma

Pero como los conseguiste-dijo Susana

Ya desde hace mucho tiempo los había tramitado así que ten firmalos-dijo Terry

Pero Terry-dijo Susana

No te esfuerces Susana esa es mi decisión me acabas de confesar que esperas un bebé, pues entonces no te parece que debes casarte con el padre del niño-dijo Terry

Si tienes razón-dijo Susana

No te preocupes que la casa te queda a ti mis cosas ya fueron llevadas a la mansión de mi madre-dijo Terry

Vivirás con ella-dijo Susana

Claro que no compraré un departamento-dijo Terry

Bien entonces hasta pronto-dijo Susana

Adiós Susana-dijo Terry

Adiós Terry

Terry salió de la habitación deseo suerte a Henry y se llevó a Robert ya pronto regresaría a Chicago para la fiesta de Albert entonces se fuerón a la casa de Eleonor a descansar pero sorpresa con la que se encontrarían.

Hijo-dijo un hombre canoso agarrando el brazo de Terry

Terry dio la vuelta y se soltó bruscamente del brazo del hombre- que hace aquí

Hijo debo hablar contigo-dijo el hombre

Vayase-dijo Terry

Terry habla con él-dijo Robert

Tu lo llamaste-dijo Terry

No yo no sabía que vendríamos a New York-dijo Robert

El no me llamó, yo quise venir, está tu madre-dijo el hombre

No, no está-dijo Terry

Bien déjame pasar por favor-dijo el hombre

Terry déjalo pasar-dijo Robert

Bien pase-dijo Terry dejando entrar al hombre

Hijo hablemos por favor-dijo el hombre

Ni modo-dijo Terry encongiendo los hombros

Vamos Terry habla con el-dijo Robert

Entro en ese momento el ama de llaves – señores se les ofrece algo-dijo Felicity

No nada-dijo Terry

Tranquila Felicity tráeles té por favor-dijo Robert

Si señor-dijo Felicity, al poco tiempo llegó el té y Felicity lo sirvió y se retiró rápidamente.

Veo que Felicity sigue aquí-dijo el Hombre

Al grano porque viniste-dijo Terry

Creo que yo me retiró-dijo Robert

No te quedas escucha las sandeces que dice este hombre-dijo Terry

Será mejor que hablen en privado-dijo Robert

No quédate por favor-dijo Terry

Terry-dijo el hombre

Que se quede duque, el es mi padre y puede escuchar lo que yo hable con usted-dijo Terry

Con que tu padre-dijo el duque en tono triste

Si señor Richard el se casó con mi madre-dijo Terry

Terry!-dijo Robert

Que?, si es cierto-dijo Terry recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de Robert

Bien vengo a pedirte perdón-dijo Richard

No, ahora vayase-dijo Terry

Pero Terry-dijo Richard

Vayase he dicho-dijo Terry

Terry ven para aca-dijo Robert, Terry obedeció

Escúchalo Terry-dijo Robert

Como quieres que lo escuche si me hizo mucho daño a mi y a mi madre-dijo Terry

Si pero debes intentarlo además tu padre es un hombre muy orgulloso creo que está pidiéndote predón de corazón-dijo Robert

Bien lo escucharé pero solo porque lo conoces mejor que yo-dijo Terry

Hijo entonces me perdonas-dijo Richard

No lo se duque-dijo Terry

Entonces Richard le pidió perdón de todo y Terry escuchaba siempre le dirigía mirada suplicantes a Robert pero el se mantenía tranquilo y sereno ni caso le hacía al final Richard terminó y Terry se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en círculos- hijo que me dices-dijo Richard- con solo tu perdón me basta –dijo Richard- porque veo que ya tienes a alguien más en mi lugar

Basta!-dijo Terry

Que?-dijo Richard

Duque usted nunca fue mi padre, Robert pudo ganarse ese lugar en menos de dos años, cosa que tu no pudiste lograr en 15-dijo Terry

Hijo por favor discúlpame-dijo Richard

Si, lo haré-dijo Terry

Gracias hijo gracias-dijo Richard parándose de su asiento

Pero quiero que sepa que no podré llamarlo papá porque ese lugar lo tiene Robert-dijo Terry

Tienen suerte los desgraciados-dijo Richard

Cállate-dijo Terry

Tranquilo Terry-dijo Robert

Pero el te ofende y eso no lo permitiré-dijo Terry

Ahora si estas contento me has quitado a mi hijo y a mi Eleonor estas feliz-dijo Richard

Yo no te he quitado nada tu los perdiste hace mucho-dijo Robert

Jjaja ahora si, mejor amigo-dijo Richard sarcásticamente-no sé como pudo Eleonor caer tan bajo, de enamorarse de un duque a enamorarse de un actorcillo de quinta no esperaba menos de una mujerzuela así como…..

Cállate Richard no te permito que hables mal de Eleonor-dijo Robert

Pero si no hablo mal de ella sino que digo la verdad-dijo Richard

Grandchester vete, le acabas de pedir perdón a tu hijo y lo quieres arruinar-dijo Robert

Deja de defenderlo y hacerte el gran padre-dijo Richard

Yo no lo defiendo pero no es justo que sigas haciéndole más daño y ahora quieras venir a insultar a Eleonor-dijo Robert

Pero si solo digo lo que veo, además mi hijo si es un gran actor-dijo Richard

Duque lárguese de aquí-dijo Terry

Pero hijo-dijo Richard

No quiero que vuelva a aparecerse por aquí-dijo Terry

Hijo dime tu dirección para estar en contacto-dijo Richard

Ya obtuvo mi perdón no le daré más-dijo Terry

Pero hijo-dijo Richard

No me diga así minutos antes había venido a pedir mi perdón y cuando se lo dio se cree con el derecho a venir a insultar mi madre y a Robert olvidese de mi perdón porque lo único que ha logrado hoy es mi desprecio y que mi odio hacia usted aumente, jamás vuelva a aparecerse aquí desde hoy no me busque más ya me cansé de sus insultos, de que se tome atribuciones que no le corresponden, desde hoy olvidese que llevo el apellido Grandchester, ahora dígame Terruce Hathaway Baker-dijo Terry eso fue una estocada dura para Richard

Esta bien Terruce lo has elegido a el-dijo Richard- has ganado esta pero perderas la otra Hathaway la perderas-dijo Richard parándose de su asiento y empujando a Robert con el hombro

Vete Richard por Dios no empeores las cosas-dijo Robert un poco enojado pero como buen actor que era logró disimularlo

Entonces Richard abordó su auto y se fue del lugar. Terry se alejó de la sala casi corriendo sin darle tiempo a Robert de ver a donde había ido y entro a el enorme estudio de su madre en donde albergaba sus guiones teatrales, muchos libros que habían sido leídos a lo menos 3 veces, álbumes de fotos pero uno en particular llamaba su atención uno que muchas veces había ido a consultar para recordar como era la vida con sus padres pero ese día sería diferente, Terry agarró el álbum y lo abrió en la primera página se encontraba un escrito que decía "Mi Familia" luego encontraba algunas fotos de sus abuelos los padres de su madre, unos retratos pintados de su abuelo el señor Osman Baker y la Señora Alexandra Baker y luego encontraba a su madre en sus primeras actuaciones luego estaba el de pequeño pero al fin había encontrado lo que estaba buscando las fotos de su padre y de ellos tres Eleonor, Richard y Terry en un jardín tomo las fotos y busco entre el fino escritorio de Caoba un encendedor y una vela o bien unos fosforos y los encontró rápidamente gracias a que Eleonor era una mujer muy ordenada al igual que el.

Terry agarró las fotos y fue quemando una por una las fotos en donde Richard aparecía solo pero luego se encontró con dos fotos fotos en las que estaba con su madre y su padre agarró las fotos y comenzó a quemar una del lado en donde Richard aparecía, Robert al sentir el olor a humo pensaba que era un incendio o algo parecido ya que no olía a tabaco entonces se dirigió a donde provenía el humo se encontró con Terry llorando sosteniendo una foto y un encendedor que había hecho que agarrara fuego Robert se encaminó lo más rápido que pudo para impedir que siguiera quemando lo que fuera eso, entonces al acercarse lo tomo de la mano y sopló el fuego para apagarlo agarró las manos de Terry y Terry lloraba silenciosamente

Que haces Terry no te parece tan inmaduro de tu parte-dijo Robert

Cállate Robert, este señor viene aquí a disque pedirme perdón y luego comienza a insultar a mi madre a mí a mi carrera y tu crees que es correcto-dijo Terry

Tranquilízate Terry esto no te hace bien-dijo Robert

Respóndeme Hathaway te parece correcto-dijo Terry

No Terry pero no te pongas histérico tranquilízate recuerda-dijo Robert abarazando a Terry conduciéndolo a la salita de la pequeña mansión- ya estas mas tranquilo, recuerda que no puedes alterarte demasiado

Si lo recuerdo pero te juro que aveces no lo puedo evitar siento que mi carácter es así y no se puede corregir-dijo Terry

Si pero debes cuidarte ya te lo dijo el médico-dijo Robert

Si lo sé, no le digas a mi madre por favor-dijo Terry

No le diré –dijo Robert

Bien gracias-dijo Terry

Creo que será mejor que regresemos lo más pronto posible a Chicago ves que estamos a la mitad de la semana y debemos llegar viernes en la mañana-dijo Robert

Si es lo mejor creo que con una visita al teatro quedará todo en orden hasta nuestra llegada de nuevo aquí,-dijo Terry

Sabes que, vamos de una vez al teatro a ver como van con las presentaciones y sirve que presentamos la obra de hoy en la noche así compramos los boletos a chicago y mañana temprano nos vamos a Chicago puesto que vamos a tener que regresar exactamente la otra semana para reiniciar las funciones en horario normal ya que te ausentaste casi 3 meses Terry recuérdalo-dijo Robert

Si lo siento pero juro que voy a trabajar más de ahora en adelante-dijo Terry

Si claro y ahora que piensas hacer –dijo Robert

Porque-dijo Terry

Porque según yo no tienes esposa a partir de ahora, Candy está por casarse, tu madre y yo también bueno eso creo, tus amigos pronto se van a casar, entonces creo que el actor más asediado por las mujeres en New York y el resto de América será el único solteron de su familia-dijo Robert

Jajaja tienes razón este físico no hace que ninguna de mis chicas se resista-dijo Terry-pero no se si algún día me case-dijo Terry

Porqué Terry –dijo Robert

La pase tan mal con Susana que no quiero que vuelva a repetirse además no quiero que Candy siga siendo un fantasma en mi vida amorosa creo que por lo pronto me quedaré soltero un buen tiempo pero tal vez algún día mi corazón vuelva a corresponder el amor de otra dama que no sea la rubia pecosa de ojos esmeralda que me robó el corazón a primera vista, que al principio fue la visión de un hermoso ángel que Dios me había mandado para cuidarme solamente a mí durante toda mi vida-dijo Terry

Jajajaja-rió Robert

Que?-preguntó Terry

Jajajaja parece que esos versos hubieran sido escritos para una obra-dijo Robert

Si Robert no te equivocas es un secreto pero estoy escribiendo un guión teatral-dijo Terry

Eso no me lo esperaba, pero t felicito, espero que el grupo Stratford algún día pueda interpretar dichosa obra-dijo Robert

Ten por seguro que si-dijo Terry

Bien Terry que tal si vamos al teatro será bueno que los chicos vean que sus jefes están pendientes de lo que hacen-dijo Robert

Si Robert creo que estoy ansioso por pararme en un escenario de nuevo después de mi larga ausencia-dijo Terry

Entonces los os caballeros se encaminaron a la estación para comprar sus boletos de ida a Chicago y luego para el teatro en donde los actores se preparaban para la función de esa noche, presentaron su obra y luego se alejaron a la mansión de Eleonor Baker ya que al siguiente día tomarían el primer tren hacia Chicago para poder llegar en la mañana del viernes.

Por fin el viernes en la mañana Robert y Terry llegaban a la estación de Chicago, siendo esperados ahí por todos sus amigos ya que esa noche sería la despedida de Albert entonces todos se saludaron con un apretón de manos ya en la tarde todos salieron de sus labores y fueron a la mansión de Chicago para cambiarse de ropa para la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en la noche.

Bien sobrinos-dijo Albert

Tío Albert luces demasiado casual-dijo Stear

Si bueno está mal-dijo Albert

No claro que no-dijo Archie

Bien jóvenes a donde iremos-dijo Terry

Vamos a un lugar sorpresa-dijo Archie

Jajajaja Elegante y lo conoces-dijo Terry

Si-dijo Archie

Bien entonces que esperamos-dijo Edwin

Vámonos entonces que yo también quiero ir-dijo Anthony

Si claro Anthony-dijo Stear

George vienes-dijo Albert

No creo que sea conveniente-dijo George

Ven George te vas a divertir –dijo Archie

Pero joven Archie-dijo George

Solo iremos a tomar unos tragos-dijo Stear

Bien entonces vamos-dijo George aunque no muy convencido pero sabía que si algo salía mal podría conducir de regreso

Entonces todos los caballeros Andley el señor Hathaway, Terry, y George se fueron a el lugar que según Stear y Archie conocían bien.

Llegaron y el lugar era deplorable estaba en malas condiciones pero al entrar olía a tabaco y alcohol barato estaba decorado con pinturas de mujeres desnudas, todo estaba iluminado en un color rojo al entrar Archie y Stear rápidamente sus amigos los reconocieron y los alcanzaron,

Hey Stear, Archie pensamos que no vendrían-dijo Charlie

Charlie idiota que es esto-dijo Archie

Es un lugar para despedidas-dijo Charlie

Pero tu nos dijiste que…

Si pero ahora están aquí no?-dijo Charlie

Si pero nostros no….-dijo Stear

Bueno señor Andley un gusto verlo venga su sorpresa está por aquí-dijo Charlie prácticamente arrastrando a Albert al interior del local

Pero …..-dijo Albert mientras era seguido por los demás

Bien señor Andley esta es su sorpresa-dijo Charlie, seguido muchas mujeres con faldas muy arriba de las rodillas y con un escote muy pronunciado en la parte del busto comenzaron a bailar sensualmente, los demás al ver eso quisieron salir pero no pudieron una mujer bloqueaba la salida entonces no tuvieron escapatoria, y fueron atrapados por las mujeres habían exactamente una mujer para cada uno, una mujer muy robusta y voluptuosa se acercó a George y le pego una palmada en el trasero

Hey! flaquito tu eres mío-dijo la mujer

Robert solo pudo reir en silencio lo mismo que los demás al ver la cara de George el siempre tan serio y en ese momento sorprendido, con miedo, sonrojado jajajaja se veía muy chistoso. George sollo atinó a salir corriendo

luego fue el turno de Albert una mujer con un cuerpo muy bien estructurado se le acercó y lo sentó en una silla luego se le sentó en las piernas, Albert tenía cara de nauseas por sentir el olor de la mujer olía a Alcohol, combinado con tabaco y perfume barato- hey rubio porque no me ayudas a quitarme lo que traigo encima creo que nos estorba estas de acuerdo-dijo la mujer

luego Stear, Archie, Anthony fueron atraídos por 3 mujeres quienes les manoseaban y les bailaban alrededor ellos solamente se dejaban llevar al ser apoderados por su instintos.

a Edwin no le pasó nada ya que el se quedo en el negocio viendo a otra mujeres bailar en unos tubos de metal, cosa que el había hecho muchos años atrás antes de casarse con Janis, le parecía una travesura de adolescente.

por ultimo fue el turno de Terry y Robert pero ellos sabían como manejar a esas mujeres ya que por ser actores y vivir en New York les pasaba muy seguido el toparse con mujeres así, durante las fiestas o las funciones.

Al final Albert logró levantarse y dejar a las mujeres ahí, paradas, Stear, Archie y Anthony por que jamás habían experimentado estar en un lugar así se dejaban llevar , Robert y Terry habían logrado engañar a las mujeres entonces Albert se acercó a Robert y a Terry- vámonos será mejor que vayamos a tomar unos tragos nada más porque no quiero regañar a mis sobrinos-dijo Albert

Señoritas disculpen que las moleste pero estos caballeros deben irse ya que quiero que recuerden que son menores de edad-dijo Albert

Espera tío –dijo Archie

Vamonos he dicho-dijo Albert arrastrando a sus 3 sobrinos de las solapas del traje que llevaban hasta la salida

Tío!-dijeron, luego pasaron por Edwin quien estaba muy entretenido viendo a las mujeres bailar muy sensualmente, hasta les había dado dinero - jajaja a pesar de estar casado parece un adolescente-dijo Terry señalando a Edwin

Todos iban desalineados cuando salieron de la casa Stear, Archie y Anthony iban con la corbata hacia atrás la camisa desabotonada al igual que el pantalón marcas de pintalabios en la cara el pelo despeinado, y con una sonrisa de bobos, seguido iba Albert quien estaba despeinado con la camisa desabotonada y una marca en el cuello y otra en la cara de un pintalabios rojo, luego iba Edwin solamente despeinado y con un gran bulto en su pantalón, George estaba encerrado en el auto con cara de niño asustado, las señas de la mujer jamás se le borrarían de la mente, y por último los más lúcidos eran Robert y Terry quienes no tenían nada ni en las caras ellos habían manejado bien la situación.

Entonces todos entraron en el auto y Albert los iba a llevar a la mansión pero luego recordó que ahí estaban los sirvientes y que le dirían a su tía a Candy cuando los vieran en ese estado no mejor los llevaría al apartamento Magnolia, si era lo mejor entonces casi llegaban cuando Robert y Terry decidieron bajar antes Albert paró el auto y los dejó bajar, luego con la ayuda George y Edwin subió a sus sobrinos al departamento, por suerte lo había comprado para Candy, pero para entonces era el albergue de 8 hombres en una disque despedida de soltero Albert sentó a sus tres sobrinos en el sillón y luego tocaron la puerta eran Terry y George con una caja de licores y algunas cosas para hacer bocadillos bien ahora si será una despedida de soltero tranquila-dijo Terry

Gracias al cielo-dijo George

En lo personal nosotros estábamos felices alla-dijo Archie

Si se nota-dijo Albert

Bien Archievald como conoces esos lugares-dijo Edwin a su hijo

Bueno yo enrealidad no los conozco es la primera vez que voy pero pensé que era un bar o algo por el estilo-dijo Archie

Aja!-dijo Edwin

Jajajaja como te atreves a regañarlos Edwin si tu estabas comodo viendo a las mujeres bailar-dijo Albert desde la cocina

Bueno eso es diferente-dijo Edwin

Si padre aja-dijo Stear

Cállate Stear que según tengo entendido tu estas casado-dijo Edwin

Si padre pero..-dijo Stear

Pero que-dijo Edwin

Jajajaja como se pelean-dijo Robert – en cambio Terry y yo jamás nos pelamos-dijo Robert

Callense ustedes se sienten muy listos porque evadieron con facilidad a las mujeres-dijo Stear

Eso se llama experiencia , inventor-dijo Terry

Hay si experiencia-dijo Stear burlon

Pero parece que el que si se la pasó bien fue el tío William-dijo Anthony

Ni lo menciones tnego nauseas aun por el aroma de las chicas-dijo Albert

Jajajaja-dijo Robert

Espero que Candy no huela así-dijo Archie

No lo creo-dijo Albert pensando le aterraba la idea de que así fuera- George dime porque saliste corriendo-dijo Albert mientras los demás reventaban en carcajadas

William te aseguro que no quieres saberlo-dijo George

Dile George-dijo Robert

Es que-dijo George

A George le palmearon las nalgas y le dijeron flaquito, pero déjame decirte que comparado con esa mujer parecías un duende-dijo Terry

Joven Terruce-dijo George sonrojado

Albert venía saliendo de la cocina junto con Terry- jajajaja el gran George Johnson sonrojado-dijo Albert

Cállate William porque recuerda que pasado mañana seré tu suegro-dijo George

Si George-dijo Albert enderezándose

Jajajaja estallaron todos en carcajadas al ver la cara que puso Albert, - El gran William Andley patriarca de los Andley le tiene miedo al flaquito-dijo Terry

Seguían riendo y divirtiéndose toda la noche hasta que terminaron los bocadillos y el licor hasta a cantar se pusieron cuando estaban bastante ebrios. Por fin llegaron las 2 de la mañana y se quedarón dormidos en el magnolia, unos en el piso, los chicos en el sillón y otros en sillas sobre la cocina

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola hola mis chicas ya estoy de nuevo por aqui jeje, disculpen la tardanza pero Dios mío todo lo que me ha pasado durante el mes**

 **aclaro que no estoy enferma gracias por los mensajes pero no,no estoy enferma, es más estoy más feliz que nunca ya que me vino en doble porque mis babys ya nacieron y no solo era una niña sino tamibien un niño ahora ya tengo a mis pequeñitos conmigo es la felicidad más grande que Dios me ha dado, pero como ven desde que nacieron mis bebés mi mami no me ha dejado tocar ningun aparato electronico segun ella es malo para la leche o algo así pero mi esposo me leía los mensajes de todas jajaja era muy lindos gracias.**

 **pero ya estoy de regreso así que esperen más capitulos, por suerte mis babés son muy tranquilitos y me dejan escribier en paz así que les dejo esto con mucho cariño hasta la proxima**


	26. Despedida de Soltera

Guardando Secretos

Capitulo 26

Despedida de Soltera

Era Sábado en la mañana en la mansión de Lakewood faltaba un día para que los novios se dieran el si acepto, pero las damas que se encontraban ahí estaban muy preocupada porque, tenía un día casi y nadie sabía nada sobre ellos, estaban preocupadas que hasta pensaban salir de viaje para saber si les había ocurrido algo

Que habrá pasado-dijo la señora Elroy

No lo sé, pero Edwin debió habernos avisado-dijo Janis-

Tranquilas de seguro están bien-dijo Annie

Eso dices tú, porque no estas casada ni apunto-dijo Paty

Candy no decía nada, solamente pensaba en como sería su vida del domingo en adelante sería la forma más rara de casarse, un domingo?, aun dudaba si tenían que posponer la boda para la siguiente semana, pero sabía que no podía porque no aguantaba las ganas de estar con Albert en todo el sentido de la palabra-Candy, Candy dinos algo no te preocupes pronto regresaran-dijo Elizabeth su madre

Ah! Si claro el vestido está en su lugar-dijo Candy

He?-dijeron todas a unísono

Que te pasa Candy?, acaso escuchaste lo que tu madre te dijo-dijo Eleonor

Bueno… no estaba distraída pensando-dijo Candy

Tranquila Candy no te preocupes de seguro están por venir-dijo Paty

No me preocupo, estoy segura que Albert está enamorado igual que yo, entonces creo que pronto vendrá, es más ya vino escuchen-dijo Candy

Y todas escucharon la puerta –pase-dijo Elroy

Señora Elroy buscan a la señorita Candy-dijo Dorothy

Quien es?-preguntó Candy

Dice que es una amiga muy cercana, y que vino aquí aprovechando que su jefe no estaba y que le dio vacaciones, dijo que la esperaba en el jardín-dijo Dorothy

Mmm bueno está bien veré quien es-dijo Candy

Ten cuidado Candy-dijo Elizabeth

Porque?-dijo Candy

Por…. Nada luego lo palticamos-dijo Elizabeth

Entonces Candy salió al jardín y vió ahí a una silueta muy conocida para ella – Karen!-dijo Candy

Candy!-dijo Karen Claise

Dios mío chica estas hermosa.-dijo Candy

Igual te ves radiante, creo que el galan se llevará una gran sorpresa la noche de bodas-dijo Karen

Candy se sonrojo en ese momento haciendo que Karen estallara en risas-hey y cuando me vas a presentar a el galan-dijo Karen

Vas a tener que esperar porque no está-dijo Candy

Como que no está no se supone que la boda es mañana-dijo Karen

Si pero parece que se atrasó, y algo me dice que tuvieron una alocada despedida de solteros-dijo Candy

Si aja, con que despedida-dijo Karen

No maquines nada en tu alocada cabeza-dijo Candy

Jajajaja si yo no había hecho nada-dijo Karen

Si, bueno sabes que te voy a presentar a mis amigas, suegra, madre, etc-dijo Candy

Si claro vamos-dijo Karen

Entonces Karen y Candy se dirigieron a la habitación en donde estaban todas las damas- señoras, señoritas quiero presentarles a Karen Claise-dijo Candy

Karen-dijo Eleonor

Eleonor-dijo Karen

Ya me imaginaba que el querido Terry no podía perderse la boda de su pecosa, ni de su mejor amigo-dijo Karen

Parece que sabes mucho-dijo Eleonor

Y mi querido jefe Robert Hathaway-dijo Karen

Esta con los demás-dijo Candy

Bien díganme ustedes son las amigas de Candy y Terry, Annie y Paty-dijo Karen

Como lo sabe-dijeron las dos al unisono

Porque Terry y Candy hablan mucho de ustedes, bueno Candy escribe mucho sobre ustedes-dijo Karen

Usted debe ser la abuela de una de ellas dos-dijo Karen con la abuela Martha

Si de Paty señorita mucho gusto mi nombre es Martha Obryan-dijo Martha

Bien usted debe ser la ilustre señora Elroy-dijo Karen

Como lo sabe-dijo Elroy

Simple intuición-dijo Karen mintiendo porque había visto algunas fotos de ella con uno de sus sobrinos en el periódico

Usted debe ser… la madre de los Cornwall-dijo Karen

Si soy Janis Cornwall -dijo Janis

Muy bien quien me falta, así usted es….-dijo Karen quedando en blanco

Jajaja tu intuición te falló Karen-dijo Candy

Si la verdad si-dijo Karen

Bien con orgullo te presento a mi madre-dijo Candy- ella es Elizabeth Brower

Elizabeth Brower he…. Como no me habías comentado sobre ella-dijo Karen

Porque recién la acabo de encontrar-dijo Candy

Por Dios osea que ella es tu madre, madre, biológica-dijo Karen

Si es ella-dijo Candy

Chica felicidades-dijo Karen sinceramente dándole un abrazo a Candy

A usted también señora es un placer-dijo Karen

Gracias señorita-dijo Elizabeth

En un momento estuvieron platicando con ánimo todas las damas, Karen les contó que era actriz, y sus experiencias como conoció a Candy, como se hicieron amigas, todo. En un momento Elizabeth volteo hacia los ventanales que dan al jardín, y vió a un hombre que las observaba animadamente con una cara de sorpresa y de satisfacción por fin la había encontrado. Elizabeth instintivamente se paró y colocó delante de Candy en señal de protección, todos la vieron con una mirada interrogante.

Te sientes bien-dijo Janis

Debemos salir de aquí-dijo Elizabeth

Porque-dijo Candy volteando a ver al ventanal, el hombre le saludaba amablemente.

Vamos díganle a alguien que saque a ese hombre de aquí-dijo Elizabeth

Vamos mamá-dijo Candy- pero si es el señor Frederick Summersfield como lo vamos a sacar-dijo Candy

Por favor-dijo Elizabeth

Vamos mamá, hagamolo pasar-dijo Candy

Candy parece que tu madre habla enserio-dijo Paty

Señor Frederick-dijo Candy saludándolo

Entonces Frederick Summersfield corrió a la puerta principal para luego tocar, Dorothy abrió la puerta, y recibió al señor, luego lo hizo pasar a donde estaban las damas, Elizabeth temblaba ligeramente, deseaba que George estuviera con ella en ese momento.

Señorita Andley como está-dijo Frederick

Bien y usted-dijo Candy saludando a el señor Summersfield

Bien,-dijo Frederick

Que le pasó en la mano-dijo Candy

Nada una pequeña herida de bala-dijo Frederick

Que malas, las personas que usan esas armas de demonio-dijo Candy

Si tiene razón-dijo Frederick- Elizabeth te estuve buscando por todos lados-dijo Frederick

Se conocen-dijo Janis no comprendiendo nada

Mm si-dijo Elizabeth temblorosa

Mamá te pasa algo-dijo Candy

Mamá?-dijo Frederick

No, ella no es mi hija… me siento mal, por favor déjenme ir a mi habitación, vamos Candy llévame-dijo Elizabeth

Elizabeth te ayudo-dijo Janis

N….o por favor Candy ven conmigo,-dijo Elizabeth

Pero para que-dijo Candy

Siento importunarlas será mejor que venga otro día-dijo Frederick

Lo siento mucho-dijo Elroy

No se preocupe-dijo Frederick

Gracias-dijo Elroy

Hasta mañana-dijo Frederick saliendo con una cara fingida de pena

Entonces Elizabeth se sentó pesadamente en el sillón, Candy se acercó a ella, y Elizabeth la abrazó- mamá dime que tienes-dijo Candy sin obtener respuesta de Elizabeth solo correspondiendo el abrazo, todas veían la escena con interrogación pero Janis y Eleonor sabían que algo malo, muy malo pasaba.

Mientras en el camino cerca de la mansión de los Andley en Lakewood venían todos los caballeros, muy frescos y arreglados excepto Stear, Archie, Anthony y Terry quienes al no saber consumir mucho alcohol amanecieron con una resaca! mmm que jamás tomarían alcohol en su vida, hasta Terry quien después de ver a Candy en el teatro ambulante dejó de consumir alcohol en cantidades grandes, lo que hizo que amaneciera mal, Robert, Edwin, Albert y George iban como si nada, George iba conduciendo, iban bromeando todo el camino y preguntándose como estarían las damas cuando un carruaje pasó al lado de ellos y George reconoció a la persona que iba ahí, era Frederick Summersfield no podía ser debía apresurarse, Frederick al verlo le guiño el ojo, dejando asustado a George.

Debo llegar, debo llegar-exclamó George acelerando el auto lo más que pudo, el puente lo pasó volando, los que amanecieron con resaca estuvieron a punto de vomitar, eran un total arcoíris, primero rojo, luego naranja, verde, morado, los hombres se asustaron de la forman en la que George conducía

Tranquilízate nos vas a matar-dijo Albert asustado

Dios mío los chico van a vomitar, ve más despacio,-dijo Edwin

Que te pasa George –dijo Robert

Debo llegar, debo llegar-dijo George, llegando rápidamente.

Bajo del auto como rayo y entró a la mansión buscando desesperadamente a Elizabeth y a Candy, cuando vió que las damas charlaban en una habitación corrió a la habitación siendo seguido por Albert, Robert y Edwin a quienes les intrigaba la actitud de George. George al encontrar a Elizabeth abrazada de Candy con una fuerza protectora, se acercó a ellas con desesperación y las abrazó, Elizabeth al sentir la calidez de otros brazos dejo a Candy, George rápidamente reacciono y tomo la barbilla de Elizabeth

Están bien, díganme por favor que están bien-dijo George

Si estamos bien, tuve tanto miedo que hiciera algo-dijo Elizabeth

No, no siempre estaré contigo, jamás volveré a dejarte sola ni a ti ni a Candy-dijo George

Por favor explíquenme que pasa-dijo Candy

Candy estas bien, no te hizo nada ese infeliz-dijo George

Quien, de que hablas, dime que pasa?-dijo Candy

Nada hija que bueno que estas bien-dijo George

No, díganme ahora mismo que pasa-dijo Candy sintiendo calor, separándose de sus padres

Nada hija, por Dios tranquilízate-dijo George

Pero vienes tu, corriendo y nos abrazas y mi madre, se pone nerviosa, que pasa?-dijo Candy hiperventilando

Hija te lo vamos a decir, pero tranquilízate-dijo Elizabeth

Albert se acercó rápidamente a Candy y se colocó detrás de ella susurrándole al oído- Candy tranquila, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor-dijo Albert-vamos Candy respira-dijo Albert

Candy logró calmarse gracias a Albert-Albert ven conmigo a mi habitación-dijo Candy

Si Candy vamos pero tranquilízate-dijo Albert

Los demás solo se quedaron viendo la escena, al irse Candy y Albert entraron los chicos un poco preocupados porque Albert llevaba a Candy cargada- que pasa?-preguntaron los 4 chicos que aun venían un poco mareados por el viaje

Nada vamos vayan a conversar a otro lado-dijo Elroy

Pero tía si acabamos de venir-dijo Archie

Vamos vayan-dijo Janis

Mamá nos tratas como si fueramos niños-dijo Stear

Para mí lo son-dijo Janis

Grandchester mira en que estado vienes-dijo Karen al ver a Terry

En este momento no puedo decir nada malo de ti Claise, solo que te has venido de New York sin avisarme-dijo Terry

Si tienes razón pero sabes que tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Karen

Igual-dijo Terry-bien que tal si nos vamos al jardín-dijo Terry

Buena idea-dijo Karen

Muy bien si nos permiten-dijo Terry

Stear creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Paty a Stear

Si Paty yo también-dijo Stear yéndose con Paty

Archie no iras con tu novia-dijo Janis

Bueno yo…-dijo Archie

No se preocupe señora, yo….. debo hacer algo con permiso-dijo Annie saliendo de la habitación

Archie se encogió de hombros viendo a su madre y salió de la habitación-hey Anthony vienes-dijo Archie

Si voy-dijo Anthony

Bien ahora que estamos solos explíquense-dijo Eleonor

Dejalos están muy nerviosos otro día será-dijo Robert

No nosotras queremos saber porque es extraño ver una reacción así frente a tu propio hermano-dijo Janis

Querida vamos salgamos, ellos deben hablar-dijo Edwin

No, yo debo saber que pasa-dijo Janis

Yo también no me moveré de aquí-dijo Eleonor

Querida-dijeron los dos hombres al unísono

No se preocupen les diremos porque es por el bien de la familia Andley-dijo George

Pero y si hace algo contra ellos-dijo Elizabeth

No lo hará, ellos deben saber-dijo George

Bien dígannos de una vez-dijo Janis

Querida tranquilízate-dijo Edwin

Bien yo creo que debo irme-dijo Elroy

Yo también-dijo Martha

No, queremos que se queden-dijo George

Pero es que no lo creemos prudente-dijo Elroy

Claro que si, si es para beneficio de la familia Andley también-dijo George

Bien dígannos-dijo Elroy

Todo pasó hace una semana maso menos-dijo George

 **Flash Back**

George había llegado a Lakewood junto con las damas el tenía algunos pendientes ahí, y uno de esos eran los Reagan y algunas quejas de los empleados.

Entonces George se había quedado la noche pero esa noche no durmió para nada.

Elizabeth estaba en su habitación cuando un hombre lanzó piedras a su ventana, pensando que era George bajó al jardín y se encontró con la sorpresa que no era George sino que su hermano mayor Frederick Summersfield

Elizabeth te busqué tanto no sabes lo preocupada que estaba-dijo Frederick

No te preocupes mira estoy bien-dijo Elizabeth

Bien hermana, vámonos-dijo Frederick

No como crees adivina que!-dijo Elizabeth

Que?-dijo Frederick

Encontré a George no está muerto-dijo Elizabeth

Como dices-dijo Frederick

Lo que escuchas soy la mujer más feliz del mundo-dijo Elizabeth

No, no puede ser, esos idiotas no me hicieron caso, no debí huir-dijo Frederick agarrando fuertemente a Elizabeth de la muñeca

Como que dices-dijo Elizabeth

Nada, ven vámonos-dijo Frederick-

No que no me escuchaste-dijo Elizabeth

Vamos te digo-dijo Frederick

Auch! Me lastimas-dijo Elizabeth

Vámonos –dijo Frederick

George al escuchar que alguien conversaba en el jardín bajó a ver quien era y se encontró con la sorpresa de que era Elizabeth con un hombre, pero ese hombre la agarraba fuertemente, le parecía conocido de fue acercando lentamente hasta que notó que era Frederick Summersfield su hermano-déjala!-dijo George

Quien eres?-dijo Frederick

Déjala-dijo George

Por favor Frederick me lastimas-dijo Elizabeth

Que no escuchaste Déjala-dijo George

Cállate imbécil-dijo Frederick sacando un arma

Fredy, Dios, George vete-dijo Elizabeth

Ah! Con que eres George-dijo Frederick

George vete-dijo Elizabeth

Algún problema-dijo George

Nooooo, ninguno, bien, Geo…rge recuerdas que hace mucho tiempo tuviste un accidente-dijo Frederick

Si –dijo George- con razón te me hacias conocido-dijo George-tu me querías matar!-dijo George haciendo que Frederick cargara el arma

Vete-dijo Elizabeth

No, te perdí una vez, no lo volveré a hacer-dijo George

Ah! Que tierno-dijo Frederick

Vete pro favor-dijo Elizabeth

Suétala, matame si quieres pero déjala-dijo George

Jajajaja crees que no te haré sufrir-dijo Frederick

Vámonos Fredy vámonos-dijo Elizabeth

No querida te quedas, porque veras como mato a tu príncipe azul-dijo Frederick apuntando

Quien anda ahí?-dijo un empleado de la mansión

Ven Tagh, y trae tu arma-dijo George gritándole a Tagh

Que hacer George-dijo Elizabeth

Tu decides Frederick, te vas o te mueres-dijo George

Jajaja crees que me da miedo-dijo Frederick

Debería, Tagh es uno de los mejores tiradores, y al verme tirado seguro te mata-dijo George

Bien me iré pero voy a regresar-dijo Frederick

Estaré preparado cuando regreses-dijo George

Y crees que me iré sin hacerte nada-dijo Frederick apuntándole a la pierna de George siendo rozado por la bala, Tagh al escucharlo llegó corriendo y disparó a la figura logrando quitarle de la mano el arma-regresaré, iran pagando uno a uno, todos iran al mismo lugar que tu hija-dijo Frederick

George estas bien-dijo Tagh

Si estoy bien-dijo George intentando levantarse

No te levantes George gracias al cielo estas bien-dijo Elizabeth

No te hizo, nada –dijo George alarmado

No, estoy bien-dijo Elizabeth

Gracia al cielo, no te dejaré sola-dijo George

Pero mi amor tienes que regresar a Chicago no te preocupes-dijo Elizabeth

George yo la cuidaré-dijo Tagh

Bien te dejaré hacerlo porque no puedo quedarme aquí-dijo George

Bien –dijo Tagh

Gracias, pero ahora vamos a la mansión-dijo George levantándose

George estas bien-dijo Tagh al ver que George Cojeaba

Si estoy bien-dijo George-vamos Elizabeth-dijo George

Si George vamos te ayudo-dijo Elizabeth

Yo también-dijo Tagh

Al entrar a la mansión todos estaban despiertos cuando vieron a George Elizabeth y a Tagh con la pistola se alarmaron

Dios mío que pasó-dijo Elroy

Señor Elroy George y la señora Elizabeth estaban…..-dijo Tagh

Nada señora Elroy, es que Elizabeth quería que hablaramos entonces la lleve al jardín y Tagh nos escuchó y pensó que eran ladrones-dijo George

No lo creo escuchamos dos balazos-dijo Janis

Emmm no nosotros….. bueno Tagh me disparó por accidente-dijo George

Papá estas herido-dijo Candy bajando de las escaleras rápidamente(ella se había acostumbrado en pocos días a llamarlos papá y mamá)

No hija estoy bien-dijo George

Debo revisarte hasta que me asegure que estas bien-dijo Candy llevando a George a una silla y revisándole la pierna

Estas sangrando –dijo Elizabeth

No es nada grave-dijo George

Como que no-dijo Candy

Tranquila hija solo lo limpiaré-dijo George

No papá, señora Eleonor por favor puede traerme un botiquín que está en mi closeth-dijo Candy

Si Candy-dijo Eleonor yendo y vieniendo en un santiamén- aquí está Candy-dijo Eleonor

Gracias-dijo Candy

Entonces Candy curó a George y lo vendó, luego todas se fueron a sus habitaciones asegurándose que todo estuviera bien, Elizabeth y George entraron a la habitación de ella y George abrazó a Elizabeth- no te preocupes te voy a cuidar-dijo George

George tuve tanto miedo-dijo Elizabeth

Lo único que me dio miedo fue lo ultimo que dijo-dijo George

Si el mató a mi hija, el la secuestró, pero la hemos recuperado-dijo Elizabeth

Si por fin tengo a mi familia y no quiero perderla no le diremos a nadie que Candy es nuestra hija-dijo George

Pero si toda la familia lo sabe-dijo Elizabeth

Si pero la sociedad no, Candy es una huérfana y eso seguirá siendo, esperemos un poco, por favor no quiero exponerla-dijo George

Pero es que-dijo Elizabeth

Nadie debe saberlo por favor prométemelo-dijo George

Si lo prometo-dijo Elizabeth

Debemos decirle a los Andley-dijo Elizabeth

No, no podemos-dijo George

Porque?-dijo Elizabeth}

Eso tal ves los ponga en peligro-dijo George

Tienes razón no les diremos nada, no al menos hasta que Candy se case-dijo Elizabeth

 **Fin del Flash Back**

osea que Tagh lastimo a Fredrick-dijo Janis

Si-dijo Elizabeth

Dios mío esto es serio-dijo Eleonor

Si es muy serio, pedimos su total discreción-dijo George

Cuenta con ello-dijo Edwin

mientras en otro lugar de la mansión Albert abrazaba a Candy haciendo que ella se desahogara en sus brazos, ya más tranquila decidió hablar.

No puedo creerlo-dijo Candy

Que pasó Candy-dijo Albert

Albert mi madre dijo que no era mi madre-dijo Candy

Ho! Candy seguro lo dijo jugando-dijo Albert

No Albert, yo lo escuché-dijo Candy -No mi madre me acaba de negar-dijo Candy

Tranquila Candy eso no te hace bien-dijo Albert

No Albert no entiendes ellos creen que aun soy una chica tonta, siempre me han estado Guardando Secretos, pero ya no más-dijo Candy

No, Candy muchas veces lo hacemos para protegerte-dijo Albert

Osea que tu también me guardas secretos-dijo Candy

No mi amor, pero guarde mi amor por ti porque pensé que estabas enamorada de Terry-dijo Albert

Eres un tonto-dijo Candy parándose hasta la puerta, siendo seguida por Albert

Hey a donde crees que vas-dijo Albert

A ningún lado-dijo Candy con una risita

Mj, bien no creas que te vas a escapar porque me debes un beso por cada día de la semana, por cada hora del día y por cada segundo también-dijo Albert

Mmm señor Andley no cree que es impropio de un caballero como usted estar en la habitación de una dama, a solas con ella-dijo Candy- y aprovecharse de su gentileza-dijo ella juguetona

Ni que dama ni que ocho cuartos, tu eres mi pequeña princesa que me da beso a todo momento del día y me dejó con el corazón destrozado porque no me dio ni uno en toda la semana-dijo Albert haciendo un puchero

Jajaja, bien señor Andley le daré uno nada más-dijo Candy

Gracias mi querida dama, me hace usted uy feliz-dijo Albert, entonces presurosamente la beso, el beso poco a poco fue cambiando de intensidad hasta que ellos fueron explorando sus cuerpos, Candy acariciaba el torso de Albert y Albert agarraba a Candy por la cintura subiéndola hasta llegar a su estatura, sus lenguas danzaban el mismo vals un vals lento, erótico y pasional, Albert llevó a Candy hasta la cama y la recostó allí sin dejar de besarla, el estaba encima de ella, Albert aventuró una de sus manos bajo el vestido de Candy y logró tocar las piernas torneadas de ella y acariciarlas, mientras que Candy se sentía en las nubes aventuró sus tímidas manos hacía los glúteos de Albert, las cuales fueron bajando hasta tocar un pequeño bulto en el pantalón de Albert que amenzaba con salir Candy con curiosidad lo toco, provocando un gemido de Albert, al poco tiempo los dos recobraron la compostura al escuchar un sonido en la puerta se separaron rápidamente, Candy desarrugó su vestido mientras Albert se componía el saco. En ese momento entraban Stear y Paty.

Los estuvimos buscando-dijo Stear

Mmm si bueno es que me sentía un poco mal-dijo Candy

Si aja-dijo Paty-bueno nosotros queríamos saber como estabas-dijo Paty-pero por lo que veo estas muy bien

Si yo también-dijo Stear viendo el pantalón de Albert mojado

Albert!-dijo Candy

Candy! Yo vengo en un momento-dijo un Albert muy sonrojado saliendo de la habitación como rayo

Jajajaja- rieron Stear y Paty-sentimos interrumpir-dijo Paty

Bueno no interrumpieron-dijo Candy aun sonrojada

Jajaja parece que a Albert si lo interrumpimos-dijo Stear

Mj y quieren decirme que hacían ustedes dos allá afuera-dijo Candy

Nada solamente charlar-dijo Stear

Mj –dijo Candy

Cállate Candy que la interrogada aquí eres tu-dijo Paty

Bien, entonces dime querida prima se dejaron llevar-dijo Stear

No Stear como crees-dijo Candy sonrojándose nuevamente

Jajajaja no que no –dijo Paty

Bien díganme en donde están Anthony, Terry, Karen, Annie y Archie-dijo Candy

Quien sabe-dijo Stear

En ese momento alguien tocaba la puerta- pase-dijo Candy

Como estas pecosa-dijo Terry

Bien Terry-dijo Candy

Candy como no me dijiste que Terry estaba aquí-dijo Karen

Bueno yo…..-dijo Candy

Bueno eso no importa-dijo Karen- pero dime me presentaras al galan-dijo Karen

Si espera ya viene, solo …fue por unas cosas-dijo Candy

Entonces escucharon otros toques en la puerta -quien ha de ser-dijo Candy –pase

Entonces entro Annie-dime Candy como estas-dijo Annie

Bien tranquil no pasó nada-dijo Candy notando como la puerta se abría

Entonces los que se quedaron en la sala entraron- Candy disculpanos-dijo Elizabeth

Si por supuesto-dijo Candy un poco triste al ver a su madre

Dinos que no estas enojada-dijo George

No papá-dijo Candy

Toc, toc, toc,-decía la puerta- pase-dijo Candy

Gatita como estas-dijo Archie

Archie guau, parece que has bebido-dijo Candy

No, es la resaca-dijo Archie

Resaca!?-dijo Candy ganándose la reprobación de los varones- acaso bebieron ayer-dijo Candy

No es que….-dijo Terry

Terry bebiste-dijo Eleonor

Solo un poco nada más una copa-dijo Terry

Terry sabes que tienes prohibido beber-dijo Eleonor-me lo juraste-dijo Eleonor

Si mamá lo siento-dijo Terry- Que Dios te bendiga Elegante-dijo Terry encrespando el puño hacia Archie

Gracias-dijo Archie temeroso

Las damas veían a sus esposos, novios, amantes prometidos etc,

Entonces se escucharon que la puerta se abrió – Candy ya mira estoy limpio-dijo Albert

Con que tomando-dijo Elroy

Tía como dice?-dijo Albert

Estuvieron tomando ayer toda la noche con razón se les siente el olor a alcohol-dijo Elroy

No tía bueno yo-dijo Albert viendo quien había dicho eso, todos señalaron a Archie y el solo bajó la cabeza

Sobrino!-dijo Albert

Y que haces aquí, es impropio de un caballero estar en la alcoba de una dama y aprovecharse de la gentileza de Candy para entrar sin tocar-dijo Elroy

Albert río por lo que había dicho la señora Elroy porque era lo mismo que Candy le había dicho momentos antes- jajajajaja-reía Albert

Con que te da risa, vamos a ver si te da risa el irte a dormir a la cabaña del bosque, porque no puedes ver a la novia, y te has burlado de mí-dijo Elroy

Pero tía, si yo solo…-dijo Albert

Vamos , que esperas vete-dijo Elroy

Pero tía-dijo Albert

Vete-dijo Elroy

Si tía Elroy-dijo Albert saliendo de la habitación yendo a la propia sacando una muda de ropa, una pijama y su traje de gala.

Candy se quedó riendo por lo bajo porque ella se había dado cuenta porque Albert reía, cuando la tía se acercó a ella recobró la compostura-Candy porque ries-dijo Elroy

Por nada señora-dijo Candy

Ah! Muy bien estas lista para mañana-dijo Elroy

Si por supuesto-dijo Candy

Bien entonces váyanse-dijo Elroy

Como? A donde-dijo Candy

Como que a donde?-dijo Elroy- chicas no le han dicho-dijo Elroy

Bueno…..-dijo Paty

Es que vamos a salir de paseo-dijo Karen

Mj y se puede saber a donde-dijo Candy

No, no se puede saber-dijo Karen

Bien entonces no iré-dijo Candy

Claro que irás-dijo Elizabeth

Pero….-dijo Candy

Ve hija-dijo Elizabeth

Bien, iré-dijo Candy

Vamos Candy será divertido-dijo Annie

Si bueno vamos entonces que esperamos-dijo Paty

Jajaja si calro-dijo Candy

Entonces las chicas salieron de la habitación con mochila incluida además de una canasta con frutas, queso, pan y licor y algunas copas, todas las chicas fueron a la cabaña Brighter y entonces comenzaron a comer y jugar un poco.

Bien chicas vamos a jugar verdad o reto-dijo Karen

Si!- dijeron todas

Solo que hacen falta unos amiguitos-dijo Karen

Dinos los chicos están aquí-dijo Candy

No otros amigos-dijo Karen-salgan muchachos

8 hombres vestidos de doctores, bomberos, policías y un científico salieron de una puerta y Karen y Annie tenían miradas juguetonas hacia Candy y Paty-chicas pero que es esto-dijo Candy

Mm-dijo Annie encogiéndose de hombros- es tu sorpresa-dijo Annie

Dios mío Karen-dijo Candy

Eso fue idea de Paty-dijo Karen

Jajaja como que mi idea-dijo Paty

Tu lo tenías planeado-dijo Candy a Karen

Bueno si pero Annie me ayudo ofreciéndome su cabaña de ultima hora-dijo Karen

Jajaja si la tía los viera se muere-dijo Paty

Si los chicos lo vieran se mueren excepto Terry, el seguiría igual-dijo Candy

Bien ahora si juguemos verdad o reto-dijo Karen

Si pero queremos que se dividan dos con cada una-dijo Annie

Entonces los hombres se dividieron a Candy le tocaron un doctor rubio y un policía castaño, a Karen le tocaron 2 policias rubios, a Annie le tocaron un doctor castaño y un bombero rubio, y a Paty un bombero y un ardiente científico castaño.

Bien ahora si-dijo Karen

Claro que si-dijo Annie

Bien empecemos-dijo Paty

Si claro-dijo Candy

Jajajaja-comenzó a reir Paty

Que pasa?-dijo Karen

Si Stear me viera se muere-dijo Paty

Jaja si, si los chicos nos vieran se mueren-dijo Candy

Excepto Terry a el le daría lo mismo-dijo Karen

Si tienes razón-dijo Annie

Y no era mentira, afuera de la cabaña estaban Anthony, Albert, Stear, Archie y Terry espiando y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que tenían a 8 hombres rondando a sus mujeres, Stear y Albert estaban furiosos, y los demás solo los veían

Verdad o reto-preguntó Karen a Paty

reto-dijo Paty

bien te reto a que tus chicos te hagan un baile y no les nalguees-dijo Paty

acepto-dijo Paty

y entonces comenzó una música lenta y los chicos comenzaron a bailar sensualmente a Paty ella si sentía las ganas de nalguearlos, pero se contuvo hasta comenzó a reírse sin parar, entonces los chicos terminaron de bailar

bien Paty superaste tu reto-dijo Karen

ha! Por fin que tortura-dijo Stear desde afuera

sh! Dijeron los chicos

quien sigue-dijo Annie

tu-dijo Karen-verdad o reto-dijo Karen

verdad-dijo Annie

bien, dime …-dijo Karen

ya sé-dijo Candy

Qué?-dijo Paty

Que pasó la noche en que estabas con Archie y todos los estaban buscando y no aparecieron hasta muy noche, y con el pelo lleno de hojas y ramas-dijo Candy

Candy!-dijo Annie

Ha!-dijo Karen-cuenta-dijo Annie

Bueno pues, nada solo nos caimos en el lodo-dijo Annie

Mentira-dijo Candy

Bien está bien, Archie…. Bueno el ustedes saben-dijo Annie

Como?-dijo Karen

Si bueno fue un accidente yo solo quería un beso-dijo Annie

Accidente o no, como estuvo-dijo Karen

Pues bien-dijo Annie

Bien solo bien-dijo Karen

Bueno estuvo muy bien, pero es que fue la primera –dijo Annie

Annie lo bueno es que es tu novio y pronto se casaran, no?-dijo Karen

Si, si claro-dijo Annie

Archie que hiciste-dijo Stear

Archievald!-dijo Albert

Si tío-dijo Archie

Eso que hiciste estuvo mal-dijo Albert

Lo sé-dijo Archie

Bien pero sigamos escuchando-dijo Albert

Quien te ve todo elegante y caballero-dijo Terry

Jajaja primo hoy si caíste-dijo Anthony

Callense quiero escuchar-dijo Albert

Bien te toca Karen-dijo Candy

Bien-dijo Karen

Verdad o Reto-dijo Candy

Reto-dijo Karen

Bien pues ahora elige a uno de tus chicos-dijo Paty

Bien eligo al policía de la derecha-dijo Karen

Bien ahora parate y dale tu lugar-dijo Annie

Bien-dijo Karen

Ahora a ti es a la que te tocará darle un baile sexi al que elgiste siendo ayudada por tu otro policía-dijo Candy

Que?-dijo Karen

Elegiste, nosotras te retamos-dijo Candy

Bien acepto-dijo Karen

Entonces empezó la música y Karen con un poco de bochorno bailo con su policía, y cumplió el reto al parecer a Anthony y a Terry les había gustado

Terry! Tierra llamando a Terry-dijo Albert

Ha si claro-dijo Terry

Jajaja parece que te gusto Terry-dijo Archie

No como crees-dijo Terry

Entonces Karen volvió a sentarse y continuaron- bien Candy es tu turno-dijo Karen

Bien-dijo Candy

Que eliges?, Verdad o Reto-dijo Karen

Verdad-dijo Candy

Entonces te preguntaré algo, de muy buena fuente se que tuviste 4 amores en tu vida, dime que representaron cada uno de ellos en las estapas de tu vida-dijo Karen

Bueno…-dijo Candy

Callense chicos-dijo Albert-eso quiero oírlo-dijo Albert

Yo también-dijo Anthony

Yo también- dijo Terry

Dinos Candy nadie nos está viendo-dijo Paty

Vamos Candy-dijo Annie

Bien les diré-dijo Candy

Como saben mis 4 amores fueron personas muy importantes para mí-dijo Candy – mis amores fueron el príncipe de la colina, Anthony, Terry y Albert.

Bueno yo creo que el príncipe de la colina: fue la visión de toda niña el hombre más bello que había visto-dijo Candy

Anthony: fue mi niñez y preadolescencia, era dulce y cariñoso jugueton y alegre, era el novio perfecto para toda chica de esa edad, además no creen que fue un detalle hermoso el que te regalaran una rosa con tu nombre-dijo Candy

Luego viene Terry: el fue mi adolescencia, mi rebeldía y libertinaje se contrastaban con el, el era mi rebelde inglés-dijo Candy- por mucho tiempo creí que era el amor de mi vida, pero resultó ser que siempre estuvo ahí y yo nunca me dí cuenta hasta hace poco más de un año

Y por ultimo que dulce y querido Albert: creo que el representa toda mi vida entera, creo que tal vez Dios ya nos tenía preparados el uno para el otro que el siempre había sido mi destino, Albert era mi príncipe de la colina y es el hombre con el que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida, porque simplemente lo amo, al pasar el tiempo me he dado cuenta que el amor verdadero no sabe describirse de una manera concreta, solamente lo sientes y ya, no se si ustedes esto les pasa con Stear y Archie-dijo Candy refiriéndose a Paty y Annie- pero creo que el amor que siento y siempre he sentido por Albert es verdadero, Albert siempre estuvo ahí para mí en mis momentos de angustia y desolación, en cada éxito también, estuvo vigilando que siempre hiciera las cosas bien, creo que Albert representa mi futuro, exactamente hoy me preguntaba como serían las cosas en la mansión, yo sería la matriarca Andley me volvería amargada como la tía, pero con un corazón noble?, pero me dí cuenta que de todos modos ese era mi destino, además pensé que sería más fácil con Albert a mi lado y en un futuro con los pequeños Albert y las pequeñas Candice corriendo por toda la mansión, se que va a ser difícil acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida pero con el amor profundo que Albert y yo nos tenemos creo que va a ser una gran vida la que vpy a llevar de hoy en adelante-dijo Candy

Candy de verdad has encontrado el amor-dijo Karen

Candy quisiera ser como tú y tener todo tan claro-dijo Annie

Vamos Candy no sabía que eso sientieras tu por Albert, creo que a mí me pasa lo mismo por Stear-dijo Paty

Albert se alejó del lugar muy despacio-tío a donde vas-dijo Archie

Vámonos-dijo Albert

Pero tío-dijo Anthony

Vamos chicos ya dejémoslo así-dijo Stear

Bien vámonos-dijo Terry

Pero tío-dijo Archie

Vámonos no tengo nada más que hacer aquí-dijo Albert

Bien tu ganas-dijo Anthony

Entonces todos se fueron de la cabaña y llegaron hasta la casita de los Andley en donde todos para solidarizarse con Albert se quedarían ahí, excepto George, Edwin y Robert pero que muy temprano llegarían también.

Continuará…

* * *

 **hola mis chicas en este capitulo me inspiré mucho espero les guste lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes, porque ustedes y sus reviews son mi pago.**

 **gracias por seguir la historia y no se preocupen que falta mucho para el final**


	27. La Boda Parte II

**hola chicas la saludo hoy por aqui, espero que les guste el capitulo jajaja es la por fin esperada boda, van a encontrar unas canciones ahí, me inspiré en beautiful in white es hermosa les dejo el número de URL** **watch?v=XRuDQ6aYeD0 por si la quieren escuhar como yo, o solo la buscan en los videos como "Beautiful In White", les agradezco que sigan mis fics, ya casi termina este aun no se cuanto falta pero si les aseguro que falta poco, gracias por sus reviews los amo son mi paga hasta la proxima espero les guste**

* * *

Guardando Secretos

Capitulo 26

La Boda parte II

Albert se había ido a dormir a la cabaña pero tuvo que esperar un poco porque su cuñado Vincent Brower había llegado a Lakewood para celebrar su boda pero se encontró con la sorpresa que su hijo estaba vivo lo abrazó efusivamente así como Anthony respondía a su abrazo tanto había pasado antes de ver de nuevo a su padre, Vincent se iba a quedar ahí en la cabaña para solidarizarse e iría a llamar a Edwin y a George para que se quedaran ahí mismo y dejaran a todas las damas en la mansión.

Candy regresó a la mansión y todas las damas las esperaban para darle la ultima probada del vestido y los últimos retoques a todo para que al siguiente día todo fuera perfecto. Ella se sentía un poco triste porque no vería a Albert hasta las 11 de la mañana.

Luego de todo Albert se acostó en la cama pensando en que esa decisión que había tomado era la mejor de su vida porque era un sueño hecho realidad solo faltaba una noche para hacerla oficialmente su mujer, la dueña y señora de todo hasta de su corazón, se arrepentía por haber desconfiado por un momento de Candy al ser llevada por las chicas a su dichosa despedida de soltera, era tan tonto por creer que Candy habría hecho algo indebido antes de casarse.

El día siguiente llegó demasiado rápido todos los preparativos estaban listos solo faltaba que ese día los novios dieran el sí acepto Candy había sido despertada desde muy temprano por las damas para que se diera un baño perfumado, y para que se relajara y dejara los nervios atrás y solamente disfrutara de su boda.

Las damas de honor estaban listas Annie, Paty, Karen, Monic una amiga del hospital, estaban listas, todas vestidas con un vestido color tuqueza casi tirando a azul, que contrastaba muy bien con el tono de piel de cada una se veían hermosas, mientras las damas mayores como la señora Janis lucía un vestido color azul celeste, Elroy lucía un vestido color lila, Eleonor un vestido color verde botella, y Elizabeth con un vestido color turqueza, todas estaban listas porque ayudarían a Candy a vestirse. Ella por una parte se sentía contenta pero por otra un poco temerosa por la noche de bodas, pero no debía preocuparse Albert no la obligaría a nada , pero ella sabía que también lo quería ella necesitaba estar con el.

Albert se había dado una ducha tibia y se había cambiado muy temprano con su kilt escocés el kilt del patriarca era color azul, también llevaba su tartan del mismo color, más su emblema de patriarca del clan Andley. Todos los que pertenecían al clan Andley llevaban el tartan de gala el cual era color celeste mientras que George, Edwin, Robert y Vincent llevaban su traje de galal color negro con una camisa celeste y corbata azul.

Todos los familiares cercanos y amigos debía llevar algo azul hasta la novia.

Candy había sido sacada del baño y Elroy, Janis y Elizabeth habían ayudado a cambiarla, Annie había ayudado a peinarla junto con Monic, mientras Paty y Karen la habían maquillado y le habían puesto sus accesorios. La señorita Pony y la Hermana María le habían dado la bendición

Hija mía, Dios te bendiga en el nuevo camino que vas a emprender no desmayes cuando haya problemas que siempre se pueden arreglar, jamás te sientas sola porque todas las personas que en tu boda te acompañan serán las que te ayuden en momentos de angustia, jamás desesperes porque nosotras siempre estaremos para ayudarte y aconsejarte-dijeron la señorita Pony y la Hermana María a quienes les resbalaban las lagrimas de felicidad

Señorita Pony, Hermana María por favor no lloren yo estoy tan feliz quiero que compartan mi felicidad ustedes han sido mis madres durante 21 años de mi vida y siempre lo seguirán siendo, gracias a sus consejos y regaños hasta aquí he llegado hoy, me voy a casar con un hombre maravilloso que me respeta y es cariñoso, no se que más pedirle a la vida-dijo Candy besando la frente de cada una de las señoras.

Gracias hija-dijeron las dos

Hija quiero decirte que te has ganado un lugar en la familia Andley, lo mereces y estaremos gustosos que una persona tan bondadosa como tu sea parte de nuestra familia, se que en un futuro seras una gran matriarca, quiero decirte que cuentes conmigo para poder guiarte y orientarte en el manejo de la casa, quiero que por fin me digas tía como me dice William porque a partir de hoy eso seré para ti-dijo Elroy

Gracias tía –dijo Candy

Quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de haberte escondido a Anthony y haberte tratado tan mal-dijo Elroy con pesar

No se preocupe tía, yo la he perdonado más no tendré una confianza amplia con usted, lo siento mucho pero aun me siento un poco herida pero créame que tanto Bert como yo le tenemos mucho aprecio-dijo Candy

Gracias Candice no sabes lo valioso que es para mí tu perdón y cariño-dijo Elroy

Prima te llamaré desde ahora-dijo Janis

Señora Janis-dijo Candy

No me digas señora que no soy tan vieja además seré tu prima y estamos en el mismo rango, quiero decirte que estas bienvenida a la familia, eres una persona muy bondadosa y con buenas intenciones, te agradezco tanto por hacer que Will volviera a sonreir luego de la muerte de nuestra querida Rose, gracias por hacer feliz a mi pequeño primo, gracias por haber cuidado de mis hijos –dijo Janis

No hay de que señora, digo Janis-dijo Candy

Gracias Candy-dijo Janis

Amiga estamos tan felices por ti, nos sentimos privilegiadas de ser tus amigas y tu hermana-dijo Annie

Si amiga, damos gracias a Dios que haya oído nuestras plegarías y por fin hayas dejado de sufrir tantas tragedias para pasar a un momento de felicidad en tu vida, el matrimonio es lo mejor que existe más cuando es por plena elección, te puedo decir que Stear y yo no fuimos una pareja unida por hazares del destino que tu misma conoces pero te puedo decir que en el momento en el que te unes en matrimonio a una persona el corazón forma un vinculo grande que hace que uno crea que el amor puede vencer cualquier barrera y cualquier obstáculo.-dijo Paty

Candy esperamos que seas muy feliz y que estuvieras enamorada creo que lo serás luego de lo que nos dijiste ayer no me cabe la menor duda posible-dijo Karen

Amiga, aunque no tengo tanto de conocerte tu has sido una persona muy importante en mi vida espero que seas muy feliz con tu príncipe y que los problemas jamás se interpongan en el cariño mutuo que se tienen-dijo Monic

Gracias a todas no saben lo mucho que significa para mí que ustedes piensen eso, agradezco sus deseos quiero que sepan que las quiero mucho-dijo Candy dándoles un gran abrazo a todas.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta-toc, toc, toc,-dijo

Pase-dijo Elizabeth quien había botado algunas lagrimas

Elizabeth dice que es hora de hacerlo-dijo George entrando-hija te vez preciosa-dijo George

Gracias papá-dijo George

Bien Candy es hora-dijo Elizabeth

Todos los Andley se pueden quedar aquí y Annie y Paty pueden venir con nosotros al igual que la señorita Pony y la Hermana María el joven Tom está abajo-dijo George- señora Elroy baje a usted le toca-dijo George

Muy bien es hora-dijo Candy

Mientras en la planta baja Elroy entraba a la habitación William es hora-dijo la matrona

Por fin-dijo Albert

Bien los Andley por favor les pido que suban junto a mí, luego les pido a todos los demás que no pertenecen a ninguna familia cercana que salgan por un momento excepto usted Tom, son ordenes de George que se quede aquí-dijo Elroy

Si señora con gusto-dijo Tom

Entonces salió George junto a Elizabeth al pasillo mientras Elroy acompañada de Edwin Cornwall salían afuera de la sala, Elroy comenzó a habla- este día es uno de los más felices de mi vida, mi sobrino William Albert Andley se casan, ellos han luchado por su amor sobre todas las cosas y todos los que se han opuesto a su matrimonio más sin embargo necesitan la guía de su respectiva familia es por eso que cada uno recibirá la bendición de su familia-dijo Elroy

Entonces tanto George como Elroy entraron a las habitaciones y les cubrieron los ojos a los novios para luego salir con ellos por y bajar a Candy y subir a Albert con los ojos cerrados ellos lo habían practicado por separado, al pasar juntos se detuvieron porque sintieron la calidez del otro pero sabían que debían proseguir así que continuaron con su camino, luego entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones junto con su familia quien los escoltó, esa era una tradición y no podían dejarla de lado. En la habitación en donde se encontraba Candy no le habían descubierto los ojos, al hacerlo Annie, Paty, Elizabeth, la señorita Pony y la hermana María, Tom y Elizabeth estaban frente a ella.

Candy te ves hermosa-dijo Elizabeth

Si amiga te ves como una princesa-dijo Paty

Díganme como se ve él-dijo Candy

Solamente se encogieron de hombros y no respondieron nada-Candy es una tradición darte la bendición pero no sabes lo feliz que me hace-dijo la Srita. Pony

Si Candy nos da tanta nostalgia verte vestida de blanco para casarte con el hombre que amas –dijo Hna. María

Candy no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte así, y que te cases con un hombre al que aprecio como si fuera mi hijo-dijo George

Mi niña, aunque tengo poco de haberte encontrado, se que eres una persona bondadosa y muy dulce, hice bien en ponerte Candy, eres mi orgullo-dijo Elizabeth

Hermana no sabes lo feliz que me siento de verte así-dijo Annie

Yo también me siento muy feliz de que te cases con Albert es un gran amigo mío y se que te hará muy feliz, y si no ya sabes que tienes un hermano quien te defienda-dijo Tom

Gracias a todos, que les puedo decir, Srita. Pony, Hna. María ustedes han sido y siempre serán mis madres las personas que me criaron y formaron con valores y principios, Annie y Tom ustedes fueron las personas que más cerca de mí estuvieron en toda mi vida, gracias por ser los mejores hermanos, mi querida Paty eres la persona más leal que he conocido a pesar de ser violentada por Eliza no titubiaste en ser mi amiga a pesar de eso, gracias por ser mi confidente, mi amiga te digo que eres como mi hermana, mamá te has convertido en alguien importante para mi te quiero mucho, gracias por haberme dado la vida, papá eres lo más lindo que me ha pasado en la vida yo siempre soñé con tener un padre que me diera su cariño y calor en un abrazo que seas aquella persona que siempre va estar a mi lado y siempre me va apoyar en lo que decida, gracias por cuidarme a la distancia todos estos años, sin arrepentirte a pesar de pudieras perder tu trabajo.- George no aguantó más y abrazó a Candy muy fuerte y con mucho cariño

Candy, eres mi princesa, desde pequeña te he visto como mi hija le doy gracias a Dios por haberme puesto en tu camino y darme la dicha de que hoy en tu boda yo pueda entregarte con el hombre que se y te lo puedo asegurar te ama-susurro George a Candy ella botó unas lágrimas al igual que George

No lloren-dijo Elizabeth

No mamá no lo haremos-dijo Candy limpiándoselas

Bien que tal si oramos por tu felicidad-dijo Elizabeth

Si claro-dijeron todos inclinándose para orar por Candy y Albert

Peticiones se escuchaban por todos lados.

Dios mío te agradezco por haberme permitido ser parte de la felicidad de mi niña haz que sean una pareja feliz y vigorosa-decía la Srita. Pony

Dios permite que esta pareja de jóvenes sean felices en las adversidades dales fuerza para sobrellevarlas y que siempre el amor y la comprensión reinen en su hogar-pedía la Hrna. María

Señor te pido por mi hermana para que en la nueva vida que va a llevar sea feliz y no vengan más desgracias a la familia-decía Annie

Dios te pido con mi corazón que le permitas a Albert y a Candy ser felices por favor y que sean buenos tiempos los que los aguarden-dijo Paty

Dios te pido que a mi amigo y a mi hermana les concedas la felicidad del mundo, felicidad que se merecen te pido que los guíes en el bien y que sean fieles mutuamente-dijo Tom- porque si no se las verá conmigo-pensó

Dios te ruego que me permitas ser participe en la felicidad que le aguarda a mi hija, que le permitas ser feliz con su esposo y que los ayudes a sobrellevar los tiempos que nos aguardan-dijo Elizabeth

Dios te pido que cuides a mi tesoro, que le permitas ser feliz en los tiempos que la aguardan, protégela de todo mal y peligro por favor, que ella siempre llegue con bien a su casa y atienda a su esposo con una sonrisa quiero que ilumines a William por el camino del bien y que lo guíes por caminos rectos, quiero que los ayudes a forjar un hogar y que cuando tengan a sus hijos los ayudes a poder ser buenos padres, quiero agradecerte por darme el honor de ser participe de la felicidad de mi hija-dijo George

Amen-dijo Candy

Gracias por sus palabras-dijo Candy

Bien hija es hora que vayas con tu nueva familia al altar-dijo George

Si papá-dijo Candy

Mientras con la familia Andley

William te ves tan guapo-dijo Janis

Tío por fin-dijo Archie

Tío te deseamos lo mejor en tu vida junto a Candy-dijo Stear

Si tío, te deseamos lo mejor, de alguna manera ella siempre había sido para ti-dijo Anthony

William mira como has crecido y ahora aparte de patriarca vas a casarte-dijo Edwin

William no sabes lo feliz que estaría Rose de verte así en este momento, a punto de casarte-dijo Vincent Brower

Hijo mío, te ves tan guapo, como desearía que mi hermano y mi cuñada estuvieran aquí para ver en el hombre en el que te has convertido-dijo Elroy con unas pocas lagrimas

Tía no llore, hoy estoy tan feliz-dijo Albert

Will como hubiera deseado que Rose estuviera aquí para ver a su pequeño William a punto de casarse y que ella conociera a Candy-dijo Elroy

Si tía, sabes yo también lo hubiera querido pero Dios sabe porque se los llevó-dijo Albert

Pero de seguro te están viendo desde el cielo y mandándote todas sus bendiciones-dijo Janis

No saben como los quiero familia-dijo Albert-les agradezco a todos por haberme apoyado en la decisión que ya hace algún tiempo tomé, les agradezco por no haber tratado mal a Candy por ser huérfana y ahora por no tener linaje-dijo Albert

Como la íbamos a tratar mal si ella es un angel-dijo Janis

De seguro tío, Candy fue mandada del cielo para cuidarnos a nosotros de todo lo malo que ha azotado a la familia Andley-dijo Edwin

Si creo que si, pero les quiero agradecer en sobre manera su trato a Candy-dijo Albert-más a ustedes chicos que de cualquier forma siempre defendían y protegían a Candy –dijo Albert

No hay de que tío, si ella siempre fue dulce con nosotros,-dijo Stear

Además se merecía protección contra alimañas como los Reagan y …..-dijo Archie

Si lo sé contra mí también-dijo Elroy

Lo siento tía abuela yo no quería….-dijo Archie

No Archie es verdad, pero lo estoy pagando porque ella aun no me ha perdonado-dijo Elroy

Vamos tía, de seguro ella lo hará algún día-dijo Albert

Si ojalá-dijo Elroy

Bueno pero no se pongan tristes que Candy tiene un corazón muy bondadoso ella nos dijo una vez que si nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden nuestro Dios lo hará , pero que si no lo hacemos el no lo hará-dijo Anthony

Si lo recuerdo, fue cuando Albert adoptó a Candy y los Reagan lo reclamaron-dijo Archie

Pf! Que buenos tiempos, excepto esos en donde aparecen los Reagan-dijo Stear

Jajajaja-ríeron todos

Bueno que tal si le agradecemos a Dios por la vida de todos y porque Will y Candy sean prosperos en su vida marital-dijo Edwin

Si claro-dijeron todos tomándose de las manos e inclinando sus rostros

Terminando de agradecer y pedir, alguien tocó la puerta, Elroy se dispuso a abrir y vió que era George el entró y abrazó a Albert a quien creía y quería como un hijo

George-dijo Albert

William como has crecido, no sabes la dicha que me da que te vayas a casar y que mejor que con mi hija-dijo George

Gracias George-dijo Albert

William quiero pedirte un favor pero primero dime algo-dijo George

Si claro-dijo Albert

William amas a mi hija-dijo George

Si George la amo más que a nadie, tu más que nadie sabe lo mucho que la amo, daría mi vida por ella si fuera necesario-dijo Albert

Gracias solo así me quedo tranquilo-dijo George

Como que tranquilo, no entiendo a que viene tu pregunta-dijo Albert

William yo….. Frederick nos tiene amenazados a Elizabeth a mí y a mi hija quien no sabe que es Candy pero hoy tendrá que enterarse yo quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos que es mi hija, por eso te lo pregunté porque mi hija está en peligro, -dijo George

Te juro que la voy a proteger-dijo Albert

Gracias William-dijo George

De nada-dijo Albert-ella es la mujer de mi vida, no dejaré que nada ni nadie me la arrebate-dijo Albert

Así se habla tío-dijeron los sobrinos

Tío, George pueden contar con nosotros-dijo Archie

Gracias Chicos pero espero que no sea necesario-dijo George

Ojalá-dijo Albert

Bueno es hora-dijo Elroy

Vámonos entonces llegó la hora-dijeron los demás

Todos partieron a la iglesia excepto la novia sus damas y sus padres los demás si partieron, la novia salió unos momentos después de haber hablado con su madre y amigas de la noche de bodas, ya en la iglesia el novio rubio quien tenía el pelo corto pero no tanto como su sobrino estaba muy nervoso porque Candy no había llegado con ellos, ya la iglesia estaba llena solo faltaba que los novios entraran, y se dieran el si de una vez por todas. La novia llegó un tiempo después las damas salieron y los padres de la novia se quedaron en el auto con ella, las damas se formaron Stear y Paty, Annie y Archie, Terry y Karen, Anthony y Monic todos estaban listos cuando la novia salió del auto, se veía hermosa en ese traje blanco salió del auto y llevaba joyas color esmeralda con plateado, su vestido blanco en corte princesa con encaje en el busto llegando finamente hasta su cuello, Elizabeth entró en la iglesia y se sentó cerca de la señorita Pony y Tom, George le extendió la mano a Candy quien le pozo la suya encima, pronto entregaría a su hija en el altar con un hombre que el estaba seguro la haría feliz.

Albert estaba ajustándose el Kilt cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó siendo ejecutada por la Hermana María, todos se pusieron de pie, las damas y los caballeros comenzaron a desfilar uno a uno con su respectiva pareja, y por fin detrás de todos ellos estaba ahí, era Candy se veía hermosa, era un angel que había sido mandado para él y solo para el, la vió con ternura y amor mientras en su mente recordaba que esa noche sería de él por fin en cuerpo y alma, Candy al verlo sintió el amor profundo que siempre se habían profesado era muy guapo con su kilt, ella comenzó a divagar cuando por fin llegaron al altar

William te entrego a mi mayor tesoro, mi hija, espero sepas hacerla feliz porque lo merece-dijo George

Por supuesto que si, me empeñaré ha hacerte feliz el resto de mi vida-dijo Albert con el amor reflejado en sus ojos

Candy solo sonrió y fue de la mano junto a su prometido,- te ves hermosa-dijo Albert

Gracias Albert, tu te ves muy guapo con ese kilt-dijo Candy muy sensual

Gracias mi amor, te amo-dijo Albert

Señores estamos reunidos hoy en esta iglesia para unir en matrimonio a Candice Johnson y a William Albert Andley, si alguien se opone al matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dijo el padre

Bien cotinuemos-dijo el padre, el matrimonio es una istitucion que su base es el amor pero no solo se necesita amor para el matrimonio también se necesita comprensión, honestidad, lealtad, comunicación, hoy ustedes han optado por unirse en matrimonio, están aquí por su propia voluntad sin ser obligados en venir a unirse ante los ojos de Dios en sagrado matrimonio-dijo el padre

Si padre-dijeron los dos

Bueno la señorita O-Bryan pasará darle lectura a un texto bíblico-dijo el padre

 **Primera Carta a los Corintios 7:3-5;8;10.**

 **3-5 El marido cumpla con la mujer el deber conyugal y así mismo la mujer con el marido; la mujer no tiene potestad sobre su propio cuerpo sino el marido, así mismo el hombre no tiene potestad sobre su propio cuerpo sino la mujer, no os neguéis el uno al otro a no ser por un tiempo de mutuo consentimiento para ocupar sosegadamente en la oración y volved a juntarse para que no os tiente Satanas por su incontinencia;**

 **8: digo pues a los solteros y a las viudas que bueno les fuera quedarse como yo**

 **10-11: pero a los que están unidos en matrimonio mando no yo; sino el señor: que la mujer no se separe del marido, y que el marido no abandone a su mujer**

Paty termino de leer y luego Anthony comenzó a leer otro capitulo

 **Efesios 5**

 **-21** **Someteos unos a otros en el temor de Dios.**

 **22 Las casadas estén sujetas a sus propios maridos, como al Señor;**

 **23 porque el marido es cabeza de la mujer, así como Cristo es cabeza de la iglesia, la cual es su cuerpo, y él es su Salvador.**

 **24 Maridos, amad a vuestras mujeres, así como Cristo amó a la iglesia, y se entregó a sí mismo por ella,**

 **25 para santificarla, habiéndola purificado en el lavamiento del agua por la palabra,**

 **26** **a fin de presentársela a sí mismo, una iglesia gloriosa, que no tuviese mancha ni arruga ni cosa semejante, sino que fuese santa y sin mancha.**

 **28** **Porque nadie aborreció jamás a su propia carne, sino que la sustenta y la cuida, como también Cristo a la iglesia,**

 **29** **porque somos miembros de su cuerpo, de su carne y de sus huesos.**

 **32** **Por lo demás, cada uno de vosotros ame también a su mujer como a sí mismo; y la mujer respete a su marido.**

Entonces el sacerdote habló:

Vosotros habéis sido mandados para que heredaras bendición porque:

 **1ra de Pedro 3:10-12**

10 El que quiere amar la vida y ver dáis buenos refrene su lengua del mal y sus labios no hablen engaño

11 apartese del mal y haga el bien busque la paz y sígala

12 porque los ojos del señor están sobre los justos, y sus oídos atentos a oración pero su rostro está contra aquellos que hacen el mal.

Es por eso que hoy los bendigo para unirlos en santo matrimonio, pido por favor que pasen los padrinos de lazo a colocarle el mismo a los novios como símbolo de unidad e insolublilidad del matrimonio ante los ojos de la sociedad y de Dios-dijo el padre mientras George y Elizabeth colocaban el lazo

Señores hoy vengo y les pregunto **acerca de la libertad para venir a contraer matrimonio**

Si venimos libres-dijeron los novios

 **Acerca del amor mutuo durante toda la vida?**

Si estamos dispuestos

 **Acerca de los hijos: Don de Dios y su educación basada en los principios cristianos**

Si estamos dispuestos

Bueno queridos hermanos pónganse de pie y vamos digan sus votos –dijo el padre con Annie y Archie pasando con los anillos de boda

 **Yo Candice Johnson te acepto a ti William Albert Andley**

 **Como mi legítimo esposo para cuidarte, respetarte y prometo**

 **Serte fiel en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad**

 **Prometo ser una persona dulce e imperfecta y aprovecho para**

 **Agradecer tu amor por mí eso que te entregó este anillo que renueva**

 **Mi compromiso contigo de amor y fidelidad en nombre del padre del hijo**

 **Y del Espiritud Santo.**

 **Yo William Albert Andley te acepto a ti Candice Johnson como mi legitima**

 **Esposa, tu sabes que yo no escribí nada porque lo que voy a expresar es con**

 **el corazón en la mano, quiero decirte que desde la primera vez que te ví me**

 **atrapaste con tu dulzura, generosidad, honestidad y carisma, y aunque éramos**

 **unos niños en ese entonces yo supe que eras la mujer de mi vida siempre estuve**

 **al pendiente de ti porque te amé desde la primera vez que te ví, el día en el que**

 **aceptaste ser mi esposa me hiciste el hombre más feliz de la vida, hoy con este**

 **anillo refuerzo mi compromiso contigo y prometo serte fiel, amarte y respetarte**

 **el resto de tu vida y con esta joya, la joya familiar el zafiro, y la capa escocesa de la**

 **matriarca con la tela escocesa de nuestro kilt, la familia Andley refuerza su compromiso**

 **contigo de que siempre tendrá un lugar en la misma y que seras protegida y jamás te**

 **faltará nada, seras feliz el resto de tu vida.**

Bien entonces hermanos hemos sido testigos de los votos de amor que se han prometido los novios y como dice **Mateo 19:5,6 El hombre dejará a su padre y a su madre, y se unirá con su mujer, y serán los dos uno solo. De manera que ya no son dos si no uno solo. Pues bien, lo que Dios ha unido no lo separe el hombre** por esto los declaro Marido y mujer puede besar a la novia

Candy y Albert se miraron el uno al otro y se tomaron de las manos Albert se acercó a ella y Candy cerró los ojos ellos se dieron el primer beso como marido y mujer era un beso dulce y tranquilo que poco a poco se volvió un poco más apasionado, ellos se vieron interrumpidos por los aplausos de los presentes y los silbidos de Tom, Candy y Albert se sonrieron el uno al otro y bajaron a donde estaban todos para desfilar ante ellos como marido y mujer seguido iban los padres y familiares más cercanos de cada uno y luego los caballeros y las damas por ultimo la concurrencia.

Albert y Candy habían sido advertidos por la tía que no debían llegar antes que todos ellos debían ser los últimos por eso Albert condujo Candy entró al auto y luego el ya adentró siguieron con el beso que habían dejado a medias al terminarlo se sonrieron y Albert encendió el auto y colocó su mano en la palanca, Candy hizo lo mismo la colocó encima de la de él, el la beso y comenzó a conducir, tenía planeado llevar a Candy a un parque antes que a la mansión Candy iba concentrada en el camino, Albert la llevó a un campo en donde bajaron y caminaron un poco hasta que Candy notó muchas flores Albert la invitó a ir a la colina pero conforme iba acercándose pudo notar que formaban algo al acercarse por fin abrazó a Albert con gran efusividad- Gracias gracias-decía Candy

No mi amor gracias a ti-dijo Albert

Es que es un detalle hermoso-dijo Candy

Vamos mi amor leelo-dijo Albert

" **Candy Te Amo, Gracias Por Casarte Conmigo"-** dijo Candy

Te gustó?-dijo Albert

Como no mi amor es bellísimo –dijo Candy

Si lo hice para ti, -dijo Albert

Tu lo hiciste-dijo Candy

Si con la ayuda de los chicos, todos me ayudaron lo hicimos ayer-dijo Albert

Está precioso-dijo Candy-pero…-dijo Candy

Pero que….-dijo Albert

Es que yo no tengo dinero, ni como hacerte tantos detalles-dijo Candy

No mi amor yo no necesito todo eso, a mi basta con tu sonrisa y con que seas feliz todos los días-dijo Albert

Mi amor te amo-dijo Candy

Yo también a ti mi reina-dijo Albert

Con que tu reina he….-dijo Candy

Si señora Andley usted es mi reina-dijo Albert, atrapando los labios a Candy en un beso apasionado el con su kilt escocés y ella con el vestido de novia junto a sus zafiros como joyas y su capa escocesa, terminarón el beso y caminaron largo rato hasta que Albert recordó que debían regresar porque en la mansión los esperaban así que entraron de nuevo al auto y llegaron a la mansión Andley

Elizabeth no regresan-dijo George preocupado

Tranquilo quizá deben estar por ahí escondidos-dijo Elizabeth

No lo creo algo les pasó-dijo George

Bueno, dime que tienes acaso estas celoso-dijo Elizabeth

Si y mucho, no sabes cuanto-dijo George

Jajajaja y dices que Albert era como tu hijo-dijo Elizabeth

Si claro pero es diferente que se case con mi hija-dijo George

Jajajaja eres un padre muy celoso-dijo Elizabeth componiéndole el corbatín

Me preocupa que se hayan adelantado a la luna de miel-dijo George

Hay George como crees-dijo Elizabeth

Puede ser-dijo George asustado

O no-dijo Albert entrando junto con Candy

Gracias al cielo-dijo George

Jajajaja papá que tienes pareces nervioso-dijo Candy

Como no si ustedes no regresaban-dijo George

Pero ya estamos aquí-dijo Albert

Cállate William que no hablo contigo-dijo George

George!; papá!-dijeron Elizabeth, Candy y Albert

Vamos niños apúrense que los invitados esperan-dijo Elroy saliendo del salón

Si claro tienes razón-dijo Albert

Bien vamos adentro, ya los presentamos-dijo Elroy, entrando en el salón junto con George y Elizabeth

Si tía-dijo Albert

Vamos-dijo Candy

Vamos pero antes –dijo Albert dándole otro beso

Tranquilo Albert, me vas a cansar-dijo Candy

Mmmm no lo creo si bien que lo disfrutas-dijo Albert

Como no? si son tuyos-dijo Candy

Bien entremos-dijo Albert

Todos aplaudían dentro del salón, estaban felices por la boda del patriarca y Candy eran muy buena pareja a ellos les tocaba agradecer a todos la compañía de los invitados.

Buenas tardes mi nombre es Candice Andley estoy tan feliz que todos estén aquí compartiendo con nosotros nuestra boda un momento de dicha y sobre todo mucho amor, cada uno de ustedes que están presentes aquí de alguna u otra forma, directa o indirectamente siempre nos apoyaron y contribuyeron para que este amor y la boda se hicieran realidad, hoy solo me queda decirles gracias por acompañarnos.-dijo Candy

Mis queridos amigos es un gusto que todos ustedes estén compartiendo con nosotros la dicha que hoy nos embarga y el inicio de una vida como familia, hoy como marido y mujer iniciaremos el baile-dijo Albert invitando a Candy a bailar

Señores y señoras hace poco mi tío escribió una letra para canción el, la escribió pensando en la que ahora es mi tía, Candy, por eso mi hermano y yo escribimos una partitura para que ellos la puedan bailar el día de hoy como su canción de bodas así que pues este es nuestro primer regalo, tía, tío que lo disfruten, se llama **1 Beautiful in White** -dijo Archie sentándose junto a su hermano en el piano empezando a ejecutar una canción muy hermosa era lenta, Paty y Annie comenzarón a cantar la cancion

Albert!-dijo Candy

Yo….-dijo Albert

Vamos hay que bailar-dijo Candy

 **Not sure if you know this**

 **But when we first met**

 **I got so nervous I couldn't speak**

 **In that very moment**

 **I've found the one and**

 **My life had found its missing piece**

 **So as long as I live I'll love you**

 **Will heaven hold you**

 **You look so beautiful in white**

 **And from now to my very last breath**

 **This day I'll cherish**

 **You look so beautiful in white**

 **Tonight**

 **No estoy seguro si lo saben**

 **Pero cuando nos encontramos por primera vez**

 **Me puse tan nervioso que no podía hablar**

 **En ese mismo momento**

 **He encontrado el uno y**

 **Mi vida había encontrado su pedazo que falta**

 **Así que, mientras yo vivo te amaré**

 **Se mantenga el cielo te**

 **Te ves tan hermosa de blanco**

 **Y a partir de ahora a mi último aliento**

 **Este día lo aprecio**

 **Te ves tan hermosa de blanco**

 **Esta noche**

 **What we have is timeless**

 **My love is endless**

 **And with this scream I**

 **Say to the world**

 **You're my every reason**

 **you're all that I believe in**

 **With all my heart I mean every word**

 **So as long as I live I love you**

 **Will heaven hold you**

 **You look so beautiful in white**

 **And from now to my very last breath**

 **This day I'll cherish**

 **You look so beautiful in white**

 **Tonight**

 **oooh oh**

 **You look so beautiful in white**

 **So beautiful in white**

 **Tonight**

 **And if a daughter's what our future holds**

 **I hope she has your eyes**

 **Finds love like you and I did**

 **Yeah, I wish she falls in love and I will let her go**

 **Lo que tenemos es atemporal**

 **Mi amor no tiene fin**

 **Y con esto me grito**

 **Decir al mundo**

 **Eres cada mi razón**

 **eres todo lo que yo creo en**

 **De todo corazón quiero decir cada palabra**

 **Así que, mientras yo vivo Te amo**

 **Se mantenga el cielo te**

 **Te ves tan hermosa de blanco**

 **Y a partir de ahora a mi último aliento**

 **Este día lo aprecio**

 **Te ves tan hermosa de blanco**

 **Esta noche**

 **oooh oh**

 **Te ves tan hermosa de blanco**

 **Tan hermoso en blanco**

 **Esta noche**

 **Y si de una hija lo que sostiene nuestro futuro**

 **Espero que tenga los ojos**

 **Encuentra el amor como tú y yo hicimos**

 **Sí, me gustaría que se enamora y voy a dejar que se vaya**

 **I'll walk her down the aisle**

 **She'll look so beautiful in white**

 **You look so beautiful in white**

 **So as long as I live I love you**

 **Will heaven hold you**

 **You look so beautiful in white**

 **And from now to my very last breath**

 **This day I'll cherish**

 **You look so beautiful in white**

 **Tonight**

 **Voy a caminar por el pasillo**

 **Ella mirará tan hermoso en blanco**

 **Te ves tan hermosa de blanco**

 **Así que, mientras yo vivo Te amo**

 **Se mantenga el cielo te**

 **Te ves tan hermosa de blanco**

 **Y a partir de ahora a mi último aliento**

 **Este día lo aprecio**

 **Te ves tan hermosa de blanco**

 **Esta noche**

mi amor gracias-dijo Candy al terminar la canción

de nada mi reina te amor Candy-dijo Albert

yo igual mi príncipe –dijo Candy

te amo-dijo Albert

en ese momento comenzarón a tocar valses antiguos y los demás comenzaron a unirse al baile de los novios con Candy bailaron Stear, Archie, Anthony, Terry, George , Vincent, Edwin y hasta Robert Hathaway , mientras con Albert bailaron, Janis, Eleonor, Elroy, Paty, Annie, Karen y Monic la amiga de Candy

por fin Albert y Candy volvieron a bailar juntos y no se separaron en toda la tarde, hasta que Paty, Annie, Karen y Terry llevaron a los novios al jardín con los ojos tapados hasta el jardín en donde los esperaban.

A donde nos llevan-dijo Albert

Vamos amigo desconfías de mi-dijo Terry

Un poco-dijo Albert

Auch, me dolio-dijo Terry

No Terry enserio a donde-dijo Candy

Vamos Candy que puede salir mal-dijo Karen

Es que…estas tu por eso me preocupo, que nos van a hacer-dijo Candy

Nada-dijo Paty

Paty tu también-dijo Albert

Vamos ya casi llegamos-dijo Annie

Annie por Dios-dijo Candy

No sean llorones ya llegamos-dijo Karen

Bien podemos ver-dijo Albert

No –dijeron todos

Entonces?-dijo Candy

Candy, Albert, hace mucho tiempo nosotros prometimos jamás volver a tocar la gaita-dijo Archie

Pero hoy es un día especial para hacerlo, hoy no es para despedirnos de alguien como Archie siempre lo había hecho-dijo Anthony

Hoy es para celebrar que inician una nueva vida como esposos y no para despedir a un ser querido-dijo Stear

Candy, Albert hoy le vamos a ejecutar la canción que un día mi madre me enseño en la gaita espero que les guste-dijo Anthony y los 3 comenzaron a ejecutar **2 la canción en gaita**

Terry y Karen dejaron que Albert y Candy vieran los 2 tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas porque esa canción a pesar de servir para despedirse de alguien, significaba el día que se vieron por primera vez , Albert y Candy se tomaron de las manos y Albert tomó de la cintura a Candy, al terminar la melodía Candy abrazó a los 3 chicos lo mismo que Albert

Gracias-dijeron los dos al unísono

de nada-dijeron los otros

bien chicos vamos adentro-dijo Albert

espera tío-dijo Anthony

si?-dijo Candy

tenemos un regalo más pero es para Candy-dijo Archie

díganme-dijo Candy

Candy hace mucho tiempo estuve perfeccionando un perfume para ti desde que regresé del colegio, por razones obvias no pude terminarlo pero ahora te lo regalo-dijo Stear-está elaborado en formula por mí, son las dulce Candy de Anthony y el frazco que Archie diseño-dijo Stear

Gracias chicos huele delicioso-dijo Candy

Candy segura que lo vas a usar-dijo Terry

Si porque no?-dijo Candy

No debes desconfiar ahora si fue probado y por tus mejores amigas-dijo Stear

Que?-dijeron Annie y Paty

Si ustedes lo estuvieron usando sin darse cuenta-dijo Stear,

solo que con otro aroma-dijo Archie

Entonces es seguro?-dijo Candy

Si Candy, siempre pensé que era el mío-dijo Paty

Yo también-dijo Annie

Jajaja chicas tuvieron suerte de no terminar con salpullido-dijo Terry

Terry-dijo Karen dándole un codazo a Terry

Auch-dijo Terry

Bien chicos ahora si entremos-dijo Albert

Si claro dijeron todos yendo delante de ellos

Mi amor vámonos-dijo Candy

Segura?-dijo Albert

Segura-dijo Candy

Bien vamos solo déjame decirle a Dorothy que baje las maletas-dijo Albert

Si claro-dijo Candy


	28. La Sorpresa

**La noche de bodas está en otra historia así que si la quieren ver busquen la historia Luna de Miel en mi perfil es un poco fuerte por eso no la publiqué aqui, porque no recuerdo en que clasificacion puse está historia mil gracias por leerme**

* * *

Guardando Secretos

Capitulo 27

La sorpresa.

Candy y Albert pasaron la noche juntos y se amaron incasablemente pero debían tomar un tren para ir a su luna de miel fueron a muchos lugares visitando muchos restaurantes, hoteles, playas, campos, cabañas, etc. Ellos se la pasaban de lo mejor hasta recordaban la cara de preocupación que tenía George en la estación y como se recompuso cuando los vió a punto de tomar el tren a florida

 **Flash Back**

William Albert Andley, Candice Andley no saben lo preocupados que nos tenían a todos-dijo George

Papá que haces aquí, preocupados?-dijo Candy

Si niños traviesos en donde estaban-dijo George

Jajajaja George parece que eso de ser padre te puso muy irritante-dijo Albert

Como te atreves, William sabes lo que pasa con…. bueno tu sabes… y se les ocurre salir de la mansión sin decir nada-dijo George

lo sentimos mucho George-dijo Albert

lo sentimos mucho George, sol o eso se te ocurre decir, William "él" no se presentó en la boda y pensamos que pudieron haberles hecho algo-dijo George

quien es "´el"-dijo Candy

una persona que no e incumbe-dijo George-William no sabes lo preocupada que estaba Lizzy-dijo George

lo siento George yo no medí mis actos-dijo Albert

papá tranquilo estamos bien-dijo Candy

menos mal, bueno hija, William vayan con bien y tranquilos-dijo George

aja….-dijo Albert

bien que bueno que están bien-dijo George-espero que disfruten mucho su luna de miel, William cuidala por favor-dijo George

si suegro-dijo Albert en son de broma

no estoy para bromas-dijo George

lo siento George-dijo Albert apenado-solo pensé que era correcto..

saben que mejor váyanse-dijo George, dejando que la pareja subiera al tren.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Los novios pasearon por muchos lugares en Estados Unidos y Canadá, mientras que en la mansión Andley todo era un caos luego de la llegada de un invitado no esperado.

Todos en la mansión Andley de Lakewood se preparaban para regresar a Chicago cada quien a sus casas pero un invitado llegó a la mansión Andley antes de que ellos la dejaran.

Los chicos estaban en el jardín y George revisaba algunos papeles, mientras que todas las damas mayores estaban en la sala conversando sobre la fiesta, a la vez que los caballeros estaban en el estudio degustando el primer vaso de Whisky en el día hasta que el mayordomo abrió la gran puerta de la mansión.

Buenas tardes –dijo el mayordomo

Buenas tardes disculpe se encontraran los novios aun en la mansión-dijo el hombre

No ellos se han ido el día de ayer cuando aun estaba la fiesta pero quien es usted-dijo el mayordomo

Oh! Lo siento no me presente soy Dominick Summersfield-dijo el hombre

A lo siento señor Summersfield –dijo el mayordomo-no desea hablar con alguien más-dijo el mayordomo

Si los padres de la novia y la señora Elroy estuvieran quisiera hablar con ellos para felicitarlos-dijo Dominick

Con mucho gusto entonces pase adelante lo guiaré al comedor porque me imagino que lo han de invitar a comer y estamos a punto de servir el almuerzo-dijo el mayordomo

Muchas gracias-dijo el hombre siendo guiado al comedor encontrándose con 6 jovenes-buenas tardes-dijo el hombre mayor

Buenas tardes Bienvenido-dijo Archie

Joven Cornwall que gusto verlo-dijo Dominick

El gusto es mío le presento a mis amigos, hermano y primo-dijo Archie-Ella es Patricia O-Bryan, ella Annie Brighter, ella Karen Klaise, el es mi amigo Terruce Grandchester, el mi hermano Allistear Cornwall, y mi primo Anthony Brown-dijo Archie

Mucho gusto-dijo el hombre-yo soy Dominick Summersfield

Summersfield ha dicho-dijo Terry

Si porque? Algún problema-dijo Dominick

No ninguno-dijo Stear

Solo quisiéramos saber que relación tiene con Frederick Summersfield-dijo Anthony

A bueno el es mi hijo-dijo Dominick

Su hijo!-dijeron todos dejando a Archie sin entender

Si lo conocen?-dijo Dominick

Todos solo asintieron- Dígannos chicos quien es nuestro invitado-dijo Edwin Cornwall con todos los adultos entrando excepto Elroy, Vincent, Elizabeth y George

Papá el es el señor Dominick Summersfield-dijo Archie

Summersfield!-dijeron todos volteándose a ver unos con otros

Lo siento parece que incomodo será mejor que me vaya-dijo Dominick

Señor Summersfield no tiene que irse es solo que como no lo conocen les impresiona su apellido-dijo Stear

Lo siento será mejor que me vaya –dijo Dominick dando la vuelta topándose con una dama quien venía de la mano de su prometido.

Lo siento mucho no me…-dijo la mujer sin terminar lo que iba a decir

Dominick la vió a los ojos – no, no tu estas muerta, no puede ser-dijo Dominick desvaneciéndose siendo atrapado por George y Edwin

Elizabeth, Elizabeth! Estas bien-dijo Janis

Elizabeth responde por favor-dijo Elroy

El….el es…..-dijo Elizabeth

Señora Elizabeth por favor venga siéntese-dijo Terry agarrando a Elizabeth

Señora por favor sientése-dijo Archie

Señora Elroy por favor traiga el botiquín que está en la habitación que era de Candy-dijo Paty

Mejor voy yo-dijo Stear corriendo hacia arriba

Señora por Dios tranquilícese-dijo Terry notando que Elizabeth balbuceaba pero no se le entendía nada

Lizzy por favor reacciona-dijo George acercándose a Elizabeth

Ya regresé-dijo Stear

Ven Stear-dijo Paty quien estaba a la par del señor Dominick, prontó le colocaron unas sales a Dominick para que pudiera despertar, quien lo hizo pero que al despertar se sintió desorientado

Lizzy mi amor reacciona-dijo George quien aún intentaba hacer reaccionar a Elizabeth quien tenía las manos frías y temblaba

Señores lo siento mucho-dijo Dominick

No hay de que preocuparse señor-dijo Edwin

Entonces Dominick dirigió su mirada a donde estaba Elizabeth-Elizabeth eres tú, es ella-dijo Dominick

Señor Summersfield serán mejor que se siente-dijo Edwin

Es ella.-dijo Dominick

Señor por favor haga caso ella está en shock al verlo-dijo Stear

Lizzy Dios mío Reacciona mi amor-dijo George

Mi amor?-preguntó Dominick

Será mejor que no pregunte ahora-dijo Janis

Vamos Elizabeth responde –dijo Eleonor

George-dijo Elizabeth

George la abrazo y ella lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar en su hombro- Lizzy no llores-dijo George

Mi amor el estaba muerto-dijo Elizabeth

Vamos Lizzy por favor no llores habla con el-dijo George

Dominick se acercó a Elizabeth quien al verlo se paró-eres tú enserio-dijo Dominick

Yo…..yo….-dijo Elizabeth

Vamos mi amor tómale la mano a tu padre-susurro George

No George…..yo…él me dijo que estaba muerto-dijo Elizabeth llorando

Vamos mi amor tómale la mano-dijo George

Pero y si desaparece-dijo Elizabeth

Vas a ver que no-dijo George

Dominick tenía extendida la mano hacia su hija, Elizabeth la tomó y Dominick comenzó a llorar silenciosamente,- Ve Lizzy abrázalo-dijo George

Vamos –dijo Janis

Elizabeth se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, casi veinte años después de no verlo de no abrazarlo de no llamarlo papá, el señor Dominick solamente la abrazó botando lágrimas silenciosas de felicidad por volver a ver a su hija luego de tanto tiempo creyendo que estaba muerta.

Papá enserio eres tú-dijo Elizabeth

Si soy yo hija, Frederick me dijo que….-dijo Dominick sin terminar haciendo que Elizabeth se alejará

Frederick has dicho-dijo Elizabeth nerviosa

Si el me dijo que habías muerto y yo….creí que era verdad y me dijo que había sido culpa de William Andley-dijo Dominick un poco nervioso

Lo…..siento papá aun vives con Frederick-dijo Elizabeth

Si el es el que maneja mis negocios-dijo Dominick

No le digas que me has visto, no le digas-dijo Elizabeth

Pero Elizabeth el va a estar feliz de verte-dijo Dominick

No le digas-dijo Elizabeth refugiándose en los brazos de George

Lizzy vamos por habla con el-dijo George

No George-dijo Elizabeth

Hija porque no-dijo Dominick

Por favor no le digas-dijo Elizabeth

Porque?-dijo Dominick

Te lo diré si prometes no decile nada papá-dijo Elizabeth

Si Elizabeth pero dime porque-dijo Dominick

Papá sientáte-dijo Elizabeth

Será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Janis

No, por favor, de todos modos ustedes ya lo saben-dijo Elizabeth

Saber que Elizabeth me asustas-dijo Dominick

Papá Frederick me tiene amenazada-dijo Elizabeth

Como que amenzada, el sabía que estabas viva, es un hijo de…-dijo Dominick

Tranquilo papá el me tendió una trampa-dijo Elizabeth

Hija porque no regresaste jamás-dijo Dominick

Papá porque yo siempre pensé que habías muerto y que Rupert me odiaba-dijo Elizabeth

Hija como pudiste creer eso, si Rupert ha sufrido mucho por no tenerte cerca-dijo Dominick

Papá Frederick me dijo que Rupert me odiaba porque tu habías muerto por mi culpa-dijo Elizabeth

Hija pero como se te pudo ocurrir esa tonta idea de que yo había muerto-dijo Dominick

Frederick me mostró un día un periódico que decía que yo había muerto el me explico que tu le habías dicho que yo para ti estaba muerta por mi traición y que George también sufriría las consecuencias además me dijo que lo ibas a matar con tus propias manos, días después regresó a mi casa en la playa y me dijo que gracias a mi habías muerto y que Rupert me odiaba por eso-dijo Elizabeth

Elizabeth que traición, yo jamás dije nada parecido, es más cuando me dijeron que habías muerto y que Andley te había matado porque no te habías casado con su asistente corté las relaciones con Andley y le supliqué a Frederick que me mostrara tu cuerpo y el logró convencerme que no te viera que era mejor recordarte en vida y no muerta-dijo Dominick-Rupert sufrió mucho cuando moriste, porque primero fue su madre y luego tú, el decidió que debía irse y estudiar en Europa en el Colegio San Pablo en Inglaterra y luego establecerse allá –dijo Dominick-ya que estar aquí le causaba mucha tristeza-dijo Dominick

Pobre Rupert, mi único hermano no sabes lo mucho que me duele que haya sufrido por mi causa –dijo Elizabeth

Si hija pero lo mejor es que estas de vuelta-dijo Dominick-ahora podrás regresar a casa

Papá lo siento pero no puedo-dijo Elizabeth

Como que no-dijo Dominick

Papá te presento a mi prometido George Johnson –dijo Elizabeth

Hija a él lo conozco bien pero dime que tiene que ver con que no puedas regresar a casa-dijo Dominick-si no escuché mal es tu prometido no tu esposo-dijo Dominick

Si papá lo sé-dijo Elizabeth-pero es que yo….tengo…tenemos una hija-dijo Elizabeth

Como dices?-dijo Dominick muy exaltado y sorprendido

Esa es mi supuesta tracion por eso no pude casarme hace mucho tiempo con quien tu querías-dijo Elizabeth

Hija…..osea que es el por quien me dijeron que habías muerto-dijo Dominick

Señor disculpe la intromisión pero a mí me engañaron también yo…..pensé que ella estaba muerta también, por la noticia que salió en el periódico un mes antes a que yo despertará-dijo George

Despertaras?-dijo Dominick

Su hijo Frederick mandó a golpearme-dijo George-me dejó mal herido y Sir William me rescató de morir, el jamás quiso dañar a su hija, menos aún sabiendo que yo la amaba-dijo George

Díganme una cosa quien es su hija?-dijo Dominick

Bueno…papá garantizame que no le dirás nada a Frederick - dijo Elizabeth

Si te lo garantizo-dijo Dominick – no será que una chiquilla de ojos verdes que se casó con William Andley es su hija mi …..nieta-dijo Dominick

Como lo sabes?-dijo Elizabeth

Es que ella es igual a ti cuando eras pequeña, está como estabas las última vez que te ví-dijo Dominick

Papá no le vayas a decir nada a Frederick-dijo Elizabeth

Hija por fin los he encontrado y los he vuelto a ver no quieres que comparta mi felicidad-dijo Dominick

Papá por favor, es mi hija Candy, Frederick la va a matar si la encuentra-dijo Elizabeth

Que? Como que la va a matar?-dijo Dominick

El nos ha amenzado con matar a nuestra hija si no desaparecemos de aquí antes que nos encuentra, pero no queremos provocar una impresión en Candy porque ella sufre del corazón y ha tenido muchas impresiones últimamente, no queremos causar que se ponga mal-dijo George

Además ella está un poco delicada de salud y se acaba de casar-dijo Elizabeth

Bien no diré nada si prometen que los visite y si prometen avisarme cuando regrese mi nieta y poder abrazarla-dijo Dominick

Claro papá solo que tienes que ser muy discreto-dijo Elizabeth

Si hija lo prometo-dijo Dominick abrazando a Elizabeth

Así pasó el tiempo llegó el día en el que la feliz pareja había regresado de su largo viaje de dos meses por el país y Canadá siendo solamente ellos sin nadie que los moleste ni quien los atormente, mantenían correspondencia cada semana con su familia y amigos para que supieran que estaba bien, ellos se habían amado durante ese tiempo y habían descansado del ajetreo de la ciudad, por fin regresarían a casa siendo bienvenidos ahora en su hogar como marido y mujer jamás se separarían.

Todos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de los Andley, hasta el tío de Candy el señor Rupert estaba en la mansión junto a su esposa e hija, esperando por su sobrina todos los demás también estaban ahí esperando a su llegada tantas cosas habían pasado Karen y Terry eran novios y Paty y Stear se casarían en unos días mientras que Annie y Archie estaban más distanciados que nunca, Eleonor y Robert se casarían pronto y Anthony había perseguido incansablemente a Monic hasta que le diera el si para ser su novia sin contar la unión de la nueva familia Summersfield

El carruaje de los rubios hacía su arribo a la mansión, Candy venía recostada en los hombros de Albert mientras que el le acariciaba el cabello absortos en su labor no se dieron cuenta en como habían llegado a la mansión Andley, Albert bajó del carruaje para luego ayudarle a su joven esposa a bajar todos se acercaron a Candy y Albert y los abrazaron dándoles la bienvenida las últimas en abrazar a Candy fueron Janis, Eleonor y Elizabeth quienes notaron un brillo especial en la mirada de Candy, todos entraron a la mansión en donde los esperaba un deliciosos almuerzo.

Candy como estás-dijo Elroy

Bien señora-dijo Candy

Como que señora puedes decirme tía-dijo Elroy

Lo sé pero creo que es mejor mantener mi distancia-dijo Candy

Lo entiendo –dijo Elroy dispuesta a ganarse de nuevo la confianza de su sobrina

Bien chicos como les fue en su noche-dijo Janis con una mirada pícara

Janis como se te ocurre preguntar eso-dijo Albert

Que es ese olor-dijo Candy corriendo al baño

No, otra vez-dijo Albert corriendo tras Candy

Lo sabía-dijeron las tres mujeres Janis, Elizabeth, y Eleonor

Saber que?-dijo George

Nada-dijo Elizabeth

Candy regresó al poco tiempo de nuevo con su familia siendo escoltada por Albert-que te pasa Candy?-preguntó Eleonor

No lo sé-dijo Candy

Parece que se divirtieron mucho en su luna de miel no es así Will-dijo Janis

Janis por favor-dijo Albert

Bien Candy debo presentarte a alguien-dijo Elizabeth

Candy promete que no te vas a exaltar-dijo George

Si papá lo prometo-dijo Candy

Buenas tardes-dijo Dominick entrando al recibidor

Buenas Tardes dijo Rupert entrando del brazo con su esposa y su hija

Valla valla, Rupert Summersfield en la mansión Andley-dijo Albert

Se conocen-preguntó Elizabeth

Si nos conocemos fuimos compañeros en el San Pablo-dijo Rupert

Como has estado-dijo Albert

Muy bien y tu?-dijo Rupert

Bien mira te presento a mi esposa Candy-dijo Albert

Rupert la abrazo haciendo que Candy se sintiera incomoda-sobrina-dijo Rupert

Que me acaba de decir?-dijo Candy

Candy el es tu tío Rupert y el tu abuelo mi padre-dijo Elizabeth

Como dices?-dijo Candy

Candy tranquila-dijo George

Si lo estoy pero no lo creo-dijo Candy

Me permites abrazarte-dijo Dominick a Candy

Usted es mi abuelo-dijo Candy

Si niña soy tu abuelo-dijo Dominick

Candy lo abrazó y Dominick también la abrazó-Candy no sabes cuanto desee que nacieras-dijo Dominick

Abuelo-dijo Candy momentos después se separaron- mamá eres una Summersfield-dijo Candy razonando las cosas

Candy yo….-dijo Elizabeth

Osea que el señor Frederick también es mi tío-dijo Candy

Ni lo menciones-dijo Rupert

Porque díganme porque nadie lo quiere-dijo Candy

Es que el…el no es tu tío-dijo Elizabeth

Como que no es mi tío-dijo Candy

Hija luego te lo explicamos será mejor que almorcemos-dijo George

Comprendo pero papá me siento un poco mareada-dijo Candy cayendo en los brazos de George

Ay Dios llamen un médico- gritó Albert-

Tranquilo estaba previsto el doctor Alexander está aquí junto con la señorita Monic-dijo Edwin

Vamos llevémosla a la sala-dijo George

Albert levanto a Candy cual hoja de papel y la llevo a la sala recostándola en un sillón, el doctor Alexader la despertó y ella llamó a Albert-Albert-dijo Candy

Si mi amor que necesitas-dijo Albert

Mi amor tráeme un pedazo de pastel quieres-dijo Candy

Candy pero si acabas de vomitar, de desmayarte y ahora quieres comer-dijo Albert-estas muy extraña Candy

Como dice?-dijo el doctor Alexander

Que acaba de vomitar, desmayarse y quiere comer?-dijo Albert

Si eso-dijo Alexander

Y eso que?-dijo Albert

Candy te ha venido tu menstruación-dijo Alexander

Pues no hace como dos semanas que no viene pero pensé que era porque bueno yo era virgen, usted sabe-dijo Candy

Señor desde cuando ha notado a Candy extraña-dijo Alexander

Desde hace como un mes-dijo Albert

Que ha notado extraño-dijo Alexander

Bueno que come de más, que tiene vomitos muy a menudo y que ahora se acaba de desmayar sin razón porque no estaba tensa cuando le contaron sobres su abuelo, además ha tenido mucho sueño-dijo Albert

Con eso es suficiente-dijo Alexader

No me diga que….-dijo Candy

Si Candy estas embarazada-dijo Alexander

Que ha dicho-dijo Albert

Si señor usted va a ser padre-dijo Alexander

Candy!-dijo Albert alegre levantando a Candy y haciéndola girar

Felicidades-dijo Alexander

Muchas gracias-dijo Albert

Los rubios salieron de la sala con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-que les pasa porque tan sonrientes-dijo Archie

Como no vamos a estarlo-dijo Albert

Que pasa?-dijo George

Estoy embarazada-dijo Candy

Lo sabía-dijeron Janis, Elizabeth y Eleonor

Como que lo sabían-dijo Candy

En tu mirada se nota Candy-dijo Janis

Si Candy los supimos al verte-dijo Eleonor

Me siento tan feliz voy a ser abuela-dijo Elizabeth abrazando a Candy

Hija me vas a hacer abuelo –dijo George abrazando a Candy junto con Elizabeth

Se tuvo una ronda más de abrazos para felicitar a la feliz pareja todos estaban felices compartien y disfrutando sus momentos en familia mientras que una cara maliciosa los observaba desde afuera- disfruten mientras puedan idiotas disfruten mientras puedan algún día se postraran ante mi y seras mía Elizabeth Summersfield y tu también Candice Andley –dijo la persona riéndose maliciosamente desde afuera.

Continuará….

* * *

 **Hola hola mis Candy amigas cuanto tiempo sin leernos espero estén bien gracias por la espera voy a actualizar mis fics porque ustedes de lo merecen gracias por sus review y los espero siempre con ansias gracias a todas la que me leen que les guste es mi pago y prepárense que viene lo mejor.**


	29. Un secreto Más

Guardando Secretos

Capitulo 29

Un Secreto Más

Todos en la mansión estaban felices por fin la casa Andley se llenaría con risas de nuevo y que mejor que iniciar con el heredero o heredera Andley.

Dos semanas después del anuncio de los Andley Paty y Stear se casaron, todo fue tan hermoso para ellos como lo habían soñado hacía más de tres años en aquel departamento en donde se entregaron el uno al otro siendo inexpertos como eran en ese momento pero ahora no, ahora esperaban con ansias entregarse de nuevo, con más pasión y mas libertad sin tener que esconderse ni sentirse sucios ante la sociedad, sobre todo Paty ella sentía la plenitud en su cuerpo no podía estar más feliz había pasado su noche de bodas con el hombre al que amaba y jamás pensó ver de nuevo mucho menos estar casada con él.

Al siguiente día todos fueron a la estación a despedir a los novios quienes se iban de luna de miel por unas semana ya que irían a New York a la boda de Eleonor y Robert ya que todos estaban invitados, todos irradiaban felicidad y amor excepto dos jóvenes que rompían definitivamente su relación en el jardín

Annie había ido al médico y había confirmado sus sospechas estaba embarazada y no era nada ni nada menos que de Archie debía hablar con el, quería saber si podrían avivar de nuevo el fuego de la relación para poder confesarle que estaba embarazada no quería que pasara lo mismo que con Susana y Terry ella había estado tan obsecionada con el que lo habían vivido mal.

Estaban regresando de la estación cuando..

Archie debemos hablar-dijo Annie

Dime que pasa-dijo Archie

Quisiera que hablaramos en el jardín es algo muy personal-dijo Annie

Bien vamos-dijo Archie

Archie dime crees que tal vez podamos algún día volver a ser pareja-dijo Annie

Lo siento Annie yo… no lo creo, sabes que no te amo-dijo Archie

Pero Candy se casó que te impide quererme-dijo Annie

Bueno la verdad es que tengo otros planes en mi vida y no pienso dejar de lado mi libertad por alguien más aún tengo la idea de estudiar modas y bueno fundar mi propia empresa pero dime a que viene tu pregunta-dijo Archie

Eque yo…-Annie dudaba en confesarle su secreto

Dime Annie, creíste que con lo que había pasado la vez pasada algo podría suceder, bueno yo…..lo siento mucho eso fue… un desliz, jamás pensé que pasaría lago así, menos contigo tu tan tímida bueno no lo sé, Annie dime es necesario que cumpla contigo porque si es así iré con tus padres hoy mismo para pedir tu mano-dijo Archie

No, no solo preguntaba, ahora nada me detiene-dijo Annie sin pensar

Porque lo dices-dijo Archie

Me iré a….Italia, yo….tal vez me mude allá-dijo Annie

Como dices?-dijo Archie

Si bueno tal vez estando lejos de ti te olvide-dijo Annie

Si tal vez-dijo Archie

Bien entonces nos vemos luego Archie fue un gusto estar contigo me iré a despedir-dijo Annie

Como te vas tan pronto-dijo Archie

Si iré a New York con la señora Eleonor y el señor Robert me pidieron que organizara su boda y acepté luego me iré a Iltalia –dijo Annie con una lágrima rodando de su mejilla

Bien Annie me siento tan feliz por ti para que re hagas tu vida-dijo Archie

Si aja, bueno me voy Archie-dijo Annie corriendo hasta su habitacion llorando se topó con la señora Janis pero ni cuenta se dio, Archie solo sintió como si una parte de su pasado se alejará y dejara un gran vació en el, le importaba más de lo que pensaba.

Annie corrió hasta su habitacion y comenzó a llorar ahora si libremente tocando su vientre cuando logró calmarse se dijo a sí misma- mi amor estaremos bien solos yo te voy a sacar adelante sola tu solo serás un o una Brighter yo….no puedo dejar que Archie renuncie a sus sueños, no debo ser como Susana-dijo Annie

Janis notó el semblante de Annie, y Archie entraba muy pensativo a la mansión ella bajó y le dijo a su hijo- Archie ven, hablemos quieres-dijo Janis

Si madre voy-dijo Archie

Hijo dime que le hiciste a Annie-dijo Janis

Nada mamá porque-dijo Archie

Ella subio corriendo a su habitacion y me parecio verla llorar-dijo Janis

No mamá ella solo….bueno de que sirve seguir escondiéndolo más tiempo, mamá yo terminé con Annie hace mucho tiempo y bueno yo… lo escondíamos y me preguntó si la relación podía seguir o tal vez iniciar de nuevo pero yo…le dije que no puedo aceptar un compromiso con una persona que no amo y ella me dijo que no había nada que la detuviera porque se iba a Italia-dijo Archie

Mira que sorpresa-dijo Janis

Si mamá pero así son las cosas, lo siento mucho por ella pero no puedo casarme ahora –dijo Archie

Bien hijo te comprendo , pero estas seguro que esa fue la única razón-dijo Janis

Si mamá-dijo Archie

Bien hijo te creo-dijo Janis

Media semana pasó y Terry, Karen Eleonor y Robert regresaron a New York para afinar los detalles de la boda que si era muy intima ellos eran grandes personalidades y tendrían que seguir guardando el secreto de que Terry es hijo de Eleonor Baker. Annie los acompaño en el viaje no soportaba estar más cerca de Archie así que no dudó y se fue con ellos, Eleonor había notado algo extraño en Annie pero no dijo nada hasta llegar a New York pasaron los días y Eleonor había comentado sus sospechas con Robert quien también notaba rara a Annie pero lo confirmaron una semana después de su arribo a New York, Annie iba con el señor Robert y Eleonor a comprar algunas cosas para la boda pero en la calle ella se sintió un poco mal.

Annie se tocó la cabeza porque comenzó a marearse-Annie dime estas bien-dijo Robert

Yo…si –dijo Annie desvaneciéndose siendo atrapada por Robert para que no se golpeara muy duro en el suelo

Annie –dijo Eleonor

Una ambulacia-dijo Robert

Vamos al auto llevémosla nosotros-dijo Eleonor

Robert hizo acopio de todas sus fuerza para levantar a Annie que si bien no era muy pesada su edad le estaba por fin pasando factura-vamos rápido-dijo Robert

Si Robert-dijo Eleonor

Pronto llegaron al hospital y llevaron a Annie, un médico Francés la atendió-señores que le pasa a la señorita padece de algúna afeccion-dijo el doctor

No lo sabemos en realidad no somos sus padres-dijo Robert

Y díganme una cosa ella está casada-dijo Michael

No-dijeron los dos

Bien vamos a ver que despierte para que nos explique-dijo el galeno despertándola con unas sales dejándola al principio un poco atontada pero luego un poco más consciente, al ver que despertaba loss señores se acercaron a Annie, te sientes bien Annie-dijo Eleonor

Si señora solo fue un desmayo-dijo Annie

Annie deberán hacerte unos análisis para comprobar que todo esté bien-dijo Robert

No!-dijo Annie

Porque no?-dijo Eleonor

Porque yo… bueno yo estoy bien-dijo Annie

Le llamas bien a desmayarte en la calle-dijo Eleonor

Es que ..b bueno es normal no creen-dijo Annie

Como normal solo si estuvieras… hay Dios no me digas que…de quien es?, es de Archie verdad-dijo Eleonor

Yo….. les voy a explicar en ….. su casa lo que pasa-dijo Annie

Por favor-dijo Robert

En ese momento entró el doctor Annie lo reconoció, - Michael?-dijo Annie

Señorita me conoce?-dijo Michael

Si Michael, en la casa Reagan la fiesta recuerdas-dijo Annie

A sí es cierto con Eliza Reagan y Candy verdad junto con…Archie y Stear si no mal recuerdo-dijo Michael

A si ellos-dijo Annie

Digame como están-dijo Michael

Bueno todos están bien, de hecho Candy se acaba de casar lo mismo que Stear-dijo Annie

Que bien tal vez algún día pueda ir a verlos-dijo Michael

Si tal vez-dijo Anni

Dime porque te desmayaste-dijo Michael

Mucho estrés-dijo Annie

Mmj bien si no me quieres decir lo comprendo pero deberías explicárselo a ellos que si están demasiado preocupados por ti-dijo Michael

Si Michael, bueno yo me retiro si tu lo autorizas, espero verte de nuevo-dijo –Annie

Si claro-dijo Michael-y yo también espero verte de nuevo-dijo Michael

Gracias hasta luego-dijo Annie

Gracias doctor por todo-dijo Robert

De nada señor Hathaway es un placer-dijo Michael

Señor Hathaway?-dijo Robert

Si es el director de la compañía Stratford y ella es la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker-dijo Michael-solo falta aquí el actor Terruce Grandchester y su novia Karen Klaise-dijo Michael

A si jaja-dijo Robert

Bueno nos vamos?-dijo Eleonor

Si señora-dijo Annie

Bien ya pedí que el chofer venga a recogernos-dijo –Robert

Tienen chofer?-dijo Annie

Si Annie, mira que seamos actores no quiere decir que ganemos poco de hecho ganamos bastante bien-dijo Eleonor

Lo siento no quise ser grosera-dijo Annie

No lo eres cariño-dijo Eleonor

Los tres llegaron a la mansión y llevaron a Annie a la sala se pusieron comodos-ahora si Annie explicanos-dijo Robert

Es que yo…..-dijo Annie comenzando a llorar

No llores pequeña no llores solo dime que pasó de quien es-dijo Robert

Es de Archie-dijo Annie

Estas segura-dijo Eleonor

Si es el único con el que he estado, pero el nunca lo sabrá-dijo Annie

Pero porque?-dijo Robert

Porque el tiene otros planes, otros sueños y yo no quiero empañarle la felicidad con un chantaje así como lo hizo Susana con Terry-dijo Annie

Pero Annie, el tiene derecho a saberlo-dijo Eleonor

Si pero el va a querer casarse conmigo por compromiso lo conozco y como es de caballero lo va a hacer, por eso no le diré nada, de hecho me iré a Italia a esperar a mi bebé y luego me quedaré a vivir ahí-dijo –Annie

Annie querida yo…..quiero ofrecerte algo digamos que es como un regalo-dijo Eleonor

Que será señora-dijo Annie

Bueno pues es una casa no es muy grande es como esta, está en Francia ya que bueno como comprenderás pasé un largo tiempo en Francia por mis actuaciones allá y compré una casa hace como un año, y bueno esa casa tiene solo un jardinero y una cocinera no es mucho como la mansión de los Brighter-dijo Eleonor-pero si quieres irte para allá estaría más tranquila y podríamos ir allá Robert y yo para apoyarte en tu embarazo-dijo Eleonor

Si Annie además no puedes estar sola allá al menos hasta que consigas un trabajo para mantener a tu hijo-dijo Robert

Tienen razón pero no puedo aceptarlo-dijo Annie

Porque no-dijo Robert

Porque ustedes van a desperdiciar su luna de miel por mí, porque según tenía entendido durarían casi un año en su luna de miel y dejarían a Terry a cargo del teatro-dijo Annie

Si es cierto pero es mejor así, como tu no quieres que nadie se de cuenta entonces no lo harán lo mejor es que solo faltan siete o seis meses porque me imagino quedaste embarazada el día que salieron al jardín o me equivoco-dijo Eleonor

No señora no se equivoca es la primera vez que he estado con un hombre-dijo Annie apenada

Bien niña, tienes mucho que planear y buscar un vestido un poco más flojo porque te confieso que si estas engordando-dijo Robert

Si señor Robert lo haré solo unas semanas me quedan para poder esconder mi embarazo-dijo Annie-de todos modos no quiero que ni mis padres se enteren de esto-dijo Annie

Y que les has dicho Annie, porque ellos en cualquier momento irán a visitarte-dijo Eleonor

Bueno yo pensaba decirles que iría a un tour por Europa y que luego iría a Italia y me establecería ahí-dijo Annie

Pero estaras en Francia-dijo Eleonor

Eso es mejor así jamás me encontraran-dijo Annie

Bien, respetamos tu decisión pero si queremos que aceptes la casa, al fin y al cabo Robert tiene otra cerca de ahí, no es asi-dijo Eleonor

Si Annie no te preocupes por nosotros-dijo Robert

Bien, está bien la voy a aceptar porque me interesa alejarme de América-dijo Annie

Si te comprendemos y agradecemos que quieras estar presente en nuestra boda-dijo Eleonor

Si, bueno pero dejémonos de tristezas hay mucho que planear-dijo Annie

Si Annie tienes razón –dijo Robert

Pasaron las semanas y Annie cumplió aproximadamente tres meses de embarazo ya se le notaba que estaba engordando por eso Eleonor le había acompañado a comprar unos vestidos de maternidad y otros que eran más flojos para mujeres gordas, no se notaba tanto el embarazo, solo que ella estaba engordando porque los pezones le habían crecido considerablemente luego de ser una mujer poco voluptuosa.

Los Andley llegaron un día antes de la bosa junto a Paty y Stear quienes también llegaron a New York, todo se llevó a cabo sin contratiempo solo uno que otro periodista en la boda religiosa, era una boda intima solo con algunos socios del teatro, los actores amigos cercanos de los dos pero a pesar de ser sensilla todo estaba muy elegante, era de admirar que una jovencita así como Annie hubiera organizado una boda como esa al final de la fiesta en la noche se hizo una sesión de fotos y una rueda de prensa

Bien señores estamos aquí hoy con ustedes compartiendo nuestra felicidad, dicen que para el amor no hay edad y yo lo he podido comprobar, Eleonor el día de hoy me ha hecho el honor de convertirse en mi esposa y en mi compañera el resto de mi vida pero déjenme decirles que en este año no solo hemos ganado un matrimonio sino que también he ganado nuevos amigos como son lo Andley, y lo más importante he ganado un hijo, es una persona que todos conocen y a la que aprecio mucho y siempre lo he considerado de mi familia, demole la bienvenida a Terruce Graham Baker-todos se quedaron boquiabiertos como era que Terry era el hijo de Hathaway

Bien se preguntaran como es que Terruce Graham es …. Bueno mi hijo, hace mucho tiempo cuando desaparecí del espectáculo yo tuve un hijo con otro hombre que me engañó y trató como si fuera basura se llevó a mi hijo a Inglaterra y lo mantuvo allá por más de quince años hasta que el regreso a América buscando la oportunidad de ser actor como yo…. Por lo mismo no habíamos revelado a nadie que el era mi hijo para que no se afectara su carrera actoral que aun iniciaba, el pensaba que yo era una persona egoísta por no revelar que yo era su madre pero gracias a la señora Andley me refiero a Candice el pudo entender que yo no quería que el medio pensara que por mi influencia Terry obtenía protagónicos, creo que no tienen porque decir que yo tuve algo que ver con la carrera de Terry porque no es así, ni Robert sabía que el era mi hijo, y creo que nos ha demostrado su capacidad histriónica en cada papel que ha interpretado que ha hecho que el teatro entero lo ovacione sin más que decir le cedo la palabra a mi hijo.

Señor Graham, Señor Graham-gritaba una periodista

Si-dijo Terry

Usted jamás saludaba a Eleonor Baker en un teatro o una reunión o entrega de premios digame porque no lo hacía si sabía que ella era su madre-dijo la mujer

Bueno, no lo hacía porque así me parecio mejor en ese entonces, yo…..estaba muy enojado con mi madre pero gracias a mi mejor amiga Candice Andley pude entender que lo único que mi madre quería era protegerme, como ustedes sabran radique casi dieciséis años en Inglaterra en donde mi padre me puso en contra de mi madre para que yo no abandonara mi titulo de duque cuando fuera mi turno pero gracias a todos mis amigos pude comprender que la realeza no era lo mío, saben que actuar es mi pasión y que yo….vuelvo a la vida en el escenario doy todo de mí para poder complacer a mi público-dijo Terry

Señor Graham saliendo del tema de su madre, es cierto que usted se divorció de Susana Marlow y que ella espera un hijo de alguien más-dijo el periodista

Si señor es cierto, pero no la juzguen les soy sincero como desde hace mucho tiempo yo no amaba a Susana y solamente nos hacíamos daño estando juntos yo era adicto al alcohol y al trabajo mientras que ella se estaba volviendo adicta a las apuestas pero desde que nos separamos mi vida cambio y según tengo entendido ella vive feliz con su ahora esposo mientras que yo reencontré el amor –dijo Terry

Digame señor Graham usted tiene fama de Don Juan es cierto que le fue infiel multiples veces a Susana-dijo un periodista

Si, es cierto pero es porque como lo vuelvo a repetir no la amaba, meintras que ahora solo tengo ojos para una persona-dijo Terry

Diganos señor Graham quien es esa persona-dijo el periodista

Bueno es mi futura esposa y compañera de trabajo Karen Klaise-todos se quedaron sorprendidos con el anuncio de Terry hasta Karen que no se la esperaba

Terry!-dijo Karen

Lo siento Karen es un lugar poco romántico pero….-dijo Terry arrodillándose frente a Karen sacando uan cajita de terciopelo con un hermoso diamante que si no era igual al que tenía Candy era hermoso-Karen tu fuíste una de las personas que me liberó de mis problemas una persona que me hacía reir en el trabajo con la que me sentía bien y que me calmaba cuando estaba enojado y mira que son pocas las personas que logran apaciguar mi carácter, Karen Klaise dime quieres hacerme el honor de convertirte en mi esposa-dijo Terry

Yo…..Terry esto es inesperado-dijo Karen

Di que si-dijo Terry

No lo sé Terruce Graham mmm déjame pensarlo-dijo Karen-si, Terry si acepto ser tu esposa-dijo Karen

Gracias mi amor -dijo Terry colocándole el anillo y besando a Karen de una manera dulce, todos aplaudían y Eleonor botó unas lágrimas de felicidad.

Al siguiente día en los periódicos de New York, Chicago y algunos otros en el interior del país salía las noticias más relevantes de América

La primera se titulaba **" Para el amor no hay edad" "Esas fueron las palabras del guionista y director de teatro Robert Hathaway al contraer matrimonio con la famosísima actriz Eleonor Baker ayer por la tarde."**

El segundo titulo en la misma sección **"El amor flota en el aire, el medio actoral está de fiesta de nueva cuenta ya que sus mas jóvenes íconos teatrales se casan, si, El joven Terruce Graham contrae matrimonio con la Señorita Karen Klaise les deseamos mucha felicidad y una vida prospera como pareja"**

Mientras que el tercer titulo en la sección de escándalos **"A pesar del ambiente amoroso que vive la actriz Eleonor Baker que ayer contrajo matrimonio con el director Robert Hathaway le salió a relucir un escandalo, el día de ayer confesó que hace mucho tiempo tuvo un hijo con un duque y es nada más ni nada menos que el guapísimo actor Terruce Graham que en poco tiempo también contraerá nupcias con la señorita Karen Klaise, quien también deseo suerte a la ex actriz y esposa Susana Marlow en su nueva relación, reiterando que ella no lo engaño jamás porque el no la amaba"**

En la casa de Eleonor todos reían al leer dichas noticias vaya que los periodistas si sabían como entretener a las personas con esas secciones por lo menos no habían dicho mentiras. La tarde la pasaron tranquila, Annie como todas las tardes salió al jardín de la señora Eleonor a sentarse en una banca de metal blanca a admirar las flores del mismo y a acariciar su ya notorio vientre, un secreto que guardaría hasta el resto de sus días sin que nadie más que el señor Robert y la Señora Eleonor supieran, le dolía el no contarle nada a Candy ni a Paty pero no lo haría ellas de seguro le dirían a Archie y ella no quería que su felicidad se viera empañada con un niño.

Janis Cornwall decidió salir a tomar aire y noto que Annie hablaba sola se acercó y de pronto todo quedó en un silencio incomodo ya que Annie soltaba unas lágrimas.

Annie querida que tienes-dijo Janis

Nada señora lo siento yo…. Mejor me voy-dijo Annie

No niña tu estas muy extraña, mira si Archie te terminó lo siento mucho pero es mejor así, no se aman nada más se van a condenar a una vida sin futuro-dijo Janis

Si señora tiene razón permiso-dijo Annie

no Annie no te vallas mira yo….te quiero como si fueras mi hija lo mismo que a Paty no se porque me avitas-dijo Janis

es que yo… mejor será que me vaya me pone nerviosa su presencia-dijo Annie

pero Annie-dijo Janis

por favor no me pregunte-dijo Annie dirigiéndose lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitacion, Janis quedó contrariada en el jardín.

Mientras dentro de la casa Archie, Eleonor y Robert hablaban

Archie porque terminaste a Annie-dijo Robert

Bueno yo no la termine, al principio si pero luego no ella me dijo que era mejor así o eso entendí-dijo Archie

Bien niño dime, tu la amas o la amaste-dijo Eleonor

No, bueno llegue a quererla como una buena amiga pero nada más-dijo Archie

Bien entonces porque la tomaste como mujer-dijo Robert un poco molesto como si de su hija se tratara.

Es que no lo sé ni yo me lo explico-dijo Archie

Dime Archie que harías si hubieran existido consecuencias de ese acto tan inmaduro que tomaste-dijo Eleonor

Me haría responsable se lo aseguro-dijo Archie

Aunque tus sueños fueran interrumpidos por un niño-dijo Robert

Aunque eso pasara un hijo es una bendición-dijo Archie

Bien retírate por favor-dijo Eleonor

Solo eso querían decirme-dijo Archie contrariado

Si Archie no podemos intervenir más-dijo Robert

Bien hasta luego-dijo Archie

Archie, y Annie estaban acostados en sus camas sin poder dormir Annie no sabía si debía decirle a Archie o no el era el padre y tenía derecho, mientras que Archie pensaba en lo que Eleonor y Robert le habían dicho acaso Annie estaba…. No ella no se veía como Candy, Annie se veía igual-pensaba Archie

Al día siguiente Annie zarparía junto a los Hathaway en el barco despidió a todos y cada uno pero al despedir a Archie sintió como la culpa se apoderaba de ella solo se acercó un poco a Archie y el logró sentir parte de su abultado vientre…-Adios Archie-dijo Annie

Adiós Annie-dijo Archie

Espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz y que tus sueños se cumplan-dijo Annie

Si igual Annie-dijo Archie abrazándola-perdon Archie-susurró Annie

Annie subió al barco y se colocó junto a los Hathaway para despedirse de sus amigos pero solo miraba un rostro el de Archie el cual estaba contrariado.

El barcó hizo sonar la sirena que indicaba que zarparían ya, levantaron la escalera, pero Archie reacciono,-Annie!-dijo Archie

Annie! Annie! Porque debo perdonarte!-gritó Archie

Perdóname Archie!-gritó Annie

Porque?-Grito Archie

Lo siento-dijo Annie en bajo

Dile hija de todos modos no lo volveras a ver-dijo Robert

Pero y si me busca, si te busca quiere decir que le importas-dijo Eleonor

Archie!-gritó Annie el barco comenzaba a moverse

Annie!-Gritó Archie

Archie estoy embarazada perdóname por favor!-dijo Annie

Archie paró en seco comenzó a saltar de la alegría y se dio cuenta que el barco se alejaba y Annie lloraba-disculpame Archie!-grito Annie

Annie, Annie por Dios Annie estoy tan feliz, no te vayas no te vayas por favor Annie!-gritaba Archie

Perdoname-dijo Annie en bajo comenzando a llorar

Annie!-dijo Archie saltando al agua-no te vayas no te vayas, o Dios que estúpido soy mi bebé,- Annie! Te amo Annie regresa!-gritó Archie

Stear y Albert corrieron al muelle y sacaron a Archie quien había dejado de flotar

Archie hijo responde-dijo Janis

Cof, cof,-tosió Archie

Que Bien reacciona-dijo Elizabeth

Archie, Archie-dijo Candy

Por favor hagan espacio-dijo George

Candy!-dijo Archie llorando amargamente

Archie no llores-dijo Candy

Candy la perdí la perdí, perdí a mi bebé, Candy soy un estúpido como no me dí cuenta-dijo Archie

Lo…siento mucho Archie-dijo Candy

Eso era, eso era-dijo Janis

Como dices lo sabías y no me dijiste nada-dijo Archie recomponiéndose mágicamente

No hijo, es que ayer encontré a Annie llorando en la banca del jardín, de seguro era por eso-dijo Janis

Ella estaba más llena, tenía ay Dios como no me dí cuenta-dijo Candy arrepentida, todas las señales de que Annie estaba embarazada las mismas de Paty y las mismas de ella como no se dio cuenta

Todos regresaron a la mansión de la mamá de Terry todos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que Annie acababa de gritar, Archie estaba feliz aún no se la creía iba a ser papá pero había dejado ir a Annie.

Elegante por favor ya no te atormentes más – dijo Terry

Pero Terry es que tu nos has perdido a un hijo por tu estúpidez-dijo Archie- ni a una mujer maravillosa

Claro que si a un hijo no pero una mujer si, a Candy, todo por lo estúpido que fui-dijo Terry

Terry tus padres se la llevaron en donde a donde van a luna de miel-dijo Archie

No me lo dijeron solo se que es en Europa y que se iban a ir un año, ahora comprendo porque tanto tiempo-dijo Terry

Terry ayúdame por favor estoy desesperado donde la busco, donde dime, donde-dijo Archie

No lo se Archie pero se que si ella te quiere regresara pero que no regrese no quiere decir que no te quiera sino que esta dolida, mira Archievald vamos a aplicar lo que dice el dicho, si lo amas déjalo ir si regresa es tuyo si no regresa jamás lo fue-dijo Terry

Pero Terry yo quiero a mi bebé, quiero casarme con Annie-dijo Archie

Mira elegante nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y creeme se por lo que estas pasando se que no es fácil, a mi ya me pasó con Candy y yo aprendí peor porque ella ahora está casada y esperando bebé de alguien más, un bebé que pudo ser mío si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, por eso te digo Archie, búscala no cometas el error que yo cometí con Candy-dijo Terry

Si Terry tienes razón hoy mismo parto a Italia y la voy a buscar por toda Europa si es necesario-dijo Archie

Si Archie eso es amigo no te deprimas ve y lucha por tu mujer y por tu hijo-dijo Terry

Al salir de la habitacion en donde estaban Terry y Archie George y Albert venían entrando –joven Archie-dijo George

Si-dijo Archie

Este es el próximo barco a Inglaterra aquí están sus boletos vaya por su equipaje que usted viaja al anochecer-dijo George

George es enserio-dijo Archie

Si joven corra no pierda a su hijo y a su mujer, eso es muy difícil no vaya a terminar tantos años como yo por no luchar-dijo George

Si George gracias, gracias tío Albert-dijo Archie

De nada Archie ve por ella se que no te vas a arrepentir-dijo Albert

Gracias gracias-dijo Archie subiendo a hacer sus maletas.

Continuara….

* * *

 **hola mis chicas aqui actualizando otro cap espero les haya gustado y les digo que casi finaliza a lo mucho ocho capitulos más, gracias por leerme espero sus reviews**


	30. La Venganza

Guardando Secretos

Capitulo 30

La Venganaza

El anochecer llegó demasiado rápido Archie, estaba parado en el muelle despidiéndose de sus amigos quienes no vería en mucho tiempo, ya que buscaría a Annie o Eleonor y a Robert en toda Europa si era necesario los debía encontrar.

Todos regresaron a la mansión de Eleonor Baker ahí pasaron la noche mientras que Karen fue a su casa a descansar, a la mañana siguiente todos regresaron a Chicago excepto Terry y Karen quienes quedaban a cargo de la compañía y Terry debutaría como director a fines de año en donde regresarían sus padres y luego se irían de nuevo a viajar por Europa y Asia.

Pasaron dos meses y medio y las parejas estaban felices Candy llevaba tres meses y medio de embarazo, mientras que Paty apenas llevaba dos, solo Anthony y Monic faltaban en formalizar su relación. Archie regresó, por pedido de su tío Albert quien tenía que ir en un viaje de negocios y se iba a tardar aproximadamente cuatro meses en regresar.

Bienvenido Archie-dijo Albert

Hola tío, dime porque te tienes que ir-dijo Archie

Bueno es que no me quiero ir pero los del consejo me están pidiendo que vaya a Escocia a resolver unos asuntos y unos negocios pendientes allá, ah y también quieren saber para cuando el heredero- dijo Albert

Bien tío, tienes razón, pero y ahora que haremos con Candy-dijo Archie

No lo sé ella está muy triste pero comprende que no puedo dejar de ir, además soy muy afortunado en solo ir cuatro meses porque ellos quieren que me la pase allá un año y yo no soportaría estar lejos de mi Candy y mucho menos perderme el nacimiento de mi bebé-dijo Albert

Lo sé tío, está bien, de todos modos yo me perderé el nacimiento del mío porque es muy pronto-dijo Archie

Archie, dime no la pudiste localizar-dijo Albert

No tío, pero parece que si está embarazada porque mírame, estoy un poco más lleno-dijo Archie

Jajaja si Archie, y eso que no estas casado ahora mírame a mí, salgo a correr todos los días pero nada, y eso que solo van tres meses-dijo Albert

Hay tío como quisiera que Annie estuviera aquí y así poder disfrutar de su embarazo-dijo Archie

Lo siento sobrino pero mirale el lado positivo, no tienes que levantarte a preparar un pastel de chocolate a mitad de la noche y servírselo a tu esposa con un vaso de leche al punto porque si no te lo rechaza-dijo Albert

Jajajaja así ya no quiero estar casado-dijo Archie

Lo sé, pero es muy lindo, por eso te llame Archie, no quiero que Candy este sola es cierto que tiene a Janis y a Paty pero quiero alguien que la proteja, además George viajará conmigo y no puedo dejar a Stear solo aquí, porque Anthony se la pasa de la empresa al hospital y del hospital a la empresa, solo viene a dormir-dijo Albert

Jajajaja parece que Monic logró cautivarlo-dijo Archie.

Si eso parece-dijo Albert

Dos días después de la llegada de Archie, Albert partía a New York para después llegar a Inglaterra y luego a Escocia

William estas seguro que quieres ir-dijo George

Si George tengo que ir, mira si no tuviera que ir por mi me quedo con mi esposa-dijo Albert

Lo se William bien vámonos-dijo George con un suspiro resignado

Adios Bert, cuídate sí? Por favor no vayas comer poco, ni a comer mucho porque estas engordando más que yo, además debes ser cuidadoso porque mi padre va contigo-dijo Candy

Si mi amor lo hare pero eso de seguir engordando no lo sé porque mira yo corro todas las mañanas y nada, no me funciona-dijo Albert

Eso es porque el pastel que preparas es una rebanada para mí y lo demás te lo comes tu –dijo Candy

A si tal vez sea eso jajajaja te amo mi amor por favor no vayas a descuidarte y toma reposo porque recuerda que este corazoncito tuyo esta enfermo-dijo Albert

Lo sé Albert pero de amor por ti, te amor Bert, regresa pronto si, tienes que estar para el nacimiento del heredero-dijo Candy

Ten por seguro que aquí voy a estar, además eso me va hacer aguantar las ganas de estar contigo porque recuerda que el doctor lo prohibio-dijo Albert

Lo sé Bert, tal vez así podamos disipar las ganas, y con eso que estas engordando-dijo Candy

Candy!-dijo Albert

Lo siento Bert ya vete-dijo Candy

Te amo-dijo Albert dándole un beso.

Yo también mi amor-dijo Candy

Adios hija, -dijo George

Adiós papá cuídense mucho-dijo Candy

Si Candy, lo haremos y tu cuida a este pequeño monstruo que es mi nieto-dijo George

Si papá-dijo Candy

Mi niña te voy a extrañar mucho-dijo George

Yo también papá, cuídense y cuídalo-dijo Candy

Si Candy-dijo George

Al regresar a la mansión había un paquete dirigido a Elizabeth Johnson

Señora le llego esto-dijo la mucama

Y esto que es-dijo Elizabeth

Es un paquete lo vino a dejar un mensajero pero no tiene remitente-dijo la mucama

Mmm está bien llévalo a mi habitacion-dijo Elizabeth

Está bien permiso-dijo la mucama

Luego de una amena plática con su hija Elizabeth llegó a su habitacion y vió ese paquete que estaba sobre su buró, ella lo agarro y lo abrió, adentro había un animal muerto, ella gritó del susto siendo escuchada por Edwin y Janis

Elizabeth que pasa-dijo Edwin

Es un animal-dijo Elizabeth

Que pasa?-dijo Janis

Que asco, quien te lo mandó-dijo Edwin

No lo sé no tenía remitente-dijo Elizabeth

Y esta nota-dijo Janis

Elizabeth la leyó

 **Hola te gustó mi regalito imagínate que le llegue**

 **Uno igual a tu hijita puede que su corazón explote**

 **Cuídate y ten mucho cuidado.**

 **Saludame a tu hija y a tu yerno**

 **Un amigo .**

Dios mío Candy-dijo Elizabeth saliendo para el cuarto de Candy

Hola mamá que haces aquí que tienes-dijo Candy

Hija-dijo Elizabeth abrazándola

Mira mamá me llegó un paquete y adentro tenía una rosa y esta nota mira….

 **Una flor para otra flor, espero te guste mi regalo**

 **Candy eres muy bella como una flor en verano**

 **Cuídate y también a tu bebé, saludame a tu madre y a tu esposo**

 **De: Un Amigo .**

Candy por favor debes estar tranquila y no te acerques a mi cuarto si-dijo Elizabeth

Está bien de hecho iba a dormirme-dijo Candy

Está bien gracias-dijo Elizabeth-descansa cariño-dijo Elizabeth

Gracias mamá te quiero-dijo Candy

Yo también linda-dijo Elizabeth saliendo de la habitacion de Candy topándose de nuevo con la señora Janis y con Edwin quienes habían sacado al animal y le habían pedido al jardinero que lo enterrara.

Estas más tranquila-dijo Janis

Si Janis, que susto, mi hija está en peligro-dijo Elizabeth

Lo sabemos vimos la nota-dijo Edwin

Me preocupa su corazón y con eso que su corazón no está del todo bien si le llega unos de estos paquetes tal vez pueda que explote-dijo Elizabeth

Tranquilízate Elizabeth se que tu hija estará bien, y de ahora en adelante sin su permiso vamos a revisar sus paquetes-dijo Janis

Pero y su privacidad-dijo Elizabeth

Debemos hacerlos todo sea por la seguridad de tu hija-dijo Edwin

Está bien-dijo Elizabeth

Ahora vamos llamemos a la familia excepto a Candy y también a los empleados para informarles.

Edwin le informo a todos en general que tenían prohibido entregar algún paquete, carta o nota a Candy tuviera o no remitente y que se lo entregarían al primer Andley que vieran o a Elizabeth. Luego de eso todos los empleados se fueron a descansar y solo Stear, Paty, la tía, Anthony y los Cornwall, junto con Archie y Elizabeth estaban en la sala.

Edwin porque haces eso –dijo Elroy

Tía hoy le llego un paquete a Elizabeth nada agradable con una nota-dijo Edwin

La nota decía que si me había gustado el regalo y que diría si a Candy le aparecía uno igual, tal vez su corazón explotaría, era un anónimo que decía que tuviera mucho cuidado y que le saludara a Candy y a William-dijo Elizabeth

Que es esto, como puede ser que alguien quiera hacerle daño a Candy y a Albert-dijo Stear

No lo sabemos pero sabiendo que el corazón de Candy está débil no queremos exponerla así que les doy la potestad para que revisen cualquier, paquete, Carta o nota que le dejen a Candy tenga o no remitente-dijo Elizabeth

Excepto tú-dijo Janis

Porque-dijo Paty

Porque tu estas embarazada y puede que pongas en riesgo tu salud por una impresión fuerte-dijo Janis

Está bien, yo no voy a revisar nada-dijo Paty

Si es seguro se lo entregan a una persona de servicio o ustedes mismos a Candy pero si no lo es se lo dan a Elizabeth –dijo Edwin

Por favor no vayan a comentar nada con Candy, ella está un poco delicada y además me preocupa de Frederick este detrás de esto-dijo Elizabeth

Y si el señor Dominick y el señor Rupert están tras esto que haremos-dijo Archie conociendo que los hombres eran familia de Elizabeth

No lo sé no lo creo, Rupert es incapaz de hacer algo así y mi padre menos el quiere mucho a Candy y bueno ahora que está embarazada más-dijo Elizabeth

Tal vez tengas razón pero entonces hay que ponerlos sobre aviso para que vigilen movimientos se Frederick-dijo Edwin

Eso si es buena idea-dijo Elroy

Bien, ya les informamos-dijo Janis

Gracias por decirnos señora Elizabeth y confiarnos algo tan personal-dijo Archie

No hay de que, como le digo ustedes ya son mi familia porque han aceptado a mi Candy tal y como es, y por siempre voy a estar agradecida-dijo Elizabeth

No hay de que nosotros siempre quisimos mucho a Candy siempre por su forma de ser-dijo Stear

Y si hay que protegerla aunque haya que guardar otro secreto-dijo Anthony

Lo haremos no importa el costo-dijo Archie

Por algo son sus tres paladines-dijo Elroy

Si claro-dijeron los tres

Bien entonces vamos a descansar que nos queda un dia muy pesado-dijo Janis

Todos descansaron muy bien durmieron, al siguiente día habían puesto sobre aviso a Rupert y a Dominick de los planes de Frederick y que tenían que tener mucho cuidado pasaron los meses y Albert estaba a punto de regresar de Escocia pero había mandado a George primero quien ya no tenía nada que hacer en Escocia, Candy contaba ya con ocho meses y medio de embarazo, su vientre abultado se notaba según ella estaba a punto de explotar, Archie cada vez que la veía no podía evitar pensar como se vería Annie embarazada de su bebé, Eleonor y Robert habían regresado de Europa dejando a Annie con su bebé y una mucama que la ayudaba, además tenían la compañía del doctor Michael Gerard aquel médico que la había atendido en New York pero que por azares del destino había regresado a Francia con su familia.

Todos estaban ya en la mansión de los Andley en Chicago esperando la llegada de los herederos, todos estaban felices y radiantes sobre todo Paty y Candy, claro que no podía decirse lo mismo que Stear, Archie y Albert quienes habían engordado considerablemente según ellos por el embarazo de sus esposas.

Un día como otro cualquiera todos rebozaban de alegría en la mansión Elizabeth se había ya olvidado de aquellos paquetes anónimos ya que hacía un mes no los mandaban entonces ese día en especial se pusieron a disfrutar de todo además que era un día soleado y hermoso para todos, excepto para Stear quien desde hacía unos días venía soñando todo eso que pasó en la guerra, las muertes los gritos, la sangre, los soldado, el ruido de armas, todo parecía tan real, Paty por las noches trataba de calmarlo más al siguiente día era lo mismo.

Pasó una semana, y llegó un día en especial que marcaría la vida de los Andley, La felicidad y el festejo duró todo el día ya que esa tarde habían llegado Karen y Terry quienes solo se preparaban para debutar como actores y directores ese fin de año.

La noche cayó muy rápido y todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones Candy siendo ayudada por sus paladines lo mismo que Paty, ya que por el abultado vientre de las dos se les hacía difícil subir las escaleras.

Todos se fueron a dormir, Candy notó que una caja con agujeros estaba cerca de su buró, pero no quiso ir a abrirla solo la vió y se fue a dormir, Stear como todas las noches comenzó a soñar cosas de la guerra pero ese día veía Candy, ella estaba parada frente a su avión despidiéndose de el.

 **Stear's Dream**

Candy, Candy! Dime porque te vas-dijo Stear

Adiós Stear cuida a Albert quieres-dijo Candy

Pero porque-dijo Stear

Me voy Stear adiós-dijo Candy

Candy no no te vayas-dijo Stear

Bueno solo porque tu…-plas Candy era atravesada por una bala y caía en los brazos de Stear

No! resiste Candy-dijo Stear

Stear fue tu culpa-dijo Albert

No, tío yo…-dijo Stear

La mataste, Stear, fue tu culpa-dijo Archie

Stear eres un desgraciado-dijo Elroy

Tía yo… no la maté-dijo Stear

Tu la matastes asesino-dijo Anthony

Hijo no puedo creer que seas un asesino-dijo Janis

Nos avergonzamos-dijo Edwin

La mataste Stear, vete de mi casa no nos busques más-dijo Albert

Tío por favor, quiero estar con ella, yo no la maté-dijo Stear

 **Stear's Dream end**

Candy!-gritó Stear levantándose de la cama y sudando copiosamente

Que tienes Stear-dijo Paty

Candy, donde está-dijo Stear

En su habitacion-dijo Paty-que tienes-dijo Paty

Voy a verla, debo saber que está bien-dijo Stear

En ese momento escucharon un grito desgarrador-es Candy-dijo Stear

Vamos-dijo Paty

Tu quédate aquí-dijo Stear

El fue corriendo a la habitacion de Candy pero ésta tenía seguro, George, y Archie llegaron rápido-que pasa-dijo Archie

No lo sé-Stear

Candy hija abreme-dijo George

Me duele papá ayúdame-dijo Candy desde adentro

Que pasa, y Candy-dijo Terry llegando

Candy abreme por favor-dijo Terry

Ayúdenme mi bebé por favor tiren la puerta-dijo Candy

Ni lerdos ni perezosos comenzaron a patear la puerta

Candy resiste ya vamos-dijo Archie

Candy Candy, tiren la maldita puerta-dijo Stear patenadola tan fuerte que logró hacerle un agujero, ahí le quitaron el seguro y la abrieron, ellos vieron a Candy tirada en el piso retorciéndose un pañuelo en la pierna

Hija, hija que tienes-dijo George

Me mordio, llévenme al hospital mi bebé-dijo Candy

Que pasa que pasó?-dijo Anthony

Quien te mordió-dijo Archie

Una serpiente-dijo Candy

Que que?!-dijo George

Si-dijo Candy llorando del dolor

Tranquila Candy, yo te ayudare-dijo Stear comenzando a hacer lo que le habían enseñado en la guerra, por lo menos de algo había servido ir, comenzó a succionarle el veneno a la pierna de Candy haciendo que George apretara el torniquete que ella se había hecho,

Candy resiste-decía Archie

Bien, el auto está listo llevémosla en el auto al hospital allá están avisados y la van a atender-dijo Terry

Gracias Terry-dijo Anthony

De nada, pero vamos que se hace tarde-dijo Terry

Si-dijeron ellos y entre todos levantaron a Candy y la metieron en el auto, las damas salieron pero solo Elizabeth y Eleonor pudieron ir junto a Candy las demás se quedaron ahí junto a los jóvenes excepto Terry y George quienes iban con Candy.

Stear y Archie prepararon los demás autos y dividieron a todos en ellos, los varones manejaban como locos y pronto llegaron al hospital, George botaba lágrimas.

Que pasa George?-dijo Elroy

Ella pueden morir-dijo George llorando

Como?-dijeron los demás que entraban

Ella puede morir, tuvieron que inducirle el parto porque el veneno de la serpiente llegó hasta el saco amniótico entonces para que no hubiera que matar a los bebé en un caso futuro le indujeron un parto-dijo Eleonor triste

Pero su corazón es débil y es posible que no aguante-dijo Elizabeth llorando en los brazos de George

Esperemos en Dios que si resista que la puedan salvar de todos modos está en buenas manos-dijo Elroy

Si, ella está en buenas manos está con el doctor Martín-dijo Archie

Stear comenzó a botar lágrimas silenciosas, nadie lo había visto llorar jamás, luego de regresar de la guerra, se había vuelto un hombre cariñoso, amante y sobre todo agradecido con la vida, pero también duro, con sentimientos de piedra, ya que sabía muy bien esconder sus emociones, el solo abrazaba a Paty, como no había despertado antes, tal vez hubiera podido impedir que la mordiera esa serpiente, si tan solo hubiera reaccionado antes tal vez ella estaría bien. Un momento todos se quedaron viendo a Stear quien tenía los ojos nublados de lágrimas abrazando posesivamente a su esposa

Stear, Stear hermano te sientes bien-dijo Archie

Stear, responde Stear-dijo Elroy

Stear, regresa, siéntate-dijo Anthony

Mi amor, Stear por Dios está en shock siéntenlo chicos-dijo Paty

Stear solo escuchaba susurros pero no les ponía importancia solo se lamentaba internamente el porque no había despertado antes.

Pasaron tres horas y nada del estado de Candy todos comenzaban a preocuparse sobre todo George y Elizabeth. Quienes pedían a Dios salvara a su niña y a sus nietos. Elroy se atrevió a interrumpir el pensamiento de todos.

Jóvenes, señores, tengo una petición para ustedes-dijo Elroy

Dinos tía-dijo Anthony

Vengan acérquense-dijo Elroy

Señora que pasa-dijo George

Agárrense de las manos –dijo Elroy

Bien-dijeron todos

Ahora pídanle al Señor con todas sus fuerzas lo que quieran, si quieren lo pueden hacer en voz alta o en silencio solo cierren sus ojos y pídanle al señor que los libre de esos malos pensamientos, de esas malas vibras que solo quede fé y amor en sus corazones-dijo Elroy

De acuerdo -dijeron todos

George: Dios mío por favor salva a mi hija, ella merece vivir bien, después de todo el daño que le han hecho, ella merece que tu la salves, que pueda compartir la vida con su esposo y con sus hijos.

Elizabeth: señor cuida a mi niña, dale sabiduría y calma a los doctores que la están ayudando, permite que todos salgan con vida y bien, por favor no me la quites la acabo de encontrar no te la lleves de mi lado

Eleonor : Dios sabes que no soy muy religiosa que digamos pero por favor hazme ese milagro de salvar a Candy, ella lo merece, una niña con tanta vida y con un carácter amoroso como ella merece vivir, disfrutar su familia

Robert: Señor tu sabes que siempre me encomiendo a ti al inicio de cada obra para que pueda ser próspera pero hoy, quiero pedirte, implorarte que salves a Candy, una mujer que debe y se merece disfrutar a su familia, una muchacha que ha dado todo por los demás en su corta vida, tu mejor que nadie sabes que a pesar de que no la conozco bien he llegado a tomarle mucho cariño.

Janis: Dios por favor salva a mi prima, Candy es de la familia, no permitas que Bert sufra de nuevo ahora sin su esposa, se ha ido su hermana, se han ido sus padres, se ha alejado de sus animales, por favor no le quites la única felicidad que aun le queda

Edwin: dios por favor permite que esta muchacha pueda sobrellevar esto, sabemos que es difícil lo que esta pasando pero por favor, no le quites otra cosa a Will el no lo merece, ni tampoco Candy merece vivir lejos de sus hijos y su esposo

Karen: Señor sabes que no soy muy devota de ti como lo es Candy, por eso es que no entiendo porque te la quieres llevar a ella, ella que no le hace daño a nadie, que siempre ve lo mejor de cada uno, que hizo que tuviera al fin una amiga sincera, por favor no te la lleves señor, ella no lo merece, un ser tan bueno no lo merece

Terry: ah! No se si creer en ti o no a mí jamás me enseñaron nada de ti, tu mejor que nadie sabes que iba a misa a dormir pero si en realidad existes si puedes hacer milagros, te encomiendo a mi Tarzan pecoso, tu sabes la vida difícil que ha llevado y no creo que tu quieras hacerle más daño, por favor no te la lleves, porque ella es muy importante en mi vida, es una de mis razones de vida, sin ella tal vez hace mucho tiempo estuviera muerto, no tuviera el perdón de mi madre y ni a un nuevo y buen padre como lo es Robert, ni tampoco una prometida como Karen por favor si existes no te la lleves

Archie: Dios te pido no te la lleves, no te lleves a mi gatita, ella merece vivir, todos los que estamos aquí tenemos un alma sucia, en cambio la de ella no, ella es pura y generosa, dime porque te gusta llevarte a los seres buenos porque? No lo sé, pero a ella no te la lleves, dime porque no me llevas a mí un pobre diablo que va a terminar sus años solo, por su estúpidez. No te la lleves por favor

Paty: dios mío, siempre me he encomendado a ti, pero ahora quiero que en lugar de cuidarme a mí cuides a Candy y a su bebé, para que estén bien, porque tuvo que pasarle esto a ella, ella tan buena y generosa, la luz en la oscuridad, el agua en el desierto porque te la llevas

Stear : Entiendo que estes enojado conmigo por haber matado a tantas personas ahora comprendo lo valiosa que es la vida tanto la mía como la del prójimo, por favor no te cobres con ella, no cobres mis errores con ella, no cobres mis asesinatos con ella, tu sabes que ella es un alma pura, y generosa, no te la lleves de nuestro lado, ella no merece estar lejos por favor no te la lleves, no lo hagas, si quieres a alguien aquí estoy yo-

Elroy: Dios mío lo siento, perdóname mucho por todo lo que he hecho perdóname perdóname por favor, por favor, mi niña no debe sufrir así, perdóname por todo lo que he hecho perdón, porque la trate tan mal, perdón por hacerla menos, perdón porque nunca le creí perdoname por haberle creído a esos Reagan, perdón por haber escondido a Anthony, perdón por haber alejado a William, perdón por impedir que mis sobrinos la vieran, por favor perdoname, perdoname, yo no se que hacer para que ella no se vaya, no se que haré si ella se va, si ella ya no está conmigo, si ella deja a mi sobrino, de seguro el no lo aguantaría de nuevo otra perdida Candy y su bebé, primero sus padres y luego su hermana, luego su esposa e hijo o hija, por favor no te la lleves y si quieres a alguien llévame a mi-dijo Elroy

Todos terminaron de elevar sus plegarias el doctor Martín los había visto, jamás pensó que la gran familia Andley doblara sus rodilla y pidiera por la salud de Candy, ahora no sabía como darles las noticia, todos los Andley dijeron al mismo tiempo- Amén- y voltearon a donde estaba el doctor el solo los vió y quiso acercarse pero no pudo porque ellos llegaron hasta el

Como está mi hija doctor-dijo George

Señores los bebés están bien-dijo Martin

Bebes?-dijeron todos sorprendidos

Si fueron gemelos, una niña y un niño-dijo el doctor

Que bien dos herederos-dijo la señora Elroy

Y Candy como está-dijo Stear

El semblante del doctor cambió-hubieron complicaciones con ella, -dijo Martin

No me diga que…-dijo Archie

No, no ella está bien en lo que cabe-dijo Martin

Como que en lo que cabe a que se refiere-dijo Terry

Bueno logramos controlar el veneno y gracias a las practicas que le realizaron anteriormente, el veneno no llegó al corazón, solo en la pierna pero…. Debido a la afeccion de Candy en el corazón tuvimos que inducir un coma-dijo Martin

Un coma!-dijeron todos

Si un coma, no estamos seguros cuando despertará, ni si despertará pero debemos esperar solo esperar, el doctor Alexander vendrá con ustedes en un momento para darles más detalles, -dijo Martín

Podemos verlos-dijo Anthony

No, aun no, su novia joven vendrá a avisarles cuando podrán verlos, con su permiso-dijo Martin

Pase doctor-dijo Elroy

Todos cayeron pesadamente en los sofás que habían en el hospital, Candy en coma, se preguntaban todos

Bien debemos estar contentos no creen-dijo Terry

Porque Terry-dijo Paty

Porque los bebés nacieron, hay herederos y bueno Candy está en coma, no murió eso es motivo de estar felices por lo menos nuestras plegarias sirvieron de algo, ella se recuperará pronto estoy seguro-dijo Terry

Oye Terry de donde te salió todo ese animo-dijo Archie

No lo sé, solo se que he confirmado que dios si existe porque le pedí que no matara a Candy y no lo hizo-dijo Terry

Tienes razón hijo, es cierto que esta en coma pero no muerta debemos estar felices-dijo Eleonor

Si es cierto-dijeron los demás

Ahora díganme una cosa como nos quedaremos todos aquí-dijo Elroy

No podemos, nos van a sacar-dijo Janis

Bien que tal si nos organizamos-dijo George

Si claro, pero creo que ustedes si deben y pueden venir todo el tiempo que quieran al fin y al cabo son sus padres-dijo Archie

Está bien pero y ustedes-dijo George

Bueno nosotros nos vamos a organizar para pasar el tiempo aquí con ella porque imagino que van a pasarla a una habitacion y bueno como los bebé casi estaban por nacer no creo que se queden aquí mucho tiempo- dijo Anthony

Si gracias, a todos por estar aquí-dijo Elizabeth

Pero dígannos como nos organizaremos-dijo Janis

Bien pues…-dijo Terry comenzando a organizar a todos.

Al día siguiente, más bien en la mañana de ese día, un rubio llegaba a una mansión vacía esperando que su esposa llegara y lo llenara de besos.

Continuara…..

* * *

 **Hola mis chicas ya estoy aqui llegando a la recta final de mi fic, ya casi se viene lo mejor y bueno pues el final pero les digo estamos en lo más emocionante, gracias por seguir capitulo a capitulo mi fic y por sus reviews que creanme los aprecio mucho, enserio, se los digo, los aprecio de gran manera, ustedes son mi inspiracion para escribir sin ustedes no habrían historias las quiero muchisisimo aunque no las conozca ya las creo mis amigas.**

 **reitero mi agradecimiento y bueno trato de cumplir lo más que puedo porque estos pequeños entre más crecen más revoltosos son, las quiero y espero sus reviews**

 **nos leemos hasta la próxima Bye! ;)**


	31. Una espera muy desesperada

**Guardando Secretos**

 **Capitulo 30**

Candy ya llegué!-gritó Albert

Mm que raro-se preguntó

Señor William que gusto verlo-dijo Dorothy

Si Dorothy que bueno es estar en casa-dijo Albert-dime en donde está mi esposa, mis sobrinos, mi tía hasta George me hace falta-dijo Albert

Señor William, yo….-dijo Dorothy

Quien es, porque tantos autos que pasa aquí-dijo Albert al ver a cuatro autos estacionarse

William que haces aquí-dijo George

Quiero que me expliquen que pasa, porque no hay nadie, y Candy?-dijo Albert

William Candy tuvo a los bebés-dijo George

Bebes?, dos fueron dos que emoción-dijo Albert comenzando a saltar

Si tío pero….-dijo Archie

Pero que vamos, al hospital quiero ver a mi esposa-dijo Albert emocionado

Will por favor tranquilo debemos contarte algo más-dijo Janis

Que pasa y mi tía, y Stear, Paty-dijo Albert

Ellos se quedaron en el hospital junto con Elizabeth cuidando a Candy y a los bebes-dijo Edwin

Bien pero que pasa-dijo Albert – porque esas caras tan fúnebres-dijo Albert

Albert por favor siéntate-dijo Terry

Pero para que ni modo que en el piso-dijo Albert

Por favor señor William hágalo-dijo Eleonor

Yo no lo hago, que pasa díganme de una buena vez-dijo Albert- no me gusta que anden con rodeos-dijo Albert- tu lo sabes muy bien George-dijo Albert apuntándole con el dedo

William Candice fue mordida por una serpiente y a la hora de dar a luz tuvieron que inducirle un coma porque si no lo hacían su corazón no….. iba a aguantar-dijo George

Albert quedó en shock y cayó pesadamente en el suelo quedo sentado- Candy que pasó? En mi ausencia yo no pude protegerte-pensaba Albert

Will, reacciona, Will-dijo Janis

William levántate vamos con Candy George te va a llevar-dijo Edwin

Albert me escuchas, ve con tu esposa-dijo Terry

Ah!-dijo Albert

Vamos William-dijo Robert

Dorothy un vaso con agua-dijo Edwin

Si señor-dijo Dorothy

Reacciona William debes ir con Candy-dijo George

Aquí está señor-dijo Dorothy

Gracias-dijo Janis- Will toma esto-dijo Janis

Albert agarró el vaso y comenzó a temblar y a botar algunas lágrimas-tranquilo Will no llores por favor-dijo Janis

Tío no llores ella va a estar bien si-dijo Archie

Albert vamos ven, George te va llevar a ver a Candy quieres?, vas a conocer a tus hijos-dijo Terry

Yo…. Gracias-dijo Albert

Vamos William al auto-dijo George

Si George-dijo Albert caminando un poco tambaleante

Bien ahora si vámonos-dijo George

Si vayan, yo llevo la ropa para Candy y para los bebés no se preocupen-dijo Terry

Gracias joven Grandchester-dijo George

De nada-dijo Terry

Pronto llegaron al hospital y Albert iba aun algo atontado por la noticia, antes de entrar George lo agarro del brazo

William, tranquilo quieres?, Candy necesita de tu amor-dijo George

Si George-dijo Albert

Primero fueron a la habitacion de cuidados en donde estaba Candy, Elizabeth estaba sentada al borde de la cama- William-dijo Elizabeth

Señora yo….. lo siento-dijo Albert

Porque William?-dijo Elizabeth

Lo siento mucho-dijo Albert comenzando a botar lágrimas.

No llores por favor-dijo Elizabeth

Yo lo siento mucho, les falle, no cuide bien a Candy, fue mi culpa y todo por no llevármela lo siento-dijo Albert

William no te tortures, no fue tu culpa, como ibas a saber tu algo de eso-dijo George

Es que estoy seguro que fue Frederick y yo….. no estuve para protegerla por mi culpa está así-dijo Albert

No William no llores, Candy no está así por tu culpa, de todos modos aun no sabemos nada de lo que pasó con la serpiente, por favor no te martirices-dijo George

Es que yo…-dijo Albert

No William tu has cumplido a cabalidad, no te creas culpable porque tu por tu trabajo y por otras cosas no estabas cerca en cambio nosotros si, si no hubiera sido por Stear todo hubiera acabado peor-dijo Elizabeth

Ella te necesita William-dijo George

Lo sé, gracias-dijo Albert

Porque?-dijo Elizabeth

Por escucharme, soy el único que debe estar fuerte en la familia por algo soy el patriarca, no puedo mostrarme débil ante nada, pero aveces necesito desahogarme y bueno además de ser mis suegros son las únicas personas que tengo como figuras paternas-dijo Albert

Nosotros también te queremos William-dijo George

Al casarte con Candy, eres un hijo más para nosotros-dijo Elizabeth

Bien, quieres estar a solas con Candy-dijo George

No, quiero ver a mis hijos primero-dijo Albert

Si, están hemosos, son los vivos retratos de ustedes-dijo Elizabeth

Si eso me consta-dijo George

Bien entonces que esperamos vamos a ver a mis bebes-dijo Albert

Pronto llegaron a los cuneros y Elroy Andley ayudaba a vestir a la niña, solo la vió y la quiso al instante a partir de su nacimiento se había vuelto su consentida ya que había heredado los ojos azules de su padre y característicos de la familia Andley, en cambio George y Elizabeth preferían al pequeño niño que tenía ojos verdes como los de su madre y su abuela. Paty y Stear hacían un chequeo a Paty quien había tenido una subida de presión por el susto que causó Candy pero ya todo estaba controlado.

William-dijo Elroy

Tía como esta-dijo Albert

Bien William, ven hijo ven a conocer a tus bebes-dijo Elroy

Es tan linda y tan pequeña-dijo Albert- se parece tanto a Candy y a mi-dijo Albert

Y aquí está el heredero-dijo George

Mi hijo, mi primogénito, mis primogénitos-dijo Albert abrazando a los dos bebes

Hola, soy yo Albert su papa como están, disculpen por no haber estado aquí pero les juro que jamas me voy a separar de nuevo ok-dijo Albert-como los quiero mis niños-dijo Albert abrazando a los dos bebes botando algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

William vamos para que descanses un poco del viaje, imagino que estuvo pesado-dijo George

No, quiero estar con mi esposa y mis hijos-dijo Albert

Está bien William pero no te vayas a descuidar, además estamos haciendo turnos para que todos podamos descansar un poco-dijo Elizabeth

Además todos quieren apoyar para cuidar a Candy y a los bebés-dijo George

Y yo no me quiero separar de esta dulcura-dijo Elroy con la pequeña

Y yo tampoco de este hermoso caballerito-dijo Elizabeth

Bien, entonces las dejo con mis hijos, quiero estar con Candy-dijo Albert

Si gracias William-dijo George

Pero eso si regreso pronto-dijo Albert

Como digas-dijo Elroy

Albert fue con Candy, al siguiente día dieron de alta a los bebés ya que gracias a Dios estaban sanos y fuertes, mientras que a Candy no se le veía mejora solo estaba ella ahí inerte, Albert la cuidadaba mucho pero con el paso de los días se sentía muy impasciente, sentía que ahora si ya no había esperanza a pesar de que todos le daban alientos y no debía quebrarse frente a ellos el sentía morir sin su Candy, sin su esposa, conforme pasaban los días Albert comenzó a escribir canciones muchas las ponía bajo la almohada de Candy, otras se las cantaba, nadie lo había visto.

Un día que ya estaba sumido en la desesperación, aprovechando que Candy estaba sola comenzó a cantarle una de las canciones que el había escrito

 **Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas, mi vida**

 **Me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas**

 **Más me callo y te marchas**

 **Mantengo la esperanza**

 **De ser capaz algún día**

 **De no esconder las heridas**

 **Que me duelen al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más**

 **¿Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?**

 **Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte**

 **Me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte**

 **Acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca**

 **Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma**

 **Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan**

 **Susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón**

 **Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior**

 **Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas**

 **Abrir todas tus puertas**

 **Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir**

 **Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada**

 **Cantar contigo al alba**

 **Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**

 **Y ver en tu rostro cada día**

 **Crecer esa semilla**

 **Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir**

 **Aparcando el miedo a sufrir**

 **Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente**

 **Me muero por intrigarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte**

 **Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte**

 **¿Qué más dará lo que digan?¿qué más dará lo que piensen?**

 **Si estoy loco es cosa mía**

 **Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor**

 **Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol**

 **Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas**

 **Abrir todas tus puertas**

 **Vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir**

 **Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada**

 **Cantar contigo al alba**

 **Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**

 **Y ver en tu rostro cada día**

 **Crecer esa semilla**

 **Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir**

 **Aparcando el miedo a sufrir**

Candy mi amor regresa-dijo Albert acariciando el rostro de Candy con infinita ternura llorando, Elizabeth quien iba a entrar para relevar a Albert vió cuando sacó algunos papeles de la almohada de Candy, y comenzó a cantarle y luego a llorar eso le partió el corazón pero prefirió dejarlo solo, eso era lo mejor.

Albert termino de desahogarse y salió con los ojos un poco rojos, Elizabeth entró a la habitacion y comenzó a revisar los papeles todos eran canciones, poemas o algún escrito de Albert para Candy. Algunos le llamaban la atención como el que decía:

 **Y yo que siempre defendí que era una tontería**

 **Y yo que tan decepcionado estaba del amor**

 **Y tu llegaste a hacerme ver lo que yo no quería**

 **Hoy mi pasado es solamente una buena lección**

 **No se si sepas bien lo que es andar por las estrellas**

 **Si no tienes la menor idea, te lo explicaré**

 **Contigo si me perdería en cualquier laberinto**

 **Contigo queda más que claro que dios me escucho**

 **No me imagino mi futuro si no es de tu mano**

 **Cociste todas las heridas de mi corazón**

 **Contigo no le tengo miedo ni a la misma muerte**

 **Contigo vida, es tan sencillo hacer las cosas bien**

 **Y pase lo que pase, siempre dormiremos juntos**

 **Contigo si me veo en cien años aún amándote**

 **Y contigo hasta el fin del mundo**

 **Y es calibre 50, chiquitita!**

 **Contigo si me perdería en cualquier laberinto**

 **Contigo queda más que claro que dios me escucho**

 **No me imagino mi futuro si no es de tu mano**

 **Cociste todas las heridas de mi corazón**

 **Contigo no le tengo miedo ni a la misma muerte**

 **Contigo vida, es tan sencillo hacer las cosas bien**

 **Y pase lo que pase, siempre dormiremos juntos**

 **Contigo si me veo en cien años aún amándote**

o aquel que decía:

 **Si ayer tuviste un día gris:**

 **Tranquila, yo haré canciones para ver**

 **Si así consigo hacerte sonreír**

 **Si lo que quieres es huir**

 **Camina, yo haré canciones para ver**

 **Si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir**

 **No tengo más motivos para darte**

 **Que este miedo que me da**

 **El no volver a verte nunca más**

 **Creo ver la lluvia caer, en mi ventana te veo**

 **Pero no está lloviendo**

 **No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento**

 **Hoy te echo de menos... yo sólo quiero hacerte saber**

 **Amiga, estés donde estés**

 **Que si te falta el aliento, yo te lo daré**

 **Y si te sientes sola, háblame**

 **Que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver**

 **Aunque no te pueda ver**

 **De tantas cosas que perdí, diría**

 **Que sólo guardo lo que fue**

 **Mágico tiempo que nació un abril**

 **Miradas tristes sobre mí se anidan**

 **Y se hacen parte de mi piel**

 **Ahora siempre llueve, porque estoy sin ti**

 **No tengo más motivos para darte que esta fría soledad**

 **Que necesito darte tantas cosas más**

 **Creo ver la lluvia caer, en mi ventana te veo**

 **Pero no está lloviendo**

 **No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento**

 **Hoy te echo de menos... yo sólo quiero hacerte saber**

 **Amiga, estés donde estés**

 **Que si te falta el aliento, yo te lo daré**

 **Y si te sientes sola, háblame**

 **Que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver**

 **Aunque no te pueda ver.**

Albert también había escrito algunos poemas.

 **sentado en un parque fantasma**

 **alejandome de la realidad**

 **se va la vida esa y esa mi triste verdad**

 **por que mi vida se vuelve un triste poema**

 **muriendo en mi tristeza**

 **auyentando la felizidad**

 **queriendo vivir ,¿ porque mi mama reza?**

 **por que dios la escucha que maldad**

 **un favor le pido ala muerte**

 **que me lleve antes que se aserque**

 **mi dia ,ya no quiero**

 **ver esas lagrimas sera por que los amo**

 **aora entiendo**

 **esa frase no pierdas tiempo**

 **aora entiendo**

 **no quiero entre lagrimas**

 **solo quiero irme entre risas era su lema de mi abuelo**

pero el que más le rompió el corazón fue este.

 **Hace ya mucho tiempo que estas en coma, casi no recuerdo el tono de tu voz. Ha pasado tanto, tanto de aquel beso que ya no se si eres o dejas de ser mi novia. Mejor dire que eres una mas de esas chicas que circulan por la calle, con la abismante diferencia que en tu viaje te llevas mi corazon a la dimension que te atrapo.**

 **Cuando comenzamos a salir me habias pedido que te escribiera poemas, yo no podia y te escribi letras de canciones y me reclamabas que querias poemas, a lo cual no le di importancia. Nunca se me ha dado por escribir, pero desde que duermes, algo sucedio en mi. El no saber en que mundo quedaras, movio lo que llevo dentro y comence a escribir.**

 **A veces pienso que es porque no te lo puedo decir y siento la necesidad de volcarlo en alguna parte y el medio que utilizo es el papel… Pero en cada escritura termino involucrandome, redundando continuamente en la culpa; son pocas las que puedo rescatar. Es que despues de aquel accidente fue muy dificil para mi, me lo he lamentado por tomar la avenida y no el camino de siempre. Yo no vi deferencias al decidir, ni tampoco vi el peligro. Lo intrascendente en un descuido cambio nuestras vidas.**

 **Pero existen momentos en lo que la fe me invade y no es malo el s** **i** **ndrome en que ca** **i** **ste, porqu** **e** **e** **l me da el tacto de tu mano y el o** **i** **do para hablarte, y el coraz** **o** **n late fuerte esperando que despiertes…**

Pobre William, no sabes como quisiera evitarte este sufrimiento-dijo Elziabeth escondidendo de nuevo las hojas bajo la almohada de Candy.

 **Candy a pesar de todo, aun sentía, el día del nacimiento de sus hijos, sintió como su cuerpo caía en una paz indescriptible, ella se sentía tan en paz, tan tranquila, sin dolor, ni nada solo paz, pronto despertó de su sueño y ahí se encontraba en medio de un rosal, una banca se encontraba ahí, ahora que lo pensaba se parecía tanto al jardín de Lakewood ella cansada se sentó en la banca, pronto una mujer la vió y se acercó a ella.**

 **Hola-dijo la mujer**

 **Hola?, quien es….. usted es –dijo Candy**

 **Si Candy querida soy Rosemary Andley-dijo Rose**

 **No, no puede ser estoy muerta-dijo Candy**

 **No niña estas en coma-dijo Rose-aun no ha llegado tu tiempo**

 **Pero y mi bebé y Albert-dijo Candy**

 **Tranquila ellos deben esperar-dijo Rose**

 **Pero..-dijo Rosemary**

 **Que pasa-dijo Candy**

 **Mira primero quiero que me dejes abrazarte-dijo Rosemary**

 **Claro-dijo Candy**

 **Gracias-dijo Rose**

 **Porque-dijo Candy**

 **Gracias por hacer feliz a mi Bert-dijo Rose**

 **No hay de que, enserio que el es el que me ha hecho feliz a mi-dijo Candy**

 **Si, mi hermano un buen hombre-dijo Rose**

 **Si, mi esposo siempre tan cariñoso, lo único que no me gusta es que es muy fuerte, no llora ante nadie-dijo Candy**

 **No lo creas, mira tu debes hacer que todos cambien para bien en tu entorno-dijo Rose**

 **Como lo hago-dijo Candy**

 **Bert aveces se siente muy presionado pero solo con verte el… se siente mejor de cierta manera, pero haz que el pueda desahogarse contigo que te cuente sus problemas, que confie ciegamente en ti-dijo Rose**

 **Está bien lo haré-dijo Candy**

 **Ven Candy acompañame-dijo Rose**

 **A donde vamos-dijo Candy**

 **Mira-dijo Rose**

 **Es mi bebé-dijo Candy**

 **Si y esa niña que tiene mi tía también-dijo Rose**

 **Son dos, que felicidad, pero parece que la tía Elroy la quiere mucho-dijo Candy**

 **Si la ama, parece que va ser su consentida-dijo Rose**

 **Eso si que no-dijo Candy**

 **Dime porque-dijo Rose**

 **Lo mismo pasó con Anthony y mira lo escondió de mi-dijo Candy**

 **Lo sé mi pobre hijo-dijo Rose- pero mira se que mi tía aprendió la lección dale una ultima oportunidad-dijo Rose**

 **Pero yo…. Tu sabes mejor que nadie mi sufrimiento por Anthony-dijo Candy**

 **Lo se, pero por algo estas con Bert, además mi hijo tiene a Monic-dijo Rose**

 **Pf, lo voy a intentar-dijo Candy**

 **No Candy yo se que lo haras-dijo Rose**

 **Bien está bien-dijo Candy**

 **Mira allá son mis padres-dijo Candy**

 **Si ellos te quieren mucho y te protegen-dijo Rose**

 **De que-dijo Candy**

 **De el hermano de tu madre, más bien del hijo adoptivo del señor Dominick Summersfield-dijo Rose**

 **Como mi madre es una Summersfield-dijo Candy**

 **Si, ella lo es-dijo Rose**

 **Que sorpresa-dijo Candy**

 **Si, mira Frederick el tiene algunos problemas pero quiere vengarse de tu padre, por motivos que no te diré porque no ha llegado el tiempo-dijo Rose**

 **Pero como hago para evitarlo-dijo Candy**

 **Yo te diré cuando, lo más importante es que tu los quieras mucho-dijo Rose**

 **Muy bien-dijo Candy**

 **Oh! Mira alla, están Stear y Paty-dijo Rose-Stear como ha crecido**

 **Si pobre también ha sufrido mucho-dijo Candy**

 **Si, Candy, Stear, Paty y Archie son tus verdaderos amigos, familia mas bien, ellos te quieren mucho y harían lo que fuera por ti-dijo Rose**

 **Dime quien está ahí-dijo Candy**

 **Es Terruce y sus padres bueno mas bien su madre y su padre adoptivo-dijo Rose**

 **Si parece que se va a cambiar el apellido-dijo Terry**

 **Si mira está firmando los papeles, parece que en verdad no quiere el Grandchester-dijo Rose**

 **Si pobre, ha sufrido mucho a causa de su padre-dijo Candy**

 **Si el pobre Richard también pero parece que ya entendió-dijo Rose**

 **Como?-dijo Candy**

 **Si ya entendió que perdió a su hijo, y lo dejó por la paz-dijo Rose**

 **Lo sé-dijo Candy-pobre el duque**

 **Mira quien más-dijo Rose**

 **Mi abuelo y mi tío-dijo Candy**

 **Si jajaja parece que se acaban de enterar-dijo Rose**

 **Si parece pobres-dijo Candy**

 **Lo sé-dijo rose**

 **Mira y a todas estas cuando vere a Annie-dijo Candy**

 **A ella no la veras hasta que recapacite y sea un poco menos envidiosa-dijo Rose**

 **Porque si ella es buena-dijo Candy**

 **Si Candy pero Annie ha envidiado todo de ti, a sus padres, tu carisma, carácter, fuerza, familia, todo-dijo Rose**

 **Pero ella es como mi hermana-dijo Candy**

 **Lo se pero tu para ella aun no lo eres, espera pronto te la mostrare en tus sueños tal vez-dijo Rose**

 **Bien gracias por esto, pero como hago para regresar-dijo Candy**

 **Lo haras cuando comprendas que es lo que debes proteger y que puedes perder-dijo Rose**

 **Está bien comprendo-dijo Candy**

 **En el transcurso del mes Candy platicaba con Rose o escuchaba a Albert cantarle o a Terry recitándole frases de teatro, y así ponía atención a su familia por fin comprendió lo que Rose quería y sin prevenirlo un día sintió que estaba lista.**

Había pasado un mes y Albert había perdido las esperanzas de que Candy despertará…. Albert de vez en cuando leía libros pero ese día….. Albert sostenía la mano de su esposa mientras leía, Candy abrió repentinamente los ojos y dijo- que lindo lees mi amor

Candy!-dijo Albert

Hola-dijo Candy

Dios mío, es un milagro, doctor, doctor, gritaba Albert

Que pasa William-dijo George

Un Doctor Candy despertó-dijo Albert

Que que, mi hija, un doctor! Rápido-dijo George

Que pasa –dijo Alexander el amigo doctor de Candy

Candy despertó, Candy, ha despertado-dijo Albert

Que Candy, que bien, iré a revisarla, llamen a Monic-dijo Alexander

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **hola chicas como estan, aqui un capitulo más con unas canciones, la primera de Alex Ubago "Sin miedo a nada" y la srgunda de calibre 50 "contigo" y la tercera de Alex Ubago "aunque no pueda verte", los poemas no son de mi autoría son de mi sobrina ella me los díó para esta historia porque igual que yo le encanta Candy Candy. por ultimo quiero agradecer que sigan mi fic, y pues que espero sus reviews tambien.**

 **besos :*)**


	32. Chapter 32

  
Guardando Secretos

Capitulo 32

Por Fin estoy Lista

Poco a poco fue llegando el equipo médico que había solicitado Aleander, George y Albert tuvieron que salir de la habitacion porque debían revisar a Candy en privado.

Pronto salieron todos los médicos y enfermeras y dijeron a Albert que podía pasar a ver a su esposa quien milagrosamente estaba bien.

Candy!-dijo Albert

Hola Bert-dijo Candy

Candy mi amor, no vuelvas ha hacerme esto, por Dios estaba tan preocupado, te amo Candy, no me dejes solo nunca más-dijo Albert

No mi amor, lo siento-dijo Candy

Candy te amo-dijo Albert

Yo también a ti, pero dime como están mis bebes-dijo Candy

Como sabes que son dos-dijo Albert

Intuición-dijo Candy rápidamente

Mj, te llevare con ellos pero primero dame un beso amor-dijo Albert besando a su esposa, George quien había ido a dar la gran noticia a todos entró en ese momento sin previo aviso encontrando a ese par de tortolos besándose apasionadamente.

Cof, cof, cof-tosió Robert Hathaway

William-dijo George al ver que no hizo caso

Ah!-dijo Albert asustado lo mismo que Candy

Parece que si les hace falta-dijo Stear

Stear-dijeron todos

Lo siento-dijo Stear

Lo sentimos es que…-dijo Albert

No hay problema solo que están en un lugar público-dijo George

Mi niña estas bien, estas bien-dijo Elizabeth acercándose a Candy a abrazarla

Mamá como estas-dijo Candy

Preocupada, mi niña, no me hagas esto de nuevo-dijo Elizabeth

No lo haré mamá-dijo Candy

Eso espero porque yo no quiero volver a verte así Candy-dijo George

Lo sé papá perdón, pero no me di cuenta todo fue tan rápido-dijo Candy

Candy nos diste un gran susto-dijo Paty

Lo siento mucho-dijo Candy

Pecosa que bueno que estas bien-dijo Terry

Gracias, que haces aquí-dijo Candy

Bueno pues aparte de venir a pedirte que despertaras, pues también vengo a invitarlos al estreno de mi obra-dijo Terry

Terry por fin-dijo Candy

Si pecosa ahora soy director que te parece-dijo Terry

Que bien Terry te felicito-dijo Candy

Candy que bueno que has despertado tus niños te necesitan-dijo Janis

Si lo sé, por cierto alguien me falta aquí, y la tía Elroy-dijo Candy

Cuidando a los bebés-dijo Edwin

Si lo sé ella siempre tan buena-dijo Candy

Todos vieron extrañados a Candy-Candy estas bien-dijo Janis

Si porque?-dijo Candy

No por nada-dijo Janis

Bueno y que piensan que no quiero ver a mis bebes-dijo Candy

Candy pero ellos están en la mansión con Archie, Anthony y mi tía-dijo Albert

Bueno entonces que esperan sáquenme de aquí-dijo Candy

Candy tranquilízate aun no te han dado de alta-dijo George

Mmm lo sé, ash! Ahora siento lo que sienten mis pacientes cuando les digo que sean pacientes-dijo Candy

Les digo a mis pacientes que sean pacientes-dijo Paty burlona

Muy chistosa andas-dijo Candy

Todos comenzaron a reir. Luego de un día de análisis, y exámenes y papeleo dejaron salir a Candy, para regresar a su casa.

Todos los autos Andley eran estacionados frente a la mansión, Elroy Anthony y Archie estaban sentados frente a la ventana que daba al parqueo y ahí ella noto que muchos autos se estacionaban.

tía que habrá pasado todos se están estacionando-dijo Archie con el pequeño niño en brazos

no lo sé, pero los voy a reprender por dejar a Candy sola-dijo Elroy levantándose del sofá aun con la pequeña bebé en brazos

que pasa a donde va tía?-dijo Anthony

voy a regañar a todos los Andley-dijo Elroy

pero-dijo Anthony

nada-dijo Elroy

Elroy abrió la gran puerta de la mansión – como se les ocurre dejar a Candice sola en el hospital-dijo Elroy

Tía Elroy-dijeron todos

Porque dejaron a Candy sola, ella necesita de cuidados y si ustedes no los pueden dar mejor me voy yo al hospital-dijo Elroy

Pero tía nosotros-dijo Janis

Pero nada, ustedes son muy descuidados porque…..-dijo Elroy

Tía Elroy-dijo Candy

A Elroy se le llenaron ojos de lágrimas – Candy-dijo Elroy

Tía-dijo Albert

Anthony sostenme a la bebé-dijo Elroy

Si-dijo Anthony

Hola tía como esta?-dijo Candy

Candice querida, como estas? Estas bien?, no te duele nada? Dime, como te sientes, quieres que te traiga algo, -dijo Elroy

Tranquila tía estoy bien-dijo Candy

Mi niña no sabes como te extrañé-dijo Elroy abrazando a Candy dejando a todos con la boca abierta y a Candy inmóvil,

Tía yo también la extrañé pero que tal si entramos-dijo Candy

Si claro, pero puedes caminar,-dijo Elroy

Si un poco despacio pero si puedo-dijo Candy

William que vergüenza tu tan fuerte que hasta lo presumes y no puedes cargar a tu esposa-dijo Elroy

Lo… siento tía-dijo Albert

No hay problema-dijo Candy

Claro que lo hay, William ven –dijo Elroy

Ya se tía voy-dijo Albert-vamos mi amor, son ordenes de mi tía-dijo Albert

Bert!-dijo Candy

Anthony dame a la bebé y trae al niño dile a Archie-dijo Elroy

Si claro-dijo Anthony

Y bien me van a presentar a mis bebés o no-dijo Candy

Tranquila mi amor voy por ellos-dijo Albert

Candy, te presento a tus bebes-dijo Elroy

Mis bebes-dijo Candy

Ella es tu hija y el tu hijo-dijo Elroy entregándole a los bebés- mis niños, no saben como anhelaba conocerlos, los quiero tanto, desde antes de nacer-dijo Candy

Elroy miraba enternecida la escena pero también con un poco de culpa, si ella hubiera sabido que detrás de esa chicas descuidada y ladrona que decían los Reagan se escondía esa chica amable, generosa, y buena en Candy, que no era una niña huérfana mal educada sino que era una niña original que podía ser única en su especie, y que su sobrino se había ganado la lotería con ella, ahora se preguntaba, porque había cometido tantas maldades en contra de ella?, hasta el punto de olbigarla a casarse con Neil- unas lágrimas rodaron por la mejilla de Elroy, todos la miraban silenciosamente desde hace rato .

Tía está bien, no llore-dijo Archie

Mmm que a sí yo… será mejor que me vaya-dijo Elroy

Acaso escuchó lo que dijimos-dijo Candy

Lo siento no puse atención-dijo Elroy

Pues como los bebes no tienen nombre estábamos decidiendolos-dijo Candy

Díganme como los van a llamar-dijo Elroy quien no prestaba atención.

Pues siguiendo con la tradición Andley el niño se llamará William-dijo Albert

Y le pondrán también mi nombre-dijo George muy orgulloso

Ah sí osea que es William George Andley Johnson –dijo Elroy

Si, pero…. Bueno no sabemos si está de acuerdo con el nombre de la niña-dijo Albert

De seguro se va a llamar Candice Elizabeth como su madre y abuela-dijo Elroy

No-dijo Albert- de hecho Candy decidió el nombre

Si, quiero que mi hija se llame Emilia Elizabeth Andley Johnson-dijo Candy

Como has dicho?-dijo Elroy sorprendida y alagada

si como lo oye, está de acuerdo tía Elroy-dijo Candy

yo…. Si claro que si-dijo Elroy derramando otras lágrimas

no tía no llore-dijo Candy

no lloro, ya me controle-dijo Elroy

tía esta feliz-dijo Albert

no tanto-dijo Elroy

porque?-dijo Candy

porque no me dí cuenta antes-dijo Elroy

de que tía –dijo Anthony

de que Candy era una buena chica, y que los Reagan me metían tantos cuentos en la cabeza que llegaron a meterme en la cabeza una mala idea sobre Candy, eso nunca me lo voy a perdonar-dijo Elroy

no se culpe tía, nosotros sabemos que los Reagan nunca me quisieron entonces si usted cayó en su juego era porque ellos son su familia y yo era simplemente una huérfana-dijo Candy

Candy como lo siento-dijo Elroy

No se martirice tía, el tiempo en el que estuve dormida, me sirvió para comprender que por ser humanos cometemos errores pero nos volvemos sabios cuando los corregimos, por eso tía le digo la perdono, una persona me hizo entender que usted había cambiado y se arrepentía todos los días por haber hecho lo que hizo, por eso no se aflija ahora todos somos felices debemos disfrutarlo el tiempo que lo tengamos-dijo Candy

Gracias Candy-dijo Elroy

De nada tía-dijo Elizabeth

Ahora Candy debes descansar-dijo Eliabeth

Que?!- dijo Candy

Eso recetó el doctor-dijo Eleonor Baker

Además estas débil-dijo Janis

No, quiero, descance todo un mes no quiero estas más en una cama-dijo Candy

Pero…-dijo George

No quiero he dicho-dijo Candy

Uy! Candy parece que estar en coma te ha dado un mal carácter-dijo Archie

Mira Archievald Cornwall solo porque no puedo correr detrás de ti porque si pudiera te juro que lo hago y cuando te agarre-dijo Candy

Tranquila pecosa, te has vuelto más enojona-dijo Terry

Terry!-dijo Candy

Ya dejen en paz a mi esposa, que hay que comprender su carácter, además de que se quejan si ustedes solo vienen un rato en cambio yo… la tengo que soportar siempre-dijo Albert

Con que eso crees William-dijo Candy

Candy no me llames así-dijo Albert

Bien William parece que quieres dormir una noche más sin tu esposa a tu lado-dijo Candy

Candy!-dijo Albert

Jajajaja parece que ahora si es Candy, escuchen todos yo muero del hambre que tal si comemos-dijo Anthony

Si yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Stear

Stear tu no, estas engordando demasiado, lo mismo que Archie y Albert-dijo Anthony

Y ahora nosotros que con el tío Albert-dijo Archie

Ustedes van a morir gordos si no hacen ejercicio así que no comen hoy-dijo Anthony

Cállate Anthony cuando estes casado vas a engordar el doble de lo que está tío Albert y nosotros vamos a estar, guapos y musculosos como siempre-dijo Stear

Jajajaja si aja, guapos y musculosos aquí el único musculoso era Albert –dijo Janis

Por eso Candy se ganó la lotería-dijo Paty

Que?!-dijo Stear

Jajajaja son bormas Stear-dijo Paty

Mj con que tu no te ganaste la lotería-dijo Stear

Claro que si-dijo Paty

Bien pero saben que morimos de hambre vamos a comer si-dijo Albert

Está bien le diré a Dorothy que sirva la comida-dijo Elroy

Gracias tía-dijo Candy

Un placer-dijo Elroy

Los Andley disfrutaban de su comida celebrando la llegada de Candy y que ahora los bebés serían bautizados, mientras que una mente criminal planeaba su siguiente ataque ya que el anterior no había funcionado, tuvo que entrar a urtadillas al cuarto de Candy para traer la serpiente pero todo su esfuerzo no había valido para nada, ahora solo quedaban dos opciones pero se divertiría un poco antes

Jajajaja Johnson te daré en donde más te duele y a ti Elizabeth jugaremos un poco, jajajajaja-reía el hombre en su estudio tomando una copa de Whiskey

Continuara….


	33. yo te protegeré

**Guardando Secretos**

 **Capitulo 33**

 **Yo te voy a proteger.**

Pasó un més y los pequeños bebés habían cumplido dos meses de haber alegrado la vida de los Andley y sobretodo de la matriarca quien estaba encantada muy ogullosa de sus bisnietos, sobre todos de la pequeña Emily como todos le decían, mientras que George y Elizabeth estaban muy contentos con el pequeño bebé varón, George recordaba a Albert cuando era pequeño.

Una noche todos dormían apaciblemente y como cosa rara los gemelos no habpian llorado a todo pulmón levantando a casi todos en la mansion, Albert y Candy disfrutaban dormir toda la noche, en ese momento Paty comezó a moverse inquieta en la cama

Que te pasa Paty, duerme-dijo Stear-aprovecha ahora que Emily y Will no se han despertado-decía un Stear cansado

…-Paty no respondía solo aguantaba el dolor que tenía en el vientre.

Paty estas bien-dijo Stear

….-Paty no respondía estaba en shock ya que el mismo dolor había tenido años atrás cuando perdió a su primer bebé

Paty mi amor-dijo Stear ya preocupándose encendiendo la luz

Stear-dijo Paty quien sudaba del dolor

Paty estas sudando te duele algo-dijo Stear

Stear voy a perder a mis bebé me duele el vientre-dijo Paty

Que?!-dijo Stear

Stear perdóname lo voy a perder-dijo Paty

No mi amor, estas a punto de dar a luz-dijo Stear

Pero es el mismo dolor-dijo Paty

No importa, llevas nueve meses con el bebé está listo, mi hijo está por nacer, iré por la tía Elroy, iré por Candy que felicidad te amo-dijo Stear besando a su esposa

Stear levantó a todos con el escandalo que estaba haciendo buscando la maleta que tenían ya preparada con la ropa de Paty y del bebé-donde estas maldita cosa-dijo Stear desesperado

Stear! Ah! Me duele-gritó Paty

Paty lo siento ya voy-dijo Stear poniéndose más nervioso

Ah! –gritó de nuevo Paty

Voy Paty-dijo Stear

Y si le avisas a Candy o a la tía-dijo Paty

Si encerio eso voy a hacer-dijo Stear

Candy! Candy! Tía vengan rápido!-dijo Stear saliendo nervioso de la habitacion

Que pasa Stear no me dejas dormir-dijo Candy

Que pasa Stear-dijo Elroy saliendo de su habitacion

Es Paty, está por dar a luz a mi hijo, apurate Candy ayudame-dijo Stear

Voy Stear-dijo Candy

Debemos llevarla al hospital-dijo Elroy

Primero debemos revisarla-dijo Candy

Todos salieron al pasillo a ver que pasaba-que pasa-dijo Janis Cornwall

Paty está por dar a luz-dijo Stear

Mi nieto, mi nieto, por fin voy a ver a uno de mis nietos-dijo Janis entrando de prisa

Stear llama a Anthony dile que avise a Monic en el hospital para que reciban a Paty-dijo Terry

Si voy por el-dijo Stear-Anthony! Anthony! Abreme, abreme, es una emergencia-decía Stear, pronto se dio cuenta que Anthony tenía la puerta abierta-Anthony tu debes….-se quedó Stear descubriendo a su primo in fraganti con Monic

Stear-dijeron los dos tapándose

Monic mi Paty te necesita por ella… porque ella –dijo Stear quedando sin habla jamas pensó en encontrar a Anthony y a Monic así

Stear-dijo Monic

Ah! Si ella está a punto de dar a luz queríamos que pues… avisaras en el hospital pero pues estas aquí-dijo Stear sonrojado

No te preocupes en un momento ayudo a Candy-dijo Monic

Vete-dijo Anthony

Me voy adios-dijo Stear

No descubrieron-dijo Monic apenada

No!, mentirosa no me había dado cuenta-dijo Anthony

Pues si te digo-dijo Monic

A donde vas no hemos terminado-dijo Anthony

Tu prima me necesita entonces me voy con ella ahorita regreso-dijo monic lanzándole un beso al aire.

Stear que te pasa porque vienes así-dijo Albert

Es que… yo…. Yo…-dijo Stear carraspeando

Que paso-dijo Archie

Anthony estaba con Monic en su habitacion y yo pues entre y ….. no fue mi intención interrumpirlos-dijo Stear

Jajajajaja los encontraste in fraganti-dijo Terry

Si eso-dijo Stear

La tía Elroy salió al pasillo, -todas las damas pueden pasar por favor-dijo Elroy

Para que –dijo Karen Claise

Solo háganlo-dijo Elroy

Bien-dijo Eleonor Baker

Paty adentró sudaba del dolor-Paty no te muevas necesito ver bien-dijo Candy

Candy es que me duele-dijo Paty

Lo sé pero aguanta un poco más-dijo Candy

Candy debemos llevarla al hospital-dijo Janis

No, no va aguantar el niño o niña puede nacer en el auto-dijo Candy

Pero nosotras no sabemos que hacer-dijo Karen

Ustedes no pero yo si, les iré indicando que hacer por favor –dijo Candy

Está bien-dijo Eleonor Baker

Bien pero saben apresúrense, necesito toallas, agua caliente, ropa para Paty y para el bebé y que mas…. A sí mi maleta que está en la esquina de la habitacion de mis hijos y a Stear-dijo Candy

A Stear?-se detuvieron todas

Si solo llámenlo-dijo Candy

Bien-dijeron todas consiguiendo todo en un santiamén olvidándose de Stear

Muy bien señora y… me falta algo….-dijo Candy

Candy y ahora, como vas a recibir al bebé tu no eres médico-dijo Janis

No, pero estaba estudiando para eso y puedo recibir un bebé, es sencillo-dijo Candy-pero ustedes deben ayudarme

Pero no sabemos como –dijo Elroy

Yo las voy a ayudar-dijo Monic entrando

Pero… Monic?-dijeron todas

Niña que haces aquí-dijo Elroy

Yo bueno…. –carraspeo Monic-como está Paty-dijo Monic

Anthony!-dijo Elroy

Tía vaya por Stear lo necesito-dijo Candy

Para que?-dijo Eleonor

Solo vayan por el-dijo Candy

Ah! Candy apurate-dijo Paty

Voy-dijo Candy

Tranquilo todo va estar bien-dijo Albert

Stear-dijo Elroy

Stear se irguió al escuchar la voz de la matrona-si-dijo Stear

Ven Candy te necesita-dijo Elroy

Eso Stear suerte-dijo Anthony

Anthony Brown! Dime que hace Monic aquí-dijo Elroy

Bueno ella yo…-dijo Anthony

Luego me explicas muchachito-dijo Elroy

Si tía-dijo Anthony

Jajajajaja te cacharon in fraganti-dijo Terry

Cállate-dijo Anthony

Pronto Stear entró-que pasa-dijo Stear

Colocate a la par de Paty y sujetala de la mano, apoyala, mientras ella da a luz-dijo Candy-ella está un poco débil, se aguantó el dolor casi toda la noche

Si Candy-dijo Stear-Paty tranquila todo va a estar bien-dijo Stear

Gracias Stear-dijo Paty

El trabajo se dio sin complicaciones al llegar a la mitad-Vamos Paty con fuerza-dijo Candy, Paty al sentir un apoyo en Stear apretó su mano muy fuerte algo que hizo que Stear gritara-ay ah! Ayayayaya-dijo Stear

Cállate hijo-dijo Janis

Así Paty siguió aprentando la mano de Stear, el se qeujaba en silencio hacia muecas de dolor, pronto se escuchó el llanto del primogénito Cornwall-Obryan-Stear-dijo Paty

Es un niño-dijo Candy-felicidades chicos-dijo ella

Es un niño mi nieto-dijo Janis

Luego Paty comenzó a quejarse de nuevo-ah!-dijo Paty

Que pasa-dijo Candy acercándose a ver

Que pasa-dijo Elroy

Viene otro-dijo Candy

Otro!-dijeron todos

Vamos Paty con fuerza no te vayas a desmayar-dijo Candy

Si Candy lo voy a intentar-dijo Paty, Paty seguía aprentando a Stear como si fuera un peluche instantes después el otro bebé salió-es otro varon-dijo Candy

Que felicidad dos varones-dijo Janis

Dos varones-dijo Elroy

Por fin –dijo Stear

Salte Stear-dijo Candy

Pero Candy revisa mi mano-dijo Stear

Vete, debemos limpiar a Paty y a los bebes-dijo Candy

Está bien-dijo Stear saliendo derrotado

Stear llevaba la mano lastimada arriba como si estuviera haciendo un juramento mientras se la sobaba con la otra-Stear amigo como te fue-dijo Terry chocando la mano lastimada

Terry! Maldito imbécil, ah!-dijo Stear

Lo siento dime que te pasó-dijo Terry

Auch-dijo Stear

Que tienes en tu mano, no hay nada-dijo Archie moviendo la mano de Stear

Archie tonto, déjame ah! Ay ayayay-dijo Stear

Stear déjame ver tu mano-dijo Edwin

Para que me vas a hacer algo-dijo Stear

No Stear déjame ver, recuerda que Candy es enfermera algo debió pergarse-dijo Albert

Tienes razón-dijo Stear

Albert comenzó a palpar su mano y notó algo-Stear dime porque te duele-dijo Albert

Paty Paty ella me apretó muy duro-dijo Stear

Stear te informó que te desvió este dedo y te torció la muñeca-dijo Albert

Que?! Jajajaja –comenzaron todos los varones a reir

Que?, que es lo gracioso?-dijo Stear

Jajajaja Stear ya sebemos quien lleva las riendas en tu familia-dijo Anthony

Querido sobrino quiero informarte que tu esposa es la que manda de ahora en adelante-dijo Albert riendo luego de esa frase

Que, pero si yo nada más-dijo Stear

Stear-dijo Karen

Si-dijo Stear

Puedes pasar, -dijo Karen

Karen dile a Candy que me revise la mano-dijo Stear

No, para que si tu estas bien, además Paty no ha de tener tanta fuerza para quebrarte la mano o algo así-dijo Karen

Jajajaja rieron los demás al escuchar las palabras de Karen

No se rian que no saben que los bebes están durmiendo-dijo Karen-Terry cállate-dijo Karen

Si Karen –dijo Terry poniéndose serio.

Al entrar Karen todos rieron de nuevo, mientras dentro de la habitacion-hijo quieres cargar a tu bebés-dijo Elroy

Si tía-dijo Stear

El extendió su mano y la tía la vió estaba un poco desalineada, -Stear que te pasó-dijo la tía

Paty-dijo Stear

Candy ven por favor-dijo la tía

Si tía-dijo Candy

Candy revisa la mano de Stear-dijo Elroy

Stear porque te quejas tanto si no…..Stear que te pasó-dijo Candy

Que pasa-dijo Janis

Stear, -dijo Candy yendo a traer unos vendajes para Stear

Que pasó-dijo Karen

Stear que porque no nos dijiste nada-dijo Candy

Porque yo…. Am… ustedes no me hacen caso-dijo Stear

Que le pasa Candy?-dijo Janis

Le pasa que Paty le torció la muñeca y le desvió un dedo-dijo Candy curando a Stear

Que?-dijo Janis volteando a ver a Paty y luego a la mano de Stear

Jajajaja reían Karen y Monic-

Que pasa-dijo Stear

Paty, deberas que eres débil Stear porque no creo que la dulce y tierna Paty tenga tanta fuerza para quebrarte la mano-dijo Karen

Jajajaja rieron todas las damas

No se rían de mi-dijo Stear

Lo sentimos Stear es que es difícil de creer-dijo Candy

Bien, bien denme a mis bebes-dijo Stear

Tranquilo, que mal carácter tienes Stear-dijo Janis

Malos modales también-dijo Janis

lo siento-dijo Stear

pronto Stear se acercó a Paty, y la besó-mira mi amor nuestros hijos-dijo Stear

Stear-dijo Paty con lágrimas en los ojos

Que pasa mi amor no llores-dijo Stear-los quieres sostener-dijo Stear

No, no los puedo agarrar mal, no, mejor no-dijo Paty

Paty dime porque no-dijo Stear

Les puedo hacer daño, no recuerdas que no cuidé al otro bebé, por mi culpa lo perdimos, todo fue mi culpa Stear, si yo hubiera sabido que ese bebé venía en camino hubiera sido más cuidadosa, hubiera hecho algo para cuidarlo y no perderlo fue mi culpa Stear, fue mi culpa-dijo Paty

No, mi amor, no fue tu culpa fue el destino, sin querer nos jugó una mala pasada pero no te preocupes, no te culpes más porque si de alguien es la culpa, es mía porque yo te causé esa angustia que te hizo perder a nuestro bebé-dijo Stear

No Stear todo fue mi culpa-dijo Paty

El hubiera no existe Paty, por eso Dios te mando ahora en el presente, no solo uno sino dos bebes para que tu entendieras que no debes culparte más por el otro bebé sin querer no se dio,-dijo Stear con lágrimas ya saliendo de sus ojos, recordando que bien pudo haber tenido a su otro hijo de al menos cuatro años a su par- pero además eramos muy jóvenes en ese entonces, dime Paty crees que tu con solamente dieciocho años hubieras podido criar a tu bebé sola, sin experiencia, ni mi apoyo, es por eso que Dios te impidió ser madre en ese entonces pero debes saber que está vez te ha recompensado con dos angeitos-dijo Stear-con eso no digo que repongas el otro sino que es un regalo extra para recompensarnos el dolor de haber perdido el otro bebé-dijo Stear, las demás damas solo miraban calladas ese lindo momento acompañadas de los caballeros que habían sido pasados a la habitacion

Stear, sabes una cosa-dijo Paty

Que pasa mi amor-dijo Stear

Tienes razón, estos bebes son nuestro presente, y debemos amarlos y quererlos como un tesoro, por eso te amor Stear gracias-dijo Paty

De nada mi amor, ten sostén a tu hijo, nuestro hijo-dijo Stear dándole un bebé a Paty

Es tan lindo tan pequeño-dijo Paty jugando con la mano de su bebé.

Albert salió de la habitacion de Paty, Candy lo siguió-que te pasa mi amor-dijo Candy

Candy así hubiera querido estar contigo el día que mis bebés nacieron-dijo Albert con la cabeza baja recargado en el barandal de las escaleras

No, Albert no te culpes-dijo Candy

Pero Candy, no estuve contigo, no escuché llorar a mis hijos desde el inicio-dijo Albert

Lo sé pero Albert no sufras-dijo Candy

Candy me siento tan culpable si tan solo no hubiera ido a Escocia-dijo Albert

Bert mírame-dijo Candy

Candy-dijo Albert quien tenía los ojos cristalizados

No te preocupes, Albert, yo siempre pensé en ti cuando tuve a mis bebés, además te evitaste el dolor de verme aquí tirada en el suelo suplicando por la vida de mis hijos, pero ahora ya pasó todo y además Albert, los tenemos con nosotros y esos niños son tan queridos tan lindos y aunque aveces nos despiertan toda la noche, sabemos que tenemos que protegerlos-dijo Candy

Candy me perdonas-dijo Albert

No hay nada que perdonar-dijo Candy

Claro que si-dijo Albert

Si eso te hace sentir mejor mi amor-dijo Candy acariciando el cabello de Albert-te perdono mi amor

Gracias Candy-dijo Albert

Luego de ese acontecimiento en la casa de los Andley todos eran felices, la casa se lleno de risas de nuevo la risa de los herederos Andley, las parejas estaban felices.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que los niños habían nacido los hijos de Candy casi cumplían tres años con cinco meses mientras que los gemelos de Paty cumplían tres años con tres meses, Paty y Candy se dedicaban ya a cuidar de sus pequeños y que no se metieran en problemas, Anthony y Monic, Karen y Terry acaban de casarse y las dos chicas esperaban ya a su primer bebé, la tía Elroy, y los padres de Candy estaban felices de nuevo la mansion se llenaba risas de niños.

Paty, Candy, Monic y Karen se dedicaban ahora a la caridad aparte de consentir a sus esposos y cuidar a sus hijos en el caso de Paty y Candy, un día como cosa rara todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, excepto Candy y Albert, Albert entró en ese momento a la mansion Candy lo esperaba ansiosa tenía una noticia que darle.

Hola Bert mi amor como estas-dijo Candy

Bien mi amor muy cansado, pero dime que haces aquí, -dijo Albert-deberías estar almorzando-dijo Albert

Te esperaba amor, tengo buenas nuevas-dijo Candy

Enserio? Dime cuales son-dijo Albert

Bert que te parece si vamos a dar un corto paseo por el jardín-dijo Candy

Mejor sabes que… vamos a almorzar y luego damos ese corto paseo por el jardín y de paso nos escapamos-dijo Albert con una mirada picara

Mi amor tu y tus ideas, está bien-dijo Candy

Pronto entraron al comedor y almorzaron, todos estaban ansiosos por que Candy le dijera a Albert la buena nueva – William que pensarías si tuviéramos más risas en está mansion-dijo Elroy

Nada, estaría más feliz-dijo Albert

Candy respiró aliviada-bien mi amor termine vamos al jardín-dijo Albert

Espera un poco yo no he terminado-dijo Candy

Y tienes que alimentarte bien-dijo Elizabeth

Lo sé-dijo Candy

Candy apurate-dijo Albert dándose cuenta que hacerla esperar al almuerzo era mala idea, sentía mucha curiosidad.

Bien terminé-dijo Candy

Vamos-dijo Albert

Tranquilo William espera-dijo George

Lo siento, gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa-dijo Albert yéndose junto a Candy al jardín, cuando los rubios hubieron desaparecido todos se colocaron en la ventana a ver que decía Albert.

Que es lo que me tienes que decir-dijo Albert

Albert que pensarías si tuviéramos otro bebé-dijo Candy

Sería bueno adoptar además es bueno ayudaríamos a tantos niños-dijo Albert

Bert lo que quise decir fue que… bueno fuera de tu sangre-dijo Candy

Que insinuas-dijo Albert tomándola de las manos

Bert estoy embarazada-dijo Candy

Que?!-dijo Albert soltándola bruscamente

Que te pasa-dijo Candy

Candy, no, no no puede ser, no otra vez-dijo Albert

Como dices-dijo Candy

Candy dime que no es cierto-dijo Albert

Albert si estoy embarazada no estas feliz-dijo Candy

No, para nada, Candy no debes tener ese bebé-dijo Albert

Porque no que te pasa-dijo Candy

Porque no, Candy no, no quiero no quiero-dijo Albert enterrando sus dedos entre su cabello

Porque William un bebé es una bendición-dijo Candy

No para mi no-dijo Albert

Porque no-dijo Candy

Porque…. Por poco te pierdo Candy que no lo entiendes-dijo Albert gritandole

William Andley-dijo Candy casi gritando

No, no lo vas a tener, no, no quiero perderte en el parto, no de nuevo, Candy sabes lo difícil que fue para mí el verte en coma, casi sin señales de vida-dijo Albert

Si lo sé pero-dijo Candy

No, no lo sabes, Candy casi muero sin ti, te extrañaba tanto nunca te has puesto a pensar en que yo sufriría sin ti, en que nuestros hijos sufrirían sin ti, no Candy, no Candy-dijo Albert, ya con los ojos cristalizados miraba Candy a Albert

William estas seguro de lo que dices-dijo Candy

Si Candy por favor no tengas a ese bebé no quiero perderte-dijo Albert acercándose a abrazarla siendo impedido por el brazo de Candy

Lo siento William pero no puedo abrazar a alguien que piense así, este bebé es un ser vivo y merece estar con nosotros-dijo Candy

Candy no quiero perderte-dijo Albert explicándole como si fuera una tonta

William este bebé es tu hijo-dijo Candy

Mi amor no quiero-dijo Albert

No, William sabes que dejémoslo aquí-dijo Candy

Pero mi amor Candy-dijo Albert

Adios Albert-dijo Candy dándose la vuelta caminando hasta la entrada a la mansion, había sido un error decirle a Albert en eso pensaba cuando paró en seco su andar y sintió marearse, luego un dolor en el costado izquierdo de su pecho y luego la vista se le nubló y no supo más.

Candy!-dijo Albert al ver que Candy se iba a desmayar llegando a tiempo a su rescate, todos habían visto la actitud de Albert y al ver que Candy se desmayaba corrieron hacia ella.

Candy, Candy reacciona mi amor-dijo Albert cargándola para llevarla dentro de la mansion

Candy hija-dijo George quien fue el primero en salir

Candy mi niña reacciona-dijo Elizabeth

Un doctor, un doctor, necesito un doctor-dijo Elroy

Llamaré al médico-dijo Paty

Albert acostó a Candy en su cama en el segundo piso de la mansion, minutos después el médico arribaba en la mansion- Albert como está me llamaron porque….-dijo el galeno

Alexander ven mi esposa se desmayó-dijo Albert

Bien tranqulicese, ya coy con Candy-dijo Alexander

Alexander examinó a Candy e hizo unas muecas-que pasa-dijo la señora Elroy

No deben tener a Candy bajo mucha presión, ella debe estar tranquila y muy serena, su embarazo es un poco complicado por la afeccion en su corazón, pero no es de alto riesgo, solo que ella no tenga emociones muy fuertes y con eso, ella estará bien-dijo Alexander

Gracias Alexander-dijo Albert

No hay de que-dijo Alexander-bien si no hay más inconvenientes me retiro-dijo Alexander

Gracias, lo acompaño-dijo George

Gracias-dijo Alexander

Doctor dígame la verdad como esta mi hija-dijo George parando su andar cuando bajaron las gradas

Ella está bien, -dijo Alexander

No, yo se que no, algo esta mal yo… lo siento-dijo George

No señor Johnson, Candy tiene una afeccion en el corazón y nada más, ella solo necesita mucho descanso nada más solo no la enojen, apoyenla, y cuando se maree o vomite hidrátenla rápidamente con eso ella estará bien-dijo Alexander

Está seguro-dijo George

Si muy seguro-dijo Alexander

Bien, gracias doctor lo siento, siento haberlo atrasado-dijo George

No hay de que, además es el padre de Candy entiendo que esté preocupado pero confie en el señor William el sabe como animar a su esposa-dijo Alexander

Bien-dijo George

Adios señor Johnson-dijo Alexander

Algo está mal yo lo presiento-dijo George

Mientras en industrias Summersfield un hombre ordenaba todos los papeles para que su hija Elizabeth y su hijo Rupert quedaran como únicos herederos, por suerte aun no había dejado a Frederick como heredero universal, ya que su hijo Rupert no quería nada que tuviera que compartir con Frederick siempre le tuvo desconfianza más aun cuando se enteró del secreto.

Continuara…..

* * *

 **gracias chicas disculpen por no haber actualizado las demás historias pero ahora si no he ha dado tiempo, entre el hospital y mis niños divido m tiempo, todos mis capitulos los estoy haciendo en medio de las desveladas con mis hijos porque en el hospital no puedo hacer nada me tienen como trompo jijiji**

 **les agradezco que me lean y les comento que este fic está por terminar, a lo más otros cinco o seis capis, pero quiero que sepan que siempre los hago con mucho cariño, espero les este gustando y perdonen por dejar en suspenso, nos leemos hasta la proxima.**

 **besos :*)**


	34. Yo te protegeré II

Hola chicas, use cuatro canciones para este capitulo la primera que van a ver la dice Archie todas son de reik, la primera " **te fuiste de aquí",** la segunda **"con la cara en alto"** la tercera " **ciego"** y la cuarta y ultima **"Sabes"** espero les guste el capitulo disfrútenlo pronto voy a actualizarlo de nuevo porque para fin de año quiero terminarlo. Gracias por seguir el fic, espero sus reviews.

* * *

 **Guardando Secretos**

 **Capitulo 34**

 **Yo te voy a proteger II**

 **Flash Back**

Era un nublado día en empresas Summersfield, se había anunciado esa misma mañana que la heredera del clan Summersfield había muerto, al no encontrarla por ningún lado, durante un mes de exhaustiva búsqueda prefirieron darla por muerta, idea que se le ocurrió a Frederick Summersfield.

Fredy estas seguro en que debemos hacer eso-dijo Dominick

Si señor, es lo mejor a que usted se siga atormentando con la idea de que ella está viva-dijo Frederick

Está bien entonces hazme el favor de llamar a mi abogado-dijo Dominick

Para que lo quiere señor-dijo Frederick

Voy a cambiar mi testamento, -dijo Dominick

Le va a dejar todo a Rupert no es cierto-dijo Frederick

No, lo voy a dividir entre tu y el-dijo Dominick

Pero señor Dominick, yo…. No soy exactamente de su familia-dijo Frederick

Lo se pero te considero como a un hijo, además tu cuidaste muy bien a Elizabeth, -dijo Dominick

Lo sé, pero lo hice sin ningún interés, usted sabe muy bien los sentimientos que aun albergo hacia su hija, -dijo Frederick

Lo sé fui un tonto en no haber permitido que cortejaras a mi hija, eres un hombre muy capaz, y además muy inteligente y frío en los negocios, eras el perfecto candidato para estar en mi empresa-dijo Dominick

Lo ve señor por eso le dije que jamás dejara que se viera con ese George Johnson, el ni un Andley es-dijo Frederick

Tienes razón hijo, pero sabes llama a mi abogado-dijo Dominick

Si señor-dijo Frederick saliendo de la oficina del señor Dominick sin darse cuenta que un joven de dieciocho años escuchaba tras la puerta,

El joven entro a la oficina, y luego cerro la puerta con llave-Rupert hijo que bueno verte-dijo Dominick

Explícame lo que acabo de oir, -dijo Rupert

Que acabas de oir-dijo Dominick fingiendo demensia

Nada, solo que Frederick no es mi hermano y que quería cortejar a Beth-dijo Rupert diciéndole cariñosamente Beth a su hermana Elizabeth

El, bueno, está bien te lo voy a explicar-dijo Dominick-toma asiento hijo

No padre explicate de una vez-dijo Rupert

Hijo yo adopté a Frederick hace muchos años el tenía cinco años era un bandalo, robaba tiendas, bueno hacía maldades con otros chicos, pero un día intentó robarme a mí, yo intencionalmente iba a darle diez billetes para que me dejara en paz, pero algo salió mal mis guarda espaldas se dieron cuenta y lo atraparon tirándolo al suelo, me desconcertó tanto esa imagen que les dije que lo dejaran y lo subieran al carruaje, ellos me obedecieron y luego lo subieron le pregunté al niño porque lo había hecho, el me dijo que lo hacía para comer porque nadie le daba trabajo porque era muy pequeño, le pregunté por sus padre y me dijo que era huérfano, que nadie lo había cuidado desde que tenía dos años porque habían matado a sus padres, me enterneció tanto la escena que lo lleve a la mansion-dijo Dominick

Rupert había tomado asiento seguía escuchando atentamente.

Luego le dije que se bañara, le entregué un traje y comio con nosotros, en esa comida el conoció a Elizabeth una niña de cuatro años rubia de ojos verdes, en fin tu hermana era hermosa, noté un brillo en la mirada de él pero jamás pensé que se había enamorado, luego le pregunté a tu madre si podríamos adoptar al pequeños niño y ella bondadosa como era acepto gustosa, pero jamás presentimos lo que venía después, el niño era vigoroso, y siempre muy cariñoso, pero había algo en el que me hacia desconfiar, una maldad, y poder que el quería poseerlo todo, sin que nadie se lo quitara, mira Rupert yo quiero dejarles toda mi fortuna a los dos, porque no quiero que algún día Frederick quiera quitarte lo que es tuyo, cuando tengas a tu hijo varon yo voy a heredarte el 80% de mi fortuna y el 20% le quedará a Frederick asegurándome que no te quite nada, porque sin querer hijo yo descubrí que el estaba apostando, ese juego puede hacer que ganes más pero también puede enviciarte hasta dejarte en la calle-dijo Domick

No padre yo no quiero nada que tenga que compartir con ese mal nacido, siempre me ha caído mal, jamás le creí a Elizabeth cuando me dijo que la intentaba acariciar, o besar, pero que ella creía que sin duda creía que era amor de hermano, pero no ese estúpido estaba enamorado de ella, el quería propasarse, lo voy a matar, por eso mi hermana se ha ido-dijo Rupert

No hijo espera, debemos andar con cuidado con Frederick porque el puede hacer que lo perdamos todo-dijo Dominick

Está bien, está bien-dijo Rupert

Gracias hijo-dijo Dominick

Señor, hermano jamás pensé verte aquí como estas.-dijo Frederick entrando luego de todo lo que había escuchado debía andar con cuidado.

Bien, yo mejor me retiro-dijo Rupert

Ese mismo día Frederick contrató a unos muchachos para que Rupert tuviera un "accidente" pero no lo logró ya que el y el conductor del carruaje lograron salvarse, al ver esto, Dominick decidió mandar a Rupert a Europa alegando que Rupert estaba muy triste por la muerte de su hermana, Frederick no sabía la ubicación exacta de Rupert ya que las cartas siempre llagaban de todas partes de Europa, hasta de Japón y Taiwan.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Lo mejor será ir con William para que Beth firme los documentos porque es peligroso que Frederick tenga aun en su poder mi herencia, además de que podría dejar sin nada a mi hija y a George-dijo Dominick saliendo de la empresa con los papeles que validaban su herencia.

Mientras que en la mansion Andley, Albert estaba en la habitacion en donde estaba Candy junto con los demás, esperando a que ella despertara, pero ella no recobraba la conciencia Albert parado frente a la ventana meditaba en silencio que hacer, es cierto que debía querer a su bebé pero también debía querer a su esposa era la mujer que amaba no podía perderla, se resistía a siquiera pensarlo.

En ese momento dos hombres entraron a la habitacion llevados ahí por Dorothy.

Hola Elizabeth Candy!-dijo Dominick Summersfield

Hermana-dijo Rupert

Elizabeth al escuchar eso se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos y se separó de George, a ella le dolía mucho ver a Candy en ese estado de inconciencia era muy difícil ver que una chica tan vigorosa y feliz tuviera eso en el corazón.

Hola señores Andley como están….que le pasó a Candy porque está acostada-dijo Dominick,

Dominick como estas-dijo Elroy

Bien Elroy que le pasó a mi nieta, Candy responde despierta-dijo Dominick

Nada de gravedad según el doctor-dijo George

Y William donde está-dijo Rupert

Albert parado frente a la ventana solo se volvió a verlos y luego volteo hacia el jardín

Pero porque se desmayó-dijo Dominick

Es que Candy está embarazada de nuevo y alguien no lo tomó muy bien que digamos-dijo Elroy

Que está embarazada-dijo Dominick tragando seco

Que pasa-dijo Elizabeth

Nada, nada es solo que me sorprendió es todo, díganme donde está William-dijo Dominick

En la ventana-dijo Stear

William te sientes bien-dijo Dominick

Albert solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, Dominick comprendía bien lo que sentía Albert-dime me invitas un trago-dijo Dominick

Albert solo asintió y luego guió al señor Dominick al estudio el lo siguió y todos se quedaron perplejos, se preocupaba más por Albert que por Candy. Luego entraron al estudio y Albert sirvió dos vasos de Whiskey al señor Dominick y se sentó pesadamente en el sillón

Dime William porque estas así-dijo Dominick

Albert no decía nada solo bajó la mirada-dime hijo confía en mí-dijo Dominick

Albert no respondía para nada, solo estaba absorto en su vaso de Whiskey-hijo te voy a contar mi historia, es parecida a la tuya, mira cuando Elizabeth nació me dijeron que ella no podía volver a tener más hijos porque su cuerpo no lo soportaría, además de que la afección en su corazón cada día se iba haciendo más maligna, - Albert subió el rostro y lo vió con los ojos cristalizados- luego de eso, pasaron cinco años, y ella me dijo que de nuevo estaba embarazada, ese día sentí que mi mundo se caía a pedazos, ella iba morir en nueve meses lo primero que hice fue tirar la copa en mis manos luego la agarre bruscamente de los hombros y le pedí que abortara porque su vida estaba en riesgo, ella se alejó de mí y empacó sus cosas y se fue, por meses la busqué hasta que al quinto mes la haye, desperdicié cinco meses de mi vida estando sin ella, al encontrarla le pedí perdón y ella regresó a mi casa, siempre estuve tranquilo hasta que llegó el noveno mes de su embarazo, en ese momento me volví creyente, siempre le pedí a Dios que no se la llevara durante el parto, y temía que ese día llegara por fin llegó, ella empezó con dolores y la revisaron y ahí fue donde mi Rupert nació, durante el parto le pedía a Dios encarecidamente que no se la llevara, al fin la partera salió y me dijo: " Felicidades es un varon, y su esposa está completamente sana"-dijo la partera, en ese momento me tiré al suelo y comencé a llorar de felicidad, agradecí a Dios una ultima vez y entre a ver a mi esposa.-dijo Dominick

Albert en ese momento comenzó a botar lágrimas que pesar de que lucho por no dejarlas salir, no pudo resistir y lo hizo,- no llores hijo, aveces las predicciones fallan-dijo Dominick –pero tienes que tener fé la fé ayuda a que todos podamos salir adelante y cumplir nuestros sueños, además Dios tiene el poder de sanar al enfermo, el me ayudó a sanar William, mi esposa falleció al año de haber nacido Rupert porque la enfermedad crecía al paso del tiempo, pero Candy no, ella no tiene una enfermedad progresiva, le pasa lo mismo que a Elizabeth, ella tampoco tiene una enfermedad progresiva, es por eso que aun están bien, William debes querer a tu hijo, mírame a mí, crees que no sufrí al enterarme que mi esposa había muerto y que muchos años después mi hija también, William Dios me ayudó a superarlo, si tu crees en el y le pides con todas tus fuerzas que cumpla lo que quieres el lo hará William, no desmayes por una prueba que el te ha mandado debes seguir adelante y cumplir la promesa que hiciste en el altar, tu dijiste, : "En la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y malas"-dijo Dominick

Tiene razón señor, pero digame que hago si la pierdo-dijo Albert

Pues que más, apoyarla durante su embarazo, y si la pierdes resignarte y amar mucho a tu bebé y a tus dos preciosos hijos-dijo Dominick

Tiene razón señor eso haré, muchas gracias, no voy a desperdiciar como usted dice mi vida sin ella, la voy a apoyar-dijo Albert

Eso muchacho ahora ve con ella y abrazála, besala, y dile que estas con ella-dijo Dominick

Si señor tiene razón iré ahora mismo gracias-dijo Albert limpiándose las lágrimas saliendo del estudio.

Al salir Dominick dijo: perdóname Clara pero no podía decirle al muchacho que si habías muerto en el parto, debía darle animos y pues que apoyara a mi nieta, no quiero que cometa el mismo error que yo al dejarte sola por cinco meses-dijo Dominick limpiando una traviesa lágrima que había salido de sus cansados ojos.

Albert llegó a la habitacion de Candy y ella estaba despierta, el al verla ya repuesta la abrazó y la beso dulcemente luego la abrazó fuertemente- mi amor perdóname fui un completo imbécil-dijo tocando el vientre de Candy-te amo y amo a este bebé es mi sangre y lo amo más porque es tuya también, Candy mi amor perdóname-dijo Albert a punto de las lágrimas, estaba más sensible el que Candy

Todos se quedaron perplejos al ver la reacción de Albert, primero reticente a tener el bebé y luego pidiendo perdón eso si que era muy nuevo – mi amor te perdono, se que te exaltaste un poco, pero lo comprendo, lo mejor es que hayas recapacitado-dijo Candy

Si tienes razón, ya no tendré miedo, ahora se que si Dios conmigo quien contra mí-dijo Albert

Que bueno mi amor-dijo Candy quien aun estaba un poco débil

Candy hija toma un poco de esto, el doctor dijo que debes hidratarte luego de cada desmayo y de que pues tal vez vomites por el embarazo-dijo George

Si papá eso voy a hacer-dijo Candy

Yo velaré porque se sigan las indicaciones del doctor-dijo Albert

Pero Albert-dijo Candy

No estuve contigo cuando Will y Emily nacieron, bueno entonces ahora estaré contigo y te apoyaré en lo que necesites-dijo Albert

Gracias mi amor-dijo Candy

William no se si no estas olvidando algo-dijo George

Que?, no nada-dijo Albert

Debes viajar a Europa a recuerdas-dijo Archie

Si es cierto-dijo Albert

William no vas a ir, Archie tu iras en su lugar-dijo Elroy Andley

Pero tía es imperante que mi tío vaya, es la inversión de mis autos en Europa, y de la apertura de algunos bancos también, y hay una fiesta de mascaras y ahí se va a tratar la todo con respecto a la apertura de los bancos-dijo Stear

Bien pero si tu lo prefieres iras tu-dijo Elroy a Stear

Muy bien-dijo Stear decidido

Irás-dijo Paty

Buenas suerte Archie en tu viaje-dijo Stear

Hermano-dijo Archie

Lo siento pero tendras que ir –dijo Albert-yo no pienso separarme de mi pecosa-dijo Albert

Bien-dijo Archie- cuando me voy-dijo Archie

Te vas en una semana-dijo George

Una semana!-dijo Archie

Si o quieres irte antes-dijo Elroy

No tía, lo siento –dijo Archie

Todos soltaron una sonora carcajada-bien debemos dejar a mi niña descansar no creen-dijo Elizabeth

No mamá ya por favor, yo soy muy fuerte-dijo Candy

No tu te quedas aquí mientras yo te hago compañía que te parece-dijo Albert

No mejor vamos al jardín-dijo Candy guiñándole un ojo

Bien vamos al jardín-dijo Albert

Pero debes descansar Candy-dijo Janis

No, mejor me distraigo en el jardín con las rosas de Anthony-dijo Candy

Si yo apoyo a Candy-dijo Albert

Está bien pero la cuidas William-dijo Elroy

Si tía-dijo Albert

Candy y Albert salieron al jardín- mi amor me haces tan feliz con tu cambio de parecer-dijo Candy

Lo sé perdóname por ser tan idiota-dijo Albert

Si mi amor te perdono-dijo Candy acariciando el cabello de Albert

Bien dime que significó ese guiño-dijo Albert

Pues tu me propusiste que saliéramos al jardín y que luego podíamos no sé tal vez tu sabes escaparnos-dijo Candy

Si mi bella esposa podemos hacerlo, espero que nadie se enoje-dijo Albert notando que Terry los veía con cara de que lo habían mandado a vigilarlos junto con Karen-será mejor que les avisemos que vamos a la cabaña del bosque-dijo Albert

No mi amor, mejor vámonos-dijo Candy

Bien mi bella reina vámonos-dijo Albert

Ellos fueron a la cabaña del bosque lugar que se había convertido en su refugio aparte del Magnolia, llegaron y no precisamente a jugar a las escondidillas, sino que a algo más que no podían hacer en la mansion junto a sus primos, tíos, sobrinos y padres.

Luego regresaron con una sonrisa en los labios y algunas hojas y ramas, todos comprendieron que no habían ido exactamente a caminar ni a pasar el rato.

Pasó la semana en la que Archie debía viajar y se fue su primer destino fue Escocia, luego Italia, y por último llegó a Francia ahí era la fiesta de mascaras, entonces tuvo tiempo de comprar su mascara, y su traje, como siempre el elegantísimo Archievald Cornwall debía verse bien para ocasión.

En esa ciudad se sentía un poco melacolico porque ahí era en donde él y Annie habían planeado ir de luna de miel cuando aun estaba en pie el compromiso.

Pf! Si no te hubieras ido estuviera contigo aquí tal vez de vacaciones, o no lo sé, estuvieras conmigo, como estará mi bebé, ya debe estar por cumplir los cuatro años, que habrá sido, niño o niña-dijo Archie quien iba caminando despreocupadamente por el parque Buttes Chaumont que en la semana que llevaba ahí lo había hecho su favorito, se parecía tanto a Lakewood, a excepción de que esta rodeado de estatuas y personas.

Una niña corría despreocupadamente de su tío- no me atrapas, no me atrapas-decía la pequeña

Ven te voy a atrapar y te juro que tu madre se va a enojar si le cuento que huyes de mi-dijo el hombre

No me atrapas, no me atrapas! Auch!-dijo la niña llegando a toparse con las piernas de Archie

Papi-dijo la niña

Como?-dijo Archie viendo hacia abajo-hola pequeña-dijo bajando a la altura de ella-dime que haces sola aquí-dijo Archie

La niña no respodía, Archie pensaba-quiza no debe hablar con extraños-dime donde está tu padre o tu madre te llevaré con ellos-dijo Archie ofreciéndole su mano

Yo hem!-dijo la pequeña

Tienes unos ojos almendra muy lindos, pequeña-dijo Archie

Gracias se parecen a los de mi padre-dijo la pequeña

A sí-dijo Archie-dime quien es e llevaré con el-dijo Archie

La niña estaba a punto de decirle quien era su padre cuando el hombre al que le gritaba que no la podía atrapar se acercó-oye tu niña, no te ….. vuelvas… a …. Ir-decía el hombre entrecortado ya que estaba cansado de correr tras la pequeña

Tío perdón-dijo la pequeña alzando sus brazos

Te perdono pequeña –dijo el hombre

Es una niña muy linda-dijo Archie

Si se parece a su padre, mucho gusto señor….-dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano en son de saludo, Archie aun estaba de cuclillas, el se paró y subió el rostro-Archie-dijo el hombre abrazando fuerte a la pequeña,

Michael, que haces aquí,-dijo Archie

Yo…hem regrese a mi país-dijo Michael

Si ya veo, dime ella es tu sobrina-dijo Archie

Si-dijo Michael

Como se llama?-dijo Archie

Hem pues..-dijo Michael

Me llamo…-dijo la pequeña

Bueno debemos irnos linda charla Archie, pero mi… hermana busca a su hija porque se escapo si me disculpas-dijo Michael

Dime cuando nos reunimos-dijo Archie

Algún día-dijo Michael

Dime donde vives quiero charlar contigo sobre Annie, por si no la has visto-dijo Archie

Ah! Si, bueno yo…. Mejor me voy-dijo Michael

Dame tu dirección-dijo Archie

No, es mejor… yo te busco-dijo Michael

Bien me estoy hospedando en el Meliá-dijo Archie

Si que bien, bueno linda charla adios-dijo Michael alejándose con la pequeña casi que corriendo

Pf! Ese Michael, tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver-dijo Archie-así de ese tamaño tal vez ha de estar mi niño o niña-dijo Archie melancolico dirigiéndose ahora a su hotel, ya que era casi hora de la fiesta.

Tío Michael-dijo la pequeña

Si princesa-dijo Michael

Porque no dejaste que le dijera mi nombre-dijo la pequeña

Porque no, porque tu mamá se enojaría, ninguna palabra de esto a tu madre, recuerda que debe estar lucida si quiere las donaciones, así que por favor no le digas nada, ni hablemos más del tema-dijo Michael

Bien-dijo la pequeña

Pronto llegó la noche, y la mansion de los La Fontain estaba llena, Victor La Fontain y su esposa Edith recibían a la gente, había baile, comida, Champagne, Whiskey y como buen Francés había Vino.

Toda la fiesta estaba alegre, Archie compartía con los hombres de negocios, y trataban la apertura de banco Andley ahí, y porque no extenderse a toda Francia.

Los caballeros platicaban amenamente, y pronto las esposas de todos se acercaron

Me parece que nuestro querido Archivald Cornwall está solo el día de hoy-dijo uno de los caballeros

si pero sepan que no es por que no me persigan las mujeres sino que mi corazón ya tiene dueña-dijo Archie

si, pero me parece que no es casado-dijo otro

no, porque la dueña de mi corazón se fue hace mucho tiempo-dijo Archie

de pronto una pequeña se acercó a Archie-tío Michael, tío Michael-dijo la pequeña

Archie volteo y vió a una niña castaña clara, con ojos almendra frente a él con su mascara en la mano-hey tu eres-dijo Archie

Hola señor Archie-dijo la pequeña

Hola pequeña dime que haces aquí-dijo Archie

Me parece señor Archie que tiene un gran magnetismo con los niños-dijo uno de los caballeros

No se crean-dijo Archie-dime donde está Michael-dijo Archie

No sé, perdí a mi mami también-dijo la pequeña

De pronto una mujer se acercó a La Fontaine quien era su esposa Edith-Victor, Victor no sabes donde está la pequeña Candice-dijo Edith

No, no sé quien es-dijo el señor Victor

Como que no sabes quien es-dijo Edith

No lo sé-dijo Victor

Es la hija de… mirala está en su grupo y no sabes quien es-dijo Edith

Lo siento no lo sabía, pero parece conocer a Archie-dijo Victor-Archie conoces a la niña-dijo Victor

Si, es sobrina de mi amigo Michael Gerard-dijo Archie

A sí-dijo Edith

Si-dijo Archie

Señora Edith sabe algo de mi hija-se acercó una señora de cabello negro, con un vestido azul, que resaltaba sus bellos ojos azules, la chica era atractiva tenía un cuerpo envidiable a pesar de tener una hija, Archie la vió y pareció reconocer a alguien tras esa mascara color plata.

Señora a acaso está niña es su hija-dijo Archie

La señora volteo y vió ahí a un hombre con un frac color negro, camisa celeste, pañuelo, y faja azules con marncuernillas de oro, cabello castaño y ojos almendra que se notaban aun cuando tenían la mascara azul cubriendo su rostro-si es mi pequeña-dijo la mujer

Mamá, me sentía sola-dijo la pequeña

Mi pequeña Candy no vuelvas a escaparte, tu tío Michael te busca como loco-dijo la mujer

Candy-dijo Archie

Bien parece que llegó la hora-dijo Victor

Hora de que-dijo Archie

Esperen y verán-dijo Victor

Para mientras los presento él es uno de nuestros socios-dijo un caballero

Y ella una de nuestras filántropas-dijo Edith

Bien señores me parece que es hora de que todos tomemos una copa y pues nos descubramos el rostro.

Contaré del 10 al uno y todos nos descubramos los rostros-dijo Victor

Mucho gusto –dijo Archie

El gusto es mío-dijo la mujer

cuatro-dijo un caballero

tres-dijo Edith

dos-dijo Archie

uno-dijo la dama

todos se quitaron las mascaras y dejo ver dos rostros que no se habían visto en más de cuatro años.

Annie!-dijo Archie

Archie!-dijo Annie palideciendo

Se conocen-dijo Edith

Annie-quiso abrazarla Archie

Adios, debo irme-dijo Annie tomando en brazos a la pequeña corriendo hasta la salida

Que pasa querida Annie-dijo Michael

Vamos, ví a Archie vámonos Michael-dijo Annie

Si vamos-dijo Michael

Candy como es que lo conoces-dijo Annie

Mamá yo-dijo Candy

Niña como lo conoces-dijo Annie botando algunas lágrimas

Mamita no llores-dijo Candy

Annie! Annie!-salió Archie gritando del salón

Acelera corre-dijo Annie

Si Annie-dijo Michael

Annie! Mi amor no te vayas-dijo Archie

Vamos vamos-dijo Annie

Mamá el es mi papá cierto-dijo Candy

Estas castigada no vas a salir-dijo Annie

Mamá respóndeme, el es mi papito-dijo Candy

No, el no es tu papá, tu padre murió hace cuatro años para mí-dijo Annie

Mami-dijo Candy

Ballet, mi carro, aprisa-dijo Archie

Aquí está señor-dijo el ballet

Bien, dile a Victor y a Edith que me disculpen-dijo Archie

Si señor como ordene-dijo el ballet

Archie siguió a toda prisa el auto de Michael hasta llegar a una residencia que se podía catalogar como una mansión en donde Annie y la pequeña Candy entraron pero para desgracia de Archie también entró Michael a petición de Annie para que pudieran correr a Archie si se presentaba.

Archie pensó en presentarse en la mansion pero no… era muy tonto de su parte por eso, solo regresó a su hotel, al siguiente día llegaría muy temprano para ver cuando Michael saliera.

Al siguiente día Annie despertó con los ojos hinchados, la pequeña Candy estaba en el comedor desayunando junto con Michael.

Michael ve y compra unos tickets para ir a Escocia, debemos irnos, no quiero estar aquí mientras Archie este aquí-dijo Annie

Bien-dijo Michael-pero te vas a quedar sola-dijo Michael

No, yo… saldré en unas horas debo ir con Edith y con Victor para disculparme por salir asi ayer-dijo Annie

Está bien, -dijo Michael

Gracias Michael-dijo Annie

Annie, sabes que te amo, y aunque tu aun no me correspondas se que algún día vas a querer casarte conmigo y que Archie no será nada más que un recuerdo-dijo Michael

Gracias pero sabes bien que aun no lo olvido pero no pienso regresar con el-dijo Annie

Si lo sé, confío en ti-dijo Michael

Bien ve quiero los ticket para el jueves-dijo Annie

Está bien-dijo Michael

Archie vió que Michael se alejaba solo en un automóvil, de seguro ese tonto había pasado la noche con Annie-se decía

Archie vió su oportunidad de entrar- si señor-dijo el mayordomo

Buenos días-dijo Archie

Buenos días-dijo el mayordomo-digame quien es usted

Soy a… -dijo Archie pensando que no debía decir que era el sino otra persona-soy amigo de los La Fontain y vengo por una disculpa de Annie Brighter quería contribuir con ella, pero parece que lo rechazó y exijo una explicación-dijo Archie haciéndose el digno

Está bien lo dejaré pasar, aunque usted no parece Francés-dijo el mayordomo

A sí, bueno yo… soy Escoces-dijo Archie

Si me lo imaginaba-dijo el mayordomo-digame su nombre-dijo el mayordomo

Pues… soy el señor Brower ella me reconocerá-dijo Archie

Está bien-dijo el mayordomo

Y que no piensa llevarme a la sala-dijo Archie un poco digno

Si, señor, la sala está por allá, llamare a la señora Brighter-dijo el mayordomo

Si claro –dijo Archie

El mayordomo se dirigió al comedor-señora-dijo el mayordomo

Si-dijo Annie

La buscan, es un hombre amigo de los La Fontain, dice que usted lo dejó plantado y que quería contribuir con usted-dijo el mayordomo

Y ese hombre no se apellida Cornwall-dijo Annie

No, es el señor Brower-dijo el mayordomo

Fiuf!-dijo Annie- Bien lo voy a recibir en un momento-dijo Annie

Está bien señora-dijo el mayordomo

Pronto Archie escuchó unos pasos femeninos, y se escondió tras la puerta, Annie entró a la sala-Buenos días señor….-dijo Annie entrando a la sala sin ver a nadie-Luis que significa esto-dijo Annie

Nada señorita Brighter-dijo Archie cerrando la puerta dejándolos a los dos ahí en la sala

Archie, vete de aquí, déjame salir-dijo Annie

Annie mi amor debemos hablar-dijo Archie

No hay nada de que hablar-dijo Annie

Si lo hay, Annie mi amor yo… te amo me dí cuenta que te amo, y me muero sin ti-dijo Archie

No me mientas Archievald-dijo Annie

Dime que haces viviendo con Michael-dijo Archie

No te importa-dijo Annie

Te acuestas con el-dijo Archie

Una sonora bofetada se escuchó en su mejilla-eres un estúpido-dijo Annie

Lo siento yo…. Es que tu **Te fuiste de aquí sin pensarlo-** dijo Archie colocando su dedo en su corazón- **Dijiste que no me amabas más Yo te suplique quédate aquí-** dijo Archie recordando el muelle- **Yo no sé que haría sin ti No creo soportarlo Te fuiste de aquí y todo acabado Y llora mi alma en soledad La vida me puso junto a ti Nunca pude predecir Me** **convertiría en tu pasado Te fuiste de aquí encontraste otra vida Te fuiste de aquí enterraste la mía Y aunque no estés yo sigo respirando aquel amor Te fuiste aquí descubriste otros brazos Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos Y duele ver que le entregaste a** **otro el corazón Te fuiste de aquí y todo es silencio Quedaron las huellas de nuestro amor Sueño que te abrazo una ves más Me despierto y ya no estas Me estoy ahogando en el vacio Y aún siento en el aire que me acaricia tu voz Me robaste la luna, el cielo y las estrellas Te fuiste de aquí encontraste otra vida Te fuiste de aquí enterraste la mía Y aunque no estés yo sigo respirando aquel amor Te fuiste de aquí descubriste otros brazos Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos Y duele ver que le entregaste a** **otro el corazón Le entregaste a** **otro el corazón-** dijo Archie volteando para ocultar sus ojos cristalizados volteando el puño

Annie repsondió con toda tranquilidad- **Sé que duele tanto recordar Que sientes ganas de llorar Pero no quiero hablar Mirándote la espalda** -dijo Annie volteando a Archie.- **Ya nos queda sólo un poco más La historia está por terminar Y no quiero pensar que nos valió de nada No hubo nadie a quien amara tanto Ahora entiendo claramente cuanto Terminemos con la cara en alto este amor Por esos días llenos de sueños Por las sonrisas que no volverán Por ese beso que estuvo apunto de matar Seamos cuerdos un momento Por los recuerdos Yo sé que al fin la vida seguirá Que alguién más te encontrarás Y que lo nuestro será un rastro del pasado Oh ven, hay tanto que no estuvo bien Y sólo por última vez Finjamos vida que este aún no ha terminado Por esos días llenos de sueños Por las sonrisas que no volverán Por ese beso que estuvo apunto de matar Seamos cuerdos un momento Por los recuerdos.**

Annie-dijo Archie

Archie yo…-dijo Annie

Annie dime una cosa esa preciosa pequeña es mi hija-dijo Archie

Archie,-dijo Annie

Contesta-dijo Archie

Si, ella es Candy nuestra hija-dijo Annie

Annie mi amor regresa conmigo, por favor, por favor-dijo Archie- **Fui un ciego Por sentirme seguro de ti Hoy no te tengo Me perdí en otros labios, caí Todo fue un juego Y destrocé tu corazón Me arrepiento Se acabó nuestro amor Y empezó Un otoño eterno Que dejó en el silencio a mi sol ¿Cómo detengo este camino de dolor? Voy contra el viento Cuando te fuiste se apagaron mis latidos Cada recuerdo Me va dejando en este sueño mal herido Me estoy muriendo Cayendo en esta soledad ¿Cómo cambio esta cruel realidad? Con tu adiós Soy un extraño Sin tu amor que habitaba mi voz Me estoy quemando No queda nada entre los dos?-** dijo Archie

Archie no puedo-dijo Annie

Que no puedes estas enamorada de Michael-dijo Archie

No-dijo Annie

Me amas-dijo Archie

Yo..-dijo Annie

Me amas-dijo Archie

Si te amo-dijo Annie

Entonces?-dijo Archie

No quiero que me lastimes de nuevo-dijo Annie

No lo haré-dijo Archie- **Sabes, no pido nada más Que estar entre tus brazos Y huir de todo el mal Que a todo he renunciado Por estar junto a ti Sabes no dejo de pensar Que estoy enamorado Te quiero confesar Que soy sólo un esclavo Que no sabe vivir sin ti Cuando llegaste tú Te metiste en mi ser Encendiste la luz Me llenaste de fe Tanto tiempo busqué Pero al fin te encontré Tan perfecta Como te imaginé Como aguja en un pajar Te busqué sin cesar Como huella en el mar Tan dificil de hallar Tanto tiempo busqué Pero al fin te encontré Tan perfecta Como te imaginé Sabes te quiero confesar Que te encuentro irresistible No dejo de pensar Que haría lo imposible Por quedarme cerca de ti-** dijo Archie acercándose a Annie para besarla lo cual ella correspondió

Annie!-dijo una voz masculina entrando a la sala.

 **Continuara….**


	35. Chapter 35

Guardando Secretos

Capitulo 34

Estaras Bien.

Había pasa un mes desde que Archie se había embarcado a América, Albert y Candy disfrutaban plenamente del embarazo de Candy mientras los niños se sentían un poco celosos, pero aun así estaban felices porque sus abuelas estaban más consentidoras que nunca, y el abuelo George ni se diga.

Se había planeado salir a comprar algunas cosas para el bebé ese fin de semana toda la familia iría pero hubo un contratiempo los varones debían ir a las empresas Andley y Terry y Robert debían arreglar lo de la siguiente obra, así que se decidió que irían solo las damas y Stear y George, ya que ellas no cabían en un solo auto.

Así que todos se fueron a dormir sabiendo que el fin de semana sería ajetreado, Candy y Albert fueron a dormir luego de acostar a sus bebés. Candy soñaba ese día pero algo interrumpio su sueño, ella estaba de nuevo en el rosedal que se parecía al de Lakewood, ella corrió a sentír el aroma de las dulce Candy que ahí estaban en flor, en ese momento una dama se acercó a ella, Candy la reconoció muy bien

Hola Candy-dijo Rosemary

Hola Rosemary que gusto verte-dijo Candy

Candy te felicito por el nuevo bebé-dijo Rose

Si otro más-dijo Candy

Candy ven conmigo quiero mostrarte algo-dijo Rosemary

Que quieres que vea-dijo Candy

Una imagen se formaba enfrente de ella, era Archie

Me parece que Archie está bien-dijo Candy

Si está bien pero mira atentamente-dijo Rosemary

Es una pequeña-dijo Candy viendo que una niña se le acercaba a Archie-que les está diciendo-dijo Candy

Solo mira a la pequeña y todo lo demás en silencio-dijo Rosemary

Candy vió como Michael se acercó a Archie y lo saludo nervioso y luego se alejó con la pequeña dejando a Archie pensativo-quien es ella que tiene que ver con Archie-dijo Candy

Mira ahora a quien vez en esa iglesia-dijo Rosemary

Es Annie! Oh! Annie que hermosa se ve-dijo Candy

Escucha Candy-dijo Rosemary.

Annie estaba en la iglesia e hincada frente a la imagen de Jesús Crucificado orando

Señor perdóname por todo el mal que he hecho, llevo cuatro años viviendo aquí con mi hija y Michael, pero no he venido ante ti a arrepentirme, perdóname, en primera perdóname por todo el mal que le hice a Archie por dejarlo sin su hija, he pensado que el viernes viajare a América con mi hija y se la presentaré no le negare estar con ella, he sido una egoísta, también quiero que me perdones por esconderme de mis padres, y quiero que me perdones por todo el daño que le hice a Candy en el pasado, cuando la rechace por culpa de mi madre, por mi egoísmo y envidia hacia ella que no lo vuelva a hacer perdóname ella siempre tan buena conmigo y yo tan mala, perdón, perdón, quiero agradecerte porque la hayas salvado cuando tuvo a sus bebés ella merece vivir luego de tanto sufrimiento que ha experimentado, por ultimo señor quiero pedirte por los señores Eleonor y Robert ellos me han ayudado mucho dándome una casa aquí en Francia y viniéndome a visitar aveces para contarme que es lo que pasa, gracias por todo lo que me has dado espero que un día me permitas tener el perdón de Candy-dijo Annie

Ella, ella es cierto lo que me habías dicho-dijo Candy

Si es cierto, ella te tuvo envidia y egoísmo-dijo Rosemary

No lo sabía-dijo Candy

Pero ahora se arrepintió de corazón es por eso que deje que la vieras, ella está en Francia y regresara pronto-dijo Rosemary

Que Bien Candy va a regresar pronto-dijo Candy

Si la pequeña que viste es hija de Archie se llama Candice como tu-dijo Annie

Que bien-dijo Candy

Ahora si-dijo Rosemary poniéndose seria

Que pasa me asustas-dijo Candy

Es hora, Frederick ha terminado de planear su venganza si se quedan en casa el sábado que te sentiras un poco cansada todo va a ser una tragedia tienen que salir de la mansion aunque estes cansada, Candy escúchame bien por nada del mundo te quedes en casa entiendes-dijo Rosemary

Si Rose entiendo, dime que haré cuando este con el y mi bebé-dijo Candy

El bebé va a estar bien, Candy por favor, no muestres fuerza y calma a tu madre y a George que no hagan nada tonto solo debe haber paz y entréguense-dijo Rosemary

Pero y que pasa si nos hace algo-dijo Candy

No lo hara yo me encargo de eso-dijo Rosemary-además apareceré en tus sueños cuando sea el momento-dijo Rosemary

Está bien estoy lista y se que con tu ayuda mi bebé, mis padres y yo estaremos bien-dijo Candy

Bien es hora de despertar, es momento, Candy prométeme que haras lo que te dije-dijo Rose

Si lo haré-dijo Candy

Candy despertó de su sueño un poco nerviosa pero sabía que si lo hacia como Rosemary le había dicho todo iba a salir bien. Por fin llegó el viernes, Candy sabía que por mucho tiempo no iba a estar con Albert así que sutilmente le pidió que la amara, el ni lerdo ni perezoso lo hizo, Candy quedó satisfecha lista para el siguiente día.

Todos estaban listos en la mañana, la familia había crecido bastante sin querer se habían unido amigos a la gran familia Andley, Candy se sentía cansada al siguiente día lo mismo que Albert.

Candy estas segura que quieres salir hoy-dijo Elizabeth al ver el semblante de Candy

Mamá estoy un poco cansada la verdad…..-dijo Candy recordando las palabras de Rosemary-no vayas a quedarte en la mansion por ningún motivo debes salir o será una desgracia-pensaba Candy-si madre quiero ir-dijo Candy

Está bien hija como gustes-dijo Candy

Bien que tal si las jóvenes se van con Archie y nosotras con George-dijo Janis

No,-dijo Candy

Porque?-dijo Paty

Porque no, yo quisiera ir con mis padres si no les molesta-dijo Candy

Está bien, está bien-dijeron las damas

Candy sabía que era mejor ir ella con sus dos padres, todo el día compraron en tiendas, y demás lugares ropa para bebés, tanto de Candy como para Karen y Monic que estaban a punto de revertar como de decía Terry. Pronto la damas se cansaron de comprar y regresaban en caravana a la George, Elizabeth y Candy iban en un auto iban en medio de los tres autos que iban en la afueras de Chicago en camino a la mansion los tres autos fueron parados por muchos hombres que llevaban ropas rotas

\- señores, señores-dijo uno de ellos tocando al vidrio del auto que conducía George.

Ayúdennos-dijo otro tocando con Stear

Queremos comida-dijo otro tocando en donde iba el chofer, los tres caballeros bajaron sus vidrios y todos los hombres sacaron armas apuntándole al oído a todos los choferes-salgan del auto o se mueren todos aquí-dijo uno de los hombres

Todas las damas hicieron caso y salieron de los autos lo mismo que Stear, George y el chofer quienes eran apuntados por las armas-que es lo que quieren dinero?-dijo Stear

No, los queremos a ustedes-dijo un hombre

Que quieren de nosotros-dijo George agarrando una pistola que tenía siempre guardada en el cincho

Padre recuerda el encargo por favor no hagas nada tonto si quieren dinero se los damos-dijo Candy sabiendo bien que no era por eso que estaban ahí

George se contuvo de sacar la pistola-está bien que es lo que quieren, dinero? se los damos en un cheque-dijo George

No, les repito que solo los queremos a ustedes-dijo otro hombre

Pero a quienes a todos-dijo Stear asustado colocándose frente a Paty y su madre en un impulso

No solo a tres-dijo un hombre

Bien vamos nosotros con ustedes pero dejen a las damas en paz-dijo el chofer

No, nos mandaron por tres personas y no son solo varones-dijo uno de los hombres

Quien es George Johnson-dijo otro hombre

Soy yo-dijo George

Tendrá que ir con nosotros, su hija y esposa también-dijo el hombre

No, ella no iran-dijo George apretando los puños

Padre –dijo Candy

No hija no van a ir-dijo George

Si, si vamos-dijo Candy metiéndose en el auto

Hey preciosa a donde vas-dijo otro hombre apuntándole a Candy y a la vez viéndola con lacividad

Llévense este auto vamos a ir los tres con ustedes pero a los demás déjenlos en paz entienden-dijo Candy

Si claro en paz-dijo un hombre disparando a las ruedas de los otros dos autos Andley

No Candy no vas a ir-dijo Elizabeth

Es Frederick el que nos quiere bien vamos con el-dijo Candy

Pero el bebé Candy-susurró Elizabeth

Vamos digo-dijo Candy aun nerviosa

Elizabeth entró al auto y a George lo metieron a la fuerza mientras el tiempo pasaba Elizabeth pensaba como Candy sabía lo de Frederick acaso los había escuchado hablar sobre eso a George y a ella, mientras George , iba muy preocupado por Candy y Elizabeth ojala no hubieran salido ese día ojala se hubieran quedado en la mansión el sabía muy bien que todo eso era obra de Frederick pero trataría de dejar pistas para que los encontraran y de una vez por todas lo metieran a la cárcel además se preguntaba porque era que Candy estaba muy segura de sí al entrar al auto. Cada uno iba con sus propias cavilaciones. Pronto llegaron a una casa vieja con maderas podridas y un jardín descuidado a Elizabeth se le hizo conocida la casa pero no emitió ningun comentario, al entrar sentaron a las tres personas en sillas amarrándolos de manos y pies George era el que aun estaba renuente pero Candy con una mirada lo calmo y no forcejeo más, Elizabeth entonces se atrevió a preguntar

Que quieren de nosotros-dijo Elizabeth

Nosotros muchas cosas-dijo un hombre desnudando a Candy con la mirada pues como aun no tenía el vientre abultado poseía una figura esbelta

Quien los mandó-dijo George sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

Es alguien muy cercano a ustedes se los aseguro pero el vendrá en unos días pues no quiere levantar sospechas-dijo otro hombre que los custodiaba

Es Frederick el que los mandó no es así-dijo Candy

Preciosa además de hermosa inteligente-dijo un hombre acercándosele acariciando el rostro de Candy a la fuerza mientras ella lo evitaba pensaba que eso de confiar en Rosemary iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Bien señores los vamos a dejar solos para que se lamenten pero no crean que no los tenemos vigilados, porque somos cinco y pues tenemos unos juguetitos-dijo el hombre tocando el estuche del arma que llevaba –con los que vamos a jugar si ustedes deciden escapar entendido-dijo con voz firme

Vámonos-dijo otro hombre riendo

Dejaron a Candy a Elizabeth y a George solos en la habitación en silencio Elizabeth por fin se atrevió a preguntar-Candy –dijo Elizabeth

Si-dijo Candy

Candy dime como sabes lo que pasa con Frederick-dijo Elizabeth

George no se había dado cuenta, esa era una buena pregunta-si Candy como lo sabes-dijo George

Es que…-dijo Candy pensando en lo que diría de seguro no le iban a creer que Rosemary se lo había dicho- yo pues… es muy difícil de explicar-dijo Candy

Dime hija donde lo escuchaste o quien te lo dijo-dijo George

A mi me lo dijo….. pues lo escuché-dijo Candy

En donde-dijo Elizabeth

De pues… de ustedes-dijo Candy

Enserio-dijo George enarcando una ceja- cuando Candy-dijo George

Ya papá déjame de preguntar mejor preocúpate porque salgamos vivos de esta-dijo Candy

Candy crees que no estoy preocupado la vida de mi esposa, de mi hija y mi nieto están en peligro-dijo George

Papá confiemos en que Albert nos va a encontrar-dijo Candy esperando que así fuera

Pero y si no, no sabes lo difícil que me fue buscar a William cuando tuvo amnesia y crees que será fácil buscarnos a nosotros cuando nadie sabe si aun seguimos en el país o no-dijo George

George debes confiar-dijo Elizabeth

Es que ustedes no me entienden –dijo George con aflicción

Las dos damas se quedaron calladas, sabían que era lo mejor. Al llegar la noche los varones esperaban con ansias su llegada a la mansión de seguro los demás habían llegado y llevarían muchas cosas para los bebés pero en el camino Robert Hathaway paró el auto dando un frenaso.

Robert que te pasa porque frenas-dijo Terry

Robert subió las luces del auto y ahí estaban dos autos con las ruedas llenas de agujeros y los vidrios rotos Albert bajó de inmediato y buscó en los autos efetivamente eran de los Andley – Candy-dijo Albert

Que pasó –dijo Edwin bajando con una linterna

Es el auto Andley-dijo Anthony

Y este también-dijo Terry

Donde están-dijo Robert

Albert comenzó a gritar – Candy! Candy! Candy-gritaba

Calmate busquemos-dijo Edwin

Miren son manchas-dijo Anthony enfocando manchas rojas que parecían sangre

Y hay más-dijo Terry horrorizado

No, no vamos sigamoslas-dijo Robert

Los hombres iban gritando los nombres de las damas y el de Stear, el de Mike el chofer y el de George, pronto llegaron a una casa pequeña hecha de madera con una chimenea en donde salía humo ellos se acercaron y tocaron la puerta una mujer salió a recibirlos

Buenas noches-dijo la mujer un tanto nerviosa

Disculpe vengo a buscar a mi familia son siete mujeres y tres hombres-dijo Albert

No perdón pero no los he visto-dijo la mujer

Está segura-dijo Terry

Con ellos hay dos mujeres embarazadas-dijo Robert

Dos mujeres rubias-dijo Albert

No lo siento no los he visto-dijo la mujer

La tía Elroy espiaba por la ventana y vió ahí a su querido William rápido salió a su encuentro-William-dijo Elroy

Tía Elroy que pasó encontramos los autos-dijo Albert abrazando a Elroy quien lo abrazaba

Hijo todo fue horrible-dijo Elroy

Y las demás-dijo Terry

Están adentro-dijo Elroy

Señora ellos, los conoce-dijo la dama que atendió a los caballeros

Si son familia-dijo Elroy

Bien –dijo Robert

Señora me haría el favor de hacer pasar a mi familia-dijo Elroy

Si claro adelante-dijo la mujer

Señora Elroy están estables-dijo un médico saliendo de la habitacion

Gracias-dijo Elroy

Doctor Leonard que hace aquí-dijo Albert

Señor Andley, solo vine a ver a su sobrino y a su chofer-dijo el doctor

Que les pasó-dijo Edwin preocupado

El chofer no tiene nada más que unas lastimaduras y una laceración en la cadera –dijo el doctor

Y Stear como está-dijo Edwin

El tiene una bala en la pierna derecha y unas lastimaduras pero he logrado estabilizarlo-dijo el doctor

Gracias señor disculpe le prometo que mañana llegó a cancelar la cuenta al hospital-dijo Albert

Si claro no hay problema-dijo el medico

Gracias-dijo Albert

Puedo ver a mi hijo-dijo Edwin

Si claro-dijo el doctor Leonard

Entonces el doctor se despidió y los caballeros se encaminaron hasta la habitación en donde estaban Stear y el chofer convalecientes – Stear-dijo Edwin

Edwin que hacen aquí-dijo Janis

Pasábamos y vimos los autos-dijo Robert quien abrazaba a Eleonor

Monic que pasó-dijo Anthony

Fue horrible-dijo Karen

Mi amor que pasó-dijo Terry

Albert no notaba la presencia de Candy ni de sus suegros solo se quedó esperando a que alguien le diera una pista o algo, la señora Elroy sabía muy bien que pedía Albert

Hijo –dijo Elroy

Dime donde están,-dijo Albert

Hijo ellos…-dijo Elroy

Que pasa, donde están dime que ellos si llegaron a la mansion, porque falta un auto-dijo Albert

No William ellos…dijo Elroy

Mis hijos y mis hijos-dijo Albert

Ellos están en la mansion-dijo Elroy

Ella no pudo decir más porque Albert salió corriendo hasta llegar al auto por suerte el le había pedido las llaves a Robert antes de iniciar a buscar a las damas, el arrancó y en el camino se encontró con tres autos de los Andley que eran dirigidos hasta la casa en donde anteriormente habían estado en ellos iba Paty quien reticente tuvo que ir a buscar ayuda o alguien que los pudiera ir a traer a la casa de la dama que muy atentamente los había atendido y dado cobijo con Stear herido y por suerte también ahí estaba el doctor Leonard solo por eso había ido menos preocupada a la mansión, Albert no veía camino su objetivo era la mansión.

Al llegar sonó la bocina del auto para que abrieran la reja los sirvientes al reconocer a Albert abrieron rápidamente y Albert entró, dejando el auto aun encendido subió de dos en dos las gradas que daban a la entrada de la mansión y tocó insistentemente una mucama le abrió la puerta y lo saludo, Albert no puso atención

Señor buenas noches-dijo la mucama

Mis hijos, mis hijos donde están-dijo Albert desesperado

Ellos están-dijo la mucama

Will, Emily-dijo Albert aliviado al ver a sus hijos que corrian sonrientes hacia el, - hijos estaba tan preocupado-dijo Albert abrazandolos fuerte estando en silencio un momento - y su mami donde está su mami-dijo Albert interrumpiendo el silencio-el abuelo George o la abuela Elizabeth

Ellos no están aquí-dijo Paty

Como que no donde están-dijo Albert

Ellos fueron secuestrados por unos hombres-dijo Elroy quien venía en el auto con Paty

Quienes eran, les hubieran dado dinero-dijo Albert

Ellos no querían dinero ellos querían a Candy a George y a Elizabeth-dijo Elroy

Quien los mandó, no dijeron los atacaron verdad-dijo Albert alterándose sin darse cuenta que Terry y Robert entraban

No sabemos a ciencia cierta quien fue pero suponemos que fue Frederick-dijo Paty

Frederick ese estúpido lo voy a matar-dijo Albert caminando hacia la salida siendo detenido por Terry y Robert quienes lo sostenían fuertemente

Calmate, Albert-dijo Terry

No yo lo voy a matar-dijo Albert furioso

Albert tranquilícese –dijo Robert

No puedo, tienen a mis suegros y a mi Candy-dijo Albert

Papi, Papi donde está mami-dijo Will acercándose a Albert

Albert se dejo de forcejear y Emily preguntó de nuevo-papi donde está mami –dijo Emily, Albert volteo y los vió, no sabía que decirles

Papi-dijo Will

Niños saben que… que tal si vamos a su habitación les leo un cuento y nos dormimos que les parece-dijo Albert cambiando su semblante por uno más feliz

Si!-gritaron los dos niños

Albert subió a sus hijos a sus hombros y los llevó a la habitacion que el compartía con Candy- mis niños hoy dormimos aquí-dijo Albert

Porque papi-dijo Emily

Porque su mami se fue de viaje y no quiero dormir solito-dijo Albert

Te da miedo la oscuridad-dijo Will

Si hijo me da mucho miedo-dijo Albert el lo decía en sentido figurado si le daba miedo la oscuridad pero es que eso era para él, que Candy no estuviera

Bien papi entonces nos dormiremos contigo-dijo Emily dándole un beso a Albert en la mejilla

Gracias princesa ven acá-dijo Albert abrazándola

Y yo que…-dijo Will

Tu también campeón-dijo Albert abrazando a sus hijos ellos estaban felices mientras Albert con los ojos cerrados botaba algunas lágrimas el no podía llorar de frente con sus hijos pero si temía mucho lo que le pudiera pasar a Candy y a sus suegros, o a su bebé que venía en camino, en su mente el prometía algo- "mi amor Candy te prometo que te voy a encontrar, te lo juro, lo juro por mis hijos que lo hago"-pensaba Albert- "cuídate mi amor y no te preocupes por mis hijos yo los voy a cuidar"-pensaba abrazando fuerte a sus hijos

Mientras Candy quien estaba cerca a una rendija- "Albert mi amor cuida a mis bebés, juro que pronto estaremos juntos, nada malo me va a pasar ni a mi ni a mis padres"-pensaba Candy-"mi amor cuídate y encuéntranos pronto"-pensaba Candy para caer en un profundo sueño.


	36. Annie y Archie, y ¿Candy?

**Guardando Secretos**

 **Capitulo 35**

Annie-dijo Michael sorprendiendo a los dos en pleno beso

Michael-dijo Annie

Mami que haces besandote con el señor Archie-dijo Candy

Ven pequeña-dijo Annie

Para que mami-dijo Candy

Mira mi amor el es tu papá, es Archievald Cornwall Andley-dijo Annie

Papi?, papi!-dijo la niña arrojándose a los brazos de Archie

Mi pequeña no sabes como las busqué durante estos cuatro años, no saben como las quiero y las extrañaba-dijo Archie

Papi-dijo Candy feliz abrazando a Archie cariñosamente

Ya basta, que pasó aquí-dijo Michael-como es que tu y este-dijo Michael a quien se lo comían los celos

Michael calmate, no es nada malo-dijo Annie

No es nada malo? No es nada malo! Estás segura que besarte con tu ex no es nada malo-dijo Michael- Annie sabes bien lo que siento por ti y lo mucho que Archie te hizo sufrir, yo me hice cargo de ti y de tu hija, las trataba como mis reinas, y así me pagas Annie-dijo Michael

Michael tranquilízate yo…. Yo… acaso me lo estas reclamando-dijo Annie

No, lo hice de corazón y por amor, pensando que jamás le harías caso, maldita la hora en que confié en ti-dijo Michael

Hey tranquilízate Michael, bajale un poco a tu tonito porque está aquí mi hija-dijo Archie

Ahora si tu hija, y los cuatro años que la abandonaste que?, quien crees que la cuidó, alimentó, quien crees que cuidaba y cumplía todos los antojos de Annie-dijo Michael

Se que no fui el mejor, por haber perdido lo que más amo en este mundo pero durante los cuatro años que Annie y mi niña desaparecieron las busque exhaustivamente, mi búsqueda fue interrumpida la primera vez por Candy quien tuvo a sus hijos, y la segunda por Paty mi cuñada quien también dio a luz, y ahora que ha sido interrumpida mi búsqueda por las reuniones de trabajo a las que mi tió no puede asistir porque Candy está nuevamente embarazada y no quiere perderse nada-dijo Archie

Annie escuchaba todo lo que Archie decía, estaba feliz por sus amigas en primera plana pues eran madres y esposas felices, y por ella y su hija, pues Archie las buscaba.- pero si ellas les hiciste falta cuatro años y yo… la amo, amo a Annie y a Candy-dijo Michael

No me interesa que las ames, yo las he buscado hasta debajo de las piedras por cuatro años-dijo Archie

Annie dime me amas-dijo Michael

Annie responde-dijo Archie

Mami –dijo Candy

No Michael, no puedo, no lo hago-dijo Annie

Annie-dijo Michael

Vete Michael, lo siento, pero si no puedes vivir con mi felicidad no quiero que estes aquí-dijo Annie

Annie pero es mi casa-dijo Michael

Si no mal recuerdo esta casa era de Candy y mía, porque la señora Eleonor y el señor Robert me la regalaron-dijo Annie- además la que te pidió que vinieras a vivir aquí fue Candy-dijo Annie

Bien, me voy Annie pero espero que no te arrepientas si este te deja de nuevo porque no estaré ahí para consolarte, hasta nunca-dijo Michael con el corazón roto lleno de celos

Al salir Michael, Archie atrapo a Annie de la cintura-ahora si en que nos quedamos-dijo Archie

Archie-dijo Annie

Que!-dijo Archie

Papi, llévame al parque si?-dijo Candy

Pero-dijo Archie

Por fis, porfis, por fis-dijo Candy suplicante

Bien, iremos en familia-dijo Archie

Al llegar al parque se toparon con la sorpresa de ver a dos personas mayores del brazo que los veían insistentemente y luego los saludaban con la mano, ellos decidieron ir con los La Fontain pues debían pedir disculpas por dejar así la fiesta sin despedirse

Annie Hathaway Baker-dijo Edith

Archievald Cornwall-dijo Victor

Hathaway Baker?-dijo Archie

Yo…. Hem-dijo Annie

no les dijiste tu nombre porque-dijo Archie

yo… no quería verte-dijo Annie

ah! Que no querías verme-dijo Archie

si, bueno yo…. Tu sabes me dolio que terminaramos-dijo Annie

lo sé perdón es que me sorprendio-dijo Archie

no eres Hathaway Baker, no es cierto?-dijo Edith

no-dijo Annie

bien, parece que debemos hablar mucho, además… nos deben una disculpa-dijo Edith

si es cierto-dijo Archie

bien-dijo Annie- que tal si vamos a la mansion y comemos algo-dijo Annie

si claro-dijeron los La Fontain

pronto llegaron a la mansion de Annie, Archie registraba su saco-que pasa-dijo Annie

nada es solo que… nada-dijo Archie

bien ahora mejor pidamos la comida-dijo Annie

El almuerzo se llevó con mucha calma, Annie y Archie le contaron su historia a los La Fontain, Annie les dijo su verdadero apellido y que no tenían nada que ver con el señor Robert y con Eleonor Baker al terminar pasaron a la sala de té, sin embargo Archie dijo que había olvidado algo en el hotel e iría por el pues era importante, mientras en la mansion de Annie estaban platicando amenamente hasta que el timbre interrumpió la conversación.

Ha de ser Archie-dijo Edith

Me lo imagino-dijo Annie

Archie entró a la mansion casi que corriendo- Annie-dijo Archie quien iba con unas maletas

Si-dijo Annie parándose

Annie-dijo el agitado con un papel en la mano y una caja en la otra

Que pasa-dijo Annie

Primero lo más importante perdón que lo haga de una forma poco romatica pero es necesario preguntarte-dijo Archie arrodillándose-Annie luego de cuatro años de pausar nuestra relación en una búsqueda, yo apredí a necesitarte amarte y quererte a ti y a mi hija sin haberla conocido, comprendí lo que significabas hasta que te perdí-dijo Archie-Annie te amo, quieres casarte conmigo-dijo Archie

Si claro que si quiero casarme contigo-dijo Annie pues como iba a decir que no si Archie era un hombre muy guapo, era el amor de su vida

Archie le colocó el anillo, y la besó, los La Fontain aplaudieron, esos dos ya necesitaban ser felices, ellos los felicitaron entonces Archie acordó lo demás-Annie vives muy comoda aquí en Francia no?-dijo Archie

Si es mi hogar-dijo Annie

Bien entonces vendré por ti lo juro pero por ahora debo irme-dijo Archie

irte?!-dijo Annie

si lee esto-dijo Archie extendiéndole un telegrama de su hermano Stear

 **Chicago Ilinois.**

 **Archie. Ven a casa. Candy secuestrada, Frederick, George y Elizabeth secuestrados con Candy, ven casa rápido deja negocios mi tío preocupado e histérico familia preocupada te espero**

 **Tu hermano Stear.**

Candy vamos Archie, Lúis prepara maletas nos vamos a América-dijo Annie

Annie-dijo Archie

Te amo y no te dejaré solo, además Candy necesita nuestro apoyo no pienso dejar sola a mi hermana de nuevo-dijo Annie

Bien entonces empaca tus cosas y las de Candy-dijo Archie

Bien-dijo Annie

Annie te vas entonces?-dijo Edith

Si me voy es necesario se que me va bien aquí como tu socia en la boutique pero no puedo dejar a mi familia sola-dijo Annie

Pero y tus padres-dijo Victor

Deben entender, además es tiempo que admita mi tropiezo en el mejor sentido y que conozcan a su nieta-dijo Annie

Yo me haré cargo eso lo vamos a enfrentar juntos-dijo Archie agarrando la mano de Annie para luego besarla

Bien entonces nosotros los llevamos al tren-dijo Edith

Les agradezco mucho-dijo Annie

Pronto las maletas estaban listas e iban camino a la estación de trenes,- bien parece que aquí nos despedimos-dijo Victor

Si eso parece-dijo Annie

Muchas gracias por todo y tengan por seguro que estarán invitados a nuestra boda-dijo Archie

Gracias Archie y tu ten por seguro la cooperación para los autos-dijo Victor guiñando un ojo

Que?! Enserio?! –dijo Archie feliz

Si todos quedamos impresionados con tu facilidad y elocuencia para tratar con los negocios a pesar de ser novato, pues con lo que me dijiste William no tuvo nada que ver aquí no es cierto?-dijo Victor

Si es por eso que estoy feliz,-dijo Archie

Es hora-dijo Edith

Gracias por todo Edith-dijo Annie

No hay de que Annie-dijo Edith

Jóvenes, por favor no dejen que alguien más o algo más se interponga en su relación eso no es amor, luego de cuatro años separados deben sentirse felices y dichosos, de volver a estar juntos –dijo Victor

Aunque parezcamos una pareja solida hemos tenido nuestros desacuerdos, pero con el paso del tiempo y la ayuda del creador lo hemos superado por favor no se vencer por los conflictos, porque si todos nos dejaramos vencer por cada problema u obstáculo que nos aqueja estaríamos divorciados y nadie quisiera casarse, ni mucho menos formar una familia-dijo Edith

Gracias Edith, tengan por seguro que tomaremos en cuenta su consejo y que están invitados para ser nuestros padrinos de boda-dijo Annie-

pues los de mi hija fueron decididos desde antes de nacer-dijo Archie

gracias mis chicos y que Dios los bendiga-dijo Victor dándoles la bendición

gracias-dijeron los 3 abordando de inmediato el tren, a la semana llegaron al puerto de Ajaccio, y tomaron el barco a rumbo a América dispuestos a sobrellevar todos los obstáculos que se les presentaban.

* * *

 **Hola chicas pues cierro este año actualizando este fic pues es el ultimo que actualizo este año, gracias por seguir mis historias a pesar de ser nueva, y no tener experiencia escribiendo, siento mucho los horrores ortográficos que pude haber cometido, gracias por seguir, comentar y leer mis fics, espero se hayan pasado bien la navidad, y les deseo que todos sus anhelos y propósitos se cumplan este 2017, Feliz y Próspero Año Nuevo, Dios las y los Bendiga, gracias por sus buenos deseos y pues creo que no me va a dar tiempo de hacer un fic de año nuevo es por eso que actualizo uno de mis fics.**

 **nos saludamos hasta el otro año bye ;p XD :)**


	37. Te Voy a Matar

**Guardando Secretos**

 **Capitulo 36**

Mientras en Chicago Albert estaba muy histérico y no tenía cabeza para nada, solo estaba empeñado en buscar a Candy y a sus suegros de seguro había sido Frederick habían pasado dos semanas y nada de ellos, Stear se estaba recuperando y las demás estaban siempre asustadas, no querían salir, Albert aveces se tranquilizaba solo con ver a sus hijos pues no debía mostrar debilidad.

Un día Albert sintió ganas de ir a la empresa además debía decirle al abuelo de Candy que había pasado cuando llegó se ocupó de algunos asuntos y luego pidió a su secretaria llamar a los Summersfield, unos minutos después Edwin y Robert junto a Terry y a Anthony entraron a la oficina de Albert

Has sabido algo-dijo Terry

No nada, estoy muriendo por dentro-dijo Albert

Tranquilízate van aparece pronto-dijo Edwin

En ese momento se escuchó a la secretaria hablar-señor le digo que no puede pasar-dijo la secretaria

William Andley-dijo Frederick Summersfield

Y tu que haces aquí-dijo Albert fingiendo serenidad

Nada solo vine a darles mi apoyo como hermano de Elizabeth cuñado de George y por mi hermosa sobrina Candy, me enteré por ahí que desaparecieron-dijo Frederick con una sonrisa sínica

Como te enteraste-dijo Terry

Ah! Los actorcillos y Cornwall, ah y tu practicante Anthony verdad? como están señores siento mucho su perdida-dijo Frederick

Fredercick donde los tienes-dijo Albert

Yo… -dijo Frederick-dime si yo los tuviera crees que me presentaría para ofrecer mi ayuda-dijo Frederick

No claro que no-dijo Edwin

Si porque además yo ya habría hecho mía a tu esposa-dijo Frederick

Que?!-dijo Albert parándose de la silla

Estas enfermo es tu sobrina-dijo Robert

No es mi sobrina por si no lo sabían el buen Dominick me acojio como su hijo, pero soy adoptado así que no sería pecado-dijo Frederick

Si le haces algo a mi esposa te mato-dijo Albert

No como crees pero la voy a buscar-dijo Frederick

No, ni la busques no te molestes-dijo Edwin

No es molestia es mi querida sobrina, además es mi cuñado-dijo pronunciando cuñado con desagrado- y mi hermana-dijo Frederick

No te molestes-dijo Anthony

Tienes razón porque…. puede que caiga en tentación si la encuentro no crees, adios William Andley-dijo Frederick

Frederick si le haces algo a mi esposa te voy a matar-dijo Albert empuñando sus manos

Porque no compartes William ella es tan hermosa-dijo Frederick saliendo de la habitacion riéndose en todo el pasillo

Se burla! **LO VOY A MATAR!—** dijo Albert

Tío-dijo Anthony

William tranquilo, tranquilo-dijo Edwin

No, el las tiene, búsquenlo investíguenlo si me llego a enterar que el tiene a mi esposa lo mataré lo mataré-gritó Albert

Lo sé, pero no debes rechazar su ayuda así no sospechara que lo estamos siguiendo creerá que si le creímos que el no los tenía piénsalo bien-dijo Robert

Está bien, pero aumentaré la seguridad en todas las mansiones sobre todo en donde vivimos hasta los Reagan pueden ser atacados, a pesar de todo lo que nos han hecho son mi familia y debo protegerlos a todos así que voy a aumentar la seguridad-dijo Albert

Si Albert estoy de acuerdo-dijo Terry

Bien, señores pueden retirarse por favor debo pensar en algo-dijo Albert

Así llegó la hora del almuerzo y Stear informó a Albert que Archie y Annie llegarían esa tarde así que Albert mandó a un chofer y una escolta a traer a Archie sin saber que venía con Annie y con la pequeña Candy.

Al llegar a la mansion todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, cenando todos quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver a Annie y a la pequeña Candy que se ganó la simpatía de algunos pues era la viva fotografía de Annie con el carácter Elegante de Archie a todos les pareció muy graciosa. Al día siguiente todos se levantaron muy temprano e informaron a Annie y Archie lo que había pasado, Archie tuvo que trabajar por orden de Albert pues tenía un trabajo para el y por eso lo estaba esperando.

Que pasa tío?-dijo Archie

Necesito un favor-dijo Albert

Que es por tu semblante no es algo bueno-dijo Archie

Necesito que busques a alguien-dijo Albert

A quien-dijo Archie

Una persona de reputación dudosa –dijo Albert

Como-dijo Archie

Si necesito encontrar a Candy y a mis suegros ella está embarazada no quiero que le pase nada ni a mi hijo-dijo Albert

Está bien pero donde lo encuentro-dijo Archie

Primero debes dejar tu ropa de seda y todo eso por una vestimenta casual y de una persona de clase baja, así como yo me vestía en mis años de vagabundo, Archie lo irás a buscar a las afueras de Chicago en un auto Andley sin escolta irás solo así que te enseñaré antes a utilizar un arma, cualquier ataque tu sacas tu arma y disparas sin piedad-dijo Albert

Pero tío matar a alguien-dijo Archie

No, es un truco, Archie te lo pido a ti porque no puedo pedírselo a Stear te soy sincero no confió en nadie, tu en los años que hemos convivido en la empresa y en la mansion me has demostrado tu confianza, solo confió en ti y en Terry a él le diré luego que debe hacer, además les enseñaré a utilizar un arma-dijo Albert

Está bien tío, lo haré-dijo Archie

Bien-dijo Albert

El enseño a Terry y Archie utilizar un arma de fuego y luego les dio la dirección de la persona les dijo que preguntaran por …..

* * *

 **Continuara….**

 **Perdón por el capitulo corto pero ahora les explico porque….**

 **Hola chicas creo que empecé muy mal el año, una tragedia sacudió a mi familia y no me siento capaz de escribir, quiero que me comprendan y que por favor sean pacientes porque no se hasta cuando voy a poder actualizar de nuevo todo esto me dejó muy afectada.**

 **De Antemano agradezco su comprensión y se preguntaran porque actualice todos mis fics, pues simple… porque estaba escribiendo todos los capítulos siguientes en todas mis historias e iba a actualizar todas de una vez pero jamás conté con que esto pasaría sabía que pasaría pero no que fuera tan pronto.**

 **Gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios y también por su comprensión.**


	38. Confio en Ustedes

**Guardando Secretos**

 **Capitulo 38**

Se los encargo mucho, no me vayan a fallar, les soy sincero solo confio en ustedes dos y Stear, pero el está lastimado así que será difícil para el hacerlo-dijo Albert

Si tío tienes razón que será difícil –dijo Archie

Bien suerte chicos-dijo Albert

Si Albert confía en nosotros-dijo Terry

Gracias chicos lo haría yo mismo pero…. No tengo cabeza para nada, quizá pueda cometer un error-dijo Albert

Bien Albert nos vamos-dijo Terry

Suerte y háganlo como les dije, pues es gente de…. Dudosa reputación-dijo Albert

Mientras en el camino Terry y Archie platicaban sobre lo que les había dicho Albert.

Que piensas de las amistades de Albert-dijo Archie

Nada, la verdad yo también tenía **amistades** como las de Albert cuando era niño-dijo Terry

Enserio?-dijo Archie

Te sorprende tanto?-dijo Terry

Si bueno… nosotros solo nos teníamos a nosotros mismo, Stear y Anthony eran mis mejores amigos aparte de ser mi primo y hermano-dijo Archie

Parece que ustedes si le importaban a la señora Elroy-dijo Terry

Si, la tía Elroy cambiaba su semblante cada vez que estaba con nosotros quizá le traíamos felicidad-dijo Archie

Tienes razón-dijo Terry

Parece que hasta aquí llegamos-dijo Archie

Si eso parece-dijo Terry con semblante serio

Bien bajemos-dijo Archie

Señores a donde van-dijo el chofer

Aquí bajamos no nos sigas, nadie nos siga, necesitamos ir solos-dijo Archie colocándose lentes oscuros

Si, nadie nos siga, si nos siguen puede que todo se heche a perder-dijo Terry

Si señores, pero si no vuelven en media hora dispersamos hombres por todo el lugar-dijo el chofer

Está bien-dijo Terry

Pronto ellos llegaron a un barrio muy pobre al parecer, y se colocaron en la puerta de la casa con la dirección que Albert le había dado-toca Terry-dijo Archie

Bien-dijo Terry volteando lo mismo que Archie dándose cuenta que eran rodeados por muchos hombres con armas y uno disparó al cielo alertando a los guardaespaldas de los Andley, Archie y Terry sacaron las suyas con gran maestrías que hizo que los que los rodeaban cargaran las armas, quizá habían sido muy obvios vistiéndose solo con ropas negras.

Quien de ustedes es Argent-dijo Terry apuntando su arma a lazar a uno de los hombres

Acaso crees que te lo diremos niño bonito-dijo otro hombre que tenía un rifle cargado en sus manos

Que tal si les decimos que traemos un negocio-dijo Archie

Y que tal si nosotros les decimos que los vamos a llenar de plomo te gusta-dijo otro hombre

A.. si?-dijo Terry bajando su arma metiéndola en el estuche que llevaba en su cincho haciendo que se vieran asustados todos pues los guardaespaldas apuntaban a todos los hombres que amenazaban a Archie y Terry

Que les parece-dijo Archie

Bien, bien, bien, pasaron la prueba muchachos yo se por parte de quien vienen-dijo Argent

A si?-dijeron Terry y Archie

Si vienen por parte de Albert Johnson-dijo el hombre que estaba bien vestido con ropas elegantes guiñándoles un ojo

Vaya vaya!-dijo Terry

Vengan entremos-dijo Argent

Ellos entraron en la puerta enfrente de ellos, sin embargo lo que vieron no fue una pobre morada al contrario, era una lujosa casa con muebles de madera decorada a gusto de Archie, mismo que quedó sorprendido al ver lo lujoso del interior y lo pobre de la fachada-bienvenidos-dijo Argent

Mucho gusto, pero porque dice que venimos por parte de Albert Johnson-dijo Archie

Pues así lo conocí, además no puedo decir que vienen por parte del gran magnate William Albert Andley, ni que viene el gran Archiebald Cornwall, y el actor y próximo duque Terruce Graham Grandchester-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de medio lado

Vaya, vaya,-dijo Terry silbando-parece que acabamos siendo ricos no Charlie?-dijo Terry

Si Terry-dijo Charlie acercándose a Terry para que los dos se abrazaran como viejos amigos

Lo conoces?-dijo Archie sorprendido

Si, es mi…. Como le dices Charlie-dijo Terry

Somos pandilla de dos-dijo Charlie

Pandilla?-dijo Archie

Archie haces muchas preguntas-dijo Terry

Eres muy elegante no es así-dijo Charlie

Mm?-dijo Archie viendo a Terry

Si, traes un piza corbata de plata en color plata, además de un pañuelo con el mismo color, y todo lo demás lo traes negro, el saco tiene un corte elegante a pesar de saber a donde ibas a venir, además de que tus zapatos son caros y muy finos, hasta llego a decirte que los escogiste pues aunque caminaras en tierra no querías perder tu estilo…..-dijo Charlie

Ya, ya ya, entendí soy elegante lo sé-dijo Archie

Y muy vanidoso-dijo Terry

Si lo sé, lo sé, amigo de Terry tenías que ser-dijo Archie

De quien crees que lo aprendí-dijo Terry

Supongo que te dice elegante-dijo Charlie

Si-dijo Archie

Y el es el rebelde sin causa-dijo Charlie

Si-dijo Terry

Bien pero dejémonos de presentaciones, que necesita William-dijo Charlie

Candy, y sus suegros están desaparecidos-dijo Terry

Candy, la niña pecosa enfermera-dijo Charlie

Si, ella-dijo Archie

Pero que no era huérfana-dijo Charlie

Si pero hace poco comprobamos que el hombre de confianza de Albert era el padre de Candy y luego encontramos a la madre-dijo Terry

Pero hay un problema en todo esto pues el tío el señor Frederick Summersfield quiere hacerles daño, pero nadie sabe porque-dijo Archie

Frederick Summersfield!-dijo una mujer saliendo de otro cuarto

Si-dijo Archie

Quien es usted?-dijo Terry

Ella es mi esposa-dijo Charlie

Enserio?-dijo Archie

Si-dijo Charlie

Que relación tienen ustedes con ese hombre-dijo la mujer

Es tío de una amiga,-dijo Terry

pues, nosotros pensamos en realidad que ella secuestró a mi tía-dijo Archie

Tu tía?-dijo Terry

Si-dijo Archie

Charlie-dijo la mujer

Si-dijo Charlie notando la preocupación de su esposa

Recuerdas que en una de las reuniones que tuvimos para conocer a los nuevos directivos y protectores el…-dijo la mujer

Fue aquella reunión a la que tu fuiste-dijo Charlie

Si, ahí entró ese hombre bien vestido a pedir ayuda para secuestrar a tres personas, el dijo que se llamaba Frederick Summersfield, pero que el que se atreviera a mencionar su nombre para delatarlo el se enteraría y….-dijo la mujer

Para… debemos escondernos, las paredes oyen-dijo Charlie en voz baja guiando a los demás amablemente como quien dice a conocer la casa.

Pasen por favor siéntanse como en su casa-Archie y Terry entendieron casi de inmediato las palabras de la esposa de Charlie pronto los guiaron a una habitacion en donde discutían sus asuntos confidenciales.-ahora si-dijo Charlie

Que dijo ese hombre-dijo Archie desesperado

El dijo que si decíamos su nombre para delatarlo, el nos llenaría a todos de plomo, cinco personas se aliaron a el para ayudarlo a custodiar a las personas-dijo la mujer

Quienes eran a los que iba… a secuestrar, dínoslo-dijo Terry

Eran bueno… no dijo los nombres pero si dijo que eran de una familia rica, y acaudalada, además de que si no salían de la mansion, ellos entrarían ese día a matar a todo aquel que quisiera impedirles el paso… me enteré que el plan era salir el fin de semana a esperarlos camino a su mansion, pero si no salían porque los habían visto ellos entrarían pues ese hombre ya había entrado muchas veces, luego dijo que mataría a todo aquel que interifiriera con sus planes, pero que de seguro los torturaría y sobre todo….. al esposo de su hermana o algo así-dijo la mujer

Son George, Candy y Elizabeth-dijo Archie

El los tiene lo sabía, si le llega a hacer algo a alguno de ellos, tengo ganas de matarlo-dijo Terry levantándose de su silla abruptamente tomándose la cabeza con dos manos

Queremos que nos ayude a salvarlos-dijo Archie a Charlie

Pero es peligroso-dijo la esposa de Charlie

Mía, recuerdas a Albert-dijo Charlie

Si-dijo Mía

Dime recuerdas lo que te conte sobre el-dijo Charlie

Si claro estoy agradecida con el-dijo Mía

Recuerdas a Candy, la niña pecosa-dijo Charlie

Si-dijo Mía

Y por supuesto a Terry no es así-dijo Charlie

Dime a donde vas con esto-dijo Mía

Mía, yo….el es Terry-dijo señalándolo-fue enviado por Albert, y Candy es la que está secuestrada con sus padres, por favor déjame ayudar, les debo mucho, por favor-dijo Charlie

Está bien,-dijo Mía notando la desesperación de Charlie y sabía que aunque no lo dejara el iría.

Gracias preciosa-dijo Charlie

Entonces nos ayudaras-dijo Archie

Si claro-dijo Charlie

Pero cual es el plan-dijo Terry

Ninguno ahora para mientras necesito que estén en calma y esperen que me contacte con ustedes no me vuelvan a buscar por lo que más quieran ella estará bien, no quiero que me busquen ni una señal mía si es muy necesario yo.. los contactaré entendido, será cuando todo se haya calmado un poco ya se que voy a hacer, eso no tardará mucho…. Lo prometo-dijo Charlie

Está bien confió en ti-dijo Terry

Disimulen por favor-dijo Charlie antes de salir.

Lo siento señores, pero debo quedarles mal, no lo conozco, además se me hace muy difícil apoyarlos con tanto trabajo encima, quizá la próxima-dijo Charlie

Pero… no nos va ayudar, pero necesitamos que los encuentre-dijo Archie

Y que va a decir el señor, el jefe, si usted no nos ayuda lo va a pagar-dijo Terry

No me importa, díganle a su jefe si quiere que lo ayude venga el en persona-dijo Charlie

Está bien pero las pagará-dijo Archie señalándolo con el dedo saliendo furioso de la casa

Cuando menos se lo espere-dijo Terry saliendo con cara de indignación

Señores-dijo uno de los guardaespaldas

Olvídenlo vámonos de aquí-dijo Terry enojado

Luego te encargas-dijo Archie

Pronto ellos llegaron al lugar en donde estaban los autos y se pusieron en marcha a la mansion-eres buen actor-dijo Archie

De eso como y vivo Elegante-dijo Terry

Tienes razón-dijo Archie

Ahora toca regresar a la mansion y avisarle a Albert-dijo Terry

Si vamos para las empresas es más seguro encontrarlo allá-dijo Archie.

Mientras en Florida tres personas sentadas a la mesa tomando el té, los varones jugando al poker y la dama observándolos fueron interrumpidos por una voz chillona que provenía de la entrada a la habitación, era de una pelirroja con un articulo del periódico en la mano.

Miren con lo que salió la familia Andley-dijo Eliza tirando el periódico sobre el juego de su padre y de Neil

Eliza!-dijo Neil

Que es Eliza?-dijo Sarah

La querida señora Andley y sus padres han desaparecido, y todas las ilustres damas junto a mi primito Allistear que por cierto está vivo según dicen fueron atacados por unos maleantes, pueden creerlo-dijo Eliza

Pobre Candy-dijo Raymond quien mantenía aun contacto con los Andley

Eliza no habras sido tu cierto?-dijo Neil

No hermanito, aunque quisiera tener el crédito por esta gran hazaña, no puedo, te juro que no sé quien fue-dijo Eliza

Pero y William-dijo Sarah

Debe estar destrozado mi tío querido-dijo Eliza con una sonrisa

Pobres-dijo Raymond Reagan

Debemos ir a Chicago-dijo Eliza

Un momento Eliza, no te muevas,-dijo Raymond

Eliza sabes que ir a Chicago haría que nos ganáramos el repudio de la familia Andley-dijo Sarah

Lo sé-dijo Eliza-pero no creen que debemos ofrecer nuestra ayuda-dijo Eliza

No, Eliza, dime la verdad tu ordenaste algo –dijo Raymond

No papá, lo juro no ordené nada-dijo Eliza

Está bien confió en ti-dijo Raymond

Pero de todos modos ya tenía pensado ir a Chicago-dijo Eliza

Con quien Eliza-dijo Raymond

Con mi novio, el que conocí en Florida el regresó a Chicago y quiero visitarlo-dijo Eliza

Bien-dijo Sarah

Puedes ir-dijo Raymond

Neil quieres ir conmigo-dijo Eliza

Si claro-dijo Neil

Bien-dijo Eliza saliendo con una sonrisa malévola

Ya me parecía raro que William aumentara la seguridad hasta con nosotros, que extraño, porque no me diría nada-dijo Raymond

Porque quizá nos quieren sacar de la familia-dijo Sarah

Tienes razón, debo ir al hotel, vengo luego-dijo Raymond

Hasta pronto querido, ah! Y voy a ir a comprarme algunas cosas me dejas un poco de dinero si?-dijo Sarah mas como una orden que como una solicitud

Mientras en Chicago Albert ya estaba enterado de todo con respecto a Charlie, y que estaba en búsqueda de Candy, mientras que tenía el apoyo de toda la familia con los niños, y el abuelo de Candy de vez en vez trataba de calmarlo. Todo estaba tan tranquilo era un fin de semana cuando todas las damas estaban en la sala junto a Edwin y Robert mientras los niños y los varones estaban jugando con ellos en el patio, hasta que un toque en la puerta para luego abrirse dejo ver a dos figuras adultas no muy agradables para la familia, las primeras en salir a ver quien era fueron las damas que estaban más cerca.

Eliza, Neil-dijo Elroy

Que hacen aquí-dijo Janis Cornwall

Nostros…. Buenas tardes-dijo Neil quitándose el sombrero haciendo una reverencia, a diferencia de su hermana quien solamente los vió a todos con desde y sobre todo a Monic y a Karen con sus vientres ya un poco abultados por el embarazo.

Hola tía Elroy-dijo Eliza con desden

En ese momento Terry, Stear, Archie, Anthony y Albert entraron corriendo a la mansión con los niños persiguiéndolos parando en seco al ver a Neil y Eliza en la entrada de la mansión, por instinto cada uno tomó a un niño en sus brazos-hola tío William-dijo Eliza con mirada fría inspeccionando a cada niño

Hola tío William, perdona por venir de improviso-dijo Neil apenado

Que hacen aquí-dijo Albert abrazando fuertemente a la pequeña Emily

No deberían estar en Florida-dijo Anthony

Pero que mala bienvenida, Anthony parece que recuerdas todo, y tu primito Allistear porque no me sorprende verte vivo, que gusto-dijo Eliza

No es mutuo Eliza-dijo Stear

Díganme son sus hijos-dijo Eliza-parece que esos dos niños son de Stear y…-dijo buscando a alguien-y tu como te llamas la de la biblioteca ah! Si Paty-dijo Eliza señalando a el niño que Tenía abrazado Anthony, y al otro que tenía Stear

Paty solo arrugó la cara-dime está niña, es de la huérfana del hogar de Pony, la tímida Annie, y de mi querido primito Archie-dijo Eliza señalando a la niña que tenía abrazada Archie

Y solo faltaba los herederos Andley, los hijos de la dama de establo y mi querido tío William-dijo Eliza acercándose a Will a quien quiso acariciarlo en el rostro pero este en lugar de aceptarlo casi le mordió el dedo algo que causó mucha gracia en Terry quien lo abrazaba-hmph! No esperaba menos de los hijos de una chica del hogar de Pony y un vagabundo-dijo en voz baja

A que has venido-dijo Albert

A nada tío es solo que vinimos a prestar nuestros servicios para buscar a Candy-dijo Eliza

Tu?-dijo Annie

Si yo.. ah! Y mi hermano-dijo Eliza con desdén

Dime Eliza no habras sido tu quien….-dijo Stear

No, como crees primito, si yo debo respetar a la benefactora señora Andley, así como a cada uno de ustedes-dijo Eliza con tono mordaz

Tío William…-dijo Neil hablando a la vez que intentaba tomar todo el equipaje que traía Eliza

Tío William, venimos a ofrecer nuestra ayuda para ayudar a la dama de…. Digo a mi tía Candy-dijo Eliza

No, Eliza gracias-dijo Archie cortante

Primito Archie-dijo Eliza haciéndose la victima

Archie!-dijo Albert

Perdón-dijo Archie

Eliza no necesitamos por ahora tu ayuda, lo más seguro es que te regreses a Florida con tus padres quienes no creo estén alertados de que estén aquí-dijo Albert

Te equivocas tío, ellos lo saben, verán también venía a ver a mi novio-dijo Eliza

Tienes novio Eliza-dijo Anthony

Quien será el desdichado, digo el dichoso-dijo Terry

Pues es un hombre muy poderoso, ustedes deben conocerlo-dijo Eliza

Si está contigo no lo creo-dijo Stear

Si creo que si pues es socio de los Andley bueno no el directamente su compañía-dijo Eliza

Ya Eliza sin rodeos dinos quien es-dijo Elroy

Tía Elroy hasta que pronuncia palabra pensé que la tenían vetada o algo así-dijo Eliza

Más respeto Eliza-dijo Elroy

Si tía, perdone me pareció correcta una pequeña bromita-dijo eliza

Ya Eliza diles que es Frederick Summersfield-dijo Neil

Frederick Summersfield-dijeron todos en coro muy sorprendidos

Dorothy!, Dorothy!-gritó Albert

Si señor..-dijo Dorothy

Llévate a los niños, dile a Tag, y a Kevin que jueguen con ellos por nada del mundo se acerquen a la sala, deben permanecer todos en la guarida-dijo Albert

Si, está bien-dijo Dorothy

Tu también, parece que se sorprendieron se que es mayor que yo… pero no importa díganme porque les sorprende acaso creyeron que iba a estar soltera toda mi vida-dijo Eliza

No, es solo… que…-dijo Stear

Bueno no lo esperábamos es todo, pero Eliza.. dinos tu ordenaste algo en contra de Candy-dijo Terry

No, no ordené nada, ustedes también piensan lo mismo, de verdad me creen tan inteligente-dijo Eliza

Eliza!-dijeron todos

Que?! Digo… bueno nosotros ya les ofrecimos nuestra ayuda para encontrar a Candy pero si no hay más preguntas-dijo Eliza llamando un sirviente-oye tu, instala mis cosas en una habitación, en la mía, bueno la que era mía y las de mi hermano también-dijo Eliza

Momento Eliza, ustedes están vetados de esta mansion, no pueden instalarse ni nada, es mucho con que ya los dejé entrar, perdón pero deben irse, vete Sunville-dijo Albert

Pero tía Elroy-dijo Eliza

No te equivoques Eliza yo ya no soy más la matriarca ahora lo es Candy y el patriarca es William así que no puedo interceder lo siento-dijo Elroy

Bien, entonces vámonos Neil-dijo Eliza

Tío William la verdad yo venía a hablar contigo por…. Un hotel que mi padre quiere adquirir pero quiere saber si estas de acuerdo la verdad es que …. Ahora solo tenemos para ser socios del hotel y no para adquirirlo-dijo Neil

Está bien Neil, solo vayan a instalarse-dijo Albert

Pero es que es urgente de hecho, mi padre dijo que le mandara un telegrama con tu respuesta-dijo Neil

Bien, debemos hablarlo-dijo Albert

Bien-dijo Neil

Perdonen señoras pero debemos hablar un momento de negocios-dijo Stear

Lo siento pero yo voy con mis hijos-dijo Paty saliendo rápidamente de ahí pues no quería hablar con Eliza

Yo también debo verlos-dijo Annie

Y yo… debo descansar-dijo Karen Claise

Y yo ….. quiero ir a ver a los niños-dijo Monic saliendo de ahí al igual que las demás damas.

Eleonor, Elroy y Janis no pudieron salirse así que no les quedó más que escuchar el parloteo de Eliza junto a Terry y Robert pues los Andley y Cornwall estaban en la biblioteca hablando supuestamente de negocios.-dime Neil como está ese negocio

Bueno yo…-dijo Neil

Como verás, ahora Archie se encarga de las propiedades inmuebles, Stear de relaciones exteriores en Europa y América, a mi me tocan algunas las más importantes y la administración de las empresas mientras que a Edwin se le delegó como el compañero de Stear, así como George, sigue siendo mi fiel asistente y abogado de la empresa así como Archie en algunas cosas-dijo Albert

Tío yo..-dijo Neil

Me da la impresión que… Neil no eso quería decirnos no es así-dijo Edwin

No.. la verdad yo si vine a prestar mi ayuda con respecto a Candy, pues me apena mucho está situación, pero... les digo que el novio de Eliza no es de fiar, y creo que si lo conocen y tiene que ver con Candy por su reacción evasiva, y rápida-dijo Neil

Te has vuelto alguien bueno en los negocios-dijo Albert

Acaso crees que te vamso a creer lo que dices de seguro es una treta con Eliza-dijo Archie

Yo me voy no hay nada que me interese-dijo Stear

No, enserio, lo digo enserio, Eliza está muy extraña como si estuviera feliz por lo que le pasó a Candy y a sus padres, me parece que ella sabe algo-dijo Neil

Neil como sabemos que etas con nosotros-dijo Edwin

Se los juro, es más mi padre y yo sospechamos algo, pero no se lo decimos a mamá pues ella… está como del lado de Eliza, si se podría decir así-dijo Neil

Estás seguro-dijo Albert

Si tío lo juro, ustedes saben que yo amé a Candy, no fue solo un capricho, y ella se portó muy generosa conmigo a pesar de como la tratamos en el pasado , se que ella me perdonó, pero yo aun me siento en deuda con ella por eso es que ofrezco mi ayuda-dijo Neil

Neil sabes que… está bien confiamos en ti pero ahí de ti y nos llegues a traicionar-dijo Albert

No, lo haré, saben que…yo quiero ayudar, investigaré algo con respecto a Frederick, el no es de fiar, se nota en su rostro, diré que estoy enojado contigo tío porque no nos prestaste tu ayuda, pues lo del hotel era mentira voy a decirle a Eliza que no me diste el dinero para sostener mis vicios de juego-dijo Neil

Aun juegas Neil-dijo Albert enojado

No, tío, ya no lo hago, lo juro-dijo Neil

Bien, eso espero-dijo Albert

Lo juro si quieres mándame a investigar, no tengo nada que esconder, mi padre me ayudado a ser un hombre de bien, y bueno en los negocios, se que no soy tan bueno como ustedes pero se me defender-dijo Neil

Está bien Neil serás nuestro investigador, espero que no nos traiciones-dijo Edwin

No tío lo juro-dijo Neil

Está bien-dijo Albert

Ahora síganme la corriente-dijo Neil saliendo de la biblioteca azotando la puerta entrando a la sala-Eliza nos vamos-dijo Neil notando el respiro de alivio de las demás damas

-pero porque-dijo Eliza

Mi tío no lo hará-dijo Neil furioso

Pero Neil-dijo Eliza

Vámonos o te quedas sola-dijo Neil

Adios señoras un gusto platicar con ustedes-dijo Eliza

Si un gusto-dijo Eleonor

Ya lárgate-pensó Terry

Mientras Albert salía de la biblioteca-tío te vas a arrepentir era un buen negocio-dijo Neil

No lo dudo entonces habrá alguien más que les de el préstamo-dijo Albert

Mhph-resopló Neil saliendo de la mansion junto con algunas maletas que eran de Eliza y la maleta de él.

Por fin se fueron-dijo Elroy

Tía Elroy-dijo Albert con una sonrisa pícara

Lo siento pero se ha vuelto insoportable-dijo Elroy

Jajaja y son su familia-dijo Albert.

Continuara…..

* * *

 **hola chicas, gracias por la espera de un mes y días es para mí un gusto volver a publicar en este sitio, recuerdan que les había dicho que me tuvieran un poco de paciencia para poder publicar en mis historias pues pasaron muchas cosas en este mes que nos dejaron con el animo por los suelos sobre todo a mí pues eran personas muy queridas, creo que se merecen una explicacion ahí les va.**

 **lo que pasó fué que mi hermana quien estaba enferma de cancer que de hecho se lo habían detectado en agosto falleció, sabíamos que estaba en etapa terminal y que ella no realizaba quimioterapias que en cualquier momento se podía ir pero jamás pensamos que fuera tan pronto, iniciamos el año con el pie izquierdo para alguna que otra por ahí que me conoce sabe que mi hermana para mí siempre fué como una madre, una amiga, sobretodo encima de mi mamá sin embargo mi mamita murio y fué una perdida irreparable para mí además de que mi sobrina quedó sola así que gracias a la comprension de mi esposo yo me estoy haciendo cargo de ella en lo que el papi regresa al país de nuevo.**

 **luego nos volvió a azotar la desgracia pues mi sobrino el hijo de mi hermano murió y quedamos deztrozados sobretodo mi cuñada y yo pues sobretodo era su mamá y como muchas que somos mamás sabemos que daríamos la vida por nuestros hijos, además yo quede destrozada y un poco impactada pues a mi me tocó reconocer el cadaver de mi sobrino y pues lo peor fué que dejó a un bebé sin papá pues la chica nos confezó que la noche del accidente nos iban a decir que iban a ser papás.**

 **como comprenderan fué algo muy duro para mí y pues... las ganas, bueno no tal vez no las ganas sino que... la inspiracion para escribir desaparecio, segun mi esposo estaba muy deprimida así que hace tres días literal... me encerró con la computadora en mi cuarto y me dijo que hasta que no escribiera algo me iba a dejar salir, les juro que en ese momento como si fuera el solo hecho de leer mis historias (porque les había perdido el rumbo)regreso esa inspiracion, un poco tristes los caps, pero reflejan de cierta manera mi estado de ánimo.**

 **pues esta fué la explicacion, perdonen que no sea nada feliz y quiza dificil de creer pero eso pasó, y gracias a mi esposo estoy de vuelta, les confiezo que aun no he superado todo esto, pero creo que escribiendo lo voy a lograr, esto se ha vuelto mi escape de la realidad gracias a todas (Os) los quiero y ya estoy de vuelta siempre con más ideas Gracias por su lectura y nos leemos pronto bye.**


	39. Candy!

Guardando Secretos

Capitulo 39

Mientras que en el auto, estaban los dos hermanitos Reagan en la parte trasera del auto que los conducía a nada más ni nada menos que al departamento del novio de Eliza.

Que pasó hermanito-dijo Eliza

Ese tonto de mi tío William, aun desconfía de mi-dijo Neil

Como que desconfía de ti-dijo Eliza

No cree que el dinero fuera para el hotel-dijo Neil

Es que de verdad no era para el hotel-dijo Eliza

Como lo sabes-dijo Neil nervioso

Porque se de los estado de cuenta de mi familia, es por eso que se que tenemos lo suficiente como para vivir bien y adquirir tres hoteles de lujo-dijo Eliza

Pero…-dijo Neil

Es para tu vicio no?-dijo Eliza

Eliza-dijo Neil

Responde-dijo Eliza

Si, es que le debo todavía a Charlie-dijo Neil

Hay hermanito, que tonto eres, hubieras dejado que te tratara como su vazallo y luego hubieras robado unos dólares de la cuenta de papá, creo que con eso puedes pagar tus deudas-dijo Eliza

No creas que es tan fácil, mi padre me tiene siempre vigilado.-dijo Neil

Enserio-dijo Eliza

Si y a ti también-dijo Neil

Mira ya llegamos al departamento de Fredy según me dijo vivía aquí, espero que no me mienta-dijo Eliza bajando del auto caminando hasta el edificio, el único departamento en el ultimo piso, era un pendhouse Neil cargando con todas las maletas de Eliza y la propia, Eliza llamó a la puerta y salió un hombre mayor en toalla a abrir.

Eliza querida-dijo Frederick

Fredy, como estas-dijo Eliza besándolo apasionadamente con la cara horrorizada de Neil, "pareciera que se devoran" se decía el mismo

Neil, cuñado-dijo Frederick

Hola Frederick-dijo Neil

Que haces aquí amor-dijo Frederick

Solo visitándote-dijo Eliza

Enserio?-dijo Frederick

Si-dijo Eliza

Mj, dime tienen donde quedarse-dijo Frederick viendo el monton de maletas

No-dijo Eliza-mi malvado tío nos hecho de su casa-dijo Eliza

Andley-dijo Frederick

Si-dijo Neil

Bien Eliza te quedas conmigo-dijo Frederick

Como aquí-dijo Neil

Si, que tiene algo de malo-dijo Frederick

No pero… no se han casado-dijo Neil

Y eso que-dijo Eliza

Pues…-dijo Neil

Mira si tu quieres quedarte hazlo te doy un departamento del piso que quieras-dijo Frederick

Pero…-dijo Neil

Lo quieres o no-dijo Frederick

Si –dijo Neil

Bien escogelo-dijo Frederick

Si-dijo Neil

Mientras Neil buscaba su habitación Eliza se quedaba con Frederick acariciándose muy atrevidamente-ahora si dime que haces aquí-dijo Frederick

Me entere de algo bueno y quise estar contigo-dijo Eliza

No sera de la desaparición de tu tía Candice y sus padres-dijo Frederick

Exacto y algo me dice que tuviste que ver-dijo Eliza

Talvez-dijo Frederick

Lo sabía-dijo Eliza

No cantes victoria-dijo Frederick

Porque-dijo Eliza

Porque aun me falta hacer sufrir a Andley un poco más-dijo Frederick

Uy aveces me das miedo, pero me gustas-dijo Eliza

A si?-dijo Frederick llevándose a Eliza a la cama para tener relaciones con ella, pues eso no era amor, era todo por pura conveniencia de ambas partes.

Mientras en la casa en donde estaban Candy y sus padres todo era desolación Candy desesperada pues llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada junto a sus padre y ciertamente no los torturaban ni nada físicamente excepto George a quien si le pegaban pues siempre intentaba escapar, el peor castigo para ellos era estar lejos de su familia.

Papá por favor no sigas escapando-dijo Candy quien curaba las heridas de George

Es que llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, no aguanto más, tu bebé no puede nacer aquí, mi esposa la mujer que amo no puede estar encerrada aquí, me siento tan frustrado, no creo que William no nos busque, el debe estar desesperado pero como salir, como salir-decía George en desesperanza

No lo sé papá pero por favor no sigas-dijo Candy

Está bien-dijo George

Por favor George, no sigas, no vez que nos alteras a Candy y a mí-dijo Elizabeth

Pero mira como está Candy, aunque se alimenta bien, necesita cuidados estar tranquila por su embarazo es mi nieto o nieta, no puede nacer en este basurero-dijo George frustrado.

Ten fé alguien nos va ayudar-dijo Elizabeth

Mientras en la casa Andley aun Albert segui desesperado por Candy, luego de la visita de Eliza había pasado un mes y no habían noticias de Charlie ni sus luces, ni tampoco en su casa, sin embargo el abuelo de Candy estaba en paz o por lo menos eso aparentaba para ayudar a William pues cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto perdido pues Candy desde que se había embarazado había firmado su sentencia. Mientras que por todos los medios Neil intentaba averiguar algo pero no podía, su cuñado y hermana se escondían de el al hablar de asuntos "personales"

William pronto la vamos a encontrar no desesperes-dijo Dominick

Pero no aun, paso un mes sabes lo peligroso que es para mi Candy en su condición-dijo Albert afligido

Si pero cálmate-dijo Dominick, mientras una mucama entraba apresuradamente a la biblioteca en donde estaban Dominick y Albert.

Señor, señor perdone que entre así pero noticias, noticias de ella, de la señora-dijo la dama

Enserio Mary, Dominick llama a todos-dijo Albert feliz

Si señor, a los niños también-dijo la dama

No mejor solo llama a Archie a Stear y a Terry-dijo Albert

Porque solo a ellos-dijo Dominick

Porque si-dijo Albert

Minutos después los sobrinos de Albert estaban en la biblioteca, -tío-dijo Stear

Ven Stear siéntate-dijo Albert pues Stear aun estaba golpeado y tenía la herida abierta

Gracias-dijo Stear

Que pasa tío-dijo Archie

Es Candy noticias de ella-dijo Albert

Abrela-dijo Terry

Dice:

 **Chicago Ilinois Julio de 1925.**

 **Querida Mamá**

 **C** omo Has estado mamá, espero que bien. **A** ntes que digas algo quiero agradecerte por todo, **N** o quiero que me perdones tan pronto, **D** igo se que que estar sin mí es… difícil **Y** pues no se que decirte, dile a **George** y a **Elizabeth** que los quiero espero que estén **bien** , los **Necesito** mucho los quiero mamá antes de que se me olvide **Refuerza mucho** la casa para que no entre el frió ya comenzare a mandar dinero lo más seguro es que comience a mandarlo **el viernes** , pues es para que le compres algo bonito a mis hermanos y a ti, refuerces las casa y no tengas a los ladrones como **policías** merodeando la casa, por ultimo mamá te quiero y mis amigos mandan saludos **no te preocupes** por mi solo haz lo que te digo se que vamos a ser ricos **pronto.**

Con amor Charlie.

Pero que es esto-dijo Albert

No se, no tiene nada que ver-dijo Archie

Era para su madre-dijo Dominick

De verdad que si son tontos-dijo Stear agarrando la carta y sacando el mensaje en negrita.

Tontos?-dijo Terry

Miren tontos-dijo Stear-Candy, Elizabeth, George bien, necesito refuerza mucho, el viernes policías, no te preocupes, pronto.

Y eso que significa-dijo Archie

Es que aveces no sé si eres adoptado, mira Charlie dice que Candy Elizabeth y George están bien, que necesita refuerzos policiacos el viernes y que no te preocupes que pronto los vamos a ver-dijo Stear

Por fin-dijo Albert

Vamos a pedir a la policía-dijo Archie

Archie eso no se hace así-dijo Terry

Debemos mostrar el mensaje-dijo Dominick

Si-dijo Stear

Bien vamos debemos tener una escolta asegurada-dijo Albert

Si vamos –dijo Terry

Pero cuando es viernes-dijo Dominick

Es mañana-dijo Archie

Bueno de todos modos vamos imagino que deben estar en la dirección del remitente-dijo Albert

Y debe ser todo temprano en la mañana-dijo Archie

Mejor si se ubican desde hoy en la noche-dijo Terry

Así mañana deben estar preparados-dijo Dominick

Y yo que hago-dijo Stear

Tu te quedas-dijo Albert

Pero tío, quiero ayudarles-dijo Stear

No, te quedas además de que estas débil, debes estar aquí por si alguien viene por los niños y por ellas-dijo Albert

Eso tío tienes razón que se quede, aunque no creo que ayude mucho-dijo Albert

Si pero están Edwin, y Robert aquí-dijo Albert

Bien vamos entonces no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Terry

Si-dijo Albert

Al anochecer la policía iba junto con Albert, Terry y Archie hasta la casa a ubicarse todos para el día de mañana, pues Charlie estaba seguro que Frederick se presentaría hasta la mañana siguiente con los reenes, ¡que equivocado estaba! Esa misma noche llegó el señor Frederick acompañado de Eliza su novia mientras que detrás de ellos venía un joven corriendo era Neil, así que Albert lo llamó

Neil-susurro Albert

Tío, ella y Frederick, vienen, creo que Candy está en la dirección de allá vamos tío ella está allá-dijo Neil entrecortado pues estaba muy cansado.

Tranquilo ya sabemos donde está-dijo Archie

Si enserio y que esperan vamos-dijo Neil

No debemos esperar-dijo Terry

No podemos el la va… vamos pro favor-dijo Neil

Está bien pero solo nosotros, Neil tu te regresas a llamar a la escolta y a nuestros guarda espaladas-dijo Albert

Si tío vamos-dijo Neil guiando a su tío primo y rival a la casa donde supuestamente estaba Candy.

Mientras Candy, Elizabeth y George estaban sedados en la cabaña, despertarían esa noche, George estaba encadenado de manos y sus pies mientras que Candy y Elizabeth estaban sueltas eso si con la constante vigilancia de los trabajadores de Frederick y de Charlie, al llegar Frederick y su novia Eliza fueron informados de todos los movimientos de los prisioneros, por fin Frederick entró y vió a Candy con lazividad lo mismo con Elizabeth mientras que a George le dirigió una mirada burlona sin embargó notó algo con Candy ella tenía un bulto en su estómago pero como… no podía estar más gorda, solo bastaron unos minutos ahí pues los prisioneros comenzaron a despertarse confundidos, sobretodo George.

Pero que..-dijo George

George-dijo Elizabeth

Albert-dijo Candy

Jajajaja parece que por fin despertaron-dijo Frederick

Eres Frederick verdad-dijo Elizabeth

Si mi amor-dijo Frederick

Óyeme que te pasa-dijo Eliza

Mira vas a estar callada si quieres estar aquí-dijo Frederick

Pues entonces me voy-dijo Eliza

Adios-dijo Frederick haciendo señas para que sacaran a Eliza a la fuerza

Entonces Candy y Elizabeth se pararon y Frederick mandó a que las agarraran de los brazos-porque nos haces esto-dijo Elizabeth ellos sin darse cuenta que Albert, Terry, Archie y Neil los veían desde una ventana en lo alto de la habitación pues como estaban en el sótano

Por diversión-dijo Frederick

Eres un imbécil, eres una persona mala, fría y calculadora como pude haber creido que eras una buena persona-dijo Candy

Y tu crees que eso me importa-dijo Frederick acercándose a Candy queriendo darle un beso haciendo que esta le escupiera.

Dejala te voy matar-susurró Albert

Cállate tío-dijo Archie

Deja a mi hija-dijo George intentando safar sus cadenas

Jajajaja deja a mi hija-dijo Frederick en tono burlón

Dejala-dijo George

Cállate-dijo Frederick propinándole un golpe en el estómago y dos puñetazos en la cara que le hicieron sangrar la boca.

Papá-dijo Candy

No le hagas daño-dijo Elizabeth intentando zafarse

Charlie-dijo Frederick

Si señor-dijo Charlie

No dejes que nadie entre-dijo Frederick

Si señor-dijo Charlie notando cuatro siluetas fuera de la casa.

Bien-dijo Frederick

Porque nos haces esto, alejarme de mis hijos torturar a mis papas-dijo Candy

Candy eres tan ingenua-dijo Frederick

Dime porque nos haces esto-dijo Candy

Candy querida sobrina, ni eres mi sobrina, mira te voy a contar mi trágica historia-dijo Frederick

Mientras fuera de la casa – Andleys-dijo Charlie

Todos se asustaron y pusieron cara de yo no fui-maldito Charlie no asustes así-dijo Terry

Lo siento hubieran visto sus caras jajajaja-reía Charlie en bajo

Charlie-dijo Albert

Johnson, digo Andley-dijo Charlie

Como estas-dijo Albert dándole un abrazo a Charlie

Bien amigo como ves preocupado-dijo Albert

Si pero esperen-dijo Charlie

Mientras adentro-veras querida sobrina mi padre me adopto siendo muy joven pues era un ladron, ja, el bondadoso Dominick Summersfield y su esposa habían sido mis víctimas, pero me ayudaron sabes…. Me acogieron como su hijo, y me dieron su apellido-dijo Frederick

Osea que no eres mi tío-dijo Candy

Gracias al cielo no-dijo Frederick

Una niña crecía junto a mi y quien crees que era…. Tu linda mami-dijo Frederick

Y que con eso-dijo Elizabeth

Bueno pues… como sabes fuimos creciendo, y esa niña se ponía cada vez más hermosa, pero a mi querido padre-dijo el acercándose a George-se le ocurre la estupidez de llevar a mi hermanita a las empresas Andley y ahí ve a este imbécil-dijo Frederick golpeando a George

No papá-dijo Candy intentando zafarse

Y este imbécil se enamora y ella también y la embaraza y ahí vienes tu-dijo Frederick propinando una serie de golpes en varios lugares a George haciendo que este escupiera sangre por la boca

George-dijo Albert

Ahora regreso-dijo Neil

No llamen a nadie-dijo Charlie

No necesito un apoyo es mi familia mi amigo-dijo Albert

Bien, ve –dijo Charlie

George!, por favor déjalo-dijo Elizabeth

Esto lo merece-dijo Frederick- Lo merecen los dos-dijo Frederick

Suelta a George, a mi hija déjame a mi aquí-dijo Elizabeth

Está bien, suelta a Candy-dijo Frederick hablando al que había sujetado a Candy

Papá-dijo Candy yendo con su padre rompiendo un pedazo de la manga de su blusa para limpiarle el rostro a su padre

Hija vete-dijo George con dificultad

Papá-dijo Candy

Candy-dijo Frederick cargándola lejos de su padre

Por favor dejanos ir-dijo Candy

Porque querida-dijo Frederick

Por favor no golpees más a mi padre-dijo Candy

Como crees que voy a dejar ir que culpa tengo yo… de que sean tan tontos?, no, la verdad quiero castigar a tus padres querida-dijo Frederick tumbándola suavemente en el piso

Que haces-dijo Candy

Dejala deja a mi hija-dijo George con dificultad

No hagas esto-dijo Elizabeth

Ahora van a ver como poseo a tu hija, Frederick besando a Candy

Déjame déjame-dijo Candy

Porque, yo que gano con eso-dijo Frederick

Es mi Candy, lo siento debo entrar eso si que no-dijo Albert entrando a la casa sin importarle nada.

Archie, Terry lo siguieron con Charlie por detrás.- hey que hacen aquí-dijeron los hombres con sus armas afuera.

Terry sin miramientos les disparó a las manos o piernas dejándolos inmóviles pues los policías entraron tras ellos junto a Neil, Albert aprovechó a entrar a la habitación junto a Terry, Archie, Neil y dos oficiales Frederick ya se había parado y había puesto a Candy frente a el con un arma en el cuello

Mi amor-dijo Candy

Calláte-dijo Frederick

Candy! suéltala-dijo Terry

Deja a mi esposa maldito-dijo Albert cargando su arma

Cuñadito, parece que me traicionaste-dijo Frederick a Neil

Traicionas tu a mi hermana, y Candy es mi tía, dejala en paz-dijo Neil cargando su arma

Son muy malo nó-dijo Frederick cargando la suya

Albert no dispares-dijo Candy muy asustada.

Está bien-dijo Albert

Eso William cuida a tu esposa-dijo Frederick – y a tu bebé-dijo Frederick bajando el arma al vientre de Candy

Candy y Elizabeth se vieron-como –dijo Elizabeth

Crees que no me iba a enterar, si por mi fuera te lo sacara-dijo Frederick

Ya se habían llevado a los demás que tenían a Elizabeth y Candy y habían desencadenado a George quien sentado en el suelo veía todo-dejala por favor-dijo George

Y ya crees-dijo Frederick- ahora déjennos ir porque si me hacne algo morimos los dos-dijo Frederick- perdón los tres-dijo Frederick con una sonrisa maléfica

Déjame por favor-dijo Candy

No, eres mi boleto fuera del país-dijo Frederick

Y donde me dejaras-dijo Candy

Te llevare y acaso crees que te voy a dejar-dijo Frederick saliendo sin problema pues Albert había dicho que no dispararan por su esposa, así ellos se fueron en un auto y tomaron un camino alterno, cerca de ahí construían un puente, para un río, Albert, y Terry habían seguido a Candy pues Neil y Archie estaban con George y Elizabeth,

Déjame ya-dijo Candy

No-dijo Frederick

Déjame te digo-dijo Candy

Seras mía-dijo Frederick

Me iré me escaparé-dijo Candy empujándolo

Estas loca-dijo Frederick

Entonces déjame ir-dijo Candy

No porque yo estoy loco por ti-dijo Frederick

Estas loco, déjame pervertido, -dijo Candy empujándolo haciendo que el timon virara a la derecha y el auto perdiera el control cayendo directo en el río

Candy!-gritó Albert parando el auto justo en ese momento,

Continuara…..


	40. Regresamos a Casa

Albert paró el auto al instante bajando rápidamente entrando al río con su ropa, zapatos, todo!, lo importante era salvar a su esposa y a su bebé, Terry también salió del auto y los perseguía a la orilla del río, Albert alcanzó rápidamente a Candy y la llevó a la orilla, Terry ayudaba a Candy a subir, luego iba Albert pero Frederick lo llevó de regreso al río pues se colgó de el, iban forcejeando en el río, cuando Candy estaba a salvo en el auto donde venían Terry y Albert, Terry corrió a buscar a Albert a pesar de que aun le guardaba un poco de rencor por haberse quedado con Candy, lo quería fue su único amigo antes de contar con los Andley, debía salvarlo, además sus hijos estaban pequeños y no habían tenido a su madre por un tiempo no les podía faltar un padre ahora.

Albert-gritó Terry al ver que iban a caer por una cascada

Maldito, yo no voy a caer-dijo Albert

Calláte, caeremos los dos-dijo Frederick

Estas loco-dijo Albert quien se acercaba a la cascada

Pronto llegaron al borde pero Terry logró tomarle la mano a Albert, le costó trabajo subirlo pues Frederick le había agarrado el saco, y no lo dejaba-sueltalo infeliz-dijo Terry

No-dijo Frederick, -si yo caigo, cae el y que me mejor que caigas tu-dijo Frederick

Ya suéltame-dijo Albert metiéndole una patada que hizo que le soltara el saco y cayera por la cascada mientras Albert era quien subía con ayuda de Terry.

Albert solo cerró los ojos-que pasa-dijo Terry

Es que pobre, que caída, pero yo no podía caer, donde está Candy-dijo Albert recordando a su esposa

Está en el auto, debemos llevarla ya a un hospital-dijo Terry

Si-dijo Albert corriendo hasta el auto, no le importaba el frío, lo importante era Candy y su bebé

Debemos ir al hospital Albert, no me siento nada bien-dijo Candy

Si mi amor, ya vamos aguanta por favor, aguanta-dijo Albert

Terry conducía como loco, hasta el hospital más cercano, por fin llegaron al hospital Santa Juana Albert había cargado a Candy hasta la entrada del hospital cuando ella se desmayó, Alexander los reconoció y los llamó.

Que le pasa a Candy-dijo Alexander

Está mal, muy mal, revísela, tiene algunos meses de embarazo, no recuerdo cuantos, puede perder a mi bebé-dijo Albert

Tranquilícese William-dijo Alexander

Pero mi hijo-dijo Albert

Tranquilo vamos a ver que tiene-dijo Alexander, llamando a algunas enfermeras y trayendo una camilla se llevaron a Candy para ingresarla de emergencia pues debían revisar al bebé pues había una amenaza de aborto y además de eso tenía una baja nutrición, y no había dormido mucho los últimos días se notaba en su semblante.

Albert ella va a estar bien-dijo Terry

Ojalá, no quiero perderla antes de tiempo-dijo Albert

Antes de tiempo?-dijo Terry

George en ese momento entraba en una ambulancia era ingresado de emergencia pues tenía dos costillas rotas y el tabique de la nariz desviado, mientras que Elizabeth tenía elevada la presión y con su alto nivel de deshidratación era peligroso-pero que pasó-dijo Archie al ver a su tío mojado

Frederick lanzó el auto donde iban al río, Candy y el cayeron, Albert la sacó pero Frederick lo metió de nuevo a la corriente, el… cayó por una cascada que había ahí-dijo Terry

A Archie y a Neil solo les dio un escalofrío-pobre Frederick-dijo Neil

Si a pesar de habernos hecho daño, el es un ser humano y no le deseo eso a nadie-dijo Archie

Y Eliza como se lo voy a decir-dijo Neil

Ya lo pensaras después-dijo Archie

Es cierto y Candy como está-dijo Neil

Tiene amenaza de aborto perdió la conciencia al entrar al hospital-dijo Terry

Tío como estas-dijo Archie

Mal, Archie, mal, no quiero perderla antes de tiempo-dijo Albert enterrando su rostro en sus manos comenzando a sollozar, pocas veces se había quebrado así, casi siempre lo hacía el solo en su oficina o en su habitacion sin Candy para no preocuparla, pero frente a todos casi no lo hacía, una vez lo hizo cuando Candy tuvo a los gemelos de nuevo no, no podía, pasar irse de nuevo jamás, no se lo perdonaba el no haber estado con ella la primera vez pero ahora ella se iba y sin despedirse.

Perderla, antes de tiempo?-dijo Archie

Al poco tiempo salían preguntando por familiares de Elizabeth y Albert dijo que era su suegra, ella estaba ya por fin estable, luego preguntaron por los familiares de Candy, le habían dicho a Albert que ella estaba bien y el bebé también, cosa que alegró mucho y le devolvió el alma al cuerpo, luego salieron por George y dijeron que ya por fin estaba estable y podían pasar a verlos, George y Elizabeth compartían una habitación y Albert cuidaba a Candy en otra pues no despertaba aun, le habían dado un calmante para que durmiera tranquila y al día siguiente se podían ir todos eso si con cuidados especiales sobre todo para George y control de presión para Elizabeth y mucho reposo para Candy.

Pasaron la noche en el hospital y al siguiente día se dirigirían a la mansión, con cuidados especiales, al siguiente día en la mansion las damas y Stear, junto a Edwin, Dominick, Anthony, Rupert, Charlie, Robert con el alma en un hilo pues no les habían dicho si estaban bien, ni había ninguna noticia de nada de nada, pues Charlie había ido como agente encubierto a la estación para poder asegurarse de que hubiesen atrapado a todos, luego a la mansion y se quedó con la sorpresa de que no había nadie, solo las damas que aun estaban con un pendiente y un mal presentimiento en su corazón, y los caballeros ya con 6 botellas vacías de whiskey. Por la mañana un auto se estacionó frente a la entrada de la mansión Neil, George, Archie y Elizabeth y Terry salieron de un auto pues debían ayudar a George con todas sus heridas y en otro que venía atrás venían Albert y Candy así que todos entraron a la mansion y fueron recibidos por los demás que aun estaban dormidos pues no habían dormido nada dos días anteriores la preocupación no les dejaba, los chicos acomodaron a George, a Elizabeth y a Candy en una habitación luego fueron a cubrir a los demás con algunas mantas para que descansaran, Albert y Archie fueron por Té y lo iban a servir en la habitación, no había nada como estar en su casa, mientras que venían dos chicos que querían ir a robar las chispas de chocolate que le habían servido a Dorothy anoche para hacer galletas, Albert iba entrando a la habitación donde iban a tomar el té, en eso los dos niños que caminaban sigilosamente vieron que su tío Archie entraba con un charola, seguido por su padre que llevaba algunas galletas, los niños vieron por el hueco que había en la puerta pues estaba entre cerrada, ahí vieron a su madre y a sus abuelitos.

MAMI!-gritaron los dos niños a todo pulmón, cosa que devolvió la fuerza y vitalidad al rostro tanto de Candy como también de George y Eliza

Mis niños lindos, como están-dijo Candy ofreciendo sus brazos a su niños

Bien mami te extrañamos-dijeron los niños encima del sillón en donde estaba recostada Candy

Abuela-dijo la pequeña Emily

Abuelito-dijo el pequeño Will subiendo a la cama con George siendo precavido pues parecía que estaba enfermo

Mi niña-dijo Elizabeth

Campeón-dijo George

Estas enfermo-dijo Will

No campeón, solo me caí y me golpee un poco, pero pronto vamos a jugar de nuevo-dijo George

Y tu abuelita-dijo Emily

No, como crees estoy bien-dijo Elizabeth

Papi porque nos dejaste solos dos días, todos se quedaron despiertos y nos hicieron trampa dijeron que nos iban a avisar cuando vinieran-dijo Will

Jajaja parece que se quedaron dormidos-dijo Candy

Mientras en la sala todos dormidos cubiertos con mantas.

Paty, Paty-dijo Annie despertando

Si-dijo Paty

Escucha eso, son los niños-dijo Annie

No-dijo Paty

Si, son ellos Paty, están en peligro están gritando-dijo Annie

Lo niños!-dijo fuerte Paty

Que? Que? Que? Si si-dijo Stear

Son los niños están gritando-dijo Annie viendo que todos despertaban hasta la tía Elroy se había quedado dormida

Mmm en peligro vamos todos-dijo Stear levantándose rápidamente

Los niños están en peligro algo les hacen oigan son gritos-dijo Rupert

Vamos todos-dijo Stear, seguido por todos que subían corriendo excepto Karen y Monic que estaban a punto de reventar como decían ellas.

Subieron corriendo preocupados por los niños directo a la habitacion pero se dieron cuenta que los gritos no provenían de ahí sino de otra habitacion así que entraron todos al mismo tiempo con el cabello revuelto, y con algunas bolsas en los ojos.-Candy!-dijeron

Elizabeth-dijeron las damas mayores

George-dijeron los Varones

Por fin regresaron, los extrañamos tanto-dijeron todos al unísono estallando en carcajadas no solo por su aspecto sino por lo dicho.

Pero como?-dijo Charlie

Estuvimos en el hospital, por eso nos tardamos un día-dijo Albert

Pero que pasó?-dijo Rupert

A Elizabeth se le subió la presión a George Frederick le rompió unas costilas y el tabique de la nariz y Candy…-dijo Albert

Candy tuvo amenaza de aborto-dijo Terry

Ok, entonces ahora tenemos tres niños más en la casa-dijo Elroy

Como?-dijeron Candy, Elizabeth y George

Si, no pueden hacer nada que yo no autorice-dijo Elroy

Pero…-dijo Candy

Entendido-dijo Elroy

Está bien-dijeron

Ok, me alegra tenerlos devuelta-dijo Elroy

Lo siento por mi pregunta de mal gusto pero… que le pasó a Frederick-dijo Stear

Terry y Albert se vieron el uno al otro y luego a Candy-el…-dijo Albert

El escapó-dijo Archie

Archie-dijo Neil

Pero porque lo dejaron escapar, el era el que debían refundir en la cárcel-dijo Anthony

Si es cierto el escapó pero no volverá a hacernos daño-dijo Elizabeth

Como están tan seguros de eso-dijo Paty

Porque si, por favor no hagan más preguntas-dijo Candy

Está bien-dijo Annie

Ya luego de unas horas todos fueron a dormir ya algunas horas, Albert no dejó que Candy diera un paso, la cargó hasta la habitación y ahí durmió con ella, todos estaban felices y a la vez preocupados porque Frederick estaba suelto pues no sabían que había muerto.

Ya al siguiente día todos amanecieron más frescos y tranquilos, por pedido de Dominick Albert le había contado que era lo que en verdad había pasado con Frederick, el como padre que fue para Frederick estuvo triste pero sabía que era lo mejor para su yerno, su hija y nieta.

Todos cuidaban mucho a Candy sin asfixiarla, pues no dejaban que hiciera mucho esfuerzo y que resposara el resto de su embarazo, ni pudo ir al nacimiento de Rosemary Brower, ni del próximo duque Grandchester, el pequeño Richard, pues no dejaban que ella se moviera de la mansion ni de su cama, o la sala o el jardín en donde acondicionaron un lugar para que ella estuviera cómoda.

Pasaron los meses y una noche entre muchos meses llegó por fin el día, bueno más bien la noche, pues estaban cenando todos pues nadie había querido irse de la mansion pues ya eran nueve meses y esperaban con ansias el nacimiento del bebé, lo contrario a Albert pues el solo veía como la vida de su esposa se iba esfumando cada día que pasaba, esa noche todos cenaban felices hasta que Candy se paro de la mesa sin decir nada

Candy que pasa sabes que no debes caminar mucho-dijo Albert

Albert-dijo Candy parándose pues no aguantaba estar sentada, ni parada ni nada

Si, te pasa algo-dijo Albert alarmando a los demás que solo faltaba que les dijeran fuera para comenzar a correr

Me siento mal-dijo Candy

Que pasa hija, que tienes-dijo George

Me duele la cabeza, tengo calor, ah!-dijo Candy doblándose del dolor en el vientre

Que pasa?-dijo Elizabeth notando que Albert se paraba hasta Candy y la cargaba

Es bebé no es cierto-dijo Albert palideciendo

Si vamos por favor no aguanto más me duele el pecho-dijo Candy

Es hora-dijo Albert

Todos se levantaron de la mesa, Paty y Annie fueron por una maleta que tenían preparada para Candy con cosas de ella y del bebé así como de Albert pues sabían que no se iba a separar de ella.

Sabían que solo George, Albert, Elizabeth, Paty y Annie iban a ir y por supuesto Elroy también pues los demás iban a quedarse cuidando de todos los niños, Albert iba con el alma en un hilo

Candy te amo-dijo Albert llegando al hospital

Yo también mi amor-dijo Candy

Entonces ingresaron a Candy y la instalaron en una habitacion, todos estaban en la sala de espera mientras que Albert iba con Candy pues pronto iba a entrar a sala pues necesitaba una operación rápida, Albert iba palido.

Mi amor-dijo Candy

Si-dijo Albert

No creas que nose que piensas-dijo Candy

Mi amor no quiero perderte-dijo Albert

No me vas a perder-dijo Candy

Pero mi amor, y si si, que hago sin ti-dijo Albert

Señora vamos a sala debemos operarla ya-dijo el médico

Candy te amo-dijo Albert

Yo también mi amor-dijo Candy

Candy no te vayas-dijo Albert agitado pues ya iban corriendo hasta sala de operaciones

No mi amor, cuidaras a nuestros bebes-dijo Candy

No te vas a morir-dijo Albert

Los cuidaras-dijo Candy

Candy-dijo Albert

Albert, prometelo-dijo tocándole el rostro

Si mi amor, lo prometo pero vas a regresar-dijo Albert

Si mi amor, pero si no lo hago los cuidaras-dijo Candy

Vas a regresar, vas a regresar-dijo Albert

Te amo-dijo Candy

Yo también mi amor-dijo Albert

Albert-dijo Candy

Candy-dijo Albert

Lo siento señor William no puede seguir –dijo una enfermera

Pero…-dijo Albert

No, puede-dijo la enfermera

Ok gracias-dijo Albert dirigiéndose como un cadáver hasta la sala de espera donde estaba su familia

William-dijo George

No sé, que va a pasar, yo… me siento tan triste-dijo Albert

William tranquilo ella va a estar bien-dijo Elizabeth

Vamos no sean pesimistas-dijo Paty

No lo seamos, ella va a estar bien solo es un bebé, de hecho hasta tendremos otro miembro en la familia-dijo Annie

Si no seamos pesimistas-dijo Paty

Pasó el tiempo cosa que era eterna para Albert, dos horas después salió el médico y preguntó:

Los Andley-dijo Alexander

Si-dijo Albert con una esperanza aun

William lo siento mucho…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Hola chicas gracias por todo, por seguirme pacientemente, esto ya va en la recta final, ultimos capitulos un promedio de dos o tres capitulos casi un año para hacerla, gracias a ustedes he escrito algunas más y con muchas ideas volando en mi cabeza, gracias a ustedes sigo aqui y de pie de nuevo con muchas ganas, gracias a mi familia tambien, las quiero tanto y pues esta historia es gracias a ustedes.**

 **Muchos besos, gracias bye y nos leemos hasta la proxima**


	41. Fiesta de Disfraces

**Guardando Secretos**

 **Capitulo 41**

William lo siento mucho, solo eso tenía que decir, que había pasado con mi Candy con mi bebé, que pasó, que pasó, no sé, me duele todo el cuerpo me siento muy tenso, solo escucho balbuceos que pasó, que pasó? Acaso no está -pensaba Albert

William! Escuchaste! William-dijo George

No, Candy-dijo Albert

Escuchaste algo William!-dijo George

no hem, si, no, nosé talvez ah!?-dijo Albert

señor William-dijo Alexander

si-dijo Albert

le decía que lo siento mucho porque su esposa ella…-dijo Alexander

que pasa? Que le pasó a Candy?-dijo Albert

pues tuvimos que operarla, como era de esperarse el parto tuvo muchas complicaciones sobretodo en su corazón ella tuvo mucha complicación y pues también su útero estuvo muy dañado así que tuvimos que operarla para que no tenga hijos de nuevo, quizá ustedes tenían planeados más pero esa era la única solución-dijo Alexander

pero Candy, ella está bien?-dijo George

si, está muy bien a pesar de tener una afección en su corazón es muy fuerte-dijo Alexander

y mi bebé como está,-dijo Albert

bien, bien están preparándolo en un momento los dejaremos pasar para que puedan ver a Candy y a la pequeña-dijo Alexander

es niña, es niña!-gritó Albert con gran alegría

si, es una nieta-dijo Elizabeth

soy padre de una niña, de una niña-dijo Albert

bien le avisamos cuando puedan pasar-dijo Alexander

gracias-dijo Paty

felicidades Albert eres padre de nuevo-dijo Annie

Momentos después dejaban pasar a todos pues Candy y la bebé estaban listas para ver a su familia.

Candy hija podemos pasar?-dijo Elizabeth

Claro-dijo Candy quien estaba un poco cansada pero muy feliz

Hola hija-dijo Albert

Amiga-dijeron Annie y Paty

Y Albert?-dijo Candy

No sabemos de hecho salió hace poco, estaba tan feliz con la llegada de su hija que no sabemos como se salió del hospital ni sabemos a donde fue pero estamos seguros que pronto regresa-dijo Annie

Ok-dijo Candy

Y como está la bebé-dijo George

Al siguiente día ya por la tarde llegaba Albert al hospital muy cansado pero satisfecho con el trabajo que había hecho pues ese día Candy ya tenía orden de salida del hospital y su bebé también pues ya podían recuperarse en casa y Monic se iba hacer cargo personalmente del cuidado de su amiga y tía política, todos en la mansión esperaban ya con ansias a los chicos y sobre todo a Candy y al bebé la tía Elroy había ya preparado una improvisada reunión para celebrar el nacimiento del bebé, aunque más parecía una reunión social, pues estaban los Summersfield Rupert y su familia, Dominick, por otro lado los Brighter, la abuela Martha, los Grandchester y Robert junto a Eleonor pues era demasiada gente para ser la ¿familia? Como le llamaban ellos. Al llegar todos estaban en la puerta

Candy querida-dijo Elroy

Albert-dijo Candy siendo levantada en brazos por su esposo-

señora Andley el médico dijo que no debía esforzarse mucho así que yo la cargaré-dijo Albert

William como eres con ella, y mi bisnieta donde está-dijo Elroy

Como sabe que es niña-dijo Candy

Un pájarito me lo dijo-dijo Elroy

Señora Elroy-dijo Elizabeth

Elizabeth aquí traes a la pequeña es tan linda!-dijo Elroy tomándola en brazos

Vamos entremos a la mansion, debo recostar a Candy-dijo Albert

Ellos entraron y eran acompañados de una caravana de tíos? Si eran tíos? Y de algunos niños los gemelos de Paty y los nuevos hermanos mayores Will y Emily, recostaron a Candy junto con la pequeña bebé.

Candy es muy linda-dijo Terry- hermosa para mi Richard-dijo Terry haciendo que Albert y Karen fruncieran el seño

Terruce Grandchester-dijo Karen

Que?-dijo Terry

No, jamás mi hija no se irá con un Grandchester-dijo Albert

Ya verás Andley-dijo Terry-además toma en cuenta que mi hijo es el heredero al ducado y pueden tener una buena posición pues de muy buena fuente sé que tienes una posición en el ducado escocés-dijo Terry

Jamás te creí con interés en las posiciones-dijo Robert

Pues no pero velo por los intereses de mi hijo-dijo Terry

Terry!-dijeron todos los presentes estallando en risas mientras dos chicos se escondían tras sus abuelos.

Emily-dijo George

Will-dijo Elizabeth abrazandolos y subiéndolo lo mismo que George

Los niños se sintieron descubiertos-abuelito-dijo Emily

Abuelita-dijo Will

Chicos-dijo Albert

Si papá-dijeron los niños

Acérquense conozcan a su hermanita-dijo Candy llamándolos

Los niños tímidamente se acercaron hasta donde estaba su madre y luego vieron a un pequeño bultito moverse y bostezar, lo cual causó ternura en los pequeños, así que instintivamente los niños tomaron una mano cada uno de su hermana y le dieron un dedo, el cual la pequeña bebé tomó y apretó fuertemente-

mamá es linda-dijo Will

La queremos mami-dijo Emily

Mis niños-dijo Candy

Enserio mami, es linda-dijeron los dos

Ahora son los mayores la tienen que cuidar y proteger, sobre todo tu Will, tienes que proteger y cuidar a tus dos hermanas-dijo Albert

Si papá-dijo Will acomodándose el suéter con la mano libre

Esa pequeña escena conmovió el corazón de todos pues era una escena pura y única de cariño, pues eran niños el amor que en ese momento reflejaban sus ojos era puro y sincero, el tiempo pasó muy rápido Annie y Archie luego de demasiadas suplicas de Archie se casaron ahora si de verdad y a pesar de ser una recepción intima parecía toda una gran fiesta de sociedad, Eliza había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra luego del accidente de Frederick, aveces todos bromeaban con que ahora si se habían quedado sola mientras que Neil había logrado casarse con una chica venezolana de buena familia pues los padres de la misma tenían hoteles muy prestigiosos en Venezuela y Brasil, las chicas Annie, Paty, Monic, Candy y Karen habían establecido una sociedad de filantropía pues querían ayudar a otros y como esposas de magnates tenían tanto la posibilidad como el deber de hacerlo sobretodo Candy quien para muchos gracias a un artículo de revista era "LA ESPOSA DEL MÁGNATE MÁS RICO DE AMÉRICA Y ADEMÁS ERA UNA DE LAS MÁS CODICIADAS PUES ERA BUENA, INTELIGENTE Y SOBRE TODO SEXI" lo cual causaba mucha risa en todos cuando lo pronunciaban.

Mientras que pasaban los días, semanas, meses y años era el año de 1927 los chicos más grandes ya contaban con 8 años de edad mientras que los otros con 5 y la hija de Archie y Annie con 9 mientras que el pequeño Edwin tenía 3 y los otros hijos de Karen y Terry , Anthony y Monic tenían cuatro pues al siguiente año habían tenido a sus bebés. Pronto la familia creció bastante, las filántropas habían decidido ofrecer una fiesta de caridad en la mansion Andley y habían invitado a socios y a las y los beneficiarios de las causas que ella apoyaban así como algunos medios de comunicación, pronto se hizo una gran fiesta con el tema de disfraces, se habían invitado a algunas familias con hijos pequeños los cuales correteaban y jugaban en una zona dispuesta para ellos mientras que los adultos disfrutaban del baile champagne, y whisky en un ala solamente para adultos tratos y demás.

Los Andley, Grandchester, Summersfield iban todos con una temática "Renacimiento" gracias a unos trajes que Robert Hathaway había proporcionado para hasta Neil y su esposa vestían así mientras que los niños no, ellos querían vestirse de espadachines las niñas de princesas era todo un caos con eso pequeños, sin embargo la velada había transcurrido en paz, todos vestían trajes un tanto exóticos pero eso no impedía que se divirtieran, hasta que llegó una pareja bastante particular vestida de el fantasma de la ópera el caballero mientras que la dama de la vocalista con un antifaz a pesar de acabarse de estrenar todos conocían esa obra fueron los que llamaron la atención cuando llegaron, los Andley que en ese momento estaban reunidos excepto Archie y Stear quienes habían ido a ver a los niños, viendo a la pareja que tomaba una copa de Champagne cada uno.

Los conoces acaso-dijo Annie

No, me acuerdo de ellos de ninguno-dijo Candy

Quizá sea un socio-dijo Dominick

No lo creo ya se hubieran acercado-dijo Albert

Llamaré a seguridad para que los identifiquen no me dan buena espina,-dijo Paty

Tienen razón-dijo George

Mientras Paty salió por seguridad para que identificaran a los individuos-dejame un rato más aca, ya no aguanto la pierna-dijo el caballero

Está bien sientáte, esa pierna postiza te hace mucho daño-dijo la dama

Si lo sé, pero solo cumplimos y nos vamos-dijo el caballero

Ya Paty-dijo Albert

Ya Albert-dijo Paty señalando

Señores perdonen necesito ver su invitación-dijo el de seguridad

Como?-dijo la dama

Si su invitación-dijo el de seguridad

Perdón pero somos de la familia-dijo el caballero

No lo creo, la familia viene vestida del renacimiento y ustedes no tienen nada que ver con eso, además toda la familia ya entró hace tiempo, su invitación por favor-dijo el de seguridad

Y si no se la doy-dijo el caballero

Es una fiesta privada voy a tener que sacarlos de aquí-dijo el de seguridad

Ok-dijo el caballero sacando un arma lo mismo que la dama

Oigan que-dijo Albert

William Albert Andley!-dijo el caballero

Esa voz-dijo George

Acaso no se acuerdan de nosotros-dijo el cabellero

Son…-dijo Elizabeth

Si, mi querida hermana… soy Frederick estoy vivo-dijo Frederick

Hola tío William-dijo Eliza

Eliza-dijo Candy

Pero que lista dama de estáblo-dijo Eliza

Que hacen aquí-dijo Elroy

Venimos con el mismo fin de siempre matarlos-dijo Frederick y Eliza cargando su arma

Continuara….

* * *

 **gracias por continuar leyendo ya voy en la recta final, solo el fin el prologo hasta pronto las y los quiero**


	42. Final

**Guardando Secretos**

 **Capitulo 42**

Lo que queremos saber es como sobreviviste-dijo Candy

No fue fácil, lo encontré flotando en el río mal herido-dijo Eliza

Osea que por eso desapareciste-dijo Albert

Si tío querido, por eso-dijo Eliza

Y porque se aparecen hasta ahora-dijo Paty

Pues porque hasta ahora logré recuperarme y planear bien mi venganza, pues igual solo me interesa la cabeza de George y todo aquel que se interponga para que me lleve a Elizabeth y a Candy-dijo Frederick

Eliza no te molesta que este imbécil se quiera llevar a mi esposa y a mi suegra-dijo Albert

No porque?, si las vamos a torturar no?-dijo Eliza

Si por supuesto-dijo Frederick riéndose

Eliza te está viendo la cara entiende-dijo Elroy

Callese tía-dijo Eliza apuntándole con el arma

Eliza-dijo Elroy

Tía yo la quise mucho y que recibí como pago?, que me hecharan de las mansiones y que más luego de que la ayude a cuidar a Anthony solo que usted prefiriera a la dama de establo y a una enfermerucha-dijo Eliza

Eliza yo te quiero mucho eres mi familia pero luego de darme cuenta de lo buena persona que es Candy y que le falle y siempre la trate injustamente, yo… comprendí que a mis sobrinos había que dejarlos elegir, Eliza por favor, no te enojes, es solamente que yo no podía influir en esa decisión-dijo Elroy

Callese-dijo Eliza disparando hacia arriba cosa que alteró a los demás invitados y alerto a Stear y Archie del escandalo

Escuchaste-dijo Archie

Si-dijo Stear

Ahora vengo voy a ver-dijo Archie

No, pueden hacerte algo-dijo Stear

Déjame, es mi familia, mi Annie está allá-dijo Archie

Pero mi Paty también está alla-dijo Stear

Déjame solo iré a ver-dijo Archie

Llévate esto-dijo Stear entregándole un arma con la insignia Andley

Ok, aunque no creo usarla-dijo Archie- por cierto de donde la sacaste?

Ve, corre-dijo Stear- el tío William me la dio en caso de emergencia

Stear, mi hermana y Frederick-dijo Neil

Tu hermana y Frederick? Pero el estaba muerto-dijo Stear

Si pero al parecer mi hermana lo salvo o algo así-dijo Neil

Váyanse ustedes, vayan yo cuido a los niños-dijo la esposa de Neil, Carmen

Pero no te puedes quedar sola-dijo Neil

Hay Neil sabes que soy fuerte además, me iré arriba para proteger a los niños-dijo Carmen- llévate esto-dijo Carmen entregando a Stear un arma

Yo… no puedo-dijo Stear

Claro que puedes-dijo Neil

No puedo-dijo Stear

Vamos Stear-dijo Neil

Tu puedes-dijo Carmen

Mientras en el salón…

Bien pero me parece que nos estamos entreteniendo mucho-dijo Frederick apuntando su arma a George

No te atrevas-dijo Albert

Porque nos haces esto?-dijo Candy

Aun no lo entiendes tonta-dijo Frederick

Que haces aquí-dijo Archie

Ah! Que lindos toda la familia!-dijo Eliza en tono de burla

Ya Frederick dejanos en paz nada te cuesta hacer tu vida solo-dijo Stear

Si me cuesta porque ustedes serían felices y su felicidad me hace infeliz-dijo Frederick

Vete-dijo Elizabeth

Si pero contigo mi amor-dijo Frederick

Frederick-dijo Eliza

Ya cállate-dijo Frederick disparando a Eliza en el Brazo

Ah! Me duele!-dijo Eliza

Eliza-dijo Elroy

Vayase no quiero nada de usted-dijo Eliza sosteniendo su hombro con una mano intentando salir de la mansion, siendo detenida por Neil

No huyas hermana-dijo Neil

Neil hermanito, déjame ir estoy herida-dijo Eliza

No Eliza-dijo Neil

Neil!-chilló Eliza

Cállate, muchos años yo te hice caso en tus bobadas, ya no Eliza, ya no, pagaras por todo lo que hiciste-dijo Neil

Hermano-dijo Eliza llorando

Ya basta-dijo Albert

Si por supuesto William Andley-dijo Frederick.

Todo pasó tan rápido pues Archie disparó a una de las piernas de Frederick a pesar de todo no era gran tirador, y le disparó a una pierna de la cual no salió sangre, era su pierna postiza mientras que Frederick ya tenía su arma cargada solo jaló el gatillo y disparó, horrorizando al padre y esposo pues caía justo en brazos de los dos, pues, Candy al ver que la bala caería a su padre, el cual ya estaba preparado para lo que viniera, se lanzó hacia el haciendo que Albert fuera tras ella llegando muy tarde pues Candy había recibido el impacto en el costado derecho y caía en brazos de su padre y de su esposo los cuales estaban en shock.

Candy!-dijo George

Candy mi amor, responde-dijo Albert

Candy-dijo Elizabeth

Cuiden a mis bebés-dijo Candy

No mi amor, no mi amor, vamos a salir juntos si?, no te vallas resiste-dijo Albert

Los médicos vienen en camino, Candy, hija-dijo George

Hija no mueras, quédate con nosotros-dijo Elizabeth

Lo siento no creo que pueda soportar mucho-dijo Candy tosiendo sangre

Mi amor resiste, Candy!-dijo Albert

Tu hijo de …. Imbécil, -dijo Stear enojándose colocando literalmente los ojos en blanco, -ya deja en paz a mi familia-dijo corriendo hacia Frederick arrebatándole hábilmente el arma que hirió a Eliza y a Candy.

Que me vas a hacer-dijo Frederick

Vete al demonio Frederick-dijo Stear propinándole varios golpes en la cara y el pecho haciendo que de Frederick brotara sangre

cof, cof, cof!-tosía Frederick-Allistear Cornwall

vete al demonio, deja a mi familia en paz-dijo Stear quien seguía propinándole golpes a Frederick

sigue golpeándome asesino!-dijo Frederick

como?-dijo Stear Deteniendose notando que en sus puños había sangre de Frederick

asesino, asesinaste gente inocente en la guerra-dijo Frederick

no-dijo Stear-fue honor-dijo Stear

si que honorable asesinar a tanta gente allá en la guerra, cof, Cof, cof!-dijo Frederick

no, cállate-dijo Stear

sigue, manchate de nuevo las manos con sangre, igual a la sangre de inocentes que derramaste-dijo Frederick desmayándose

no, no, no soy un asesino-dijo Stear parándose y viéndose las manos ensangrentadas con horror

Stear, Stear-dijo Paty

Stear veía a Albert, Elizabeth y George llorando por alguien pero no, no podía ser era Domy, era Domy que estaba en sus brazos antes de morir, y luego de eso que hizo mató a un Alemán que tenían atrapado, ni su nombre sabía lo dejo tirado ahí a un costado de Domy según el para vengar su muerte, acaso si era un asesino-soy un asesino-dijo Stear

No Stear, no eres un asesino-dijo Paty

Paty, si lo soy maté a Frederick, y a los Alemanes, y… Paty soy un asesino-dijo Stear viendo sus manos ensangrentadas

No, Stear, no Stear, no eres un asesino-dijo Paty

Si lo soy, si lo soy, los gritos de la gente, los gritos de mis compañeros-dijo Stear tapándose los oídos pues esos gritos parecían como si estuvieran ahí alrededor de el

Stear-dijo Paty-Stear, responde, debemos ir a ver a los niños, Stear, Candy está herida Albert, George y Elizabeth fueron con ella, vamos Stear, los niños, los invitados, debes ir junto con Archie en la patrulla, se llevan a Eliza deben levantar una denuncia y el señor Rupert y el señor Dominick irán con Frederick al hospital para presos, luego enjuiciaran a Frederick-dijo Paty

Ah! Si Paty, si-dijo Stear caminando torpemente hasta donde estaban ya algunos paramédicos curando a Eliza e inmovilizándole el brazo lastimado pues a ella si la llevarían a la estación de policía para poder encarcelarla preventivamente.

Mientras pasaban las horas y no habían noticias de Candy, Stear, Archie, Rupert y Dominick ya estaban en el hospital, junto a Albert, George y Elizabeth no habían noticias para nada de Candy, pues la bala había traspasado su costado derecho. Una hora después salió un médico de la sala de operaciones en donde estaba Candy.

Alexander como está mi esposa-dijo Albert

Mal, William, la bala fue disparada muy cerca, de hecho no está dentro de su organismo-dijo Alexander

Eso es bueno no?-dijo George

En parte pues no corrió a otra parte, pero lo malo fue que traspasó su costado derecho y logró rozar parte de una costilla y perforó el lóbulo derecho de su hígado traspasándolo por completo, como te digo, la bala entro y salió de su cuerpo por eso había un gran charco de sangre, esta noche es crucial por el momento está dormida y en cuidados intensivos, no hay muchas esperanzas de que sobreviva esta noche como les digo perdió mucha sangre lo cual debilita demasiado su condición-dijo Alexander

Está bien, gracias… nosotros… esperamos aquí-dijo Archie

Nos vendrán a llamar para poder verla-dijo Elizabeth

Si, no les pido que se despidan pero dejaremos que vengan los familiares y sus niños si lo que quieren es ver como esta?-dijo Alexander quien no encontraba las palabras correctas

Ok, gracias-dijo Albert

William estas bien-dijo George aun pálido por la noticia

No-dijo Albert sentándose pesadamente en una silla

Mientras Stear al otro lado de la sala de espera, sentado en el suelo de un rincón trataba de deshacerse de los recuerdos tristes de la guerra,- porque en este momento regresan los recuerdos, malos recuerdos, los gritos inocentes, mis compañeros caídos-decía Stear más para sí que para alguien más

Mi amor estas bien Stear-dijo Paty quien acababa de llegar pues luego de la noticia Archie había ido a la mansión a llamar a la tía y a Annie junto a Paty informándoles la situación, hasta habían traído a Emily, a Will y a la pequeña Elizabeth

Papi, papi, donde está mi mami-dijo Will

Ella…-dijo Albert

Will te dije que tu mami esta enfermita-dijo Annie

Enfermita?-dijo Albert

dime ¿Cómo explicar a un niño que su madre está a punto de morir?-dijo Annie susurrando al oído de Albert

tienes razón-dijo Albert-gracias por decirles-dijo Albert

de nada-dijo Annie

mientras Paty consolaba a Stear-Stear debes tratar tu enfermedad, debes tratarla, no es normal que sigas con secuelas de guerra-dijo Paty

quizá no sea normal para ti que no lo viviste-dijo Stear agresivamente

pero yo no te envie Stear-dijo Paty

Paty!-dijo Stear molesto

Stear mi amor estas crisis que tienes, te están llevando a la locura, debes tener alguna terapia, tienes que ver que le haces daño a los chicos a tus hijos, a mí que somos los que te vemos sufrir así-dijo Paty

Si tienes razón pero… como Paty como olvidarme de la sangre, los gritos, las caras de los inocentes-dijo Stear imaginándose todo colocando una cara de horror al recordarlo

Mi amor, no lo sé, pero lo vamos a hacer todos como familia, como marido y mujer, pero debes hacerlo, por mí por tus hijos, por el bebé-dijo Paty

Si tienes razón-dijo Stear

Pero que tonta, aun no-pensó Paty

Bebé?-dijo Stear

De que hablas Stear-dijo Paty

De nada, creo que oí mal-dijo Stear

Uf!-pensaba Paty

Bien que te parece si nos vamos con la familia parece que a mi tío le hubiera caído un balde de agua encima y si fuera poco hubiera estado en el congelador todo el día está pálido como muerto-dijo Stear

Si Stear vamos-dijo Paty-ya por favor no te preocupes

Si mi amor-dijo Stear besando su mano

Van a entrar con Candy?-dijo Paty

Si-dijo Albert

Ok-dijo Annie

Saben es mejor que entren ustedes las amigas primero-dijo George

Pero porque?-dijo Annie

Puede que nosotros nos tardemos más con ella-dijo Elizabeth

Está bien-dijo Annie

Y así fueron entrando, primero entraron Annie y Paty, luego Stear y Archie y Anthony quien acababa de llegar, la tía Elroy, los Grandchester, Eleonor y Robert, Monic y Neil, luego entraron George y Elizabeth y por ultimo Albert con sus tres hijos.

Papi-dijo Will

Si hijo-dijo un Albert que trataba de mantenerse inútilmente fuerte

Mi mami se va a morir-dijo Emily

Como?-dijo Albert

Ella se va a morir-dijo la pequeña Elizabeth

Ustedes como saben que es la muerte?-dijo Albert sentándose en el suelo con sus tres hijos rodeándolo

Mi tía Paty nos explicó-dijo Elizabeth

Tu tía Paty eh!-dijo Albert

Si, a mi me dijo mi tía Annie-dijo Emily

A mi me dijeron mis tíos Stear y Archie también el tío Anthony pero parece que no sabían como jajaja-dijo Will

Tienes razón y que les dijeron que era-dijo Albert

Mi tía Paty me dijo que era cuando una persona se iba al cielo y que Dios la dejaba como un ángel para que cuidara a sus hijos y al papá de sus hijos-dijo Elizabeth

A mi me dijo mi tía Annie que la muerte es cuando una persona se va de este mundo pero que nos cuida y siempre está con nosotros siempre pero es invisible-dijo Emily

A mi mis tíos me confundieron me dijeron que la persona desaparecia, pero luego que no, que solo dormía para siempre, luego que no, bueno lo que entendí era que la persona dormía para siempre y no despertaba pero que aunque ya no despertara siempre iba a cuidarnos-dijo Will

Stear, Archie, Annie y Paty-dijo Albert sonriendo

Si, papi, mi mami va a morir?-dijo Elizabeth

No mi amor, no-dijo Albert

Enserio papi-dijeron sus tres hijos

Si-dijo Albert seguro- pero si llegara a pasar, pues sus tíos tienen razón ella los va a cuidar como un ángel invisible aunque esté profundamente dormida y jamás despierte mis niños, -dijo Albert

Papi, si mi mami se duerme nosotros te vamos a cuidar-dijeron sus hijos

Mis niños lindos los amo, por favor abracen a su tonto padre si-dijo Albert

Papi te queremos-dijeron los niños

Los amo mis niños-dijo Albert derramando algunas lágrimas, minutos después salieron de la habitacion y Albert los llevó con sus tíos para que se los llevaran a la mansion

bien es hora de dormir, vamos a dormir a la mansion, yo llegaré después si?, pero van a ir con sus tíos y dormirán todos sus primos hoy en la mansion,-dijo Albert

Richard va estar con nosotros-dijo Elizabeth

Terry solo sonrio abiertamente y Albert frunció el seño-claro Elizabeth, Richard va a estar en la mansion, no amigo-dijo Terry

Mj si claro-dijo Albert

No te enojes son niños-dijo Terry

Si claro-dijo Albert enojado

Bien nos vamos-dijo Emily

Papá quiero hablar contigo un momento-dijo Will hablando por primera vez en su vida con seriedad

Andley tenias que ser-pensó Elroy al ver al siguiente patriarca

Si hijo dime-dijo Albert alejándose de los demás

Puede que a mis hermanas las engañes pero yo no soy tonto, papá, mi mamá se va a morir-dijo Will con un nudo en la garganta

No mi niño no morirá-dijo Albert

Enserio no me mientes-dijo Will tirando una mirada escrutiñadora

Está bien, yo se que eres un niño muy listo, puede que muera pero solo nos queda esperar-dijo Albert

Ok, gracias papá por ser sincero conmigo ahora, no le digas a nadie que te pregunte eso-dijo Will

Claro hijo-dijo Albert

Adios papá-dijo Will

Adios campeón, te quiero si, y no le digas a nadie-dijo Albert

Si papá-dijo Will

Stear, Archie, Annie, Paty-dijo Albert seriamente haciendo que voltearan como niños regañados

Si tío-dijo Archie

Vengan-dijo Albert serio

Que pasa Albert-dijo Annie nerviosa

Ya se lo que le dijeron a mis hijos-dijo Albert

Lo sentimos es que preguntaron y…-dijo Paty

Si, no sabíamos que…-dijo Stear

Perdonanos tío…-dijo Archie

Nosotros solo…-dijo Annie

Gracias-dijo Albert

Mmm?-dijeron

Gracias, yo jamás hubiera sabido como explicarles a mis hijos, aunque parece que dos de ustedes cuatro se complicaron demasiado y confundieron a Will-dijo Albert

Stear y Archie se sonrojaron-es que es muy listo y no podíamos hablar con el como con las niñas-dijo Stear

Tienes razón gracias chicos,-dijo Albert abrazando a todos como una vez lo hicieron antes de que Stear se fuera a la guerra y Candy a New York

Bien vayan a casa que se hace tarde-dijo Albert

Si tienes razón-dijo Archie

Suerte y fuerza-dijo Paty

Gracias chicos-dijo Albert

Les trajimos esto para que se cambien-dijo Annie dando una mudada de ropa a Albert, George y Elizabeth

Gracias chicos-dijo Elizabeth

La mañana despuntaba el alba, era una hermosa mañana las aves cantaban y el sol hacía que las flores se vieran primorosas mientras que en un hospital de Chicago una vida parecía apagarse, con cada momento que pasaba, con sus padres y esposo en la habitacion de cuidados intensivos esperando una respuesta de si aun tenía fuerzas o por fin había sido vencida estaba Candy recostada en una cama, con un rayo de luz solar en su cabello lo que lo hacía brillar cual oro con muchos aparatos conectados a su cuerpo y tres personas durmiendo a los lados de su cama ella por fin volvió a abrir sus bellos ojos color esmeralda con renovadas fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

Albert, papá, mamá-dijo Candy moviéndose incómodamente en la cama

No iré a trabajar-dijo George

Ya, vete-dijo Elizabeth

Candy, ya-dijo Albert

Parece que están profundamente dormidos, auch!-dijo Candy sintiendo su costado derecho

Candy, ya ya desperté! Desperté-dijo Albert asustado haciendo que George y Elizabeth también despertaran

Candy-dijo George

Hija –dijo Elizabeth

Mamá, papá, Albert, perdón por despertarlos –dijo Candy

No, no te muevas aun estas en estado delicado, pero estas viva Candy, que bien-dijo Elizabeth

Jajaja soy un roble muy duro-dijo Candy

Mucho más que la tía Elroy-dijo Albert en son de broma

Si tienes razón-dijo Candy riéndose junto con los demás pues estaban felices – auch, auch!-dijo Candy

Ya, ya nada de chistes no rías que aun estas mal-dijo Elizabeth

Si mamá-dijo Candy

Que felicidad mi niña aun estas viva-dijo George

Si papá-dijo Candy

Bien vamos a avisarles a los demás-dijo Elizabeth

Pero yo no quiero ir déjame-dijo George

Vamos-dijo Elizabeth

Está bien, está bien-dijo George

Así dejaron solos a Albert y a Candy-Candy mi amor te extrañe tanto-dijo Albert

Si pero si no fue mucho tiempo-dijo Candy

Pero tus besos los extrañe-dijo Albert

A sí-dijo Candy

Si mi amor-dijo besando a Candy dulcemente en los labios cuidando no lastimarla-uy que rico, parece que me recupero más rápido-dijo Candy

Jajajaja Candy-dijo Albert

Bien y mis niños-dijo Candy

Will, el estaba muy asustado auque no me lo dijo pude sentirlo hasta me pregunto si te ibas a morir y me tiró una mirada de "o me dices la verdad o te pego" –dijo Albert

Parece que si se enojó, imagino que le dijiste-dijo Candy

Si, lo que sabía pues nos dijeron que tu condición es peligrosa-dijo Albert

Todo lo que nos ha hecho sufrir Frederick-dijo Candy

Si-dijo Albert resoplando

Albert puedes llamar a Stear necesito hablar con él-dijo Candy

Ok, a sus ordenes señora Andley-dijo Albert

Una hora después llegaban todos por Candy, hasta sus hijos, con el que tardó hablando fue con Stear, el cual salió más tranquilo y sereno de ahí nadie supo jamás que fue lo que hablaron pues por más que Paty y Albert junto con Archie lo más que insistieron no pudieron sacarle a ninguno nada de lo que habían hablado.

Dos semanas después dejaban que Candy regresara a su casa a recuperarse del todo lugar en donde Paty reveló por fin que estaba embarazada de nuevo pero que esta vez solo era uno, todos celebraban sobre todo los señores Cornwall pues jamás pensaron ver a los descendientes de Stear luego de que dijeran que el estaba muerto.

Una mañana como todas del año 1929 estaban Stear, Archie, Albert y Terry encerrados en la biblioteca hablando de negocios y de que se venía una depresión económica lo que los tenía tensos y preocupados las esposas resentían eso pues no se mantenían en casa estaban en las empresas o de viaje a inicios de año a penas y pudieron pasar el año nuevo con sus familias, hasta Terry se veía involucrado pues ahora el manejaba algunas empresas bancarias que su padre le dejó antes de irse a Inglaterra de nuevo y luego de pedir disculpas por su comportamiento egoísta.

Todas habían organizado un día de campo para convivir como hace mucho no lo hacían pues desde que Anthony se había ido a vivir a Florida junto a su familia y Neil a Venezuela con la familia de su esposa y sus padres, Eleonor y Robert a New York junto con Terry y Karen y su familia, los señores Cornwall a Japón, Archie y su familia a Francia y por ultimo Stear y Paty junto a sus hijos a Escocia mientras que Albert, Candy, Elroy, George, Elizabeth y los niños se habían quedado en Chicago, ya no convivían como antes pero eso sí no se perdían la oportunidad para convivir como viejos amigos que eran y sobretodo Terry provocaba encuentros en Elizabeth y Richard para que convivieran según el.

Así que las damas lograron sacar a sus esposos de su "guarida" y los llevaron por los grandes campos de Lakewood hasta encontrar una colina en donde recordaban viejos tiempos y a los rebeldes del San Pablo, recuerdos que los hacían volver a la época en que sus vidas eran solo estudiar y pensar en que querían para el futuro no tenían hijos, ni negocios, toda su vida era tranquila, no tenían mayores responsabilidades, de hecho no se quejaban pero… también recordaban algunos malos momentos, algunos momentos de angustia y tristeza, seis chicos tenían grandes recuerdos de vacaciones en Escocia durante su época colegial, mientras que otra tenía grandes anécdotas de ella en Florida, mientras que otro grandes historias sobre su recorrido a África.

Albert tu sabes ejecutar la guitarra no?-dijo Candy

Si por eso la traje-dijo Albert

Pues yo no me quedo atrás –dijo Terry sacando un pañuelo con una cajita en donde guardaba uno de sus mas preciados tesoros

La armónica-dijo Candy

Hay cosas que no se pierden-dijo Karen

Bien pero para que los quieres Candy-dijo Albert

Que tal si improvisamos-dijo Annie

Jajaja ya quiero escuchar-dijo Archie

Ustedes también tienen que improvisar-dijo Paty

Bien inicien-dijo Albert tocando algunos acordes

 **Todo empezó como un juego una tarde de abril,**

 **Hoy han pasado diez años y estamos aquí**

 **Buenos y malos momentos hubo que vivir**

 **Pero al fin nuestros sueños pudimos cumplir**

 **Diez años después, las cosas se ven de otra manera…**

 **Diez años después… solo los buenos amigos quedan.**

 **Amigos por ustedes queremos brindar por todos estos años**

 **Por esta amistad, por tantas emociones por ver que al final**

 **Ustedes son la única única verdad.**

 **Amigos por ustedes queremos cantar, que el tiempo se detenga**

 **Que vuelva hacia atrás y como el primer día volver a escuchar**

 **Cuando ella me decía…**

Bien-dijo Albert

Que más-dijo Annie

Te toca Candy-dijo Terry

 **Hace dos años y un día que vivo sin él,**

 **Hace dos años y un día que no lo he vuelto a ver,**

 **Y aunque no he sido feliz aprendí a vivir sin su amor,**

 **Pero al ir olvidando, de pronto una noche volvió. . .**

Karen-dijo Terry

 **Me engañaste, me mentiste, me dijiste que desde aquel día**

 **Ya no la veías, me engañaste,**

 **Y seguí siendo sólo en tu vida una compañía, me mentiste,**

 **Me pediste que espere por ti hoy te quedas con ella. . .**

Annie-dijo Archie

Mmm ya se-dijo Annie

 **Annie:Que venga!**

 **Archie: Para qué?**

 **Annie: Yo le doy mi lugar. . .**

 **Archie: Qué quieres probar?**

 **Annie: Que recoja tu mesa, que lave tu ropa y todas tus miserias,**

 **Archie: Y qué quieres demostrar?**

 **Annie: Que venga, que se juegue por ti. . .**

 **Archie: Qué vas a conseguir?**

 **Annie: Quiero ver si es capaz de darte las cosas que yo te di. . .**

Jajajaja-reía Candy

Candy y Albert-dijo Archie

 **Candy:Cuéntale que estoy muy bien,**

 **Que fueron muchos años de soledad,**

 **Que ya nunca podría volver con él. . .**

 **Albert: Ese hombre robó, ese hombre robó. . .**

 **Candy: Ahora decide, anda, vamos, habla, dime. . .**

 **Albert: Qué quieres? Que te engañe?**

 **Que cambie para conformarte. . .?**

 **Candy:** **Soy yo la que va a engañarte y así voy a demostrarte,**

 **Que alguien puedo hacer feliz. . .**

Jajaja ahora… yo-dijo Paty

 **Me hace falta una flor, una flor, una flor,**

 **Necesito una flor, una flor, una flor,**

 **Que me haga soñar y olvidar la rutina del mundo en que vivo,**

 **Que no ha muerto el amor. . .**

Stear y Archie-dijo Albert

 **Hermanos, en lo bueno y en lo malo,**

 **Siempre unidos, siempre a mano,**

 **Sin pedirnos nada a cambio,**

 **Hermanos, en lo dulce y en lo amargo,**

 **Aprendimos a escucharnos,**

 **Y a entendernos sin mirarnos. . .**

Ya vamos todos-dijo Candy

 **Amigos por ustedes queremos brindar,**

 **Por todos estos años, por esta amistad,**

 **Por tantas emociones, por ver que al final,**

 **Ustedes son la única, única verdad. . .**

 **Amigos por ustedes queremos cantar,**

 **Que el tiempo se detenga, que vuelva hacia atrás,**

 **Por todo lo vivido y por lo que vendrá,**

 **Dar gracias a la vida. . .**

Todos estallaron en carcajadas pues eran cosas que todos sabían que se habían dicho en alguna que otra pelea, se sentían felices pues sería la ultima vez que compartirían tan tranquilos pues luego pasarían eventos que cambiarían su vida y pondrían a prueba su estabilidad como familia, eso sí los secretos ya no eran un obstáculo todos habían prometido el no seguirse Guardando Secretos.

 **Fin**

* * *

Gracias por todo chic s es un placer para mí anunciarles el fin del fic, es irónico pues estamos en la semana Mayor y en la misma época lo inicié dentro de un poco más te tiempo publicaré el prólogo la cancion anterior es de pimpinela se llama diez años después pensé que se acoplaba bien, gracias por todo por seguir mi fic. saludos a la distancia a tod s .


	43. Epílogo

**Guardando Secretos**

 **Epílogo**

El tiempo había pasado y como se lo esperaban ese iba a ser uno de los últimos buenos momentos de su vida pues luego de ello pasaron momentos de pena pues en octubre de 1929 la bolsa de New York se desplomó anunciando la llegada de "La Gran Depresión" sin embargo los Andley habían logrado sobrevivir pues eran todo un imperio en donde estaban incluidos los O-Bryan, los Brighter, los Grandchester, los Reagan, y los Summersfield, incluyendo así a los Cornwall quienes ya habían pasado el 75% de sus inversiones y negocios a sus hijos, eran un gran imperio de hecho las únicas empresas que habían logrado sobrevivir luego de eso, sin embargo también habían tenido que hacer sacrificios pues por lo menos Archie y su familia tuvieron que regresar a América pues ya no podían sustentar algunos negocios porque no solo eran los Andley a los que había que darles sustento sino que también tenían ayuda comprometida a caridad y a todos sus empleados a algunos tuvieron que liquidarlos sobre todo en Francia. Y se vendieron las propiedades de New York hasta la mansion de Chicago sufrió una venta sin embargo la que jamás consideraron venderla para nada fue la villa de Lakewood pues tenía un gran valor sentimental para todos en la familia.

Luego de eso llegó algo que ya se veía venir, pues para el año de 1939 en consecuencia a la Gran Depresión y la injusticia en contra de los países opresores y debido a la política racista del presidente Alemán se inició la segunda guerra mundial la familia Andley se reunió de nuevo, a inicio de año toda la familia que estaba en Europa y en Asia tuvieron que regresar por la guerra pues se veía venir, sin embargo no se daban cuenta que sus hijos estaban grandes y algunos habían crecido con el ideal de defender a su familia costara lo que costara, por lo cual al entrar Estados Unidos de lleno a la guerra, a escondidas de sus padres William Andley Jr. Y Edwin Cornwall junto a Maxwell Stevens (hijo de Tom siendo adoptado por Candy y Albert al morir en un accidente junto a su esposa) se enrolaron como aviadores haciendo que a Candy y a Paty se les rompiera el corazón junto con Stear y Albert quienes buscaban por todos los medios como regresarlos a América junto a Archie, George y el señor Cornwall sin embargo no necesitaron mucho pues solamente tardaron dos años porque habían mandado a los tres chicos a combate, siendo heridos los tres y los únicos sobrevivientes de la tropa excepto Maxwell quien por proteger a los dos Andley a Edwin y a William por ser mayor que ellos se coloco en frente recibiendo más disparos que ellos.

Al regresar a casa fueron recibidos con lágrimas y mucha tristeza por la muerte de Max como le decían, luego vino el tiempo de felicidad pues comenzarían las bodas se fueron casando los más grandes para dejar de ultimo a los dos a los que se les había firmado el compromiso una mañana en la que la pequeña llegaba a su casa por primera vez, se trataba de Richard el futuro duque Grandchester y Elizabeth Andley la más pequeña de la estirpe del patriarca Andley

Quien lo diría que el día de hoy estemos casando a una de las más pequeñas Andleys-dijo Albert

Ves amigo te lo dije que mi hijo traería a tu hija muy enamorada-dijo Terry

Perdona pero tu hijo fue quien perseguía a mi hija-dijo Albert

Mi hijo jamás la persiguió ella cayó rendida a sus pies-dijo Terry

Si aja no será al revez-dijo Albert

No, los Grandchester no nos dejamos mandar por una mujer-dijo Terry

Terruce que estas diciendo-dijo Karen

Nada Karen solo aquí platicando con mi amigo Albert- dijo Terry

Si se nota-dijo Albert carcajeándose

Albert-dijo Candy

Si mi amor-dijo Albert

Osea que yo no mando-dijo Candy

Claro que si mi amor en mi corazón-dijo Albert atrapándola y besándola

William Andley eso ya no funciona-dijo Candy

Segura, bien tendré que prepararme en la noche, mi amor que etiqueta de vino te gusta-dijo Albert

William!-dijo Candy

No me digas así que no me gusta, William se me hace al frío y calculador y cautivador gerente y patriarca Andley-dijo Albert

Si aja cautivador-dijo Candy

Pensé que eso te parecía-dijo Albert

Si mi amor-dijo Candy

Bien-dijo Albert

Ya lo ves ni tu lo haces-dijo Terry

Estas seguro?-dijo Albert

Si-dijo Terry

Estas equivocado compartimos el mando-dijo Candy guiñando un ojo

Luego de esa boda, el tiempo fue pasando y así como trajo felicidad trajo tristeza llevándose a algunas personas de la familia, y se fue llevando a uno por uno todos los veteranos, la primera en irse fue la tía Elroy, luego Eleonor y Robert muriendo dos meses después, luego George y Elizabeth muriendo con un año de diferencia luego Terry se enteró de la muerte de su padre en Inglaterra, así mismo los señores Cornwall partieron de esta vida solamente quedaban las nuevas generaciones aun nacidas en el siglo XIX sin embargo pronto iba llegando su tiempo llegaron a bailar un vals, como también un jazz pasando por un rock and Roll en los años sesentas hasta que sus cuerpos ya comenzaban a desgastarse ya a mediados de la década de los 70s. los Andley hacían una de las últimas reuniones en donde todos los amigos estuvieran, ellos tenían hijos ya casados y nietos y hasta algunos bisnietos.

Es una gran felicidad que aun estemos todos-dijo Paty

Si tienes razón-dijo Annie

Quizá sea la ultima vez-dijo Archie

No lo creo-dijo Stear

Si somos huesos duros de roer-dijo Albert

No lo creo-dijo Candy

Porque lo dices Candy?-dijo Paty

Casi llegamos a los 80 de hecho Albert ya tiene los 80-dijo Candy

Si pero que podemos hacer, el tiempo no se puede detener-dijo Archie

Quizá y si sea cierto-dijo Annie

No se entristezcan de todos modos hemos disfrutado tanto esta vida-dijo Candy

Ah? Pero si la primera que estaba triste era ella-dijo Archie

Recuerdas que me lo dijiste una vez-dijo Stear

Si fue cuando le dimos la foto de Anthony-dijo Archie

Una foto mía?-dijo Anthony

Si ella aun no había superado tu supuesta muerte-dijo Stear

Mmm eso lo explica-dijo Anthony

No les parece raro que no estén ni Karen ni Monic, solo nosotros los viejos amigos-dijo Paty

No, la verdad esto lo planeamos –dijo Albert

Porque?-dijo Archie

Candy se ha estado sintiendo un poco mal ya saben el corazón pero ha mejorado y quería reunirse con ustedes-dijo Albert

Candy es cierto eso, por eso tus comentarios-dijo Paty

Si pero solo quería una reunión con todos aquí-dijo Candy

Está bien-dijeron todos

Luego de esa tarde no tuvieron que esperar mucho pues unas semanas después en la mañana.

Mi amor, despierta es de mañana-dijo Ella-mi amor estas bien mi amor, despierta, William, Albert, mi amor Bert despierta!-lloraba Candy a la par de Albert

Candy que son esos gritos-dijo Stear desde la puerta

Stear, Albert!-dijo Candy

Que pasa con el?-dijo Stear entrando-que pasa porque lloras?-dijo Stear

No respira, no reacciona-dijo Candy

Candy, Albert está muerto-dijo Stear

No, no no!, no mi amor Albert-dijo Candy llorando en el pecho de Albert abrazandolo

Candy, siéntete feliz, murió sin dolor, solo dormido, Candy, no llores quizá era hora no lo crees-dijo Stear

Stear, pasé tantos años de mi vida con él-dijo Candy

No llores Candy-dijo Stear

Está bien tienes razón, ahora vamos debemos avisar a los demás-dijo Candy

Si Candy iré con los demás debemos llamar a toda la familia, es el patriarca-dijo Stear

Si ve en lo que yo me cambio-dijo Candy

Si Candy, no llores Candy-dijo Stear

Si Stear ve-dijo Candy- Hay mi amor no lloraré porque tu me decías que era más linda cuando reía que cuando lloraba, te amo, pronto vamos a estar juntos-dijo Candy

Luego ellos realizaron el funeral con muchas personas, tanto socios, amigos y familia, poco a poco se fue yendo uno por uno el siguiente fue Terry, luego se fue Paty, Archie, Annie, Stear, hasta quedar solo Candy.

Mamá estas segura que quieres ir-dijo William

Si hijo, cúmplele ese capricho a tu anciana madre-dijo Candy

Está bien mamá solo le digo a Karla que prepare algo para el almuerzo-dijo William

No George, lo único que quiero es que me lleves vamos y regresamos rápido-dijo Candy

Bien mamá-dijo Will

Gracias hijo-dijo Candy

William llevó a Candy a un lugar muy querido para ella, en donde todo empezó la llevó nada más y nada menos a la colina de Pony la subio hasta la cima y por órdenes de ella la dejo sentada al costado del padre árbol ella recordaba ese momento cuando comenzó a darle un poco de sueño.

Candy, mi amor es hora de irnos-dijo Albert en la lejanía

Albert pensé que jamás vendrías-dijo Candy

Como no mi princesa-dijo Albert

Mi amor y mi Will-dijo Candy

Déjalo el comprenderá, lo sé, pero es hora-dijo Albert

Está bien Albert-dijo Candy

Mi amor te vez como cuando nos casamos-dijo Candy

Y tu también mi amor, aquí jamás envejecemos-dijo Albert

Mamá, Candy mamá-dijo Will- ahora tu mamá, bueno que puedo hacer de seguro era tu hora-dijo Will levantándola en brazos llevándola hasta su auto con los ojos llorosos.

Los estamos esperando!-dijeron los demás a la lejanía así que Albert y Candy corrieron para alcanzarlos.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Por fin terminé el fic que inició todo, gracias de verdad por seguirlo dejar sus comentarios y demás en está historia producto de mi alocada imaginacion gracias por sus tan lindos comentarios y por tenerme un año de paciencia para terminarlo, quiero agradecer a:**

 **K.e.c.s.**

 **sayuri 1707**

 **HaniR**

 **carolinamaciaslandeta**

 **josie**

 **karol macland**

 **sol**

 **peque azul**

 **AnMonCer1708**

 **anahí 78**

 **mayra exitosa**

 **anfeliz**

 **bertgirl**

 **candyserena20**

 **y a los anónimos por sus comentarios**

 **tambien quiero agradecer bastante a:**

 **AHOMI HIGURASHY TAISHO**

 **anahi78**

 **aster31**

 **fandcya**

 **HaNir**

 **marcyandrew**

 **maryandrew**

 **mil palabras en una**

 **rgaba**

 **serena candy andrew graham**

 **bimbimbaby15283**

 **flaquita**

 **mgoh**

 **sayuri1707**

 **carolinamaciaslandeta**

 **por incluir este fic en sus favoritas y seguir la historia, gracias por todo el apoyo por sus hermosos reviews que los leí todos y me alegraban el día con cada uno pues este es mi escape del mundo real de verdad muchas gracias y les cuento que la nueva historia es EL DESTINO DE UNA CARTA es el que va a sustituir esta espero les guste y me dejen sus opiniones.**

 **gracias de nuevo y muchos besos y abrazos a la distancia.**


End file.
